Pokemon World Championship
by Zlerj Deoxis
Summary: El destino es capaz de unir a dos personas, incluso aunque sus caminos sean muy diferentes…será en el campeonato mundial donde los sueños se alcancen o se destruyan… AU OC.
1. Capitulo1:La Semifinal de Sinnoh

Capitulo 1: La semifinal de Sinnoh.

¿Que es el destino?... nadie ha podido resolver esta pregunta... ¿realmente existe? Y en este caso ¿pueden dos personas realmente estar predestinadas a conocerse, a vivir distanciados, y a la vez estar unidos por un lazo desconocido?... pero, ¿que es realmente el destino?, ¿por que nos conocimos?... y lo mas importante, ¿que fue lo que nos hizo mantenernos unidos a pesar de todas las adversidades que vivimos juntos?...

Mi nombre es Dawn, en este momento de mi vida yo era la más reciente campeona de coordinación en la región de Sinnoh. La historia de mi vida ya la conocen, como mi camino se cruzo con el de ese entrenador legendario de la región de Kanto de nombre Ash, además de los giros que mi historia dio hasta el momento en que finalmente mi sueño se volvió realidad.

Ash se transformo en uno de mis mejores amigos, pero nunca me imagine que gracias a el conocería a una de las personas mas enigmáticas de mi existencia.

Mi historia comienza poco tiempo después del gran festival de coordinación de Sinnoh, yo ya había sido elegida campeona, pero aunque mi sueño había sido cumplido, aun faltaba el de mi amigo, el cual ya estaba también bastante cerca de alcanzar, pues en la liga de batallas de la región ya había logrado llegar hasta la semifinal... esta seria tal vez uno de los retos mas difíciles que jamás haya experimentado, pues su oponente no seria cualquier entrenador , se trataba de un especialista, además de tratarse del campeón defensor del titulo, un joven de la misma edad de Ash, además de que se dice que ostenta el rango numero 1 del mundo... su nombre es Red Arsfield...

Lentamente la noche comienza a caer en la nación... poco a poco las estrellas comienzan a iluminar el firmamento nocturno con su presencia, acompañadas de una luna llena que se incrusta en el cielo, con un hermoso color plata, rompiendo el frio de la oscuridad con su cálido resplandor… ante la tenue luz, una nación entera se paraliza para poder ver el gran evento a realizarse en esa noche, un evento único que ocurre solo una vez al año, las semifinales de el prestigioso torneo de la región Sinnoh.

Todos esperan ansiosamente a ese segundo finalista, aquel privilegiado guerrero que sea capaz de brindarle a los corazones de la nación emociones como nunca han experimentado, aquel que se medirá en combate contra el elegido la noche anterior, elegido que hace soñar a una nación entera que finalmente el titulo de la liga se quede en casa este año. Pero esta semifinal es igual o incluso más atractiva que la semifinal anterior, en esta liga se enfrentaran dos entrenadores de la región de Kanto, la máxima exponente del mundo en cuanto a batallas se refiere, sin mencionar que el favorito llega hasta esta instancia. Red Arsfield, apodado el demonio errante, un entrenador que a sus 13 años de vida ya es campeón de todas las ligas de batalla del mundo… un individuo muy peculiar, alguien que desapareció del mapa hace dos años, y reapareció en la región Sinnoh ganando el titulo extraoficialmente a la campeona Cyntia.

El mundo entero esta atento, cada aliento, cada ligero movimiento de estos entrenadores es observado por millones de personas, entrenadores, amigos y rivales, enemigos y aliados por igual, nadie se quiere perder esta fiesta, pues el formato de la liga Sinnoh es único en el mundo… los 4 elite de la región ya se han quedado en el camino, ahora el titulo le pertenecerá a aquellos que realmente lo deseen.

El morbo y la exaltación... El público adora las victorias y a los campeones, y en este aspecto Red ha correspondido a los aficionados, todos desean tener un boleto para poder asistir a ver al fascinante especialista pokemon, así como a sus devastadores monstruos de batalla.

Ash por su lado ha tenido el panorama mas complicado, tal vez no goce de la misma reputación que el favorito, pero esto no le incomoda, sus batallas han sido difíciles, en mas de una ocasión ha estado al borde de la derrota, pero se ha sabido levantar, con animo y entusiasmo de sus amigos, que no lo han abandonado ni un segundo desde que llegaron a ciudad corazonada, donde este año se realiza en magno evento.

Las luces se encienden, el campo esta listo, el estadio entero tiembla ante los canticos sedientos de batalla, una bestia que paralizaría el corazón, incluso de los más osados…entre el publico hay dos figuras conocidas, Brook y la recién elegida campeona coordinadora de Sinnoh: Dawn ambos atentos y perplejos ante el inminente grito de guerra del estadio.

El cielo de despeja y la luna queda como un testigo más de la gran batalla, el choque de titanes que todos esperaban, esta a punto de ocurrir.

Bajo las luces del estadio se encuentran varias figuras cubiertas por capas tan negras como la noche oscura y enigmática, ocultando sus rostros, una inminente desgracia estaba a punto de ocurrir…

De entre las sombras de la arena surge una figura encubierta mas, se trata de Red, quien se comunica con las demás figuras mediante un radio oculto en la capa…

¿Todos en posición?-, el competidor solo escucha como todos asientan a sus

Comandos. De entre tantas voces, una voz indiscutiblemente femenina habla por todos:

Red, no te preocupes, solo déjanos el trabajo sucio a nosotros-

Después de todo yo soy parte del anzuelo, ¿no es así?- responde fríamente Red

Red ni siquiera sabemos si el ataque será hoy… o si al menos vaya realmente a ocurrir, tu sabes que inteligencia esta cegado por las decisiones del consejo…-

Veremos que ocurre…- la conversación término, el sonido local anuncia a los participantes, así ambos se muestran en el centro del campo de batalla.

El estadio completo ovaciona al especialista, quien goza indudablemente de la aceptación y el respeto del público asistente. Los participantes están en posición, Ash se encuentra nervioso… no sabe con exactitud como van a reaccionar sus pokemon ante semejante presión… han peleado batallas antes, pero nunca una en un estadio tan grande o lleno de personas que se encuentran en su contra… nada es seguro.

Todos los preparativos previos terminan la hora en que el duelo comience ha llegado… De entre todos los sonidos uno se sobrepone… un estruendo, el cielo y la ciudad se estremecen, un relámpago, fuego, muerte, pero el sonido no proviene del campo de batalla… no, proviene del cielo y se hace cada vez más fuerte…

Bajo el velo de la noche, y solo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna aparece sobre el cielo nocturno de la ciudad el destructor… un crucero de batalla, una fortaleza flotante, un gran nuevo enemigo ha aparecido, la batalla entre los titanes tendrá que esperar.

Rápidamente, mientras el público es presa del pánico y la confusión, los enemigos se movilizan desde la grandiosa fortaleza voladora… Miembros del famoso equipo Rocket se dispersan en lugares estratégicos del estadio, impidiendo que los presentes puedan hacer algo en su contra.

La ocupación parece casi completa, innumerables enemigos aprovechan el caos para robar a los pokemon de los asistentes, sin embargo no todos se rinden sin oponer resistencia, pues esta en la sangre de los entrenadores el presentar batalla ante los que osen oponerse en lo que es justo y es correcto… sin embargo los Rockets tenían esto bien planeado, pues la resistencia es aplastada fácilmente… La hora ha llegado.

Los encapuchados entran en acción, oponiéndose a la inminente caída del estadio nacional de ciudad corazonada, los disfraces ya no son útiles… aunque llamaban la atención los enemigos nunca se imaginaron que los encapuchados llegarían a ser tan problemáticos… las capas caen al suelo, ahora los bandos están bien definidos: se trata de los Rangers, mejor conocidos como la policía pokemon, quienes de inmediato se enfrascan en batalla en contra de los invasores. Así es como la capa que cubría al demonio errante también cae de su lugar. Arsfield es joven, su mirada esta llena de odio, su simple presencia inspira terror y pánico en sus oponentes, con una gran seguridad se lanza al ataque, sus golpes son veloces y fuertes, el destroza humanos y pokemon por igual mientras se abre paso hasta una de las zonas mas altas del estadio, donde el crucero de batalla esta muy cerca de tocar el techo.

La batalla campal se ha desatado en todo el estadio, algunos han logrado huir del lugar, pero se dan cuenta de que la ciudad entera esta sumida en la crisis. En el estadio, muchos pokemon han sido robados, Brook intenta defenderse al igual que Dawn del ataque feroz de múltiples enemigos a la vez… sus esfuerzos son vanos y sus pokemon son derrotados y robados al igual que sus pokebolas… Dawn por su parte, con su orgullo de coordinadora campeona se rehúsa a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras observa el caos provocado por la batalla, los Rangers pelean contra los invasores, pero a pesar de eso la situación no es nada favorable para los aliados de la justicia… Dawn siempre ha tenido una mente muy ágil, así es como deduce la forma de subir hasta el monstruo mecánico y recuperar a sus amigos, ella se escabulle rápidamente, y aunque varios enemigos intentan detenerla estos son entorpecidos por los Rangers que intentan dar vuelta a la batalla.

Dentro de la gran nave una figura de gran presencia observa la batalla en el estadio… Todo va conforme lo planeado, si derrotan a los entrenadores que ahí se encuentran, tomar ciudad corazonada será aun mas sencillo… nadie se interpondrá en sus planes, así que se determina un nuevo curso y un nuevo objetivo… el centro de la ciudad.

El gran crucero de batalla comienza a moverse, los Rangers y los entrenadores entran en pánico, sus pokeon fueron robados y los Rangers no pueden contener del todo el ataque de los Rockets.

En el campo de batalla Ash ha demostrado su valía en batalla, enfrentando a múltiples enemigos y soportando los embates que han castigado a los demás, a pesar de esto el se mantiene firme y digno, algo que inmediatamente llama la atención de una Ranger femenina, Su nombre es Jennifer, ella pide la ayuda de Ash, ya que los rangers no podrán lograr detener a tantos enemigos ellos solos… Ash se fija en otros detalles mientras asienta a las ordenes de la Ranger… su voz es dulce, pero su fuerza es descomunal, así como la de su Magnamite, quien destroza a sus oponentes con ataques eléctricos incluso mas poderosos que los de su amigo Pikachu. Entonces se percatan de la huida de el crucero de batalla, donde a la distancia Ash puede ver algo que se mueve cerca de los motores traseros de la monstruosidad mecánica Es Dawn… de inmediato Ash se lanza decidido a alcanzar la nave que se aleja, pero sus esfuerzos son vanos. Red Arsfield que intentaba llegar hasta la nave también corría detrás de Ash, este finalmente lanza una pokebola de la cual emerge un Charizard, su llama es intensa y su característico color rojizo se denota un tanto oscuro, al igual que su dueño, el pokemon de fuego posee cicatrices cerca de la zona de los ojos y el rostro. El dragón ruge y su entrenador con sorprendente agilidad se monta rápidamente en el, emprendiendo el vuelo en la caza de la maquina de batalla que se dirige hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Jennifer llega tarde, a el lugar donde Red se aleja, solo se puede escuchar un tremendo desorden por las frecuencias de radio de los rangers que Jennifer intentaba utilizar, de entre todas las voces solo se escucha la de Red quien ordena que Jennifer se quede a cargo de la operación en el estadio… este debe ser defendido a toda costa…

Dentro de la nave de guerra Dawn ha logrado escabullirse, sin ser detectada por el momento, pero el lugar se encuentra lleno de Rockets... ella esta desarmada, sin un solo pokemon, el lugar esta lleno de enemigos y hay muy pocos lugares donde ella se pueda esconder de manera efectiva ya que su característico vestuario rosa es sumamente llamativo, esto aunado al hecho de que Dawn tenia miedo… de repente la brillante idea de subir al lugar y rescatar a sus amigos ya no se veía tan bien como hace unos momentos atrás… de hecho la idea empeoraba a cada momento… la niña se encontraba escondida detrás de las grandes maquinas que ventilaban los enormes motores de la monstruosidad mecánica, pero su escondite no seria eterno, en especial cuando apareció en los hangares de acceso la imponente y maligna figura de el comandante en jefe de esta operación…

Con una voz fría y muy directa se dirigió a uno de los subordinados mientras Dawn escuchaba la conversación, oculta:

¿Cual es el reporte capitán?-

Comandante Blue Arsfield, mas del 50% de los entrenadores que se encontraban en el estadio fueron despojados de todos sus pokemon, me temo que no pudimos completar la misión al 100% de efectividad debido a que había Rangers en la arena.

Pude percatarme de eso…- respondió un tanto pensativo el comandante. – Hay rumores de que en todos los puntos estratégicos también han a parecido otros grupos de Rangers, parece que Giovanni no tenia tan en secreto su operación para tomar Sinnoh por la fuerza-

Blue Arsfield… Dawn no esta segura en ese momento donde había escuchado ese nombre… La coordinadora no estaba del todo segura, pero ese nombre se le hacia familiar por alguna razón que aun no comprendía…

El comandante Arsfield de inmediato comienza a organizar de nueva cuenta a las tropas para un segundo asalto, esta vez sobre el centro de ciudad corazonada. Mientras las tropas se alistan las noticas de otros puntos comienzan a llegarle al comandante, parece ser que era verdad, cada una de las principales ciudades de Sinnoh estaba en ese momento bajo ataque… no solo la ciudad donde se encontraba Dawn… ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?, ¿Cómo estará mi mamá? … Pensamientos que pasaron por la mente de la coordinadora en ese momento… pero parece ser que no se mantuvieron solo en su memoria pues Arsfield escucho el susurro, al instante Arsfield saco de su pokebola a su poderoso Blastoise, al cual le ordena usar una hirobomba en contra del escondite de la asustada niña, quien no tubo tiempo de reaccionar. El impacto es poderoso y la maquina tras la que estaba oculta Dawn queda hecha pedazos, la coordinadora cae al suelo mientras pierde la conciencia lentamente…

El comandante ordena que se lleven a la niña a un lugar donde no de problemas, justo en ese momento una gran explosión sacudió a la maquina… esta parecía provenir de la sala principal…Ante tal alboroto Blue parece saber de que se trata, a lo cual ordena que sus subordinados continúen con el plan, mientras el se hace cargo de las eventualidades.

Cada momento que transcurre ocurren más y más explosiones en el interior de la nave de guerra… La sala principal esta en llamas, la destrucción es inmensa, solo un montón de fierros retorcidos es lo que queda de el área mas espaciosa dentro de la maquina, en una de las paredes, un hoyo de magnitud considerable que parece ser hacho por la fuerza… las explosiones se alejan cada vez mas de el lugar… Las sospechas de Blue son confirmadas, finalmente se enfrentara a un rival digno, alguien que esta preparado y posee suficiente conocimiento de lo que se esta enfrentando… es la única explicación posible, ya que los daños fueron realizados en lugares específicos, donde el blindaje es mas débil, además de que parece dirigirse a un punto en especifico de la nave… Una malévola sonrisa aparece en la cara del villano, un buen rival, alguien a quien realmente valga la pena derrotar, un demonio que siembra destrucción y muerte a su paso, alguien finalmente digno de presentar batalla al "Capeón Infame" , y lo único que debe hacer es seguir el rastro del fuego que el demonio soltó en la nave…

Dawn finalmente despierta… sus manos están atadas al igual que sus tobillos, su boca cubierta por una mordaza que le impide emitir sonido alguno… no tiene caso luchar, pues no hay nada que pueda hacer… lo mas patético para ella es que se encuentra frente a lo que había ido a buscar, las jaulas donde los pokemon robados de el estadio habían sido llevados. La coordinadora esta humillada, una mezcla de enojo, tristeza e impotencia cruzan su mente… los recuerdos la invaden en ese momento fatídico… ¿de que le sirvió ganar el titulo de campeona de la liga de coordinación en Sinnoh, si en este preciso momento todos sus logros son inútiles?, el titulo de campeona no impresiona a las cuerdas que la sujetan ni a los guardias que vigilan la entrada.

Dawn parece no tener nada mas que hacer… solo ponerse a llorar en silencio forzado… pero aun así esto no resuelve el predicamento en que la campeona esta metida. Las palabras de aliento de sus amigos brotan de sus recuerdos… una vaga sensación, un recuerdo… un milagro… eso es lo que ella necesita en este momento, un autentico milagro… lo que la joven nunca imagino es que inclusive en esta funesta y trágica hora en que la situación es mas apremiante que nunca, incluso ahora cuando todo parece perdido… el destino le sonrió…

Las explosiones que antes eran distantes ahora se acercan lentamente a la zona de las jaulas… acechando, alrededor de ellos… los guardias se alteran al escuchar por el radio los gritos desesperados de sus camaradas siendo aniquilados lenta y terriblemente, uno a uno… nadie sabe lo que ocurre, pero los estruendos cesan…

Los guardias que vigilan a los prisioneros se alertan al ver que la pared que los separa con el exterior comienza a cambiar su tonalidad… la cual se torna al rojo vivo, ambos son presas del pánico, pues a pesar de que esta es una operación bastante bien planeada y ejecutada, los Rockets continúan siendo cobardes, en especial al observar como algo intenta abrirse paso a la fuerza desde el exterior. El acero cede, le explosión resultante es fulminante y letal, es tan grande que toda la nave lo resiente…

Dawn observa como la escena transcurre frente a ella, de entre los escombros y las llamas emerge la figura de un dragón, un Charizard, que se dirige hacia donde están cautivos los Pokemon, de inmediato los guardias se levantan, aun dudando acerca de lo que están a punto de hacer, pero deben presentar oposición frente al monstruo invasor… desafortunadamente para ellos la distracción fue un éxito y no se dieron cuenta que detrás de el monstruo venia su entrenador, una figura cubierta por un largo uniforme, indudablemente proveniente de los Rangers aunque con algunas modificaciones que lo hacen distinto, un porte imponente y una cicatriz dominante en el ojo izquierdo que nace desde la frente, donde una banda negra la cubre por completo en esa zona, lo mas llamativo son esos ojos oscuros, llenos de odio y maldad que en ese momento solo se pueden observar borrosamente debido a la acción de todos los elementos de la escena. De un simple movimiento y haciendo gala de fuerza y velocidad descomunal, sorprende por completo a los guardias por la espalda y ambos caen sin siquiera ver a su oponente.

Los ojos de Dawn continúan observando pues no hay mas que pueda hacer al respecto, las miradas de los jóvenes se cruzan y así de repente toda la furia y el odio desaparecen, solo con una mirada de Dawn… El joven Rápidamente desata a Dawn mientras que su Charizard se encarga de los pokemon. La chica no puede evitar preguntarle a su salvador quien es y que es lo que esta haciendo ahí. El demonio errante se presenta a si mismo:

Mi nombre es Red Arsfield, soy originario de ciudad Saffron en la región Kanto, tengo 13 años y estoy al servicio de los Rangers, donde poseo un rango de ELITE.

Dawn inmediatamente enlaza todas las conexiones, su rescatador es el mismo que se supone pelearía con Ash en la semifinal de la liga, la cual fue interrumpida…

Así es – Responde el joven – Como te imaginaras, desde hace algún tiempo nos enteramos que el equipo Rocket planeaba algo bastante grande en esta región, después de todo, es nuestra culpa al orillarlos a hacer algo tan radical, pues los destruimos en las regiones de Kanto y Johto. El que yo haya participado en el torneo de nueva cuenta fue solo una treta para obligarlos a eliminarme, al saber donde me ubicaba.- Le explico el especialista a una atónita Dawn

Algo ocurrió en ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo, la mirada de Red se perdió por completo dentro de ese océano profundo que Dawn oculta en sus ojos, y algo similar le ocurrió a Dawn quien buscaba infructuosamente ese odio que había visto hace unos instantes, oculto en ese vacio, esa oscuridad de los ojos que ahora veía… Las brechas se cerraron, El universo se detuvo por solo un instante, en el que en una solo mirada ambos lo supieron…

Los pokemon fueron liberados y Dawn ya no estaba tan indefensa, así que el Ranger le pidió que regresara al hangar principal, por donde ella había entrado a la nave, y que se llevara a todos lo pokemon con ella.

Dawn accede pero antes debe preguntarle a Red ¿que es lo que hará el mientras tanto?, a lo que el le responde de forma fría: - iré a saldar una cuenta pendiente-.

Dawn se dirigió al hangar como el Ranger de Elite le había ordenado, pero algo aun no encajaba bien en la mente de la coordinadora, en el trayecto pudo apreciar por las pocas ventanas que existían al exterior como el centro de la ciudad estaba en llamas y el nivel de destrucción era impresionante. En el interior de la nave los estrechos pasillos que conducían a los hangares estaban deshechos, los enemigos habían abandonado la nave en busca de salvarse de la destrucción causada… parecía que un ejercito entero había arrasado el lugar, pero Dawn sabia que esto había sido provocado por un niño dos años mayor que ella… Sin motivo ni razón aparente la ultima pieza de el rompecabezas encajo en la mente de Dawn, todo tubo una clara relación: Blue Arsfield, El "Campeón Infame", el único entrenador que ha ganado dos campeonatos mundiales consecutivos, además de que el fue el campeón hace tres años en campeonato realizado en cuidad corazonada, en el mismo campeonato donde mamá gano el titulo de coordinación… El y Red Arsfield… Padre e hijo…

La sala de control esta el llamas y la monstruosidad mecánica no podrá continuar volando sobre la ciudad por mucho mas tiempo… La ocupación ha fallado, las noticias comienzan a filtrarse incluso en este lugar tan devastado, todas las fortalezas han caído en las diversas ciudades de la región, esto sin mencionar que al fin Giovanni ha caído en manos de la justicia, pues ha sido capturado por los Rangers en ciudad jubilo.

Bajo este escenario se encuentran padre e hijo:

Cinco años padre… tarde cinco años en encontrare, durante ese tiempo entrene tanto a mis pokemon como a mi mismo y hoy finalmente vengare la muerte de mi madre- De repente el odio regreso a la mirada de Red, mientras que su padre Blue se mostraba impaciente, pues la batalla que tanto esperaba, ocurriría en instantes.

Cual tragedia antigua ahora padre e hijo se enfrentan en un a batalla a muerte, y sus pokemon Charizard y Blastiose hacen lo mismo, la batalla entre los monstruos en intensa, ninguno se deja impresionar por el poder de su adversario, ni tampoco se limitan a sentir miedo ante las debilidades y fortalezas del otro. Los monstruos pelean, la batalla de estos es intensa, los golpes de el tipo agua son detenidos por los poderosos colazos del tipo fuego, al cual parece no importarle pelear con los tipos elementales actuando en contra… sin embargo a su dueño no le va tan bien… aunque Red es fuerte y rápido, aun no es lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a Blue a su mismo nivel, este fácilmente bloquea y esquiva los ataques de el joven entrenador, quien se deja dominar por la furia cada momento que pasa, perdiendo concentración, facilitando el trabajo de un oponente que de por si ya lo tenia bastante medido y dominado… la confianza de el villano crece, así sin darse cuenta Red comienza a retomar terreno con una base de rápidas patadas y golpes fulminantes, que fácilmente desequilibran a su rival y terminan arrojándolo al suelo. La batalla ahora se torna épica, el padre contesta los golpes al hijo, que cada segundo que transcurre crece en fuerza y agilidad, todo en base a su furia… aunque Blue castiga de manera brutal al joven que se muestra desafiante soportando el castigo y reincorporándose de manera sencilla… en un instante las cosas cambian, la mentalidad de Blue ha cambiado, ahora decide terminar con todo eso, así se dispone a lanzar un golpe final contra su propio hijo, pero algo no esta bien en el ambiente, los estruendos causados por la batalla de los pokemon han cesado por completo, ante esta eventualidad, el villano voltea y observa como su Blastoise ha caído y un furioso dragón lanza su embestida sobre el. Este se retira rápidamente de la trayectoria del pokemon de fuego, provocando que tanto entrenador como pokemon colisionen… el impacto es fuerte, aunque ambos lo soportan Blue aprovecha la ocasión para despedirse y escapar de una batalla que de otra forma estaría perdida pues serian dos contra uno… las ultimas palabras de Blue hacia su hijo hacen eco en la mente de este: Te estaré esperando.

El villano entra en la ultima capsula de escape, la cual se desprende del crucero que ahora esta casi consumido por los incendios provocados por el Ranger…

El efecto de la adrenalina desaparece y los poderosos golpes de el villano hacen mella en el joven Ranger, quien se duele y a duras penas es capaz de sostenerse en pie… por un segundo la idea de que todo terminara en ese lugar le cruza por la cabeza… ha sido derrotado por el enemigo que deseaba aniquilar… de nada le ha servido entrenar tan duro… de nada ha servido el viaje de 4 años por el mundo… de nada sirvió enlistarse en los Rangers… su vida no vale nada… si tan solo hubiera podido salvar una vida… La melancolía se transforma en un escalofrió que recorre su espalda, una idea que regresa a el, algo que había olvidado por completo, los pokemon que capturaron, al igual que esa chica, lo estaban esperando en los hangares, aun hay por que vivir.

Dawn se encuentra en el hangar, tal como se lo ordeno el Ranger, luchando contra el feroz incendio, pensando si este seria su fin, si el Ranger realmente volverá… Ella piensa en muchas cosas mientras espera… que es lo que vendrá después… que ocurrirá, después de que Ash gane en la liga en Sinnoh y que es lo que hará ella a partir de ahora… a pesar de ser la campeona de la región ella aun se siente muy distante de el titulo de su madre… se siente débil, se siente inútil…

El techo colapsa, Dawn pierde la compostura, se pone histérica, pues como cualquier persona común, ella le teme a la muerte, en especial ahora que siente que aun debe vivir para ser mejor de lo que ha logrado ser…

Red aparece de entre los escombros del techo colapsado, con heridas graves, al ver a Dawn en esa condición procede a calmarla, abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo herido… aunque le lastima, necesita que ella este calmada.

La nave esta a nada del colapso y el Ranger esta muy débil para sacarlos a todos de forma efectiva, sin tiempo que perder, Red le pide a Dawn que tome una de sus pokebolas, pero le señala una en especifico, la chica procede a lanzarla y de esta emerge un Kadabra, a quien Red le ordena que los teletransporte a todos hasta el estadio… Kadabra obedece…

La ciudad esta en ruinas, pero el espíritu de sus habitantes la saco a flote, pues la oposición que los Rangers hicieron fue suficiente gracias al apoyo de los múltiples entrenadores que pelearon valerosamente contra los invasores. En el estadio nacional Ash junto con Brook se encuentran con Jennifer, la Ranger que quedo a cargo de la operación en este lugar. La batalla ha concluido. En el cielo la estructura se colapsa en un paramo a las afueras de la ciudad… una fortuna nadie resulto herido por la colisión… Ash no comparte la felicidad de los demás, pues su amiga Dawn estaba adentro… Temiendo lo peor Brook y Ash observan las llamas que se alzan hasta el cielo, iluminando la noche.

De la nada aparecen todos lo pokemon, junto con Red y Dawn, quienes están heridos, Jennifer de inmediato corre en su auxilio, al igual que Ash, quien se alegra de que Dawn este bien.

Dawn es recibida como toda una heroína entre sus amigos, quienes la abrazan, pero ella se siente totalmente ajena a las felicitaciones que recibe… mientras que por su parte Red pare estar furioso con sus compañeros…

Media noche y Sinnoh esta a salvo gracias a la oportuna intervención Ranger, un operativo jamás visto, una batalla para el recuerdo, el mundo se entera de las noticias de lo acontecido en la remota región, el ultimo de los Rockets ha caído, en el lapso de solo un año ya han sido eliminados los equipos Rocket en Kanto y Johto, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, así como también ha caído ya la cazadora Jay.

La semifinal que Ash esperaba con ansias he sido cancelada, pero esto no importa demasiado a Dawn, quien solo quiere verlo una vez mas, a el, al que le salvo la vida…

La joven busca por toda la ciudad, pero los incendios y derrumbes en esta lo hacen mas difícil de lo que realmente es, de entre todos lo lugares, solo le falta uno, el mismo estadio nacional donde todo empezó y termino. Al llegar al estadio se da cuenta de que todo el tiempo que perdió fue en vano pues parece que Arsfield nunca se movió del lugar… Ante la luz del nuevo día se aprecia la figura del Ranger, a quien Dawn se acerca.

¿Eres amiga de Ash, no es así?- le dijo Red a Dawn, - podrías decirle que es el quien peleara en la final en dos días, ya que yo he decidido retirarme de la competencia-

Dawn ahora que esta frente a Red, no sabe que decirle o responderle, pues hay algo que desea decirle, pero no puede encontrar las palabras que desearía decir.

Tal vez fue solo un impulso, Tal vez solo educación, pero red cae en cuenta de que nunca le pregunto su nombre a la chica, así que lo hace… Como si fueran amigos de infancia la conversación se prolonga por mucho tiempo, con el tiempo y la confianza Dawn finalmente encuentra lo que quiere decir:

¿ Y que es lo que harás después de todo esto?- pregunto tímidamente Dawn

Pues hace unos momentos renuncie a el escuadrón de Rangers, así que realmente no lo se, no tengo a donde ir, o algo que hacer…

Red, ¿quisieras iniciar un nuevo viaje… conmigo?

La escena se quedo en silencio por un instante…

¿Deseas tener poder como el que mis pokemon poseen, no es verdad?- le respondió Red a Dawn. – si eso es lo que deseas, entonces con gusto te enseñare… pero debes responder a mi pregunta: ¿para que alguien como tú desea un poder tan monstruoso como el que yo poseo?

Aunque Dawn titubeo un momento, pero al final respondió de forma segura y sincera:

Deseo ser fuerte para poder proteger aquello que amo-

Así el destino de ambos quedo sellado… Red acepto entrenar a Dawn. Así el grupo finalmente se separo, Ash con su nuevo titulo volvió a Kanto, mientras que Brook se dirigió a la región de las Islas Naranja, a visitar a una vieja amiga, en tanto Dawn junto con su nuevo amigo y maestro se dirigirían a la región de Johto en busca de el segundo titulo para la coordinadora…

¿Qué es el destino?... nadie lo sabe… solo creo que es esa suerte, ese momento, ese lazo… eso que hizo que nuestros caminos se encontraran…


	2. Capitulo 2: El Espejo Empañado

Capitulo 2: El Espejo Empañado.

El poder corrompe… El ser humano es un ser débil, carente de poder alguno, es así que su misma naturaleza lo impulsa a mantenerse en una búsqueda constante, siempre incitados a conseguir mas…

El poder para muchos es incontrolable, los trastorna, los corrompe… puede transformar incluso al mas inocente en el mayor tirano… pero lo que nunca me imagine fue que la dulce y tierna niña con la que he viajado, cambiaria tanto después del entrenamiento conmigo.

Aquel que se enfrenta a un monstruo debe cuidar no convertirse en uno, dentro del afán de vencerlo…

Cinco años han pasado desde que el viaje comenzó, innumerables cosas han ocurrido a los dos jóvenes viajeros. En este momento en el que retomamos la historia, el mundo ha estado a la expectativa de una joven coordinadora de la región Sinnoh llamada Dawn, una joven que ha alcanzado niveles extraordinarios para cualquier coordinador. Desde que logro ganar el campeonato en su región local, el poder de sus monstruos se ha incrementado de forma espectacular, esto aunado a su extraordinaria creatividad y facilidad para crear las coreografías que utiliza en sus presentaciones en concursos… estos dos factores la han transformado en una oponente virtualmente invencible.

El mundo lentamente se ha rendido ante esta joven de 16 años quien a estas alturas de su juventud ya ha conquistado casi todos los festivales de coordinación del mundo, a excepción de uno… el que estaba reservando para el final… El gran festival de Hoenn, donde la final es largamente esperada, ya que para muchos será un anticipo de lo que la onceava edición del campeonato mundial a realizarse en la isla Cinnabar en Kanto nos depara, el duelo entre las dos mejores coordinadoras del mundo, la princesa de Hoenn, May, y el orgullo de Sinnoh, Dawn, ambas invitadas al gran festival mundial al poseer los rangos mundiales 2 y 1 respectivamente.

Cuidad Larousse, Hoenn, alguna vez cede del noveno campeonato mundial, ahora es la cede de los campeones, y en este año en especial, la cede de el gran festival de coordinación de la región, este lugar será testigo de un clásico, un duelo épico entre dos naciones destinadas a la rivalidad, las dos mas grandes potencias en el mundo en lo que refiere a la coordinación.

La magnifica ciudad tecnológicamente avanzada, todo un deleite para los visitantes, quienes se ven asombrados con las impresionantes construcciones que desafían a toda la lógica con su escala monumental, pero de todas estas la que llama poderosamente la atención es la torre de batalla, la cual se encuentra coronando el paisaje de la ciudad, con su impresionante fachada en vidrio, con la cual refleja los azules colores del cielo de la ciudad, en la cima de la magnifica torre se encuentra el estadio principal, el cual es algo pequeño para la escala de la batalla que alberga, Sus pequeñas dimensiones provocaron que muchos se queden sin un lugar … todo esta listo para el enfrentamiento, y todo aquel que se haga llamar coordinador debe verlo.

Un error… Un golpe…Una escena…Una rivalidad desatada… Un error fatal…hay momentos en la vida que desearíamos que no ocurrieran nunca, pero debemos aprender de ellos… nunca es fácil aprender de una mala situación, como Dawn aprendió ese fatídico día en que toda la gloria que había ganado con el tiempo se vio opacada por su arrogancia.

Dawn… después de cinco años de entrenamiento es muy diferente a la niña que dejo la región Sinnoh, ahora ella es más alta, su apariencia ha cambiado un poco, ya que ahora ha eliminado su característico gorro, optando por mostrar su cabello, a pesar de unos ligeros cambios, su distintivo vestuario en colores rosa y negro continua casi intacto. Dentro de sus habilidades, la fuerza y velocidad tanto de ella como de sus Pokemon se ha incrementado de forma considerable… si, sus habilidades se han incrementado sorprendentemente… esto seria muy bueno para cualquier maestro, el ver que su alumno ha progresado bastante, pero este no es el caso de Red Arsfield, quien ha sido su amigo y maestro hasta el momento, pues el sabe que no solo sus virtudes han crecido, si no que también sus defectos han hecho lo propio. La arrogancia de Dawn se ha incrementado de forma exponencial, su seguridad de victoria es tan alta debido a su devastador poder… esto es lo que ha provocado los cambios más notorios en la joven.

Red se encuentra con Dawn, en el vestidor designado para la finalista, dando consejos de último momento a su amiga y aprendiz, esto mientras la chica se alista para el encuentro definitivo del festival. Ambos han viajado por mucho tiempo, Red poco ha cambiado, pero Dawn es otra historia, su frase característica de "no te preocupes" se ha vuelto con el tiempo cada vez mas arrogante, altanera y egoísta, lo peor que su maestro detecta en la actitud de la chica es el hecho de que parece no tener ningún respeto por el oponente al que se enfrenta.

La batalla esta a punto de iniciar, así que una entusiasmada joven decide hacerle una visita a su antigua amiga coordinadora… Se trata de la otra finalista May, quien también ha crecido físicamente, a sus 17 años de vida ha tenido un sinfín de experiencias, pero nunca alguna como las que vivió con ese entrenador de la región Kanto, llamado Ash.

Con una gran seguridad May toca a la puerta de Dawn y decide entrar. La escena adentro es un tanto familiar, Dawn esta arreglando su cabello, además de revisar rigurosamente su vestuario… May sonríe al recordar como cada detalle es importante para su amiga, aunque le extraña el ver a alguien como Red en la habitación de Dawn… Al momento en que May entra en la habitación Red se dispone a salir de esta, con la idea de dar espacio a las jóvenes de hablar con libertad de sus asuntos, una vez sin Red en la escena la coordinadora de Hoenn saluda amistosamente a su rival de Sinooh.

¡Hola Dawn, como has estado!-

… Pues algo atareada, ya sabes, ganado premios y eso- contesto en un tono algo apático la coordinadora de Sinooh.

Que bien, ¿parece que has entrenado bastante en este tiempo verdad?- señalo con tono amistoso May, sin embargo Dawn no contesto la pregunta de su amiga y se concentro en su cabello.

¿Oye Dawn, y que paso con Ash?, ¿Has sabido algo de el?- le pregunto May a Dawn, mientras la duda la consumía… era innegable para la chica el hecho de que cada que pronunciaba el nombre del entrenador y su recuerdo invadía su mente, el corazón de la coordinadora se aceleraba…

No, no se nada de el- respondió en un tono frio y apático Dawn -Oye May, ¿realmente tienes que molestarme con esto ahora?, debo verme presentable para cuando me entreguen la copa de el campeón de Hoenn – agrego de forma altanera.

May se queda perpleja, la actitud de Dawn ha cambiado bastante, durante toda la conversación ella simplemente se dedico a contestar con sarcasmos y negaciones las preguntas de la coordinadora de Hoenn, quien simplemente intentaba hacer una sana plática con una amiga que no había visto en mucho tiempo… Al principio la nueva actitud de Dawn se le hacia divertida, hasta llego a pensar que tal vez seria la forma en que la coordinadora de Sinooh controla sus nervios antes de cada competencia, pero la triste realidad llego al momento en que en un cortes gesto de competitividad May le deseo suerte a su rival, a lo que esta contesto de mala manera:

¿Suerte?, ¡quédatela!, la vas a necesitar mas tu, que yo…-

Con una sonrisa un tanto forzada May se retira de la habitación de Dawn, aunque desea darle el beneficio de la duda a su amiga no puede evitar pensar que todo lo que ella estaba tomando como bromas amistosas, no eran mas que realidades crudas e incipientes… pero May continuaba en un estado de negación ante lo que recién había ocurrido, intentando convencerse ella misma de que nada de eso fue en serio, después de todo hubo un detalle que atrapo la atención de la coordinadora de Hoenn desde el principio: Dawn estaba usando el collar en forma de piplup que ella misma le había regalado cuando se conocieron, hace ya tanto tiempo.

Red simplemente observa como la coordinadora se aleja de la habitación de su amiga y rival en esta ocasión… May se ve un tanto distante, pensativa… incluso hasta angustiada, parece que Dawn traspaso el limite esta vez con su actitud.

El clásico esta servido, las participantes listas, es hora de que el mundo sea testigo de lo que el futuro de la coordinación les depara. Las luces del estadio se apagan, el publico ovaciona, consientes de que el magno evento esta a punto de iniciar, de el centro de la arena, el elevador principal haciende, y de este aparecen las dos coordinadoras, las dos representantes de las grandes potencias mundiales de la coordinación.

May al ser la representante local es apoyada por un amplio sector del publico, esto ayuda a calmar solo un poco los nervios de la joven, quien a pesar de su apariencia calmada, se encuentra realmente mas nerviosa que nunca… a May solo le resta preguntarse si Dawn estará sintiendo lo mismo que ella… tal vez incluso esta mas nerviosa, ya que todo el estadio esta en su contra…

Dawn se ve confiada y segura, ni siquiera se inmuta ante el estruendo del estadio lleno, los canticos de la multitud que indudablemente esta en su contra.

En un lugar bastante lejano a cuidad Larousse, en pueblo Petalburg se encuentra Max, el hermano de May, quien se encuentra junto con su familia, esperando el resultado de la épica batalla que están a punto de presenciar, pero ellos no son los únicos que observan… en un lugar, incluso mas lejano a la cuidad, en la región de Kanto, se encuentra un entrenador, el cual mira fijamente cada detalle del evento, mientras su corazón se acelera al ver nuevamente a May… y a Dawn sus dos amigas de la infancia.

La batalla inicia finalmente, los 5 minutos reglamentarios comienzan a correr en el reloj, así como los 1000 puntos se muestran en el marcador. Esta vez será 1 contra 1, Hoenn contra Sinnoh, las coordinadoras esperan no defraudar con la batalla que es la más esperada del momento, así que ambas fueron bastante cuidadosas en elegir a sus pokemon. May lanza al campo de batalla a su Blasiken, el pokemon tipo fuego que además es el más experimentado en cuanto a batalla se refiere, May estuvo observando y analizando el estilo de combate de Dawn, ella esta lista para lo que sea…

Dawn por su parte se muestra mas despreocupada, como si nada importante estuviera en juego, y es con esta misma despreocupación que lanza a su pokemon elegido: el pequeño Bunnery… La multitud se sorprende, ya que todos esperaban un poco mas de la coordinadora de Sinnoh… debido a esta elección la mayoría da por vencedora a la coordinadora local… pero Dawn no comete errores y Red Arsfield, quien observa desde las gradas, lo sabe.

De inmediato el enorme pokemon de tipo fuego se lanza al ataque, lanzando una poderosa patada al pequeño pokemon indefenso… Bunnery recibe el poderoso impacto… todos creen que esto termino…

Blasiken se aleja de su oponente, sin embargo algo ocurre… algo que nadie se esperaba, algo imposible… Bunnery continúa en su lugar, esperando, todo parece indicar que el pequeño pokemon no sufrió daños a pesar del devastador golpe que el oponente le propino, de hecho ni siquiera fue capaz de moverlo de sus sitio… algo imposible desde cualquier punto de vista…

May esta impresionada, durante todo ese tiempo pensó que el punto débil de los pokemon de Dawn era su defensa, ya que nunca había recibido un ataque en todo lo que iba de el torneo… ahora May lo sabe, Dawn hizo que Bunnery recibiera a propósito el ataque de su pokemon con la intención de presumir y exhibir sus altos dotes en defensa. Así Dawn provoca a su amiga para que lance un ataque mas poderoso que el anterior, siendo que este ultimo fue uno de los mas poderosos que May puede ofrecer… la coordinadora local fue por todo desde el inicio, pero en este punto de la batalla, la presión comienza a agobiarla a pesar de tener tan solo segundos de iniciada la contienda… May decide continuar la ráfaga de movimientos devastadores, con la intención de causar mella en las defensas de la coordinadora oponente, así que lanza la especialidad de su Pokemon, el más devastador ataque de los tipo fuego: una Llamarada (Fire Blast). El ataque es grácil, pero poderoso… el Pokemon tipo fuego muestra una enorme maestría en el dominio de su elemento al dar forma irregular a la llamarada, la cual comienza a girar, transformándose en un espectacular tornado de fuego ante el cual los jueces y los espectadores quedan maravillados… el ataque avanza decidido hacia el pequeño Pokemon de Dawn, pero esta no ordena nada… todo el publico observa como Dawn parece decidida a que su pequeño Pokemon reciba el ataque de lleno como en la exhibición anterior… justo antes de que el ataque impacte, Dawn ordena a Bunnery lanzar un rayo de hielo hacia la llamarada incandescente que se arremolina ante ella… el pequeño obedece con un resultado impactante e inesperado para todos los espectadores…

El rayo de hielo fue lanzado con una precisión milimétrica, golpeando el ataque justo en el centro de este, provocando que lo imposible ocurriera… el majestuoso tornado de fuego de Blasiken fue congelado por el rayo de hielo de Bunnery … ante tal acto los jueces quedan perplejos… no saben como calificar lo que sus ojos acaban de atestiguar…

Dawn se muestra tranquila y concentrada, al igual que su Pokemon, ambos simplemente esperando la reacción de la coordinadora local…

May esta totalmente confundida y desorientada… por primera vez desde que se hizo campeona de la región Hoenn nunca había tenido que lidiar con una situación tan adversa como en este momento… por su parte su Pokemon se encuentra igual que su entrenadora, incapaz de decidir el próximo movimiento…

Ante la indecisión de su oponente Dawn decide que es tiempo de terminar esta batalla, con voz firme la coordinadora de la región Sinnoh ordena a su Bunnery atacar a su oponente con un mega golpe… De un solo rebote y con una velocidad vertiginosa el pequeño Pokemon se coloca frente a su confundido adversario, el cual no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, al igual que su entrenadora. El mega golpe impacta de lleno a Blasiken... el impacto es descomunal, la fuerza del golpe es tal que el Pokemon de fuego sale volando por los aires, lanzado en dirección hacia May, quien apenas y como logra quitarse de la trayectoria de impacto, pero a pesar de su rápido reflejo la coordinadora pierde el balance y cae al suelo mientras observa como su adorado Pokemon se estrella en contra de las pantallas de los costados del estadio, las cuales ante el golpe quedan hechas pedazos, sin mencionar que su Blasiken esta inconciente… un solo golpe y menos de 20 segundos después el tan esperado evento de la final de la liga de coordinación en Hoenn había terminado.

May aun no puede asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir, la campeona de la región Hoenn, además de ser la que posee el rango mundial 2, acaba de ser derrotada de una forma mas que humillante… todo esto ante el mas odiado rival…

May acepta su derrota, aun con cierta incerteza sobre lo que ocurrió, pero como una buena competidora se levanta del suelo y se dirige hacia su oponente, a reconocer la victoria de la coordinadora de Sinnoh, mientras que por su parte Dawn abraza a su pequeño Bunnery, pues le acaba de dar una victoria mas… victoria que la coordinadora festeja de forma desbordada, ante el infortunio de los asistentes de la región Hoenn.

Hace unos años… después de que la joven venció en el festival de coordinación de las islas naranja su maestro intento enseñarle una valiosa lección acerca de la victoria y la derrota, una lección que sería de gran utilidad en cualquier circunstancia, las sabias palabras de su maestro en aquella ocasión fueron: "Nunca digas nada cuando pierdas… Mucho menos cuando ganes", estas simples palabras demuestran que hay que mantener siempre el respeto hacia el rival, sin importar lo que ocurra durante la competencia… Sin embargo eso fue hace ya algún tiempo, y parece ser que la coordinadora de la región Sinnoh olvido mas de una lección ese día.

A pesar de la enorme cantidad de cámaras y espectadores que había en el estadio nacional en ese momento de la historia, nunca se conocieron a ciencia cierta las palabras que Dawn se atrevió a decirle a May, dentro del júbilo de su celebración… lo que sí se sabe es como la coordinadora local respondió al comentario tan hostil pronunciado en su contra… los insultos no serán tolerados… un golpe… una escena… una rivalidad desatada…

May le propina una bofetada a Dawn… ante semejante acción el estadio entero enmudece, absortos… perplejos, simplemente sin saber con exactitud lo que acaba de ocurrir, un silencio espectral es lo que ahora predomina el aire del edificio que hasta hace solo unos instantes atrás era festejos y alegría, ahora solo una tensa atmósfera es lo que queda de todas estas emociones que desaparecieron al momento en que la coordinadora local desato la furia y los sentimientos que había reprimido de manera inocente e inclusive ingenua hasta ese momento.

En las gradas del estadio el especialista Red Arsfield que observaba a su joven amiga baja la mirada y se dispone a retirarse del lugar, sabedor de las verdaderas consecuencias de lo que Dawn acaba de hacer.

May está decepcionada de la que alguna vez ella llego a considerar su amiga… las lágrimas comienzan a asomar en los bellos ojos azules de la joven coordinadora de Hoenn, quien con la voz cortada por el llanto que la comienza a sobrepasar se dirige por última vez a su rival:

¡cómo pudiste decir eso!... realmente todo lo que paso, lo que dijiste, todo era verdad… ¿¡no es así!?

A pesar de que el golpe de May realmente no fue muy fuerte, Dawn se mantiene en un estado de shock, la coordinadora no reacciona ante las palabras… ni siquiera esta consiente de el mundo que la rodea, pues en este momento se encuentra perdida en su mente, confundida, aun asimilando lo que acaba de pasar, hace solo un instante ella acababa de llegar hasta esa meta, la de conquistar todas las ligas de coordinación del mundo, y ahora en un inesperado giro de la situación ella se transformo en la villana. Lentamente la confusión se comienza a alejar de la mente de Dawn, poco a poco la coordinadora sale del estado en el que se encontraba, el mundo comienza a ser claro de nueva cuenta, las voces, las luces… todo regresa a la normalidad, Dawn deja el mundo en donde se encontraba en trance, pero aun no está completamente segura de lo que ocurre… Las voces que antes aclamaban sus hazañas, ahora la abuchean sin cesar y la que consideraba su amiga esta en un estado histérico desde su punto de vista, diciendo cosas de las cuales Dawn solo puede comprender el final:

3r"s M/ %ej)r amiga… pero según veo tu nunca me consideraste igual… devuélveme el collar que te di cuando nos conocimos- le dice May con la voz cortada por el llanto, todo parece indicar que la joven no puede soportar más la situación en la que se encuentran, y colapsara en llanto en cualquier momento.

Dawn aun se mantiene inmóvil… sigue aun sin asimilar la situación… pero las palabras de May al final tienen sentido y la coordinadora de Sinnoh en un ataque de diva se arranca el collar que porta en el cuello y lo arroja al suelo, haciendo todo un despliegue de arrogancia Dawn pronuncia las últimas palabras a su antigua amiga:

Te devuelvo tu baratija-

El público que aun se mantenía incrédulo ahora está convencido, parece ser que todos los rumores de la coordinadora sensación de la región de Sinnoh eran ciertos… el estadio completo abuchea a la ganadora, ante tal evento la ceremonia de premiación es cancelada y Dawn es sacada de la arena por la seguridad del lugar.

Tristemente así es como termino la final del gran festival de coordinación de la región Hoenn, con una escena que pocos podían imaginar y que seguramente nadie olvidara por mucho tiempo… una autentica lástima que un festival de coordinación sea recordado no por la calidad de sus participantes, sino mas bien por ese incidente desafortunado que ocurrió al final que provoco que todo terminara de forma violenta.

De regreso en el camerino, Dawn se prepara para ser escoltada fuera de la cuidad, pues parece que las personas se tomaron bastante personal lo que paso en la arena… ellos no vieron lo que la coordinadora le hizo a May, más bien observaron lo que hizo con su región entera. Red permanece sentado y en silencio, mientras la joven de cabellera azul, furiosa, se hace preguntas bastante egoístas acerca de las personas de la región. Red habla libremente, esperando hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, pero esta no le presta demasiada atención ya que el principal argumento de su amigo es que ella no tiene la razón, cosa que es inaceptable para la joven. Ante la respuesta negativa de Dawn, Red decide dejar de hablar como amigo y comenzar a hablar más como el maestro estricto que es, aunque esto da un peor resultado con la chica, quien al pensar que el joven intenta darle ordenes se molesta aun mas.

Dawn, no sé lo que dijiste pero sabes que no debías hacerlo, no respetaste a tu rival, ¿acaso olvidaste todo lo que te enseñe?- le dijo con un tono molesto Red a Dawn

¡¿acaso no viste lo que paso?!, ¡yo tengo razón!, ellos son los que están mal, y tu ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme a mí de esa manera?, tu ni siquiera eres nada mío, ¡eres solo un molesto huérfano que se la pasa siguiéndome a todos lados!... tan pronto como Dawn termina la frase, cada palabra que dijo comienza a hacer eco en su cabeza lo que acaba de decirle a su mejor amigo es algo muy doloroso para él, pues a pesar de haber estado juntos por tanto tiempo, este nunca quiso hablar de su pasado, ni de la pérdida de sus padres… Dawn reacciona finalmente, pero el daño está hecho, y lo único que la joven puede hacer es disculparse una y otra vez sin sentido.

No Dawn… tienes razón, solo soy un huérfano, y parece ser que solo te molesto… así que me iré y te dejare ser lo que lo que sea en lo que te quieras convertir.-

Red sale de la habitación, a pesar de las constantes disculpas e inclusive de las suplicas de la coordinadora… así se termina ese ciclo, en donde ella era la aprendiza de ese experimentado entrenador que le mostro tantas cosas del mundo, con el que vivió buenos momentos, y malos también, todos esos recuerdos desde el día en que se conocieron… todo volvió a la mente de la joven que nuevamente estaba sintiendo ese sentimiento de haberle fallado a todo y a todos… pero esta vez es inclusive aun peor pues se falló a ella misma nuevamente… Dawn perdió todo lo que había conseguido en un solo momento de arrogancia, y por primera vez en su vida ella experimenta lo que es la soledad realmente… el saber que no le queda nadie más… pues ha perdido a todos por culpa de su propia actitud.

Durante cinco largos años, ese espejo que refleja la realidad lentamente se fue empañando, distorsionando su juicio, nublando su vista, apartándola de su verdadera meta… la fama y el éxito, esas fueron las armas que fueron usadas en su contra, el poder que no supo controlar, el espejo se empaño cada vez más, mostrando un universo distorsionado… ahora el espejo está claro y Dawn observa el mundo como realmente es… una realidad cruel que sus errores le han impuesto, un castigo, una carga más pesada de lo que una joven como ella podría soportar llevar… una maldición… ahora ella observa a el mundo y al monstruo en el que ella misma se ha convertido.

Es momento de que el viaje termine… salir de Hoenn fue todo un reto para la coordinadora… dondequiera que ella mostraba su rostro, estaba la prensa dispuesta a destrozarla, al igual que miles de fanáticos enardecidos… finalmente Dawn abandono la región Hoenn, escoltada por un fuerte operativo de seguridad, pero incluso entre sus guardianes, se notaba la repulsión hacia ella… destrozada logro salir de la región… durante todo el viaje ella siempre se repetía a si misma que cuando finalmente llegara hasta su región las cosas serian muy diferentes… la pesadilla terminaría… pero esto no fue así…

Su llegada a la región Sinnoh no fue lo que ella esperaba… a nadie parecía importarle los logros que había alcanzado en los años posteriores… más bien parecía que todos incluso en su propia tierra la trataban con cierto desprecio, pues parece que las personas lo único que ahora veían en ella era el escándalo que provoco fuera de casa, además de la manchada reputación de su región.

Destrozada y al borde del llanto la frágil coordinadora finalmente vislumbra el lugar que no había visto desde hacía ya seis largos años: su hogar, aunque esta vez su situación no sea la misma… muchas cosas cambiaron y ahora nuevamente se encuentra donde todo comenzó.

Dawn toca la puerta, y su madre la atiende… el cálido recibimiento que ella se imaginaba no es más que eso, solo una fantasía, pues parece que su madre también está un tanto afectada por la noticia y el comportamiento de su hija… Dawn no aguanta más y finalmente se colapsa en llanto en el hombro de su madre, quien a pesar de no estar del todo feliz con el retorno de su hija, la conforta pues después de todo es su hija, y ninguna madre que se haga llamar a si misma así tendría el corazón de piedra para abandonar a un hijo en un momento de necesidad, como el que ahora Dawn atraviesa.

Dawn llora desconsoladamente pues parece que finalmente ha comprendido la magnitud de sus errores… ahora ella está en casa, el único sitio seguro… dentro de un mundo… que la odia…


	3. Capitulo 3: Reencuentros

Capitulo 3: Reencuentros.

La voluntad, la razón de seguir siempre hacia adelante… la voluntad es la fuerza que nos hace levantarnos después de una terrible caída. Voluntad, es lo que los numerosos habitantes de la lejana isla Cinnabar demostraron al mundo, la voluntad de seguir adelante, incluso después de la violenta explosión del volcán de la isla… tragedia en la cual se perdieron muchas vidas, además de que los sobrevivientes se vieron a sí mismos en un paisaje semiapocaliptico, con el mar en llamas y el cielo completamente oscurecido por la violenta explosión natural que el inquieto volcán local provoco… hace seis años todo esto ocurrió… una tragedia sin duda alguna, pero los sobrevivientes de ese desastre le demostraron al mundo que tenían la voluntad de levantar de nueva cuenta la isla de las cenizas. El día de hoy la isla Cinnabar , esa isla que fue declarada zona de desastre, ese lugar que estaba completamente destruido… ese lugar el día de hoy es uno de los lugares más importantes de la región Kanto, con una ciudad completamente restaurada, al igual que la fisionomía de la isla, ya que el desastre termino arrojando a las personas a ganar terreno al mar; actualmente la isla es del triple del tamaño de la isla original, y así fue que sobre las cenizas de la anterior civilización se alzo esta nueva y moderna cuidad, donde el comercio marítimo con las otras regiones prospero, esto facilito el hecho de que en muy poco tiempo la renovada isla se transformo en un bastión económico de la región, un lugar incluso tan prospero como ciudad Saffron, la capital financiera de la Kanto. Toda esta voluntad de seguir adelante a pesar de la adversidad, aunado con la abundancia de recursos son los factores que llevaron a los habitantes a unirse con su destino y hacer que su amada isla pasara a la historia mundialmente, no solo como la isla que se levanto de las cenizas del volcán, si no como una de las ciudades elegidas para ser la sede oficial del prestigioso campeonato mundial Pokemon, ese evento único que se realiza una vez cada ocho años… esta vez la fortuna les sonríe, o solo es que simplemente ya estaba escrito en las páginas del tiempo que esta isla seria la capital del mundo, cuando se les otorgo la sede de la onceava edición del codiciado evento.

El primer campeonato mundial se realizo en la región Kanto hace mas de 80 años, en las instalaciones de la meseta añil, el lugar que fue elegido como la posterior cede de la liga local. En esta ocasión un joven llamado Eagun fue el que se alzo con el primer título de "el maestro Pokemon". Así el destino quedo pactado, cada ocho años se realizaría un evento de la misma magnitud, con todos los entrenadores del mundo invitados. Ocho años pasaron desde el legendario evento y esta vez fue la región de Jottho la que tuvo el gran orgullo y honor de realizar el segunda campeonato mundial, que se realizo en Goldenrod City. El tercer campeonato se traslado a través de los vastos océanos del oeste para llegar hasta la capital de la región conocida como las islas naranja, así fue como la isla Whirlpool resulto elegida. Después de la aventura en los mares lejanos, el campeonato se traslado más al sur, a la región de Hoenn, donde una de las ciudades portuarias fue la elegida debido a su gran abundancia en la época, la cuarta edición del campeonato mundial se realizo en la cuidad de SlatePort, Hoenn. Finalmente, pero no por eso menos importante solo restaba una región que el campeonato no había visitado aun, así 32 años después de realizado el primer evento, finalmente llego el turno de la región Sinnoh, la cual no defraudo al mundo, al otorgar la cede a la cuidad más grande de la región, el quinto campeonato mundial se realizo en Cuidad Jubilee. 40 años pasaron y el mundo ya tenía 5 campeonatos realizados, cada uno más espectacular que el anterior, así llego el tiempo de repetir el rol y el evento volvió a la región que lo vio nacer, La región Kanto, que en ese momento tenía problemas económicos, y termino otorgando la cede a Cuidad Viridian, un campeonato mundial muy sospechoso, pues nunca se supo a ciencia cierta de donde salieron los recursos para organizar dicho evento… a pesar de esto este fue el primer lugar donde el campeonato fue visto más bien como un evento para todo el público y no solo como una fiesta para los entrenadores. La decisión fue acertada y este ha sido uno de los campeonatos que más seguidores consiguió. Era hora de que Jottho respondiera, sin embargo Viridian dejo bastante elevada la meta, alcanzarla sería difícil, el puerto de cuidad Cianwood fue elegido como cede del séptimo campeonato mundial, una cede que tubo opiniones divididas, para los entrenadores fue un sinsabor, después de la hospitalidad de la cede anterior, pero esta vez Jottho innovó como nadie lo había hecho hasta ese momento, al introducir por primera vez un segundo evento, un gran festival mundial de coordinación, esta cede fue la primera donde se realizo el segundo más grande evento a nivel mundial. Así las páginas de la historia nos llevan hasta las islas naranja nuevamente, y al que para muchos es el mejor campeonato jamás realizado. El octavo campeonato se realizo en las islas Shamuty, que se encuentran al norte de las islas naranja, este fue un campeonato donde se realizaron nuevamente los dos eventos, continuando con la tradición que Jottho inicio, sin embargo este campeonato lo tuvo todo, pues fue el primero en construir un nuevo gran estadio nacional, llamado el "centro burbuja", una enorme estructura con gradas, que mas bien parecía un escenario, con las islas del fuego, hielo y rayo en el fondo, así como con el festival de la isla de preámbulo en la ceremonia inaugural. Hasta el momento la mejor cede sin dudas. Después de que las islas naranja le mostraron al mundo de que están hechas, era el turno de Hoenn de responder, pero el noveno campeonato mundial realizado en la tecnológicamente desarrollada ciudad Larrousse, no pudo alcanzar lo que Shamuty había logrado ocho años antes… sin embargo a pesar de ofrecer un nivel un tanto menos descuidado en la organización, este campeonato es recordado por el impresionante nivel de espectáculo que ofreció el campeón de esa ocasión, un joven de nombre Blue Arsfield, quien recién debutaba, apareció en escena y solo usando un solo Pokemon, su confiable Blastoise, llego hasta la final y la gano, convirtiéndose en el campeón más joven en ganar el título. El decimo campeonato trajo ilusión al realizarse en ciudad Hearthome, en la región Sinnoh, en este campeonato ocurrió algo que nunca antes había pasado… en el primer campeonato se instituyo que los entrenadores debían ir rotando, así que se les prohibía competir más de dos ocasiones, transformando en todo un desafío el hecho de que el campeón se repitiera. Ciudad Corazonada (Hearthome), la ciudad que vio la historia nacer… el único hombre que ha ganado dos ocasiones consecutivas el campeonato: Blue Arsfield… sin embargo este campeón era muy diferente al joven que alzo la copa en la cima de la torre de batalla de cuidad Larousse, en esta ocasión el campeón era irrespetuoso, apático y engreído, un campeón infame. Así se ha escrito la historia que esta ocasión nos lleva hasta la isla Cinnabar, la sede del onceavo campeonato mundial, el tiempo pasa rápidamente, la cuenta regresiva para el gran evento está cerca de llegar hasta cero. A menos de 48 horas de la inauguración los principales competidores hacen su arribo al lugar, viejos conocidos, nuevos rivales, lo mejor del mundo está reunido en este lugar, que será la capital del mundo por las próximas dos semanas.

De entre una enorme multitud de viajeros que hacen su arribo a la isla finalmente aparece una silueta bastante conocida, se trata de Ash, el campeón reciente de la región Kanto, además de ser campeón hace algún tiempo de las islas naranja, de la región de Sinnoh y campeón del desafío de la batalla de la frontera organizada por la región Hoenn. Después de viajar por todo el mundo haciendo amigos, conociendo rivales y ganando batallas el joven de pueblo paleta (pallet Town) junto con su siempre fiel amigo Pikachu han llegado hasta aquí, al final del camino, donde se enfrentaran a lo mejor del mundo, y con algo de suerte y habilidad seguramente podrán alcanzar ese sueño que se ve cada vez más cerca, ese grandioso sueño que solo un puñado ha logrado alcanzar a lo largo de la historia, el sueño de ser digno de llevar el título de el maestro Pokemon.

Es un sueño hecho realidad para el entrenador, que trae los sueños y esperanzas de su pueblo junto con él, Ash kétchup el que está catalogado con el numero 8 dentro del rango mundial de entrenadores.

La isla Cinnabar está abarrotada con turistas y competidores, rios de personas todas esperando el final de la cuenta regresiva para el inicio de la ceremonia de apertura y la batalla inaugural. Los organizadores del evento estaban bastante consientes de que no solo debían construir los magníficos y enormes escenarios donde los combates se llevaran a cabo, sino que también debían pensar en la comodidad de los competidores y de las personas que asistirán a ver el evento, así esperando saciar las necesidades de espacio de la isla, se dieron a la tarea de construir el nuevo y enorme centro Pokemon nacional "flor de fuego", la primera parada de todos y cada uno de los participantes, ya que es en este lugar donde deben confirmar su registro, además de ser el lugar designado para que se hospeden durante el evento. La colosal construcción deslumbra a los visitantes con su imponente presencia de entre todo el perfil urbano, una hermosa torre circular , con una enorme cúpula que corona grácilmente su cima, rodeada de afiladas torres construidas con ángulos desafiantes de la gravedad, la construcción completa asemeja a una flor con espinas vista desde las alturas, una torre que además de ser deslumbrante de día por sus detalles resplandecientes, también lo es de noche, pues el edificio posee un recubrimiento con un plástico especial, que hace que este muestre secuencias de luz sumamente vistosas.

Ash y Pikachu están asombrados por las dimensiones de la construcción, es en ese momento cuando algo ocurre, algo que los hace volver del mundo en el que estaban… Es Misty, quien no pierde tiempo para saludar y abrazar a su antiguo amigo. La chica de 19 años de edad (un año mayor que Ash) toma por completo por sorpresa a su amigo, pues su apariencia a cambiado un poco desde que ellos viajaron juntos, ahora ella tiene el cabello largo, mientras que su forma de vestir ha variado realmente muy poco, pues porta ropas del mismo estilo de siempre, ropas que parecen estar dispuestas a entrar en el agua en cualquier momento. La mayor sorpresa viene cuando Misty explica los motivos por los que se encuentra en la isla:

Pues estoy aquí para participar en el torneo Ash- respondió la chica con su tono clásico. – sin embargo, debo admitir que no es la misma situación en la que te encuentras tu- añadió Misty cambiando radicalmente su tono de voz.

Ante tal explicación, el joven entrenador le pide a su amiga le explique qué es lo que le ocurre, por lo que Misty procede a contarle la historia:

Comenzó hace unos meses, en el gimnasio en ciudad Cirulean… desde hace algún tiempo he atendido el gimnasio como mis hermanas me lo solicitaron, pero las cosas han sido difíciles, cada vez los entrenadores son mas rudos, y poco a poco el lugar comenzó a perder su antiguo prestigio… así que hace un mes recibí una visita de los representantes del comité de la liga Pokemon en Kanto, ellos me explicaron que debía subir el nivel del gimnasio, de lo contrario, este perdería su titulo como tal y seria cerrado… la única manera de evitar eso es que el líder del gimnasio sea un entrenador más fuerte que se encuentre dentro de los 128 del mundo… eso implica que debo participar en el torneo y avanzar de la fase de grupos, a la segunda ronda… como sea.

Ash comprende el predicamento en el que se encuentra su amiga, realmente está aquí para defender lo que es suyo. Lo cual la transformara en una oponente difícil para cualquiera.

Una vez dentro del enorme centro Pokemon, la pareja se dirige hacia la recepción, donde cientos de entrenadores se encuentran, confirmando su registro, incluso algunos registrándose en ese mismo momento, pues las inscripciones cierran hasta el anochecer de ese mismo día. Los jóvenes proceden a su confirmación: Misty, líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Cirulean, rango mundial numero194, será instalada en el grupo número 2 como tercera de grupo. Ash de pueblo Pallet, rango mundial numero 8, será instalado como cabeza del grupo numero 8. En la primera fase del torneo existen 64 grupos de 4 competidores cada uno, estos se eliminan y solo 2 por grupo avanzan a la segunda ronda de eliminación directa.

El registro esta completo, pero algo causa mucha conmoción del otro lado del enorme vestíbulo, parece que las personas comienzan a hablar sobre lo que está ocurriendo allá… sin dudarlo y como víctimas de su curiosidad insaciable Ash junto con Misty se dirigen hacia el lugar para ver lo que ocurre. Al llegar se dan cuenta de que en el centro de la conmoción esta May, la coordinadora campeona de la región Hoenn que posee el rango mundial de coordinación numero 2… pero parece que la conmoción no es causada por la chica, sino mas bien por la persona que la está acompañando: se trata de él que posee el rango mundial de batalla numero 1, aquel que abrirá el torneo en dos noches desde ahora, aquel llamado el demonio errante, se trata de Red Arsfield. Ash de inmediato comienza a experimentar un sentimiento que no había sentido hasta ese momento… el… el estaba ahí, el que le causo tantas desgracias a su amiga Dawn, ese miserable que la transformo en algo que ella no era. Al ver que May toma el brazo de Red, Ash en un ataque de locura se pierde por completo, sin pensarlo siquiera se lanza con un decidido puñetazo sobre el numero 1… una lástima para Ash que Red haya sido un Ranger, que con sus rápidos reflejos rápidamente somete a su atacante. La conmoción estalla mientras Ash intenta presentar batalla ante su adversario, simplemente luchando en vano, pues Red posee una fuerza descomunal, ante la cual el entrenador de pueblo pallet no puede hacer nada. Para suerte del héroe frustrado un ángel acude en su ayuda y de inmediato May le pide a Red que suelte a su amigo. Con una expresión de alivio May observa como el inexpresivo exranger suelta el brazo sometido de su amigo Ash. Con odio en su mirada Ash se levanta lentamente del suelo y observa los fríos ojos de su oponente, el ambiente entre ambos es tenso, así que May se interpone entre ellos, mirando a Red de frente, mientras que Ash solo puede ver la nuca de su antigua amiga, quien solo les pide que hagan las paces, o que al menos se calmen… May voltea finalmente, después de tanto tiempo los jóvenes se ven frete a frente nuevamente, May ha cambiado, su cabello es solo un poco diferente, y sus ropas han cambiado por completo, al verla Ash simplemente recuerda la fragilidad de la dama que está observando y vienen a sus memorias las aventuras que los jóvenes pasaron juntos hace ya tanto tiempo. Impulsada por las emociones del momento May se lanza sobre Ash, abrazándolo de forma enternecedora, una ternura como el entrenador no había sentido nunca, como solo se puede abrazar a una persona especial, un ser querido, la joven está llena de felicidad de ver nuevamente a su amigo… aunque todo parece indicar que hay algo mas en esta escena de lo que se ve a simple vista, un sentimiento diferente, un sentimiento que en lugar de perderse se hizo más fuerte con el paso del tiempo… un sentimiento que una molesta Misty percibe y de inmediato los separa con el pretexto de que ya fue suficiente…

May comienza a darse cuenta de lo que ocurre, parece ser que tendrá que librar una ardua batalla para que sus sentimientos prevalezcan.

Mientras las jóvenes libran su propia batalla parece que Ash y Red han reiniciado la suya, la mirada de el joven de pueblo paleta nuevamente se llena de odio, mientras observa a su enemigo, Arsfield por su cuenta simplemente observa impaciente, sabedor de que su oponente en cualquier momento se lanzara de nueva cuenta sobre el… inesperadamente Ash simplemente le dice a Red con su clásico tono desafiante:

Nunca te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a Dawn, así que te prometo que ¡te derrotare en nombre de mi amiga! -

Entonces te estaré esperando – respondió Red de manera tranquila.

Al ver que su presencia no es aceptada por ese grupo de amigos, Red decide despedirse de May, no sin que esta antes le recuerde que prometió llevarla a la gala que se realizara para los competidores esa noche, Red simplemente hace un gesto con la mano, implicando que recuerda muy bien su promesa y que la cumplirá, esto mientras él se dirige hacia uno de los accesos que comunican la torre central con las torres exteriores, donde están las habitaciones de los entrenadores.

Al retirarse Red, un confundido Ash finalmente habla con su antigua amiga:

Y dime May, ¿exactamente qué es lo que hacías con ese tipo? –

Simplemente estaba emparejando el marcador – respondió una muy confiada May, ante la incertidumbre de su amigo… en ese momento nadie se imaginaba a que se refería la coordinadora al usar esas palabras.

El grupo de amigos abandona la recepción del centro pokemon y se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones. Para fortuna de May e infortunio de Misty, la coordinadora de la región Hoenn estará ubicada en la misma torre que Ash. Mientras todos se dirigen hacia los accesos, Ash recuerda que había acordado verse con alguien, así que él junto con Pikachu dejan solas a las señoritas. El silencio predomina en la escena ya que el entrenador ha salido de la ecuación, y a pesar de que ambas son amigas, ninguna parece querer hablarle a la otra ni romper el silencio, forzadas a estar juntas pues el sistema de acceso automatizado tarda algo de tiempo en llegar a su destino. Finalmente el silencio se ve roto, y es Misty quien lo destroza, sin embargo lo hace con un reclamo hacia May:

¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? –

No sé de qué me hablas – responde May con un tono bastante calmado.

¡Tu coqueteando con Ash, a eso me refiero!- le responde furiosa Misty – Ya sé lo que pretendes y no te dejare salirte con la tuya, primero tienes que pasar sobre mi y no hay manera de que una coordinadora como tu pueda vencer a una entrenadora líder como yo –

La puerta del acceso finalmente se abre y Misty se aleja, dejando a May bastante perturbada por la pequeña discusión que acaba de tener con la que se supone era otra de sus amigas, pero esta vez la coordinadora reacciona diferente a lo que ocurrió hace 4 meses en la final de coordinación de la liga Hoenn, esta vez, May está furiosa. Lo que Misty le dijo a ella le sonó mas como un desafío, y que mejor manera de aceptar que en el propio terreno de Misty, aun dentro de su arranque de ira May regresa a la recepción y procede a inscribirse en el torneo de batallas… de acuerdo con su nivel de habilidad como coordinadora y considerando los lugares libres existentes, ella es ubicada como la número 4 de el grupo 2… sin saberlo ella está en el mismo grupo que Misty…. Aun un tanto furiosa pregunta sobre la habitación de Red Arsfield, la ubicación es muy sencilla, en la torre 1, último piso suite 2, así una furiosa coordinadora ahora se dispone a visitar a su amigo en su habitación.

El vestíbulo está lleno de personas, cientos de entrenadores y coordinadores que se registran, algunos recién se inscriben en el prestigioso evento que se llevara a cabo, pero de entre la multitud hay una silueta que resalta de todas, una silueta que se mueve sigilosa entre la multitud, confundiéndose, hasta que finalmente llega hasta la recepción, donde con su dulce voz, le pide a la enfermera que sea discreta con su confirmación, así finalmente ese bello rostro emerge de las sombras que provoca el sombrero que lleva puesto, unos profundos ojos azules, tan profundos como el océano… unos ojos que llevan a cuestas una tristeza enorme y una soledad incomparable… la coordinadora que posee el rango mundial numero 1, Dawn de pueblo Hojas Gemelas (Twinleaf), Sinnoh, finalmente ha llegado a la isla Cinnabar.

La torre de huéspedes numero 1, la torre reservada para lo mejor del mundo, cada una de las torres secundarias que se inclinan en ángulos bastante complejos, están diseñadas en forma semipiramidal, lo cual hace que el espacio se reduzca conforme estas se elevan hacia el cielo, así que en la cima de cada una de estas torres solo esta compuesta de dos habitaciones, en el caso de la torre 1, estas son dos suites de lujo, reservadas para el rango mundial número 1 en batalla y el rango mundial número 1 en coordinación, que bien es sabido que se trata de el entrenador Red Arsfield y la coordinadora Dawn.

Dawn se dirige hacia su habitación, acompañada por uno de los encargados de la torre, quien le muestra el lugar; la coordinadora de la región Sinnoh se muestra bastante humilde a diferencia de su actitud en el pasado reciente, sin embargo esta actitud no termina de convencer a su guía, que le muestra las cosas mas por obligación que por gusto. Cuando Dawn pregunta acerca de si Red Arsfield ya se registró, la respuesta del encargado la deja petrificada:

El señor Arsfield se ha registrado, pero es lo único que le puedo informar, el solicito que no se le dieran informes relacionados con el a usted, señorita-

El encargado se retira mientras Dawn se queda completamente sola en su habitación… esta es lujosa y espaciosa, con múltiples ventanas, y un balcón que tiene vista hacia la cuidad, lo cual le da una visión parcial de la mayoría de los lugares en la isla, además de que posee todos los requerimientos básicos, también cuenta con una cocina y un recibidor, perece que los del comité organizador no escatimaron en gastos en lo que refiere a las comodidades de los competidores.

De repente un ruido acapara la atención de la protagonista, se trata de la otra puerta que se encuentra en el corredor exterior que comunica el último piso de la torre con el ascensor, esta se abre y dos voces bastante conocidas entablan una conversación que Dawn escucha dentro de su afán de curiosidad:

May realmente te pasaste esta vez, no tenias por qué haber entrado al campeonato mundial de batalla, te das cuenta que por un arranque de celos estas ocupando un lugar que tal vez alguien más deseaba-

Pero Red, de cualquier manera, ya estoy dentro y debes ayudarme, al menos como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora-

Se trataba de los dos amigos que Dawn perdió en la región Hoenn, su amiga y coordinadora May y su amigo y maestro Red… ambos estaban saliendo de la habitación que se supone que estaba reservada para Arsfield, esto mientras Dawn espiaba por la puerta de su propia habitación.

Está bien, te ayudare en lo que pueda, pero no hago milagros y tú lo sabes bien, así que si pierdes no me culpes a mi- respondió Red a la coordinadora de Hoenn con un tono un tanto alterado.

¿y por qué tienes tanta seguridad de que perderé?- pregunto una confundida May

Porque a pesar de tu orgullo y de todo lo que pueda estar en juego, May, tú NO eres una entrenadora, por lo tanto, no estás acostumbrada a las batallas como tales, y aquí te enfrentaras a entrenadores experimentados… en otras palabras tienes las probabilidades en tu contra- le respondió el entrenador mientras esperaban el ascensor de la torre.

Finalmente el ascensor llega hasta su destino, y mientras las puertas se abren, May se despide de Arsfield

Pues veremos qué es lo que pasa… te dejare descansar, pero recuerda que prometiste llevarme a la gala de esta noche-

Lo recuerdo May, pasare por ti en cinco horas- le respondió el entrenador mientras con una sonrisa en el rostro la coordinadora entraba en el ascensor y se despedía por el momento, las puertas de este se cierran y Red exhala aliviado, pues parece que su promesa realmente no le agrada mucho…

Lentamente Arsfield regresa hasta su habitación, sin saber que detrás de la puerta de la otra habitación esta Dawn aun espiando lo que ocurría en el corredor hasta hace unos instantes… el corazón de la chica se acelera al ver de nueva cuenta a su amigo, ella desea disculparse con él, desde el fondo de su corazón, pero a pesar de sus deseos su cuerpo parece no tener la fuerza suficiente como para escuchar las ilusiones de la joven… Dawn le implora a su cuerpo que se mueva, pero este perdido en su afán de rechazo se rehúsa a escuchar las ordenes de la coordinadora, Dawn simplemente observa inmóvil como el entrenador abre la puerta de su habitación que esta frente a la suya… justo antes de entrar, Red mira hacia atrás, hacia la habitación de Dawn, mientras esta, detrás de la puerta observa como su antiguo amigo observa fijamente la puerta tras la cual ella está escondida, Dawn desea abrir esa puerta, encontrar nuevamente ese sentimiento, esa felicidad que tenia al estar con su amigo… pero sus esfuerzos son vanos… sus manos tiemblan sin cesar… Dawn lo sabe, realmente no es su cuerpo el problema, sino mas bien su mente… Red finalmente entra en su habitación y cierra la puerta… el corazón de Dawn se tranquiliza pero no ocurre lo mismo con la coordinadora en cuyos ojos azules comienzan a asomar nuevamente lagrimas de tristeza ante el fracaso que acaba de experimentar… Dawn cae de rodillas en su habitación, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, repitiéndose a sí misma una y otra vez: Dawn eres una cobarde…

El tiempo transcurre, la ciudad se ilumina en la oscuridad de la noche y la luna llena asoma su rostro, coronando el firmamento nocturno, bendiciendo el magno evento que comenzara en menos de 24 horas, sin embargo, esta noche hay un evento que también llama la atención de muchos la gala previa al campeonato mundial, en la cual los entrenadores podrán reunirse y limar asperezas justo antes de iniciar el torneo.

May aparece en el enorme salón de eventos, su largo vestido de noche es elegante y hermoso, portando orgullosa el color de su tierra natal, un bello color rojo apagado; la chica es acompañada por ni más ni menos que el número 1 del mundo en este momento, se trata de Red, quien solo por esta vez se viste de acuerdo a la ocasión, ya que finalmente se le ve con un elegante traje, al igual que los demás entrenadores, claro, aunque a pesar de la elegancia del evento, Red simplemente no se quita la banda negra que porta en la cabeza. La joven pareja se dirige a la terraza del lugar, el evento se realiza en la torre central del centro pokemon, el lugar donde está el salón de recepciones, un lugar enorme y circular, techado por una gran cúpula multicolor, con gravados diversos, todo esto rodeado por una terraza, desde donde se puede ver a toda la isla desde cualquier punto. Por su parte en la fiesta también se encuentra Ash, que no ve con muy buenos ojos las amistades que su amiga May ha hecho. Junto al entrenador de pueblo pallet se encuentra Misty, exhibiendo los dotes de la madurez con un elegante vestido de noche.

¡No soporto ver eso! – grita enfurecido Ash, mientras Misty intenta calmarlo en vano.

¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?, ella ya es una adulta, ya debe saber muy bien lo que hace, déjalos ser – le decía Misty, pero sus palabras fueron vanas y el joven se dispuso a separar a la pareja de campeones de una vez por todas.

Con más decisión que con razón Ash se dirigió hacia la pareja en la terraza, al llegar al lugar la confrontación con Arsfield no se hizo esperar. Nuevamente al igual que en la recepción la atmosfera se torno tensa y mientras el joven de pueblo pallet buscaba una confrontación directa, el demonio errante decidió retirarse al ver el rostro desencajado de su amiga coordinadora. Todo parecía indicar que Ash no cesaría ni cedería… continuaría ciegamente esa batalla sin importarle si el terminaba haciendo el mismo daño que intentaba reparar. Red se despide de May y se aleja, dejando a la coordinadora finalmente sola con su amigo.

May no puede dejar pasar esta oportunidad, y ella lo sabe, pues tal vez no haya otra tan magnífica como esta, Misty no estaba a la vista y nadie más los interrumpiría, el momento perfecto, complementado por la magia del momento, cuando finalmente la penumbra cubrió por completo a la cuidad y las construcciones de esta se hicieron presentes en la silueta urbana, adornada por las luces que las hacían aun más hermosas de lo que ya eran. A lo lejos se observa el estadio nacional bautizado como Volcano, un estadio que asemeja un enorme ruedo de fuego, imponente en su tamaño, este será el lugar donde en unas horas más se realizara la ceremonia de apertura. En la dirección opuesta la torre listón, una torre de batalla con un diseño extravagante, la cual alberga tres pequeños estadios y en la cima de la torre el llamado Ojo de los Cielos, el estadio más grande de la torre, un recinto abierto sostenido por dos enormes arcos que atraviesan el cielo, será en este lugar donde se realice la apertura de el gran festival mundial de coordinación en dos días.

Ash y May están fascinados ante la belleza de la ciudad, aunque solo estén viendo una parte de la isla, ya que del otro lado de la terraza se puede apreciar la otra parte.

Ash hay algo que quisiera pedirte – le dice May a su amigo con un tono bastante tímido para alguien como ella – Me preguntaba si tu quisieras ser mi pareja… para el torneo de batalla doble –

Ash sin dudarlo ni un momento acepta la propuesta de May, esperando reafirmar mas esa relación tan especial que tiene con la coordinadora. May sonríe, pues parece que ha ganado una pequeña batalla, además de asegurar una forma de pasar más tiempo con su amigo… aunque después de unos instantes se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer… por actuar impulsivamente May está inscrita en los 3 torneos… tal vez esto no fue tan buena idea después de todo…

Red Arsfield se aleja de la pareja, en la terraza hay muy pocas personas, ya que la mayoría se encuentran en el interior del lugar, así que el entrenador prefiere mantenerse afuera y evitar la conglomeración. La cuidad se ilumina y el observa el firmamento nocturno, buscando su destino, pues parece ser que este será escrito en este lugar, Red lo sabe, todo lo que él desea tal vez lo pueda obtener aquí… El ranger retirado percibe una presencia, una persona que está demasiado cerca de él, viene por atrás, confundiéndose entre las personas… de inmediato sospecha que se trate de Ash, que de nueva cuenta intente atacarlo, así que decide sorprenderlo antes de que este tenga oportunidad de hacer algo, de un brusco movimiento como es su costumbre se voltea para quedar de frente a su atacante, pero su movimiento es frenado de golpe al ver a una persona que realmente no esperaba… Se trata de Dawn.

Su antigua amiga se ve algo diferente, algo en ella ha cambiado después de la dura lección que el mundo le enseño ese día hace cuatro meses, cuando todos la abandonaron debido a su arrogancia.

Hola Red… ¿cómo has estado?.. –

Bien… responde el entrenador de forma torpe, sin saber que responder exactamente o que decir a continuación… la situación es incómoda para ambos.

Me alegra saberlo… - responde la joven, alzando la mirada, simplemente esperando que Red responda de alguna manera

La respuesta nunca llega y la conversación se estanca con un silencio incomodo donde Dawn se siente aun mas incomoda, ya que sabe que este repentino cambio en la actitud de sus amigos es culpa suya y de nadie más… parece que iba en serio ese de que Red no deseaba saber nada de ella. Los pensamientos en la mente de la coordinadora comienzan a traicionarla de forma que se queda sin opciones más que forzar la conversación hasta el punto que ella deseaba abordar desde el inicio:

Perdóname Red… yo se que… te falle, no solo como alumna, sino también como tu amiga, y es lo que más me duele… soy un fracaso lo reconozco… yo no debí culparte por lo que paso, ni decir esas cosas… no debí hacer muchas cosas ese día… ojala y puedas perdonarme… - le dijo Dawn, con lagrimas asomando sus ojos azules.

A diferencia de hace unos meses las disculpas de Dawn se sentían realmente honestas y humildes, red no noto ni una pequeña pizca de arrogancia en la palabras de la chica, la cual realmente parecia estar arrepentida.

Si no puedes perdonarme… lo entenderé… - añadió la joven al momento en que bajo su rostro para ocultar con su cabello la caída de las lagrimas que recorrían en su rostro.

No Dawn… - respondió Red sin mirar a la coordinadora de frente.

Ante esta negativa Dawn supo que sus acciones no serian perdonadas de ninguna forma y que solo restaba resignarse, pero el entrenador está lleno de sorpresas al añadir más a su respuesta:

No Dawn, yo te falle a ti como maestro, pues nunca corregí tus malas actitudes, y como amigo pues no te apoye en el momento en que más lo necesitabas… de lo que paso yo también tengo algo de culpa, pues yo fui quien te hizo así… Dawn espero que seas tú la que me pueda perdonar… -

La coordinadora abraza a su amigo, ambos se encontraban en la misma situación, a pesar de estar separados, siempre estaban pensando en el otro, y finalmente ambos se encuentran aquí, con la cuidad iluminada de fondo.

Así es como los amigos conviven un tiempo juntos, después de tanto tiempo, deciden disfrutar de la gala, pues ese es el principal motivo de estar ahí en esta noche, Dawn y Red acaparan las miradas de los demás entrenadores, ya que se trata de dos personalidades muy conocidas por todos, la diva de Sinnoh y el demonio errante… ninguno de los dos con una reputación muy positiva que digamos…

Las cosas comienzan a mejorar para la coordinadora… pero será hasta mañana cuando sea el día en que finalmente comience el tan esperado evento y finalmente comience la verdadera batalla.


	4. Capitulo 4: La Ceremonia De Apertura 1

Capitulo 4: La Ceremonia De Apertura – Batalla.

El estadio nacional Volcano, una colosal estructura capaz de albergar a un millón de espectadores, una cantidad absurda… pero a pesar de esto todas las entradas fueron vendidas y en este día el estadio estará a su máxima capacidad… todos desean presenciar ese momento, el momento en que el campeonato mundial de inicio, ya que es una promesa de los organizadores, el superar todo lo visto hasta ahora.

La expectación termina y el momento de la verdad ha llegado finalmente, las luces del estadio nacional se apagan, ahora las únicas luces que permanecen son las del público, el lugar entero en penumbra da la impresión de un firmamento nocturno, iluminado por miles de pequeñas estrellas con movimiento y vida propia… todas a la expectativa, es de esta manera como el fuego se desata.

Las llamas emergen de la oscuridad del estadio, ahora iluminado por el fuego, flamas causadas por cientos de Pokemon de tipo fuego, apostados en el centro del lugar, el espectáculo del fuego danzante de un lado a otro asombra con la precisión con que se desarrolla, hasta que en los movimientos aparecen las figuras que todos esperaban con ansias. Los números de la cuenta regresiva se forman con llamas en el cielo, cada número es acompañado con un gran estruendo que hace temblar al estadio entero, simulando los pasos de un gigante, o la emoción de una gran batalla que está a punto de iniciar. Los números llegan hasta cero, la oscuridad predomina nuevamente, pero los poderosos estruendos aun no cesan, el fuego se enciende nuevamente y los Pokemon que hasta ese momento permanecían estáticos comienzan a dar movimiento tanto en la arena del estadio así como en el cielo de este, el fuego comienza a danzar para los asistentes que están maravillados con la bienvenida que la isla les esta otorgando, en el punto culminante de la sección el fuego baja hasta el nivel de la arena acompañado de percusiones que aceleran cada vez mas el movimiento de la danza hasta que todo concluye con una figura inconfundible en el centro de la arena, el símbolo del campeonato mundial, una Pokebola hecha de fuego aparece concluyendo el inicio de la ceremonia de apertura, una ceremonia mas que espectacular.

En un palco especial, reservado para los entrenadores se encuentra May, quien se encuentra maravillada por la ceremonia de apertura que Cinnabar le preparo al mundo, en ese momento aparece alguien que no esperaba, se trata de Dawn quien esta decidida a hacer las paces con su antigua amiga.

-¿Me puedo sentar? – pregunta tímidamente Dawn mientras May aun contemplando la ceremonia de apertura aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

La coordinadora de Hoenn se molesta, algo que no era nada lógico ya que May no es una persona resentida… lo cual confirma su amiga al ver que a pesar de la negativa May no niega el asiento a la chica que lo pidió.

-Es muy bello lo que están haciendo, ¿no es así May? –

La coordinadora de Hoenn cruza sus brazos y voltea hacia otra dirección con su clásico gesto de molestia, algo que no ha cambiado a pesar del tiempo.

Dawn parece tener más problemas de los que imagino, pues nunca cruzo por su mente que Red la perdonara tan fácilmente, mucho menos que May se hiciera tanto de rogar.

Después de varios intentos infructuosos de entablar una conversación con su antigua amiga, Dawn parece estar lista para rendirse… sin poder llegar a ningún lugar, decide retirarse pues en su mente parece que las cosas solo están empeorando en lugar de llegar hasta un punto donde se pudieran resolver.

Mientras Dawn se levanta May la detiene

-¿tienes algo que decirme Dawn? – le pregunta la coordinadora a su amiga mientras esta no sabe que responder. Después de un momento de dudar Dawn responde.

-Si… yo…

-Lo lamentas, ¿o me equivoco?, ¿venias a disculparte verdad? – interrumpe May a la un indecisa Dawn

-Lo lamento mucho May… yo hice cosas terribles… -

-Era de esperarse, después de todo te disculpaste con Red –

Dawn se sorprende al ver que su amiga ya sabía sus intenciones mucho antes de que ella siquiera dijera algo.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? – le pregunto la confundida Dawn

-El mismo me lo dijo – respondió May con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –ese día hace cuatro meses en Cuidad Larousse después de lo que paso en la arena… yo estaba arrepentida, por eso quise verte una vez más, para aclarar todo y evitar que el escándalo creciera aun mas… cuando estaba a punto de tocar en la puerta de tu camerino escuche las cosas que le dijiste a Red.-

Dawn se apena al saber que May conoció la actitud altanera de la chica más de lo que ella imaginaba…

-Cuando el salió de tu habitación me encontré con el… le pregunte si era el que había hecho que tu poder aumentara tan dramáticamente. Después le pedí que me entrenara, para poder competir contigo… y el acepto… así que pasamos juntos estos últimos meses.-

-¿Red y tu se volvieron amigos?- pregunto Dawn

-Así es, y debo admitir que al principio no entendía por qué habías cambiado la compañía de Ash por la de Red, pero después de un tiempo comencé a entender lo que paso por tu mente cuando tomaste esa decisión, el es un tanto antipático, pero cuando lo llegas a conocer bien te das cuenta de que realmente es una buena persona, que es capaz de hacer todo lo que se propone, además de que se preocupa mucho por las personas que le importan, aunque le cueste demostrarlo.-

-Entonces May… ¿podrás perdonarme?- pregunto Dawn con una gran humildad que provenía de su voz.

-Perdonada estas Dawn – respondió alegremente la coordinadora de la región Hoenn.

Las dos amigas que tenían tantas cosas que compartir decidieron dejar las vivencias para otra ocasión, pues en este momento la ceremonia de apertura aun se continuaba desarrollando, y estaba a punto de llegar hasta su punto climático.

La ceremonia llega al punto esperado por los asistentes, llega el momento previo al encendido del pebetero… el cual como ha sido costumbre desde el evento en las islas Shamuty, se encuentra oculto hasta el momento previo a su encendido. Un video es proyectado en el centro de la arena, el cual hace una breve remembranza de lo que han sido los grandiosos encendidos, cada uno más ambicioso y espectacular que el anterior, y esta vez el mítico fuego de Moltres con el que se enciende en la región Kanto brillara nuevamente al igual que hace mas de 80 años. La oscuridad nuevamente se adueña del estadio y solo se puede observar un pequeño resplandor en las cercanías del acceso que esta más al sur, una pequeña llama que rompe las tinieblas a su alrededor. Una luz se enciende aclarando el panorama, revelando al portador del primer relevo de la antorcha con el fuego sagrado, se trata de Brook, ante la sorpresa de May y Dawn, quienes no se esperaban que su amigo participara en la ceremonia, sin mencionar que no lo habían visto en la isla hasta ese momento. Lentamente con música imponente en el fondo, el recorrido de la llama comienza por todo el campo de batalla del estadio nacional. La luz marca el movimiento del entrenador mientras el sonido local lo presenta como el líder del gimnasio tipo roca en Ciudad Plateada, su amigo saluda y llega hasta el punto donde el segundo relevo se encuentra ya esperando la tan valiosa flama, se trata de ni mas ni menos que Misty, la líder del gimnasio tipo agua en cuidad Cirulean, la joven toma la antorcha y continua el recorrido alrededor de la arena, así la joven llega hasta el gran teniente Surge, el líder del gimnasio de tipo eléctrico en el puerto Vermillion, quien posteriormente le entrega la flama a Erika, la líder del gimnasio tipo hierba de ciudad Celadeon, así la ruta continua con Koga, el miembro de la elite cuatro de la región Jottho, quien alguna vez fue líder del gimnasio en ciudad Fuchsia se gano el derecho de llevar la antorcha en esta ocasión por su hija la actual líder, que decidió cederle su lugar a su padre. Durante el recorrido llega un momento de tensión cuando el legendario fuego de Moltres llega hasta Sabrina, la líder del gimnasio tipo psíquico en ciudad Saffron, la tensión se acentúa aun mas al ver el semblante molesto de la líder, ya que es su ciudad de procedencia la principal competidora, aquellos quienes también participaron, aquellos que deseaban que el magno evento fuera realizado en sus tierras, sin embargo la isla Cinnabar con su ambicioso proyecto fue la elegida por los organizadores. El momento de culminar esta cerca, pues el fuego finalmente llega hasta el último relevo, Blaine, el líder del gimnasio local, es quien encenderá el pebetero, aunque aun a nadie le queda claro donde esta…. El estadio con su colosal tamaño oculta bien el secreto, todos saben que la flama debe ser vista desde cualquier punto de la isla, y ya que el estadio cubre ese requisito a la perfección, la duda está sembrada en las mentes de todos quienes siguen la transmisión y asisten al evento. Blaine lanza al aire una pokebola de la cual emerge un Charizard, uno de los pokemon tipo fuego más emblemáticos de la región Kanto, así montado en el dragón Blaine se eleva hasta las alturas sosteniendo el preciado fuego ante la mirada atónita de los asistentes… lo increíble sucede… nadie sabía exactamente por qué razón el enorme estadio nacional no estaba techado, por su enorme tamaño tal vez, o simplemente para no arruinar la fachada que asemejaba un ruedo de fuego, tal vez sería muy complicado el techar esta magnifica construcción, pero ahora todo tiene sentido, los rieles que se encuentran en la parte superior, albergando las luces del lugar son más que simple iluminación, los rieles arden esparciendo la flama por todo el estadio nacional, una inmensa pared de fuego se levanta hacia el cielo… el estadio entero es el pebetero, así el espectáculo puede ser observado desde cualquier punto del océano... el espectáculo de la ceremonia de apertura ha concluido, el sonido local ahora anuncia la última de las facetas de la ceremonia, la batalla inaugural, un encuentro del que Dawn está muy al pendiente, ya que será la primera batalla del grupo 1, Red Arsfield el número 1 del mundo contra el 128 un joven llamado Conway…

Un nombre bastante curioso, muchos se preguntan quién será el oponente del demonio errante en la batalla de inauguración… Conway, un nombre que resulta familiar a los incrédulos oídos de la joven coordinadora de Sinnoh, pues se trata del mismo que conoció en ciudad Hearthome hace tantos ayeres… en tiempos muy distintos a los tiempos que ahora viven… tiempos en los que seguir los pasos de su madre se vea tan distante.

-¿Tu sabes quién es el Dawn?- le pregunta May a su compañera coordinadora.

-Conway… si se quien es el, es una arrogante tecno enciclopedia ambulante, la verdad no sé qué es lo que hace en el campeonato mundial… de cualquier forma no creo que red te3nga muchos problemas con el- Afirmo la coordinadora de Sinnoh al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar en los palcos

-¿y a dónde vas Dawn? –

-La batalla no durara mucho, así que no te ilusiones mucho May, solo quiero estas cerca de Red cuando gane- le respondió la chica peli azul mientas se dirigía hacia las escaleras del complejo estadio nacional.

El público está expectante, impaciente, la batalla que dará inicio a todas las batallas finalmente está a punto de iniciar, los contrincantes se aproximan en la arena de batalla mientras todos observan detenidamente sus movimientos.

Conway, una persona completamente opuesta al demonio errante, a quien el publico parece conocer y respetar, mientras el otro es un desconocido en el medio y de inmediato se siente menospreciado ante el favoritismo hacia el demonio.

Red observa cuidadosamente a su oponente en esta ocasión, un entrenador común a excepción de su mirada, esos ojos que difícilmente se pueden observar a través del grueso espesor de los vidrios de sus lentes… esa sensación es única e inconfundible… es odio, Conway observa al demonio errante con un odio inigualable, un odio que él conoce muy bien, es el odio que se adquiere cuando te arrebatan a un ser querido… en un momento así, solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer, lo mas obvio:

-¿Por qué me odias?... ni siquiera nos conocíamos, es la primera vez que nos vemos… entonces ¿por qué?-

-Tu… Tu transformaste a Dawn… ella no se merece la carga que se le ha impuesto por tu causa… tu causaste que Dawn se transformara en la coordinadora más odiada del mundo… ¡te venceré en su honor, y una vez que lo haga deberás alejarte de ella!-

La expresión en el rostro del especialista cambia radicalmente, ese es un argumento que ya había escuchado no hace mucho…

La batalla debe iniciar, los competidores toman sus posiciones, las reglas son simples, se enfrentaran en una batalla 1 contra 1, cualquier ataque es válido, sin embargo la batalla la gana el ultimo que conserve un pokemon de pie, el ganador se lleva 3 puntos que le servirán para la fase de grupos, en caso de empate ambos entrenadores consiguen un punto, una derrota no otorga ningún punto, al final de la fase de grupos avanzan dos integrantes de los 4 que conforman el grupo, solo los dos mejores.

La batalla inicia, May se entusiasma demasiado, ella entreno este tiempo bajo la tutela de Red, pero nunca pudo apreciar claramente el gran poder por el que el demonio errante es legendario. Conway decide ir por todo, pues no hay mañana y decide lanzar su mejor guerrero a la arena de combate: Slowking, mientras que su rival en esta ocasión con un semblante más calmado lanza una pokebola de la que emerge con gracia un gran Charizard. Dawn observa desde el túnel de acceso a la arena, sabe que la batalla ya está decidida.

Charizard repliega sus alas alrededor de su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices al igual que el rostro de su entrenador, los conocedores podrán notar s imple vista que el pokemon es bastante experimentado no solo e batallas, si no en toda clase de situaciones… experiencias que lo han transformado en un oponente complicado y muy peligroso… Conway decide comenzar con la batalla esperando impresionar a la coordinadora a quien le dedica su batalla. Slowking recibe la orden y ejecuta un poderoso ataque Psíquico, el pokemon lucha, pero su rival no se inmuta ante los ataques… Red no ordena ataque alguno y su pokemon le responde manteniéndose con firmeza en su posición.

Conway se molesta, esperando obtener un mejor resultado ordena lanzar un mega golpe. El pokemon obedece y se lanza a la carga de inmediato, buscando lastimar con un impacto directo, el ataque es veloz y poderoso… este da de lleno en su presa…

Charizard no se mueve al igual que su entrenador… en las gradas del estadio el publico comienza a entender la diferencia de niveles que existe entre los dos participantes… ni siquiera hay necesidad de que el Charizard se mueva… un reflejo de lo que fue la batalla final del gran festival de coordinación en la región Hoenn… May observa muy bien lo que ocurre… la comparación no puede ser evitada… se trata del mismo estilo de combate.

Slowking queda demasiado cerca de Charizard, Red finalmente da una orden a su guerrero: utiliza un colazo Charizard… El pokemon de fuego bate las alas al aire con un movimiento rápido, cambia a una posición ofensiva… la flama de la cola corta el aire con rapidez fulminante, mientras el pokemon oponente queda indefenso… Conway utiliza aquello de lo que más orgulloso se encuentra, Slowking utiliza su defensa, una barrera de energía psíquica cubre por completo al pokemon tipo agua. La cola de Charizard hace impacto con la defensa de Slowking… el choque es titánico, la mejor defensa se enfrenta al mejor ataque… Conway está confiado, seguro de que es imposible que algo penetre la defensa absoluta que ha desarrollado en su pokemon, y en caso de romperla, el ataque habría perdido la mayor parte de su poder, abriendo una oportunidad al contraataque… una estrategia sin fallas, en especial cuando es tan bien ejecutada con la precisión fría y calculadora de Conway… Red no cambia su expresión y observa el resultado de la colisión; las grandes fuerzas chocan en un solo punto… es verdad la defensa de Slowking es sumamente buena… pero aun no es suficiente…

La cola de Charizard comienza a abatir la defensa de un incrédulo Conway… imposible… la defensa se deshace y a pesar de la confianza del entrenador en sus habilidades, el ataque aun conserva todo su poder después de despedazar la barrera que se oponía entre el ataque y su blanco… el ataque impacta a Slowking lanzándolo por los aires varios metros, hasta hacerlo estrellarse contra los muros del sur que separan la arena con el público, que de inmediato corre a ver el resultado de la colisión del pokemon con los sólidos muros del estadio nacional…. Slowking esta derrotado y Conway aun no sabe qué fue lo que paso… no hay más dudas en la mente de May… es el mismo estilo que Dawn desarrollo… esa misma forma de pelar, tan fría, tan exacta, tan severa… se trata de un autentico monstruo… así muchos comprenden por qué le apodan el demonio errante… La batalla inaugural termino.

Conway yace en el suelo junto a su Slowking… solo una voz se distingue de entre todo el bullicio que hay en el estadio:

-Es increíble la forma en que fortaleciste la defensa de tu Slowking-

Al alzar la mirada se da cuenta de que se trata de su rival, quien le ofrece su mano y lo ayuda a levantarse. Conway no sabe cómo responder, se trata de la misma persona que le causo tanto daño a esa chica que es tan especial para el… justo en ese momento aparece Dawn, quien abraza a Red en forma de felicitación por haber ganado su primera batalla en el campeonato mundial. Conway observa la felicidad de la coordinadora mientras habla con Red…

-…realmente no puedes ser tan malo después de todo… no si Dawn esta así de feliz contigo…- son los pensamientos que cruzan la mente del rival de Red en esta ocasión.

La ceremonia de apertura termina con Red Arsfield como figura principal del evento, la noche avanza y al mismo tiempo el nerviosismo de Dawn aumenta, ya que en solo cuestión de horas será su turno de brillar igual que su amigo, ya que será ella la que peleara en la batalla inaugural del gran festival mundial de coordinación, un evento que pondrá a prueba su voluntad de seguir con ese sueño de alcanzar a su madre, la campeona mundial de coordinación.


	5. Capitulo 5: La Ceremonia De Apertura 2

Capitulo 5: La Ceremonia De Apertura – coordinación.

El cielo de la isla Cinnabar comienza a mostrar nubes a la distancia… la madrugada es fría, la noche no es oscura pues la luna ilumina el cielo nocturno con su característico brillo plateado, mientras una gran coordinadora la observa desde su balcón, en lo alto de la torre de huéspedes 1 en el centro nacional pokemon.

Dawn observa en silencio, con una mirada perdida en la inmensidad del firmamento… acosada por un insomnio caprichoso, los nervios la dominan, la angustia la consume mientras fallidamente intentaba dormir… el miedo la controla… miedo de la presentación… miedo del publico… miedo del rechazo… miedo a presentarse nuevamente frente al mundo que aun la recuerda… recuerda sus acciones de hace unos meses en la región Hoenn… el mundo recuerda ese monstruo de acciones ególatras y viles, recuerdos mas que suficientes para odiarla de por vida… Dawn no puede evitar sentirse así, en especial cuando su di vagante mirada se posa en la torre listón que se encuentra a la distancia.

Del rostro de la joven escurre una lagrima… Dawn observa al otro lado de la habitación, a la puerta que ella sabe la separa del pasillo que conecta con el ascensor pero también con la habitación de Red, aquel quien se gano al público hace unas horas durante la ceremonia de apertura del torneo de batalla…

Un consejo… no, solo un rostro amigable es lo que la joven necesita ver en este momento, alguien que no la odie como el resto del mundo lo hace… solo eso… una voz de aliento, es todo lo que necesita para encontrar el valor que necesita en este momento de la madrugada cuando los recuerdos de tiempos nostálgicos la agobian, aunado al peso del futuro incierto…

Dawn abre la puerta y cruza el estrecho entre ambas habitaciones… la joven observa la puerta, que es la única que la separa de esa seguridad a la que tanto aspira… pero de nada sirve tanta cercanía, pues en su mente solo existe la duda… la misma que la estrangula… la misma que la derrota.

Desconsolada y vencida Dawn regresa a su habitación, a su balcón, a ver nuevamente el fulgor plateado de la luna en el cielo nocturno, a buscar una estrella fugaz en el firmamento… una estrella para pedirle tantas cosas… pedirle que esta pesadilla finalmente acabe, una pesadilla que ni siquiera su pluma de Crecelia ha podido ahuyentar… este vacío… esta soledad…

El alba llega a la isla, rompiendo el desconsuelo y frialdad de la noche. El gran torneo mundial ya ha dado inicio, la ceremonia de apertura ha sido un éxito y en unas cuantas horas más se efectuara la segunda gran ceremonia, aquella que marcara el inicio oficial al gran festival mundial de coordinación, un evento que ningún coordinador se puede perder, pues lo mejor del mundo estará reunido en un solo lugar.

La mañana transforma a la isla por completo, sus solitarias calles ahora están repletas de turistas, y batallas por doquier, un lugar único, el paraíso de los entrenadores… a pesar de las múltiples batallas que observa en el camino, Ash, acompañado de su siempre fiel amigo Pikachu, no puede aceptar ningún desafío debido a que se dirige hasta uno de los magníficos escenarios que la isla ofrece, el torneo de batallas ha iniciado y en pocos minutos el entrenador de pueblo Pallet enfrentara su primer batalla en la fase de grupos.

El centro acuático nacional, mejor conocido como "El Poseidón", un enorme estadio adaptado para combates acuáticos, un estadio llamativo que posee una hermosa fachada en forma de espiral, una fachada que asemeja la cola de un Slowbro, será aquí donde el entrenador de pueblo Pallet libre la primera batalla como cabeza del grupo 8. Al entrar al espacioso lugar el entrenador observa la multitud que hay en las gradas, todos observando las batallas que se desarrollan desde temprano. La multitud esta extasiada pues es en este estadio donde se llevan a cabo los combates de las cabezas de los grupos del 2 al 30, lo cual indica que los mejores del mundo pelearan en este escenario el día de hoy. La multitud enloquece con las combinaciones perfectas y la intensidad de las batallas que se efectúan en el sitio… a pesar de que las batallas son entre el primero y el ultimo del grupo no se aprecia una disparidad tan grande como en la batalla de inicio, al contrario, algunos de los que se encuentran abajo en el rango mundial, dan agradables sorpresas al derrotar a los que se encuentran en los puestos superiores. La batalla que se desarrolla en ese momento es la que más llama la atención de Ash, un chico arrogante esta paleando en contra de la campeona retirada de la región Sinnoh Cinthya, sin duda se trata de una batalla del grupo 2, sin embargo para Ash es una sorpresa que el joven arrogante es Barry, el fan más grande de Paul, su rival de la región Sinnoh.

La derrota del fanático es inevitable, Cinthya hace gala de sus enormes habilidades y exhibe a sus devastadores monstruos en el campo de batalla… justificando su posición como la número 2 del mundo, solo detrás de Red Arsfield. La batalla termina sin sorpresas esta vez. Ash se pone a pensar solo un momento… el grupo 2… Cinthya la campeona de Sinnoh, Barry, Misty y…May… todos están en este mismo grupo.

Por su parte May, muy lejos de donde se encuentra Ash, en el centro pokemon, decide salir a hacer algunas compras… pero en el camino se encuentra a alguien que no esperaba ver.

-¿Y? ¿Qué respuesta tienes a lo que te propuse hace algunos meses?-

-no lo sé…- responde May –creo que lo mejor será que sigamos siendo solo amigos… Drew-

Hace algún tiempo Drew le confeso sus sentimientos a la coordinadora de Hoenn, sin embargo en este momento May aun está lidiando con los sentimientos que tiene hacia Ash… algo que Drew sospecha de inmediato.

-¿es por Ash… no es así?-

May se queda en silencio, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a alguien que la ama, pero ella no puede corresponderle de ninguna manera ese sentimiento por ahora… así que el silencio predomina en la escena, haciendo que la coordinadora acepte implícitamente la afirmación de su amigo.

Drew por su parte a pesar de estar devastado actúa de forma madura

-está bien May… no me interpondré, solo recuerda que aquí estaré siempre para apoyarte.-

El joven se despide de la coordinadora, da media vuelta y se aleja un poco, con pasos de desconsuelo, pues a pesar de la madures con la que enfrenta esta situación, sus sentimientos hacia May no pueden ser negados… Drew se detiene y mira nuevamente a May, esta vez su mirada ha cambiado, esta vez le habla de coordinador a coordinador.

-¿vendrás esta noche, a la apertura de coordinación?- le pregunta firmemente Drew a la joven

-Claro Drew… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-esta noche peleare en la batalla de apertura, en contra de Dawn… la que te humillo, no la que nos humillo a todos hace unos meses, y quiero que vengas, pues esta noche me hare cargo públicamente de esa engreída-

Las palabras de Drew hacen eco en la mente de May, su amigo, que le ha dado tanto apoyo se enfrentara a la coordinadora, a esa amiga que hace unos meses hizo algo que aunque ya está en el pasado, la cicatriz continua abierta en las mentes y corazones de los demás… Drew será un oponente difícil de enfrentar, y está decidido a humillar a Dawn… como amiga May se encuentra alarmada e intranquila, sabedora que debería advertir a Dawn… pero como coordinadora su orgullo le impide hacer acción alguna.

La coordinadora de la región Sinnoh aun se encuentra en el centro Pokemon, pidiendo consejo a su madre… la antigua campeona le da aliento a su hija, inspira su valor y su confianza, pero sabe que su pequeña está en una situación de la cual solo las acciones que pueda tomar en combate y no sus palabras son las que la harán salir adelante, pero eso es algo que Dawn debe aprender por su cuenta, tal y como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

El primer arduo día del torneo concluye, los entrenadores terminan temprano el día de hoy debido a que nuevamente el anochecer de la isla Cinnabar tendrá a todos a la expectativa cuando de inicio formalmente el grandioso festival mundial de coordinación. La hora se acerca y las calles comienzan a llenarse de coordinadores, inconfundibles, aquellos que muestran mucho mas clase y sofisticación que los entrenadores. La noche es joven y las luces de todos los grandes estadios se apagan, las enormes construcciones de la isla esta noche están en penumbras, solo una enorme torre se encuentra iluminada, se trata de la Torre Listón.

La silueta de la torre es visible desde cualquier punto de la isla, iluminando el cielo nocturno, con la luna mas como un escenario que como un espectador el evento. El cielo es iluminado por las luces que se elevan de la torre, la segunda apertura está a punto de comenzar.

La ciudad está en penumbras cuando las luces del cuarto estadio se apagan, el que se encuentra en la posición más alta de la torre, aquel con un techado especial y diferente a los demás, tanto en lujo como en dimensiones, este es llamado el "ojo del firmamento" debido a su forma visto desde arriba. Los estruendos se hacen presentes al igual que la noche anterior, todos a la expectativa, pensando que la apertura del día de hoy será una copia al carbón del espectáculo de la noche anterior… no podían estar más equivocados, para su propia fortuna.

Los estruendos no se encuentran en el estadio en esta ocasión, como las luces reflejan en el centro de la arena de combate, así esta se transforma en una enorme pantalla y esta muestra el origen de los estruendos, que cada vez son más cercanos. Se trata de fuegos artificiales de diversos colores que surcan los cielos, formando los números de la tan esperada cuenta regresiva del torneo de coordinación, cada estruendo acercándose más y más a la torre, culminando con el número cero, exactamente arriba de los espectadores que se encuentran en el estadio. La ceremonia da inicio, pero a diferencia de la apertura anterior, esta vez el estadio es iluminado de diversas formas, haciendo que las luces sean el espectáculo, a diferencia de la noche anterior, donde la oscuridad y el fuego fueron la combinación que predomino en el evento.

La ceremonia de apertura concluye finalmente, mucho más breve que se contraparte, pero no por eso menos emotiva. Se decidió recortar el tiempo, debido a que en coordinación hay reglas especiales, e incluso, aunque se trate de la batalla inaugural se deberá hacer una ronda de presentación, donde el coordinador y el pokemon se exhibirán frente a los cinco jueces designados al azar, estos, cada uno de las diversas regiones, ellos serán quienes calificaran la rutina de el coordinador, eliminándose las calificaciones más alta y más baja, y promediando las tres restantes. El ganador en esta ronda se lleva un punto, mientras que los dos restantes se deciden en la sección de batalla.

El sonido local anuncia finalmente el inicio de la batalla inaugural, la primera batalla del grupo 1. Al ser anunciada Dawn en el estadio un amplio sector del público comienza a abuchearla… la coordinadora, que hizo lo posible por resistir los comentarios adversos hasta este momento, comienza a desmoronarse… el odio que el público le tiene es más de lo que la joven puede soportar… su rostro refleja pena, mientras que su oponente Drew el coordinador de la región Hoenn es recibido como un héroe, no tanto por sus meritos, si no por ser simplemente el oponente de la coordinadora más odiada. Por más que lo intenta, por más que Dawn trata de ignorar los insultos y muestras de desprecio del estadio, sus esfuerzos son vanos… no se le puede culpar del todo, pues es imposible hacer oídos sordos, cuando tienes un estadio completo en tu contra, esto sin mencionar que la pobre chica mira el odio y resentimiento de una nación en los ojos de las personas, mas aun en los ojos de su rival de esta noche… aunque este debería ser el día mágico para la chica, en donde sus sueños finalmente parecieran comenzarse a realizar, en realidad parece ser una pesadilla surrealista, un mal sueño con el que Dawn ha estado luchando, pero sus esfuerzos parecen inútiles.

El orden de presentación es decidido y Drew comenzara con su presentación, dejando a Dawn para el final, debido a su mejor posición en el rango mundial.

Drew que luce elegante esta noche, comienza a ejecutar su rutina mientras la música suena, junto con su Roseray, su ejecución es más que magnifica, pero los jueces no se dejan impresionar tan fácilmente, ya que estas son las ligas mayores de la coordinación mundial, y una rutina tan sencilla no es tan aclamada, aunque el publico opine de forma contraria y ovacione sin cesar al coordinador de la región Hoenn. Después de un breve lapso de espera las calificaciones aparecen, resultado final de: 8.335… una calificación bastante baja para un campeonato mundial, esto en parte facilita las cosas para la coordinadora de Sinnoh, ya que Dawn solo debe superar esa marca y obtener el primero de los puntos necesarios para llegar hasta la gloria.

Con mucho trabajo Dawn esta lista y concentrada, su pokemon elegido y su objetivo más claro que nunca en su vida. La chica entra en el escenario, al instante el publico reacciona en contra de la coordinadora, no hay ninguna duda, todos aquí desean ver caer a Dawn.

La pobre coordinadora está al borde del llanto, pero aun así se fuerza a continuar, a no huir, pues de hacerlo solo empeorara aun más las cosas, el esfuerzo de la joven es titánico y se aprecia que esta mas que incomoda e insegura. El sonido local pide silencio para que la coordinadora comience su rutina, pero a pesar de la insistencia de los organizadores, el publico simplemente no cesa las hostilidades contra la chica… no hay otra opción, Dawn tendrá que hacer su rutina bajo estas condiciones. La música suena y Lopunny hace su aparición espectacular, al más puro estilo de Dawn. La coordinadora y su pokemon comienzan la rutina haciendo gala de elegancia, velocidad y poder, giros y pases complicados en el quela coordinadora y el pokemon realmente parecen estar unidos… una rival muy difícil de superar es lo que Dawn aparenta hasta ese momento.

La coreografía comienza muy bien, pero el público no cesa y eventualmente a pesar de ser una profesional, Dawn comete el error de comenzar a darle importancia a los pocos comentarios que se distinguen de entre toda la multitud que la agrede… Dawn comienza a cometer errores, presa de la desconcentración, lentamente los abucheos del público hacen mella en la joven que se des sincroniza de su pokemon y pierde el equilibrio a media rutina, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo, perdiendo tiempo valioso y puntos en su calificación final. La presentación termina de una forma un tanto forzada, pues Dawn perdió por completo el ritmo de la coreografía y su pokemon confundido perdió también la secuencia.

La calificación de la coordinadora de Sinnoh aparece en pantalla, como era de esperarse las calificaciones son bajas, solo puede aspiras hasta el 8.115… el primer punto del festival mundial de coordinación se lo lleva Drew.

Las nubes hacen su aparición en el cielo de la isla Cinnabar, oscureciendo el firmamento, amenazando con colapsar en lluvia en cualquier momento. Mientras que en los profundos ojos azules de Dawn la lluvia ya ha comenzado, pero no se trata de la misma que amenaza a la isla, se trata de los sentimientos de tristeza de la coordinadora, en su máxima expresión, no hay gloria en este momento, el sueño se transforma en pesadilla… pero aun hay una batalla por pelear, antes de que esto concluya, Dawn sabe que no se debe dejar llevar por los sentimientos, no aun, ya habrá un tiempo para llorar sin razón aparente, pero ahora, aun hay una batalla que pelear.

La segunda ronda de la batalla inaugural da inicio, la presentación en batalla, donde la coordinadora sabe que aun puede ganar.

Drew está concentrado, pero dentro de su cabeza comente el primer error y el mas fatal de todos, está demasiado confiado en que la presión del publico continuara haciendo estragos en la coordinadora rival… el campo de batalla a su favor, una estrategia infalible y una oponente que no ha tenido enfrentamientos recientes, lo que significa, discontinuidad en su estilo de batalla, la victoria de Drew está asegurada… pero solo en su mente.

Los cinco minutos comienzan a correr y la batalla da inicio, Lopunny vs Roseray, Drew de inmediato presume la magnífica velocidad y poder de su pokemon, utilizando ataques segadores a los cuales el publico reacciona favorablemente, aunque su esfuerzo no se vea reflejado en los puntos de la batalla por el momento… Lopunny se mantiene inmóvil… Dawn esta aun confundida, no está concentrada en lo que tienen que hacer para vencer a su oponente, y su pokemon reciente la falta de iniciativa de su entrenadora.

Lopunny comienza a ser golpeada por los ataques de el Roseray de Drew, antes esto finalmente Dawn reacciona, al poner a su pokemon antes que a cualquier otra cosa, la chica comienza el contraataque, más acorde a su forma de ser, mas apegada a su estilo, Dawn regresa a ser la que era.

Lopunny ataca ferozmente, aunque sus golpes no dan en el blanco son esquivados con bastante dificultad por un Roseray que se comienza a ver abrumado por el poder de su rival. Algo no está bien, cada golpe que Lopunny da hace que Drew pierda puntos, además que su pokemon difícilmente puede predecir como está siendo atacado… no se puede defender.

Los ataques de Roseray no son efectivos y el oponente no está atacando como se esperaba que lo hiciera, el pokemon en el campo de batalla está confundido y el entrenador no puede reaccionar, los movimientos de Dawn son bastante erráticos y sin una aparente cohesión o liga… parecen ataques separados, pero todos forman un solo conjunto de ataques… no se puede predecir que es lo que ocurrirá ante este despliegue de poder y coordinación entre los ataques del pokemon y la mente maestra de la coordinadora. Dawn decide ponerle fin a la batalla, ordenando un rayo de hielo que impacta de lleno a una sorprendida Roseray, dejándola fuera de combate. Aun con tiempo en el reloj Dawn ha derrotado a Drew. Una parte del estadio aun abuchea, aunque el porcentaje es menor… Dawn ha silenciado a los que se encontraban en su contra, simplemente con un estilo de combate increíble, algo que nadie hasta este momento había visto.

Tras un inesperado retorno, la chica se pone a la cabeza del grupo uno de coordinación al ganar los primeros dos puntos de batalla, además de haber ganado un poco de la aceptación de la gente, aunque aun es muy pronto para pensar que la pesadilla se acabo.

-¿Cómo paso esto?... el análisis de Drew solo deja una posible solución…-Roseray se apego a la estrategia, basada en la pasada final de coordinación contra May… no había manera de fallar… solo hay una posible explicación a lo que acaba de pasar: Me enfrente a un oponente completamente diferente.-

La apertura del festival de coordinación ha concluido, el cielo nublado de la noche cumple su amenaza, desatando una lluvia torrencial sobre la isla. Ha sido un día muy largo para Dawn, quien llega empapada hasta el centro pokemon. El trayecto a casa fue largo y solitario… Dawn llamo a su madre para escuchar algo positivo, pues a pesar de haber ganado, aun no escucha esa voz amigable que le de ánimos, esa voz que todos necesitamos de vez en cuando para poder lograr nuestros objetivos… para mala fortuna de la coordinadora, su madre no se encuentra en casa, algo sumamente extraño, pues esta misma mañana se encontraba en el lugar y no menciono nada de salir…

Un poco desconsolada Dawn toma el ascensor de la torre 1… las cosas no salieron tan mal el día de hoy… parece que por primera vez desde que llego a la isla, la chica cree que puede alcanzar esa meta que hace tantos ayeres se propuso, incluso si el público no la aprecia.

Al llegar al último piso de la torre donde está su habitación Dawn se encuentra a Red, quien la estaba esperando…el corazón de Dawn late fuerte, sus sentidos se exaltan, el frio del agua aun sobre su cuerpo, la soledad de la noche lluviosa, los relámpagos golpeando la tierra con su devastador poder a la distancia, la calidez de la mirada de Red.

-Fue una buena batalla, aunque aun hay que corregir algunos detalles- le dice Red a Dawn, y añade:-espero que estés lista para mañana-

El rostro de la incrédula chica se ilumina, pues sabe que su amigo ha confirmado su participación en el torneo de batalla doble, donde ambos son compañeros. La chica ilusionada se deja llevar por el momento y decide agradecerle a Red por esa muestra de compañerismo y amistad a su manera… Dawn se lanza abrazando a Red, cosa que el demonio errante no ve con buenos ojos…

-¿Qué pasa Red?, ¿no te gusta que te abrace?- pregunta confundida Dawn al observar el gesto de su amigo ante su muestra de afecto.

-No me lo tomes a mal Dawn… pero ¡estas toda mojada!-

Desde niña, Dawn tenía sueños de grandeza, de hazañas inigualables, sueños en los que ella llegaba hasta el campeonato mundial, sueños donde después de ser ovacionada por el público en su batalla inicial, ella tenía una gran fiesta, donde todos su amigos asistían para festejar la primera gran victoria de la chica… Hoy la realidad fue muy diferente a esos sueños infantiles, hoy la cruda realidad le dio d Dawn otra bofetada de realismo, aunque esta vez se supo sobreponer. Hoy Dawn fue odiada por muchos y aclamada por pocos, su batalla fue una victoria, aunque no como ella hubiera deseado, sus amigos están dispersos y divididos en este momento y por si fuera poco, una tormenta está azotando la isla… la realidad fue muy diferente.

A pesar de todo Dawn no se puede quejar, una victoria y una sencilla cena junto con su mejor amigo y sus pokemon… cosas sencillas de la vida que hubiera repudiado hace unos meses, pero hoy, es algo que la pequeña Dawn comienza a apreciar.


	6. Capitulo 6: El Pasado De Un Demonio1

Capitulo 6: El Pasado De Un Demonio – Parte 1

El clima de la isla no ha mejorado mucho desde hace dos días cuando comenzó a llover, pero al menos la lluvia ha cesado, solo un espectral viento acompañado de cielos grises es todo lo que queda del mal clima, el cielo se abre pero la luz no es muy intensa, solo tenues rayos de luz solar alcanzan a tocar la isla con sus cálida presencia, aun así el frio predomina, al igual que las luces artificiales que iluminan los estadios del evento.

En el extremo mas distante de la isla, un enorme escenario fue concebido, un estadio adaptado para satisfacer las necesidades de un campo de batalla de tipo tierra, un terreno arenoso y hostil, cubierto de capas de rocas afiladas de diversos orígenes y durezas. En el estadio "Isla Roca", que posee una fachada con formas octagonales y afiladas, asemejando formaciones de rocas, es en este lugar donde a pesar de la neblina y la lluvia ligera, el torneo de batalla doble presencia una de los mas espectaculares enfrentamientos. La visibilidad en la arena es nula, cosa que parece que los pokemon de Dawn y Red no parecen no comprender.

Sus ataques son devastadores y precisos, como se esperaba de ellos de forma separada, sin embargo aquí las combinaciones entre ambos pokemon es casi perfecta. Prinplup y Kadabra, de Dawn y Red respectivamente, se abren paso entre sus oponentes de forma elegante. Los pokemon son letales ante cualquier enemigo que se les cruza en su camino… llama poderosamente la atención que los dos numero 1 del mundo en coordinación y batalla respectivamente hayan hecho equipo para participar en este torneo, pero lo que realmente sorprendente es el hecho que sin importar que pareja de monstruos estén usando, estos se entienden perfectamente… cualquiera podría asegurar que han peleado juntos toda su existencia, cosa que no podría distar más de la realidad.

Los estruendos en el estadio son colosales, escuchados incluso a kilómetros de distancia. La combinación del día de hoy es tan letal que incluso sus ataques disipan por momentos la neblina extenuante que cubre el estadio y a los espectadores. El estadio no está a su máxima capacidad, pues hay otras batallas que en este momento acaparan la atención de las personas, pero siempre es un deleite observar al demonio errante y a la luz de Sinnoh… aunque esta última no sea tan querida como su compañero.

Difícilmente se aprecian los detalles de la batalla, pero su intensidad se palpa en cada estruendo que cimbra los mismos cimientos de la construcción. Cuando menos lo esperan, los monstruos de los oponentes caen en la arena. De entre la espesa neblina solo se distinguen dos formas, dos que se encuentran de pie, se trata de Prinplup y Kadabra, tal y como se esperaba.

-¡Lo logramos Red!- grita emocionada Dawn, quien hoy usa un atuendo diferente a sus habituales ropas, un atuendo bastante especial para ella, sus clásicas ropas han cambiado porque hoy finalmente, parece que su tierra natal recordó que ella existe al encontrar en la mañana un paquete enviado por el comité organizador de Sinnoh con una pequeña tarjeta la cual se leía en uno de sus lados: "El mundo está dispuesto a perdonarte…" y por el otro lado de la tarjeta se leía: "Tu región también." Dentro de la caja había ropa para la ocasión, una blusa color blanco, sencilla pero elegante con un hermoso bordado de la región en ella, una falda, medias y botas de diseñador, todas en color negro y acordes al estilo de la chica, para completar el atuendo, un elegante abrigo color negro, un atuendo digno de la realeza de Sinnoh, cuyo emblema se encuentra bordado con hilo color dorado en el hombro izquierdo. Solo a los de más alto rango se les otorgan semejantes lujos, y Red no es la excepción a la regla. Ante el frio Red poco cambia su forma de vestir, inconfundible con la banda negra que cubre su frente y deja entrever lo que parece ser una profunda cicatriz en la zona, además de su clásica gabardina, con corte tipo capa, un manto que color negro que cobre todo el cuerpo del entrenador, pero esta vez y de forma similar a los demás entrenadores agraciados, tiene bordado el inconfundible emblema de la potencia mundial en batalla, el logo de la liga pokemon de Kanto hace presencia orgullosa en el hombro izquierdo de Red, quien se mantiene tranquilo a pesar de la adrenalina que aun recorre sus cuerpo por la intensidad de la batalla.

-Debo admitir que en la primera batalla que peleamos juntos en este torneo tenía mis dudas, pero parece que si somos compatibles después de todo Red- le dijo la joven alegre a su amigo, al momento en que ambos entraban a la arena a felicitar a sus respectivos pokemon.

Dawn corre y abraza a su Prinplup que ya esperaba el cariño de su entrenadora, mientras Red camina a su lado y felicita de forma más apacible a su amigo, como él lo llama. Ambos han hecho un excelente trabajo y gracias a esta batalla ahora ambos están en la segunda ronda de este nuevo torneo.

Han pasado dos días y los torneos avanzan, Ash y May avanzaron también en batalla doble, ambos en sus respectivos terrenos comienzan a ser promesas, May avanza como líder absoluta del grupo 2 en coordinación, aunque en el desafío del torneo de batalla, la fortuna no le ha sonreído a la campeona de Hoenn, quien trae una racha más que negativa… su mayor logro es un empate ante Barry, y una derrota ante Cinthya, aunque esa batalla estaba muy por fuera de su nivel y estilo. Por su parte Ash comienza a llamar la atención del público, arrasando con el grupo 8, pero obteniendo triunfos sobre el limite, definiciones agónicas y cierres espectaculares le han valido para que ahora posea el titulo del "caballero de la angustia", menospreciado solo por aquellos que aun no se enfrentan a él.

-¿Dime Red, que es lo que harás ahora?- pregunta la joven aun entusiasmada por la victoria conseguida. A lo que su amigo contesta con su semblante siempre tranquilo:

-Pues tenía pensado ir al Poseidón, a observar la batalla que define el segundo lugar del grupo 2, al que será mi oponente en la segunda ronda del torneo.-

-¿… puedo… ir contigo?- pregunto tímidamente Dawn, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo, esperando que Red no viera como su rostro se ruborizaba mientras hacia la pregunta.

-… claro, no veo por qué no.- respondió Red, - aunque me extraña la pregunta viniendo de ti…- añadió el entrenador mientras metía a su Pokemon a su Pokebola

-… es solo que… tu sabes… te hice tantas cosas antes…-

-Dawn, eso ya quedo en el pasado, no tiene caso que te sigas lamentando por eso.- interrumpió el entrenador, tratando de reanimar a su amiga.

La chica junto con su amigo se encaminaron hacia el Poseidón, el estadio tipo agua donde el destino del grupo 2 seria definido. Red conocía al igual que Dawn a una de las participantes del encuentro que se disputaba, el encuentro entre May, la coordinadora de Hoenn, y Misty, la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Cirulean.

La neblina poco a poco se dispersa mientras que los jóvenes, alegremente caminan por las calles de la isla. Las batallas están por todos lados a pesar del mal clima, mientras observan a la distancia las grandiosas construcciones que se dejan entrever en la espesa neblina. De la nada emerge una voz, un tanto dulce, pero con una agresividad única.

-¡Red Arsfield, espera!-

Dawn y Red voltearon al instante, solo para observar la figura que se mostraban desafiante, una chica que vestía ropas ligeras para el clima que debía soportar. Una joven que portaba la insignia de los Rangers en su brazo derecho, un rostro familiar, pero en este momento Dawn no puede ubicar…

-El alto consejo Ranger me manda por ti Red.- le dice con voz dulce pero firme la chica

Red parece hacer caso omiso a las palabras de la chica, que se acerca lentamente a la pareja. Ante los pasos firmes de la joven que no parece ser mas madura que Red, este interpone su brazo entre las dos chicas, protegiendo a Dawn… mientras la coordinadora se preguntaba quien era ella y por que se le hacia tan familiar. La neblina finalmente permite que el rostro de la joven fuera claramente visible.

-Jennifer…- susurro Red al ver el rostro de la joven.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Red, y tu no has cambiado nada… pero según veo desde lo que paso en las islas naranja hace tres años me olvidaste por completo.-

Al escuchar esas palabras Dawn finalmente recuerda quien es la joven que esta frente a ella, se trata de la amiga de infancia del demonio errante, Jennifer Sawyear, la misma que combatió hombro con hombro con Ash en el intento del equipo Rocket de tomar Sinnoh por la fuerza hace cinco años, la misma que durante su viaje por las islas naranja con Red los envolvió en un problema del que por poco termina con la vida de ambos…

-Veo que aun viajas con la florecita- se burlo Jennifer, causando la ira tanto de Red como de Dawn. Sin embargo la coordinadora no pudo responder, debido a que el entrenador la sujetaba de tal manera que no le pudiera responder a la Ranger, ni tampoco ella pudiera hacerle nada.

-Los rumores no eran del todo ciertos entonces…-

-¿¡Que es lo que quieres Jennifer!?-

-Te necesitamos, hay una misión en especial para la que requerimos de toda la ayuda posible, así que el consejo me mando por ti, iras conmigo, de lo contrario los elementos especiales comenzaran a cazarte a ti como un desertor, y de paso a la florecita que anda contigo.-

-Entonces tendrás que conseguir alguien que esté dispuesto a morir Jennifer, nunca permitiré que le hagan daño a Dawn, no iré contigo-

- ¿Ni aunque diga:"Código Azul"?- Pregunto la Ranger con tono un tanto sarcástico y burlón al entrenador que de inmediato cambio la expresión en su rostro.

Red se mantuvo en silencio durante un instante, su mentalidad estaba en conflicto, mientras Dawn no sabia que hacer o decirle a su amigo, se sentía halagada por el hecho de que Red la defendería sin importar lo que le pasara, pero la situación cambio muy repentinamente y ahora la confusión de su amigo se hacia palpable en el ambiente frio de la isla.

Finalmente Red respondió: -Entonces, infórmame donde esta mi padre, entonces ire por mi cuenta-

Dawn se sorprendió, pues Red le había dicho que tanto su padre como su madre estaban muertos.

-Tú siempre sabes cómo desenmarañar mentiras Arsfield, sin embargo la situación no es del todo falsa, aun son especulaciones pero sabemos que Blue esta en algún lugar de Kanto.-

-La próxima vez que me veas, será mejor que traigas hechos, no especulaciones… y si esos ancianos corruptos del consejo se atreven a ordenar algo en contra mía o de Dawn, los matare…-

Con estas palabras el demonio errante tomo la mano de Dawn y se alejaron de Jennifer, quien vio la confusión de la coordinadora y aprovecho para hacer un movimiento… tal vez fueron celos, tal vez simplemente fue su devoción hacia el deber o tal vez fue simplemente por molestar a Dawn.

-Veo que no le has contado a nada a la florecita. Seguramente ni siquiera sabe el por qué de tu cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, ¿es esa la clase de confianza que le tienes?-

Red continuo caminando a pesar de los gritos de la Ranger, mientras Dawn aun dudaba acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir, cuando finalmente se habían alejado de la chica, Red soltó la mano de la coordinadora y se dispuso a aclarar la situación. Dawn por su parte dijo no importarle los hechos ocurridos, pero aun asi, las palabras de Jennifer hicieron eco en los pensamientos de la chica, quien se dio cuenta que nunca cuestiono a su amigo acerca de su pasado, más que la limitada información que el mismo le dio desde el día en que comenzaron a viajar. Red continuo con su negativa, pues para el joven el pasado es algo irrelevante. Dawn se conformo, aunque no de muy buena manera y acepto el hecho de que su amigo no quisiera hablar de su pasado, aunque desde siempre ha tenido esa curiosidad.

El especialista paso un segundo en silencio, cuando su mentalidad se aclaro apunto con su mano a una banca cercana donde no había nadie cerca.

-Siéntate Dawn-

La coordinadora, de inmediato pensó en que Red pensaba dejarla de lado para continuar el con su camino solo, conjetura que alarmo a la coordinadora, que no podía concretar sus ideas ni armar una oración completa para negar la orden del entrenador.

-¿Quieres escuchar la historia o no?, será bastante larga.

El rostro de la coordinadora se ilumino y rápidamente tomo asiento. La banca era pequeña, asi que ambos se vieron obligados a sentarse demasiado cerca uno del otro. La mirada de Dawn estaba fija en los ojos de Red, quien no lucia muy feliz de recordar ese pasado, esos eventos que parecían haber ocurrido hace tanto, pero en realidad las cicatrices del pasado estaban mas frescas de lo que aparentan.

-Puede que creas que siempre he sido de la forma en que soy, que siempre he sido serio y que nunca he confiado en las personas… pero Dawn, hace algunos años yo me parecía mucho a ti… solo hay una manera de que comprendas las cosas que me han ocurrido a lo largo del tiempo y porque me volví como soy actualmente, te contare toda la historia, todo mi pasado…

Las cosas comenzaron hace mucho tiempo, en ciudad Celadeon en Kanto…

Ciudad Celadeon siempre fue conocida como la capital comercial en la región Kanto, las compañías mas grandes de la región tienen sus oficinas centrales en este lugar y la empresa de mi madre no era la excepción, ella era la presidenta de la compañía de cosméticos y perfumes llamada Chateu Plate, una compañía que había pertenecido su familia desde que fue fundada. El nombre de mi madre era Mia Plate.

Mia era una persona alegre, que amaba a las personas, era una persona que siempre sonreía, amistosa y agradable, alguien en quien siempre se podía confiar y con quien siempre se podía contar, ella era capaz de renunciar a su felicidad, con tal de que los demás sean felices… una persona abnegada que vivía para los demás, sin embargo en el fondo ella era una persona triste, que usaba su sonrisa para ocultar el hecho de que se sentía muy sola… a pesar de eso ella nunca se quejo…

Ella siempre fue muy comprensiva con los empleados de su compañía, a pesar de sus fallas, ella siempre los mantenía motivados a todos, algo que le causaba problemas con la directiva, pues creían que mi madre mantenía muchos empleados inútiles y poco productivos, sin embargo Mia siempre tubo fe en las personas… siempre…

Chateu Plate se preocupaba por mantener siempre los mas altos estándares de calidad, para ello, tenían sus propios científicos, botánicos, químicos, que estaban siempre desarrollando nuevos productos para que la compañía enfrentara el futuro y la competencia. Los empleados de este sector eran responsables… a excepción de uno, su nombre es Blue Arsfield…

Blue era un científico muy talentoso en todos los campos que la compañía manejaba, sin embargo debido a su actitud de sabelotodo nunca trascendió de ese puesto mediocre en el que se encontraba. Blue usaba los recursos de la compañía para cosas diferentes a las que se le exigían, pues a pesar de que sus obligaciones eran enfocarse en los distintos aromas de los perfumes, así como crear nuevos, el empleaba los recursos de la empresa en otros campos, como la medicina Pokemon por ejemplo, a el se le deben avances en la anatomía, asi como en la medicina, sus aportaciones mas conocidas son los Revives, capaces de dar vitalidad a los Pokemon caídos en batalla. También el se encargo de los "X", esos aditamentos que sirven para aumentar los atributos de los Pokemon durante la batalla. La compañía no estaba del todo satisfecha con los resultados que su empleado entregaba, pues no eran una compañía farmacéutica, pero Mia siempre vio el lado positivo de todo lo que Blue hacia, solo por esa razón conservaba su empleo.

Una trágica noche llego, cuando uno de los prototipos de Blue exploto en el sótano, donde estaban ubicados los laboratorios… la explosión destruyo la mitad del edificio al instante y dejo la otra mitad restante en llamas… el infierno que se vivió en la torre esa noche aun es recordado por algunas personas en la ciudad. Blue intentaba salir del edificio como sea, ayudado por su Pokemon Wartortle, que extinguía las llamas del infierno con su chorro de agua, ayudado por los inventos de su entrenador. En su camino a la salida, Blue encontró a una persona con vida… solo una de todas las que estaban en el lugar. En un acto increíble de bondad por parte del que se convertiría en un villano, ayudo a esa persona a salir del edificio… la torre colapso por causa del feroz incendio que consumió todo a su paso… una tragedia donde un simple error costó la vida de más de 200 personas que estaban adentro… solo dos sobrevivieron… Blue Arsfield y Mia Plate…

Mi madre nunca había sido considerada por alguien más de esa manera… ella de alguna forma encontró la bondad que había en el corazón de Blue y la saco a relucir en un momento crucial… algo ocurrió con ella desde ese momento… a pesar de la opinión de las autoridades Mia siempre defendió a Blue, ella estaba tan segura de su inocencia… al final la falta de pruebas termino dándole a mi madre la razón.

La joven heredera del imperio de los Plate había perdido absolutamente todo, pero aun así tenia a Blue y en ese momento de la vida de mi madre eso era todo lo que necesitaba… esta de mas decir que mi madre se enamoro de aquel que le salvo la vida de ese accidente fatal… que el mismo provoco.

Blue tenía ambiciones comunes hasta cierto punto, el era una leyenda como científico, pero un desastre como entrenador. Hace años intento viajar por el mundo, pero fracaso estrepitosamente al descubrir que la soledad era algo con lo que no podía lidiar. El antipático y egocéntrico entrenador se rindió a pesar de su obstinación… pero ahora que tenia alguien con quien compartir su vida tendría su revancha de ese mundo frio que lo venció.

Sin obstáculos en su mente, Blue se obsesiono con el poder de sus Pokemon, así como alguna vez se obsesiono con la ciencia, solo que esta vez era diferente, su desdén y antipatía lo convirtieron en alguien odiado... pero a pesar de todo Mia aun estaba con el… los entrenadores lo rechazaban y las multitudes reconocían su fuerza tanto como su antipatía… pero a pesar de tanto odio al que se hizo acreedor Mia siempre estuvo con el… afecto profundo… amor… muchas veces Mia debió haberlo abandonado, pero ella continuaba siguiendo a su corazón… y así fue como Blue llego hasta la cima de su obsesión, cuando sus Pokemon no se pudieron hacer más fuertes y ya no tenían rivales… Blue conquisto de forma sencilla el campeonato mundial Pokemon que se realizo en ciudad Larousse hace muchos años.

La pareja se estableció en Ciudad Saffron, en la mansión de los Plate… Blue no deseaba dejar de viajar y hacer fuertes a sus monstruos, mientras el mismo buscaba un oponente que le diera lo que él llamaba "una batalla digna", sin embargo sin Mia el no podría continuar, y esta vez Mia no deseaba hacerlo, pues algo había ocurrido, algo que ninguno de los dos preveía… Mia estaba embarazada.

Blue no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta noticia, es algo que ninguno de los dos había experimentado y ahora la vida tendría que cambiar nuevamente…

Continuando la tradición de la familia Arsfield el recién nacido fue bautizado Red…


	7. Capitulo 7: El Pasado De Un Demonio2

Capitulo 7: El Pasado De Un Demonio – Parte 2

Mi historia comenzó en ciudad Saffron en Kanto…

El tiempo continuo su curso, sin prisa, sin pausa, durante esos 8 años de mi vida fácilmente pudiste haberme confundido con alguien más…

La vida era muy diferente entonces, yo era muy diferente, pues durante 8 años tuve a esa persona que era lo mas importante en mi vida: mi madre, la que me crio, la que siempre estuvo ahí para mi cuando la necesitaba, la que siempre me apoyo.

Yo era el Red Arsfield el hijo del campeón mundial, hijo de la heredera de la fortuna de los Plate, una de las familias mas adineradas de la región Kanto, esto me convertía en un miembro de una clase social selecta en la ciudad, y como tal, asistí a una escuela especial, donde los pequeños eran formados para ser los futuros líderes del mañana, les enseñaban todo lo que necesitaban saber, excepto una cosa: humildad…

Los niños son muy crueles a ciertas edades, y yo era mas bien un niño muy frágil emocionalmente hablando… el respeto de mi padre era mi meta mas grande en la vida, pues nunca me dirigió una palabra de aliento, nunca me felicito, nunca actuó como un padre… así que decidí ganarme su respeto sin importar lo que costara. Eso me hacia débil, pues por mas que trataba cada intento terminaba en fracaso, en los brazos de mi madre observando la indiferencia de mi padre hacia mi… pero nunca me quise dar por vencido, aunque solo me hacia daño a mi mismo.

Los demás parecían percibir mi debilidad y solo me conocían como el hijo del campeón… solo como una sombra, una extensión de esa persona que era reconocida por todos a donde iba.

A pesar de todo esto, nunca me queje al igual que mi madre, había aprendido a ser fuerte… aunque solo era por el exterior donde aparentaba ser alguien alegre y amistoso, fuerte y seguro de si mismo… solo era una mentira…

Fue en una trágica tarde, cuando todo termino…

Esa tarde no había nada en especial en el aire, nada en especial en el transcurso de los hechos, nada que me alertara que en ese momento la vida daría un giro que tardaría meses en asimilar. Fue hasta después de la escuela, cuando me disponía a regresar a mi hogar… las sirenas se escuchaban a la distancia, un gran alboroto, un movimiento tan grande que podía escucharse en toda la ciudad. Conforme me iba acercando a mi hogar, el caos era más evidente y estruendoso, cada paso que daba aumentaba el sonido de las sirenas de los bomberos, cada paso que daba el horizonte tomaba un tono rojizo mas encendido… cada paso que daba me acercaba más al infierno…

Cuando llegue a mi hogar fui testigo de una escena que marco toda mi vida… no pude observar ese rostro lleno de amor que siempre esperaba mi regreso… solo pude observar la mansión en llamas, mientras los bomberos de la ciudad intentaban sofocar el siniestro, sus siluetas eran pequeñas comparadas con la altura de las llamas… creaban una columna de humo impresionante, fácilmente visible hasta ciudad Celadeon… de entre todas las siluetas solo una estaba inmóvil, solo una, inerte, observando en silencio el fulgor de las llamas elevarse hasta el firmamento. Solo el, mi padre… Blue Arsfield.

Esa tarde la mansión de los Plate fue consumida por las llamas… irónico, de la misma forma que comenzó para mis padres, todo término… en medio de las llamas de un abrazador incendio.

Lejos de que esta tragedia nos uniera, fue el evento que termino separando definitivamente a mi familia, mi madre murió, mi padre comenzó un nuevo viaje y yo termine en un orfanato en ciudad Viridian, enfrentándome a la frialdad del mundo con tan solo 8 años de edad. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que descubriera que el llamado "accidente" fue más intencional de lo que todos suponían y que el causante aun estaba libre… la justicia de este mundo me había fallado.

Solo, con el mundo en contra, había perdido a la persona mas importante para mí, mientras que su asesino estaba libre y no se conformo con arrebatarme lo que mas amaba, sino que también me arrebato mi pasado, mi futuro, mi inocencia y mi felicidad… lo único que me hacia soportar este mundo era mi madre y ahora ella ya no existía. Así fue como mi vida cambio, solo, en la frialdad de la soledad una idea comenzó a gestionarse en mi mente, una sola idea que definiría mi vida desde ese momento, la que marcaria mi futuro y mi destino desde ahora en adelante: Venganza.

En el orfanato poco les importaba quien fuera mi padre, ahí todos éramos iguales, solo que yo no era exactamente el mas popular de todos… de hecho era detestado por los demás. Tarde en asimilar lo que estaba pasando, como la vida dio un giro y ahora lo único que me interesaba era la venganza, pero aun era débil, muy débil para conseguir mi meta… en el orfanato las personas encargadas eran buenas, pero no me podían enseñar lo que yo necesitaba aprender… debía aprender a quitar una vida, todo lo demás era en vano.

Las personas son muy crueles con aquello que no pueden entender, fue algo que aprendí a la mala… pero ese día en el orfanato es algo que nunca poder olvidar.

Los mayores estaba hartos de mi actitud arrogante hacia las profesoras, siempre hacia lo que me ordenaban, pero nunca hablaba con nadie, no comía más que cuando era necesario, estaba en una especie de estado de autismo del cual fui sacado a golpes… cuando las instructoras estaban distraídas, ellos aprovecharon para desquitar todo su enojo contra mi, inclusive las cosas que la vida les había arrebatado, las acabe pagando yo…

Cuatro contra uno, una clara desventaja, sin oportunidad alguna fui golpeado de forma brutal… pero continuaba levantándome, pues las cosas no podían terminar ahí, no aun, tenia un deseo que cumplir… defenderme era imposible, incluso cruzo por mi mente la idea de rendirme, dejar que eso brutos me mataran a golpes para así finalmente reunirme con mi madre y hacer que la pesadilla terminara… comencé a burlarme de sus ataques a pesar de que estaba escupiendo sangre, solo los hice enfurecer mas, sus golpes eran aun mas poderosos, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, pero por dentro aun conservaba esa sonrisa, pues sin saberlo estaban a punto de concederme mi deseo.

Pero mi vida no termino en ese momento… el ángel de la venganza descendió del cielo y vatio sus alas sobre mis agresores.

Una chica de cabello castaño y largo, ojos verdes como los pastos de las praderas en primavera, una voz dulce, pero una fuerza descomunal para alguien que aparenta ser tan frágil… un ángel de la venganza había venido en mi auxilio. La chica golpeo a mis agresores, dejándolos en el suelo con facilidad asombrosa. Desde mi posición solo se podía apreciar como caían, uno a uno mis agresores… en ese momento solo podía pensar en que esos idiotas no pudieron terminar el trabajo… estaban tan cerca de matarme, pero no lo consiguieron… viviría otro día, incluso aunque no lo deseara.

Dos semanas después desperté en la cama de la enfermería del orfanato… pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue el hecho de que esa guerrera, ese ángel que había venido en mi auxilio, estaba a un lado de mi cama, observándome…

-Finalmente despiertas- Me dijo con una voz dulce y frágil, aun no estaba seguro de quien era ella, así que no respondí, solo hasta que observe sus ojos me di cuenta que ella era esa amazona que me había ayudado…

-¿Por qué?- solo pude decirle eso… ante la sorpresa de la enfermera, pues nunca le había dirigido la palabra a nadie desde que llegue a este lugar.

La chica de inmediato supo a que es lo que me refería, a pesar de la ambigüedad de mis palabras, supo contestar perfectamente lo que había preguntado, aunque su respuesta no fue lo que esperaba.

-Porque no era justo, no podía dejar que murieras en este lugar-

Durante un mes, ella cuido de mi y cada día que pasaba me preguntaba lo mismo… ¿Por qué la chica no se va? ¿Por qué insiste tanto en estar con alguien como yo?, cuando fui capaz de caminar por mi cuenta nuevamente, Salí al exterior, ahí fue cuando la verdad fue más que obvia para mi, al igual que yo, la chica no tenía amigos… era detestada por tener una actitud arrogante, esto aunado con un amplio sentido de la justicia la hacían molesta a la vista de los demás niños. Me di cuenta que yo era la última esperanza, la última oportunidad de tener a un amigo…

Su rostro se veía muy diferente a cuando estaba en la enfermería conmigo, se veía triste y hasta miserable… se veía exactamente como yo.

Lo primero que hice fue agradecerle, algo que debí haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo hice. La chica me abrazo con fuerza, con lágrimas en los ojos, pues parecía que era la primera vez que alguien le agradecía por un acto que hubiera realizado. Ella se presento y finalmente supe el nombre de ese ángel de la venganza que había llegado a mí, su nombre era Jennifer.

Ella fue la que me enseño a utilizar mis puños en batalla, a no sentir remordimiento, ella fue la que me encamino dentro de la venganza, aun era muy pronto, pero al menos ya no era ese mismo niño débil que solía ser…

Para Jennifer pelear no era algo nuevo, pues había vivido en las calles de ciudad Viridian durante casi toda su vida, la cual no fue fácil, aprendió a sobrevivir, hasta que la oficial Jenny la forzó a ir al orfanato, donde encontró a unos vándalos golpeando en forma desmedida a un indefenso. Fue una gran coincidencia que ella hubiera llegado precisamente en ese momento al lugar.

Meses pasaron, los demás seguían excluyéndonos, así que cada vez nos unimos más y mas, éramos nosotros dos contra el mundo.

Llego una noche, cuando decidí que ya era suficiente de estar ocupando un lugar que no me correspondía, si quería vengarme debía actuar ahora.

La noche era tormentosa cuando salí sigilosamente del salón donde los huérfanos dormían apaciblemente… realmente nunca los culpe de nada, ellos ya tenían una cruel realidad con la cual lidiar y yo llegue creyendo que conocía el lado malo de la vida, cuando en realidad no era así. No los puedo culpar de excluirme, incluso creo que yo mismo lo hubiera hecho en su lugar…

Los rayos de la tormenta golpeaban el suelo con fuerza mientras la lluvia creaba un susurro en los corredores del orfanato, que se iluminaban brevemente ante las luces de la tormenta que se encontraba ya en descenso. Entre a la oficina principal, donde esculque entre los archivos, donde encontré una dirección, más de lo que podía esperar, mi primera pista hacia el paradero de Blue Arsfield, aquel a quien debía matar…

A pesar de estar dispuesto a dejar ese lugar que me había encaminado hacia el destino que ahora había elegido, algo no estaba bien, no pude irme, no sabiendo que dejaría atrás algo que era muy preciado para mi… era uno de mis bienes más preciados, algo que incluso en mi vida feliz nunca había sentido con tanta intensidad: amistad.

Aun recuerdo como lentamente entre en la habitación donde las chicas dormían, seleccione con cuidado mis acciones, me acerque a la cama desde el suelo, le tape la boca con mi mano y la arrastre fuera de su cama hasta donde estaba yo.

Jennifer estaba asombrada, vagamente nos podíamos ver mediante los relámpagos que iluminaban la escena, solo le dije lo que deba saber:

-Escapemos juntos-

Jennifer sonrió y el trato estaba cerrado. En medio de la tormenta brincamos los muros del orfanato que nos había aprisionado durante algunos meses y ahora seriamos realmente nosotros dos contra el mundo.

Después de nuestro escape la suerte nos sonrió durante algún tiempo y pudimos atrapar a un Pokemon cada uno, yo encontré abandonado a un Charmander, mientras que Jennifer fue capaz de capturar a un Magnamite. A pesar de esto nuestro viaje no tenía ningún sentido, solo deambulábamos por el continente…

Jennifer al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que mis razones de escapar del orfanato no eran como las de ella, y a pesar de ser amigos y ayudarnos, eventualmente comenzamos a tener diferencias entre sus ideales de justicia y mis deseos de venganza.

El tiempo pasó y nos separamos, ella decidió enrolarse en las fuerzas de los Rangers mientras yo solo quería hacerme más fuerte para derrotar a mi padre.

Viaje por varias regiones peleando, aceptando desafíos, haciéndome fuerte y a mis Pokemon. Cuando finalmente encontré la dirección, la pista que mi padre me había dejando en el orfanato, me di cuenta que era el lugar donde estaba la tumba de mi madre, el miserable lo había hecho esperando que escapara y llegara hasta este lugar donde mi furia se desato.

En esa época escuche que Blue Arsfield estaba en la región Sinnoh compitiendo en el decimo campeonato mundial. A pesar de mi esfuerzo, no pude llegar a ciudad Corazonada a tiempo. Si no me equivoco fue el campeonato donde tu mama, Dawn resulto campeona de coordinación.

Durante años perseguí a el campeón infame, solo para encontrarme con rastros falsos y pistas que conducían a callejones sin salida… el mundo era demasiado grande para que Blue se escondiera de mi…

Así fue como nació el "Demonio Errante", mi estrategia cambio, decidí que sería mejor dejar que Blue me encontrara, así comencé a arrasar las ligas locales, y comencé a subir en el rango mundial de entrenadores, me hice campeón de varias de las regiones, con la esperanza que mi padre se fijara en mí y me buscara con la intención de aceptar mi desafío… pero ese día nunca llego.

Casualmente cuando me encontraba en la región Jottho me vi envuelto en un incidente con el equipo Rocket de la region, quienes intentaron reclutarme para complementar sus filas, claro ellos no aceptan una negativa como respuesta así que en poco tiempo me vi solo, destruyendo sus cuarteles generales, solo impulsado por mi furia y mi odio que cada día crecía mas y mas…

Mis acciones provocaron problemas a un agente infiltrado que estaba trabajando en el lugar, curiosamente el destino nos reunió en ese lugar tan inesperado. Jennifer y yo nuevamente nos encontramos.

Pero Jennifer no fue la única persona que encontré en esas instalaciones…

Blue Arsfield era el encargado de las instalaciones de la region Jottho del equipo Rocket, donde continuaba sus investigaciones para crear un Súperpokemon que fuera capaz de darle batalla a su nivel.

Dos años después nos encontramos… ahora podría cumplir con mi propósito, vengaría la muerte de mi madre. Jennifer estaba consciente de la fuerza del adversario al que me enfrentaba. A pesar de las advertencias que me hizo, de que la única manera de vencerlo sería pelando los dos contra el… yo me lance como un autentico idiota a la batalla, solo. Blue era muy fuerte y me hizo pedazos antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que había pasado. Caí nuevamente de forma humillante, pero esta vez ni siquiera mi ángel de la venganza fue capaz de hacer algo al respecto, ambos fuimos derrotados. Mi padre al ver la destrucción que habíamos causado en los cuarteles, decidió abandonar los cuarteles, dejándonos a mí y a Jennifer en el lugar que estaba colapsando.

De entre los escombros en llamas Salí con Jennifer inconsciente en mis brazos, logre sacarla, pero me descuide y una explosión termino de hacer el trabajo que mi padre no había hecho.

Desperté en el hospital de ciudad Goldenrod, repitiendo esa escena de hace tiempo, cuando conocí a Jennifer… nuevamente mi ángel de la venganza estaba junto a mí, pero esta vez había algo diferente…

Jennifer me conto que cuando ella despertó mi Charizard estaba junto a mí, con una de sus alas destrozada y con varias cicatrices en el cuerpo… al momento de la explosión, el salió de la Pokebola y nos protegió, además del escudo que resulto el Pokemon, también yo protegí a Jennifer, y cuando ella me miro estaba tendido junto a ella con un gran pedazo de metal, incrustado en la parte izquierda de mi cabeza…

La cicatriz que tengo es causa de ese evento, de proteger a mi amiga, de haber peleado y perdido en contra de mi padre. Los doctores salvaron mi ojo izquierdo, pero perdí la noción de profundidad en este, además me dijeron que algún día dejare de ver con el… en el peor de los casos perdería la vista de ambos ojos permanentemente.

Todo el esfuerzo, todo lo que había logrado impulsado por mi odio, todo era en vano, pues aun no le llegaba a los talones a aquel que mato a mi madre. Fue cuando tome otra decisión que cambio mi vida nuevamente. Decidí enrolarme en los Rangers al igual que mi amiga.

Mi odio descomunal continuaba creciendo día tras día, eso me hizo ascender de forma estrepitosa en la escala de los Rangers, hasta que quedaron a mi cargo las operaciones especiales, en las cuales comencé a cazar a los principales delincuentes del mundo Pokemon. Una por una las principales organizaciones criminales del mundo fueron cayendo bajo mis operativos, primero fue la sección de Jottho del equipo Rocket, posteriormente en Kanto, el equipo Magma, el Galactic, la cazadora Jay… todos cayeron y yo me continuaba haciendo fuerte, pero aun no encontraba a aquel a quien deseaba matar…

El odio dómino por completo mi vida hasta ese día hace cinco años, cuando finalmente encontré a mi padre otra vez… pero en esta ocasión mi ángel de la venganza no estaba a mi lado… esta vez encontré a alguien más, alguien diferente, alguien que no alimento mi deseo de venganza, alguien que me hizo recordar que desde que era un niño, lo único que he deseado es vivir como una persona normal, en paz, saber lo que se siente tener un amigo real, solo deseaba ser feliz. Ese día en la semifinal en Sinnoh, el día en que te conocí a ti Dawn, cuando vi tus ojos azules me recordaste que es lo que realmente quería de la vida… una vida sin odio, una vida en la que pudiera tener una familia. Ese es mi verdadero deseo.

Dawn se encuentra apenada tras las últimas palabras de Red, mientras ella escuchaba la historia del entrenador la neblina de la isla se había disipado lentamente, ahora el cielo mostraba un tono rojizo, pues la tarde estaba cayendo en la isla, el mar agitado reflejaba el color del horizonte, que era dorado en el atardecer, mientras la coordinadora sostenía la mano de su amigo, quien por primera vez en su vida había hablado de ese pasado al que tanto había huido, pero que siempre mantenía presente.

Los jóvenes estaban en su mundo, cuando algo que no esperaban ocurrió. De entre la multitud apareció una chica, que corría sin sentido por el malecón, chocando con las personas, pero nada le importaba, parecía que la joven lloraba desconsoladamente… se trataba de May

Red de inmediato se preocupa por su amiga de Hoenn, quien indudablemente necesita apoyo en este momento, aun sin saber que le ocurre Red le pide a Dawn un favor…

El entrenador corre tras su amiga que parece dirigirse hacia el faro de la isla, esto mientras las luces de la isla comienzan a encenderse, anunciando la caída de la noche en la isla Cinnabar…

Dawn observa como su amigo corre tras la coordinadora de Hoenn, en un intento desesperado por alcanzarla, aunque May le lleva ya bastante ventaja… El día de hoy ella aprendió un poco más de lo que esperaba de ese pasado que su amigo tanto negaba, la neblina del pasado se disipa al igual que la neblina de la isla, sin embargo las dudas del presente aun persisten… aunque Red le demostró su confianza a Dawn aun hay esa intriga que ha estado aquejando a la chica desde antes que llegara a la isla, aquella que le dio el valor de enfrentar al mundo de nueva cuenta solo para intentar descifrar la respuesta… aquella duda que supero su miedo:

-¿Qué es lo que realmente siento… por Red....?-


	8. Capitulo 8: La Sombra Del Destino

Capitulo 8: La Sombra Del Destino.

El clima de la isla no ha mejorado mucho desde hace dos días cuando comenzó a llover, pero al menos la lluvia ha cesado, solo un espectral viento acompañado de cielos grises es todo lo que queda del mal clima, el cielo se abre pero la luz no es muy intensa, solo tenues rayos de luz solar alcanzan a tocar la isla con sus cálida presencia, aun así el frio predomina, al igual que las luces artificiales que iluminan los estadios del evento.

El cielo gris da un matiz tétrico a la luz de la mañana en la isla, el viento es frio mientras May se prepara para enfrentarse al destino… será en este frio día cuando se deicida si todo el esfuerzo acumulado, la carga de trabajo de estar participando en tres de los torneos más exigentes a nivel mundial valió la pena.

Un desafío, un sueño… una ilusión, un sentimiento que se ha fortalecido con el tiempo, el amor de los días de juventud se transforma en afecto profundo, esos sentimientos que vivían en el interior del corazón de la joven coordinadora de Hoenn han crecido con el paso del tiempo al igual que la chica. Pero al llegar a la isla, todo cambio…

Una decisión fatal, un error… enfrentar al oponente en su propio campo será difícil y perder no es una opción. Hace unos días Misty y May al enterarse de que estaban en el mismo grupo acordaron hacer una apuesta, ya que ambas estaban en el mismo predicamento acordaron que la ganadora de la batalla, a la que serian forzadas a combatir, tendría el camino libre para intentar hacer su movimiento con Ash, mientras que la perdedora no se opondría en el camino de la otra, lo cual implicaba perder todos sus sueños y esperanzas… una apuesta horrible.

El grupo 2 no fue ni remotamente el mas cerrado del certamen, Cinthya la antigua campeona de la región Sinnoh arraso por completo el grupo derrotando a los otros tres aspirantes, ni Misty la líder de gimnasio en desgracia, ni May la coordinadora campeona de Hoenn, ni Barry fueron capaces de competir a el nivel de la imparable campeona… Cinthya avanzo sin problemas.

De este grupo lo único que fue realmente cerrado fue la decisión del segundo lugar del grupo, Misty por su parte contaba con una batalla perdida contra Cinthya y una batalla ganada contra Barry, mientras este por su parte tenia dos derrotas, contra Cinthya y Misty, y un empate contra May… La coordinadora de Hoenn mostraba una racha más que negativa, pues parecía que el exceso de trabajo al que sometió a sus Pokemon durante estos dos días, estaba haciéndose presente en los resultados en el torneo de batalla… May no tuvo mayor problema en coordinación, ni en batalla doble donde hizo pareja con Ash, pero aquí, estaba en problemas serios para avanzar de ronda pues solo tenía una derrota contra Cinthya, un empate contra Barry y la opción de quitarle el segundo lugar a Misty, pero solo si la vencía, pues de cualquier otra forma seria la líder de gimnasio la que avanzaría.

La sombra de un destino incierto se hace presente sobre las participantes, ¿quién diría que en un arranque de furia May entraría en el torneo de batalla, solo por un desafío de Misty?, ¿quién imaginaria que algún día las amigas se volverían rivales por el cariño de Ash?, ¿quién esperaría que el destino las enfrentara al final de la primera ronda, justo en la batalla decisiva, una batalla donde se pelea más de lo que los números fríos indican, una batalla donde Misty buscara desesperadamente salvar su gimnasio y su reputación, una batalla donde May buscara abrirse paso entre los obstáculos que le impiden hacer lo que su corazón el indica?.. Una batalla que ninguna de las dos está dispuesta a perder.

May se ve nerviosa en uno de los túneles de acceso a la arena del "Poseidón", Misty tiene el terreno a favor, una líder de gimnasio tipo agua, en el centro nacional acuático… sin mencionar que la batalla es el rasgo más fuerte de la líder, a diferencia de May, que por donde se le vea, el día de hoy fungirá como visitante, sin ventajas, con la presión encima, obligada a ganar… lo que una mujer es capaz de hacer por amor.

El estadio nacional, no está a su máxima capacidad, sin embargo el estruendo del público que se dio a la cita es enorme, la visibilidad en el campo es mínima y el corazón de May late desorbitadamente cuando el sonido local anuncia el inicio de la batalla.

Las competidoras aparecen en la arena, una piscina de tamaño olímpico, con una profundidad desconcertante. Pequeñas plataformas en ella hacen a su vez de superficie, pero lo que predomina en el campo de batalla es el agua, el elemento de Misty… para May todo parece como una mala broma del destino que puso todo de su parte para que hoy sea la líder del gimnasio la que emerja triunfante de este desafío.

La batalla da inicio serán dos contra dos, el ganador avanzara a la siguiente ronda, el perdedor se quedara en el camino, en el caso de May solo la victoria sería útil, mientras que a Misty hasta un empate le es suficiente. Las competidoras eligieron lo mejor que tienen en para esta pelea que será de dos contra dos, sin miramientos, una batalla que será a todo o nada.

Las competidoras lanzan al campo a sus respectivos monstruos, Misty la líder del gimnasio elige como su primer guerrero a la siempre confiable Corsola, mientras que May elige a Beautifly. La batalla inicia con un ritmo lento, sin ninguna hostilidad… May eligió a su Pokemon basándose en el campo de batalla, un lugar donde ella no poseería ventaja alguna, seleccionar a Beautifly era la opción lógica al poseer la ventaja estratégica de dominar los cielos, no estaría limitada a las restricciones de velocidad en el ambiente marino, ni tampoco a las escasas plataformas que existen en la arena… una opción lógica… pero conforme la batalla se desarrolla, May se da cuenta de su error, pues existe un factor que subestimo demasiado...

Participar en tres torneos a la vez… una locura, el exceso de trabajo en los Pokemon de la coordinadora se hace más notorio con el paso del tiempo, y ahora, en esta batalla que será decisiva para el futuro, su querido Beautifly a pesar de ser ágil en el aire, se nota bastante fatigado.

Corsola muestra gracia en el agua y su velocidad se ve recompensada al estar en su elemento, pero a pesar de esto se nota dificultad al enfrentar un oponente que se encuentra fuera de alcance.

May se mantiene tranquila ante la presión de la batalla, pensando con claridad cada uno de sus movimientos… pero la verdad es que la coordinadora solo le esta ordenando a su Pokemon que se mantenga a una distancia considerable del agua… cosa que no es efectiva para vencer a la líder de gimnasio, pues no la está atacando de ninguna forma, aunque no lo quiera admitir, May esta nublada en sus pensamientos, sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo podrá vencer a el desafío que tiene enfrente en este momento …

Ash en las gradas del centro acuático nacional observa vagamente a través de la neblina que cubre el escenario la batalla que se desarrolla entre dos de sus mejores amigas… el Pokemon de May se mantiene lejos del alcance del guerrero de Misty, quien se muestra más fuerte que su oponente en esta ocasión… la neblina no actúa a favor de la coordinadora que comienza a observar que su ilusa estrategia no está funcionando.

Beautifly está cansado y cada momento que transcurre se hace más evidente en su desempeño en el combate. Cada movimiento se hace más lento, cada segundo el vuelo y la velocidad del agotado monstruo se hacen más torpes, intentar cansar a el oponente en teoría sonaba bien al inicio, pero Corsola no está atacando y el solo hecho de estar fuera de su Pokebola ya representa un enorme esfuerzo para la mariposa de May

Es turno de que Misty imponga las condiciones en el ritmo de la batalla… hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos Pokemon se habían atacado mutuamente… la visibilidad es escasa y la habilidad del oponente esta mermada… es la hora perfecta para atacar. Tras la orden de su entrenadora, Corsola se lanza al ataque, saliendo del agua y saltando sorprendentes distancias con una tacleada poderosa que es difícilmente esquivada por el agotado contrincante. La neblina no está actuando a favor de May, Corsola se ve precisa y letal en sus ataques, los cuales exhibe con elegancia.

May intenta armar un contraataque y a pesar del cansancio de su monstruo, este responde de forma efectiva. Las cosas no son como la chica las había planeado, tal vez su Pokemon sea capaz de contraatacar de forma efectiva las agresivas embestidas de su contrincante, pero solo respondiendo no podrá ganar y de repente el dominio de los cielos le resulta inútil a la coordinadora, al darse cuenta que Corsola no puede estar todo el tiempo en el aire, ni mucho menos su guerrera sería capaz de entrar al agua.

La ventaja teórica cae en picada, al igual que la mariposa de la coordinadora de Hoenn después de un devastador ataque directo de Corsola, ahora Beautifly está en el agua y la situación que había mantenido ligeramente nivelada May, ahora está completamente ladeada a favor de Misty.

Una vez en el agua su oponente, Corsola se encarga del resto con ataques envolventes, que impiden que la mariposa levante vuelo nuevamente.

Ante los ataques directos del enemigo y la imposibilidad de defenderse, esto sin mencionar que no se encontraba al 100%, el Pokemon de May termina cediendo… Corsola derrota a Beautifly, Misty se pone a la cabeza… a la mitad de alcanzar su meta, solo una victoria mas y podría salvar su gimnasio de la deshonra en la que había caído, solo una victoria mas y los obstáculos desaparecerán del camino, solo una victoria mas y sería capaz de recuperar ese tiempo perdido… ese tiempo que les robaron en el pasado a Ash y a Misty.

Tristemente May observa la Pokebola que contiene a su guerrera caída…

-Creo que te exigí demasiado… perdóname, no era mi intención…-

El semblante en el rostro de la coordinadora cambia, de repente su seguridad vuelve mientras toma la segunda Pokebola que contiene a su segunda elección…

Los pensamientos en la mente de May se despejan al igual que lentamente lo hace el cielo de la isla, que aun ofrece poca visibilidad…

-Quien lo diría… gracias a esa escena que tanto te costo, ahora yo tengo esta oportunidad...-

La mente de la coordinadora retorna a ese momento en el tiempo, hace cuatro meses, después de haberle dado la bofetada a Dawn…

Con lagrimas en los ojos May levanto ese collar con forma de Pilplup que su amiga se había arrancado del cuello… la nación entera estaba conmocionada, nadie podía creer semejante insulto viniendo de alguien supuestamente tan respetable… Era más que increíble, como es que la humilde Dawn había dicho semejantes cosas… May se negaba a creerlo, las cosas no podían estar ocurriendo de esa forma, debía ser un error, un malentendido…

Al llegar al camerino de Dawn, en busca de aclarar las cosas, de ilusamente esperar que todo lo que estuviera pasando fuera una mentira… las palabras que salieron de la boca de la coordinadora solo obviaron el estado de negación en el que se encontraba.

Asombrada May se recargo de la pared… la realidad era cruel y fría… ¿cómo es que tanta bondad se había transformado en arrogancia?… ¿cómo?...

De el camerino de la coordinadora salió el culpable, aquel responsable del monstruoso poder de su amiga… su mirada estaba decaída, su rostro reflejaba culpa, Dawn le había dicho cosas horribles, mientras ella se debatía entre entrar o no a su habitación… parecía que ambos compartían ese sufrimiento de ver en lo que se había convertido la chica que alguna vez fue su amiga y ahora no era más que una arrogante engreída.

-Perdóname…- Eso fue lo primero que el chico le dijo a May… -Es mi culpa… yo debí corregir a Dawn cuando aún era tiempo, pero no lo hice… todo es mi culpa.-

May entendió perfectamente los sentimientos del chico quien se presento como Red Arsfield, aquel de quien Dawn había aprendido todas esas técnicas de batalla…

Dawn estaba fuera de control y probablemente no entre en razón hasta dentro de mucho tiempo… Red confiaba que su madre la haría entrar en razón, pero los Rangers no se pueden dar el lujo de apostar todo a una mínima posibilidad y ante toda situación el demonio errante tenia siempre un plan de apoyo.

-May, sé que no puedo corregir el pasado… y el tiempo está en contra nuestra, pero aun así ¿Te gustaría emparejar el marcador?- En ese momento May no imaginaba a que se refería, pero hoy las cosas cambiaron.

Emparejar el marcador, sonríe la coordinadora mientras sostiene la Pokebola de su segundo Pokemon… un susurro, una idea…

-Gracias Red… hoy gracias a ti, aun tengo esperanza…-

Aquel que debió haber elegido como su primer guerrero en pelear, aquel que tiene ahora toda la responsabilidad de mantener viva la esperanza de su dueña.

May lanza la Pokebola, de donde emerge Wartortle, un Pokemon tipo agua, una elección más adecuada considerando las condiciones de la batalla, un monstruo que a diferencia de su anterior elección se veía descansado, pues hasta este momento no había sido utilizado por la coordinadora, una sorpresa que reservo desde el momento que se entero que combatiría contra Misty en este estadio. No hay marcha atrás, es todo o nada… llego la hora de usar esa arma que tanto había guardado…

Wartortle se mantiene inmóvil, fuera del agua como lo ordena May, Misty continua con su postura ofensiva y su Corsola lanza una embestida sobre el segundo oponente. May está dispuesta a mostrar todo lo que tiene.

El monstruo de Misty es veloz en el agua, su velocidad solo es un reflejo del poder devastador que tendrá su impacto al golpear a su contrincante… pero ese ataque nunca impactara.

May lanza una orden que deja a los asistentes petrificados, en especial a su oponente, una experta en Pokemon tipo agua, pero a pesar de eso, nunca había escuchado algo semejante…

-¡Wartortle, utiliza Trueno!-

El Pokemon de la coordinadora de inmediato se mete dentro de su caparazón, el cual comienza a rotar a una velocidad impresionante, creando fricción con la plataforma en la que se encuentra, la electricidad comienza a fluir de la pequeña tortuga, la cual lanza el rayo hacia el agua, dejando sin oportunidad a la pequeña Corsola que cae fulminada ante el devastador rayo oponente.

El semblante en el rostro de Misty cambia radicalmente… hace solo unos instantes la victoria estaba al alcance, ahora esa segunda elección que parecía tan sabia, ahora con las nuevas circunstancias, parecía más una sentencia de muerte.

Un furioso Gyarados aparece en el campo de batalla y de inmediato las hostilidades reinician, solo que esta vez a diferencia del inicio de la batalla, las cosas se tornan fluidas cuando el gigante obliga a la pequeña tortuga a entrar al agua. Una persecución submarina se hace presente en el estadio. El enorme Gyarados es ágil, pero aun así su tamaño le impide moverse con la misma velocidad que el Pokemon de May… los papeles habían cambiado radicalmente, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Misty de acertar un golpe definitivo sobre su oponente…

El agua de la arena se agita de forma violenta tras los ataques colosales del monstruo de la líder de gimnasio, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no logra acertar ni un solo ataque en el blanco. Wartortle se eleva y acata las ordenes que se le indican, incluso sin tener suelo en el cual provocar fricción, el sorprendente Pokemon utiliza ataques eléctricos contra el coloso que lo persigue, abatiéndolo de forma temporal… hay que reconocer que el Gyarados de Misty tiene la defensa bastante elevada, de lo contrario ya habría caído fulminado ante semejante ataque.

Las cosas están fuera del control de Misty, quien no tiene otra opción más que intentar combatir poder con poder. El ataque más poderoso de su guerrero contra el ataque mas poderoso de su oponente, si las cosas salen como la líder lo planea, tal vez aun haya esperanza de salvar la situación.

Llega el momento de la confrontación final y ambas entrenadoras están dispuestas a terminar la batalla de forma espectacular, arriesgando todo, sin ceder, sin rendirse… no hay mañana para la que pierde el día de hoy.

-¡Gyarados, utiliza híper rayo!-

-¡Wartortle, trueno!-

Los guerreros obedecen y cada uno a su manera lanza ese ataque devastador hacia su contrincante. Los ataques colisionan en el centro de la arena, disipando la neblina que rodeaba el estadio, la visibilidad ahora es completa y lo que mas se puede apreciar de la batalla que vagamente se podía ver, es en este momento, esa colisión de los dos ataques mas poderosos de dos titanes que se enfrentaban en la penumbra de la niebla.

Los ataques colisionando se equilibran, creando una esfera de energía inestable… el agua se arremolina ante la presencia de semejante poder… aquel Pokemon que deje de mandar energía a su ataque, sin duda será golpeado por todo el poder combinado de los ataques. Ambos Pokemon dan su mayor esfuerzo, ambos conectados con un lazo especial con su respectiva dueña, ambos dispuestos a morir por defender ese sentimiento que sus entrenadoras luchan por conservar , ninguno dispuesto a rendirse…

La fuerza de los ataques finalmente se desbalancea y la esfera de energía termina explotando en el centro de la arena, golpeando a ambos monstruos por igual. El estruendo de la explosión es tal que el agua se eleva hasta el techo del estadio, los cristales de la edificación caen hechos pedazos y la edificación entera se estremece ante el impacto. El agua arrojada afuera por la poderosa explosión comienza a caer nuevamente en todo el estadio en forma de una ligera brisa que disminuye la visibilidad en la arena. Cuando finalmente se despeja la brisa, solo se pueden observar dos Pokemon inconscientes en el campo de batalla… el tercer enfrentamiento del grupo 2 termina y es declarado un empate.

May decepcionada, colapsa sobre sus rodillas… todo el esfuerzo había sido en vano, pues este resultado no le permitiría avanzar más lejos en este torneo… realmente el torneo como tal no era importante para la campeona coordinadora de la región Hoenn, sin embargo aquella apuesta que había hecho con su contrincante… era un precio demasiado alto para poder soportarlo… May debía renunciar a sus sueños, a sus esperanzas… debía renunciar a ese sentimiento que tiene por Ash… Amor, por qué negarlo más, May debía renunciar a decirle sus sentimientos a Ash.

La batalla ha concluido y con esto se cierra la primera fase del torneo, la fase de grupos, a partir de este momento las batallas se harán más intensas, pues solo los mejores han conseguido un lugar y ahora cada batalla será de ganar o morir…

Las lágrimas asoman los azules ojos de May… su corazón esta reprimido y sus sentimientos destrozados, la coordinadora experimenta un dolor indescriptible en su pecho, algo que nunca había sentido en su vida… un dolor horrible, insoportable e incurable… su corazón y su mente estaban siendo deshechos ante el jubilo de la victoria de Misty, una escena intolerable, en especial cuando apareció aquella persona de la que May se debía alejar… Ash bajo de las gradas a felicitar a sus amigas por la espectacular batalla que acaban de protagonizar. El chico como es usual, siempre distraído, felicito a la ganadora, mientras que la pobre coordinadora con la vista nublada de lagrimas se mantenía detrás a la distancia, como una sombra, como una reliquia de tiempos olvidados… solo observando la felicidad de Misty, quien no solo había cumplido las condiciones que la liga local le había impuesto y había salvado a su Gimnasio, sino que también sabía que ahora tal vez podría recuperar ese tiempo que les robaron a ella y a Ash, ese tiempo que ella perdió al verse forzada a ser la heredera del Gimnasio tipo agua en ciudad Cirulean.

Todo fue en vano… nada valió la pena, al final todo se resumió a esta batalla… la batalla que se perdió el día de hoy. De lo que fue la adrenalina de la batalla, solo quedan dos rostros, el de la victoria de Misty, quien abrazaba a Ash extasiada de felicidad, y el de la derrota de May, quien de forma milagrosa aun no colapsaba en llanto desconsolado…

May decide que lo mejor será irse del lugar… de la isla… desaparecer de este mundo por completo para que así Ash nunca pueda saber lo que ella siente por el…

May se encamina lentamente hasta la salida, con la esperanza de que Ash no voltee a verla, con la esperanza de huir del lugar sin ser notada, por eso aprovecha el éxtasis de la victoria, para escapar sigilosamente… pero hoy a la chica nada le salió como lo había planeado.

La mano izquierda de la coordinadora es sujetada de forma cálida… al voltear observa ese rostro mirando fijamente a sus ojos, se trata de Ash, que le pregunta qué es lo que le ocurre… desde el fondo de su corazón ella deseaba demostrarle lo que sentía por él, pero, a su vez los ojos de Misty le recordaban que había dado su palabra… por mucho que le doliera en el fondo, May debía dejar de ver a Ash…

May suelta la mano de Ash y comienza a correr a toda velocidad fuera del estadio…

Ash se alarma, algo le ocurre a May y debe descubrir que es lo que le pasa a su amiga, a esa amiga que tanto aprecia… Misty a su vez no está contenta con lo que ocurre… intenta detener a Ash que se dispone a perseguir a May sujetando el brazo del entrenador, pero la determinación de Ash es absoluta. Misty se niega a soltar a Ash, aferrándose a su brazo como se ha aferrado a ese pasado en el que estaban juntos…

El paso del tiempo, este hace que las heridas sanen, hace que las fuerzas se recuperen, pero también hace que las vivencias se vuelvan recuerdos y que los corazones cambien… el tiempo no le es indiferente a nadie, pues todos son afectados por este… el pasado está muy lejos y hoy no es más que un recuerdo…

Ash mira con furia a su amiga… Misty observa esos ojos llenos de ira, una furia que la entrenadora había visto antes, pero solo cuando su amigo veía a alguien que consideraba su enemigo y ahora le estaba dirigiendo esa mirada a ella…

Misty suelta el brazo de Ash y este corre a través de la neblina que se comienza a disipar… lo suelta, dejando que se vaya… la chica se queda sola en el suelo del estadio, observando como Ash corre hasta perderse de la vista… una lagrima escurre en el rostro de la entrenadora, ha dejado ir a aquel a quien ella ama y siempre ha amado… hoy, ese corazón que antes le pertenecía a ella, ya no le pertenece mas…

May corre, sin razón, sin sentido… cualquier persona no cumpliría ese tipo de apuesta, pero la chica bastante honorable, está dispuesta a cumplir a su palabra aunque signifique que su corazón sea destrozado por ese sufrimiento que la oprime… May corre sin razón, sin sentido ni dirección… la neblina de la isla se disipa casi por completo y las personas comienzan a reaparecer en las calles… personas con las cuales la coordinadora de Hoenn choca una y otra vez en su afán de escapar de la realidad, algo que resulta imposible, por más rápido que la chica corra, no puede escapar de este mundo, que ha resultado ser bastante cruel con ella…

May, fatigada, finalmente tropieza y cae en el duro piso de piedra del malecón, por donde había corrido desde el extremo contrario de la isla, ahora con el solitario faro como fondo de la escena, la chica con la vista nublada por las lágrimas reprimidas, finalmente llora sin consuelo ante la pérdida que acaba de sufrir, llora esperando que de alguna forma las lagrimas que escurren por sus mejillas raspadas por la caída, curen el dolor de su corazón…

May no se levanta… no vale la pena, la chica ha perdido la razón para continuar adelante… la luz del atardecer se ve tan gris desde su punto de vista… las nubes se han perdido en el horizonte, pero ese dolor aun desaparece… todo carece de sentido… todo.

Pasos resuenan en la roca de el suelo y una silueta muy familiar ayuda a levantase a la chica… se trata de Red quien estaba con Dawn cuando observaron a la chica corriendo sin sentido… el joven tal vez no tenga idea de cómo confortar a una chica desconsolada, pero May aprecia la intención de su amigo y utiliza su hombro para llorar, mientras la luz del atardecer se apaga.

Dawn busca desesperadamente, esperando poder cumplir lo que Red le pidió que hiciera, solo recordando las palabras del entrenador:

-…No se qué es lo que le paso a May… solo tengo una leve sospecha… si mis suposiciones son correctas, entonces necesitare que me hagas un favor Dawn… ve y busca a Ash… seguiré a May mientras tanto, intentare detenerla, pero te puedo asegurar que ni yo ni tu seremos capaces de confortar a May, es algo que solo él podrá hacer…-

Dawn busca entre las personas a su antiguo amigo, aun sin entender por completo que es lo que está planeando Red… hasta que lo encuentra… Ash, corriendo sin sentido de la misma forma que lo hacia May, solo que parece que el busca algo… la coordinadora de Sinnoh de inmediato llama la atención de su amigo, era el deseo de Red que Dawn guiara a Ash hasta donde se encontraba el junto con May…

La nostalgia invade a la coordinadora, hace tantos años ya desde que viajaron juntos por Sinnoh, y ahora, aunque sea solo por un breve instante, ese viaje parecía repetirse, esos recuerdos de cuando eran solo unos niños… en aquellos tiempos cuando solían viajar de esa manera… uno al lado del otro… pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué esos recuerdos son diferentes a los que Dawn había hecho al lado de Red?, ¿Por qué Red era diferente?...

La nostalgia de esa época termina cuando llegan al faro, ya con las luces de la isla encendidas y la luna naciendo del horizonte. Solo pueden observar a May llorando en el hombro de Red… las rivalidades hoy no importan, hoy solo la chica importa, May que al ver a Ash intenta correr de nueva cuenta, esta vez el entrenador de pueblo pallet de lo impide.

Red toma la mano de Dawn, nuevamente para alejarse, pero esta vez lo hace para darle privacidad a su amiga, solo pensando:

-Bueno May, hice lo que pude… lo que pase de aquí en adelante, dependerá de ustedes…-

Ash ignora que Dawn y Red se alejan, a el solo le importa la condición de su amiga, que aun entrecortadamente continua con su llanto.

-¿Por qué lloras May? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- le pregunta Ash con un tono de desesperación ante la chica que se encontraba inconsolable.

La campeona coordinadora vagamente pudo responder con la voz cortada por el llanto:

-Es por el resultado de la batalla de hoy…-

Ash de inmediato supo que era una mentira

-¡Tu no necesitas de ese título May, dime la verdad!, ¿¡Qué es lo que te ocurre!?-

Esta vez la chica no respondió… su corazón estaba deshecho al saber que Ash le pertenecería a Misty y no había manera de cambiar eso

Ash comprende que está haciendo las cosas mal, solo está empeorando la situación de May… pero el también sufre al ver a la chica llorar de esta forma… el siempre ha tenido confianza en sus Pokemon para cada batalla… pero esta vez debía escuchar a su propio corazón…

Ash de forma espontanea abraza tiernamente a May, sus miradas se encuentran mientras la luz de la luna ilumina sus rostros, cada uno reflejado en los ojos del otro… las palabras estaban de mas, ese sentimiento que ya vivía en ellos se hace presente y detiene el tiempo alrededor cuando este se manifiesta en su forma más pura… Ash besa a May, quien corresponde, olvidándose de todo el mundo y los eventos que acaban de ocurrir, ambos dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos…

Red desde el principio sabia las razones de May para venir a competir a la isla… no era por la gloria del título de coordinación, no era para demostrar su valía, era solo para encontrarse son el nuevamente, con el dueño de su corazón. Dawn observa la enternecedora escena de May y Ash tomada del brazo de Red, quien también se ve feliz por su amiga... al ver lo que ocurrió con May y Ash, Dawn comienza a comprender lo que pasa con ella… al igual que su amiga, parece que su corazón desea estar con esa persona siempre…

Los pensamientos en su mente son confusos y lo son aun más al ver ilusionada lo que ocurrió con dos de sus mejores amigos…

-No lo quería admitir… pero lo supe desde ese día cuando mi arrogancia me costó demasiado… desde ese día lo supe… las noches eran nostálgicas y largas, los días eran tediosos y vacios… un vacio es lo que sentía, pero no era porque todos me odiaran… tampoco era la soledad… no… siempre lo he sabido, pero no me atrevía a decirlo… Red me gusta… pero ¿Qué sentirá el por mi?...


	9. Capitulo 9: La Rival Del Pasado

Capitulo 9: La Antigua Rival.

Fue un día trágico para Misty cuando empato esa batalla decisiva con May… la chica salvo su gimnasio, pero perdió el corazón de su amigo… la joven estaba devastada, de nada sirve esa apuesta estúpida que hizo con su oponente y es duro admitirlo, tal vez Misty gano, pero no pueden decidir de esa forma quien se queda con Ash… el también es una persona… el toma sus propias decisiones… él decide a quien corresponderle… esa sería la batalla más importante para Misty, esa es la batalla que perdió en contra de May.

El alba rompe lentamente en el horizonte marino, el sol parece salir del océano profundo, mientras que Misty observa como ha sido su costumbre desde que llego a este lugar, con grandes sueños, esperanzas y obligaciones… una gran carga, la de salvar el gimnasio de su ciudad, esta carga era tan aplastante que provocaba bastante presión en la joven… al menos en este momento esa carga ya ha desaparecido… pero a pesar de esto, hoy no es el día feliz y lleno de júbilo que esperaba con tantas ansias.

De entre el silencio de la mañana emerge el sonido de unas pisadas sobre las empedradas calles del malecón de la isla, unas pisadas inconfundiblemente de mujer debido a la fragilidad y gracilidad de cada paso. Misty presa de la curiosidad voltea preguntándose quién podrá ser, en especial a estas horas de la mañana, pues por lo general el bullicio en la isla comienza ya adentrada la mañana.

Con su vestuario inconfundible, su falda monocromática y esa blusa que resaltaba los atributos de la chica patrocinada por la región Hoenn, quien además portaba un abrigo elegante con un color rojo apagado y el símbolo característico de la región bordado con hilo dorado, sin duda se trataba de una campeona de la región, no podía ser otra que May.

-¿Me permites sentarme?- le pregunto a Misty de forma tímida la coordinadora de Hoenn

-Claro- respondió Misty con un tono bastante sereno, mostrando bastante control de sus emociones, las cuales estaban más que confundidas desde la noche anterior.

-Misty… yo-

-Ya lo sé May- respondió interrumpiendo Misty a May, mientras que parecía que la coordinadora intentaba exponer sus términos para una disculpa.-Lo se todo… tu no le dijiste nada a Ash como habíamos acordado, fue él quien te eligió a ti.- añadió la líder de gimnasio hablando tranquilamente.

-¿No estás molesta?- pregunto May, esperando que Misty explotara en su contra en cualquier momento.

-Sabes May, ya no somos unas niñas, nos estábamos peleando por algo que no es nuestro, olvidamos que Ash era quien decidiría al final… pudo haberte elegido a ti, o a mí, incluso a Dawn o a alguien más… la apuesta que hicimos fue tonta y sin sentido-

-¿Entonces puedes perdonarme Misty?-

-No hay nada que perdonar May-

Bajo la luz del amanecer las chicas hacen finalmente las paces, Misty respetara la decisión de su amigo, mientras que May se siente aliviada, pues ha recuperado a esas dos amigas que al llegar a este lugar parecían perdidas para siempre.

Dawn aun duerme pacíficamente, después de varias noches en las cuales no había podido conciliar el sueño, hoy duerme tan profundamente que termina cayendo de la cama de su lujosa habitación… tras la violenta forma de despertar, Dawn se levanta lentamente, aun confundida acerca de lo que había ocurrido…

-… no fue un sueño, Ash y May… y después Red y yo volvimos aquí… Red…-

No era algo que había soñado… la causa de su insomnio era más que obvia, aquellas noches llenas de dudas habían terminado, Dawn estaba enamorada de Red… pero esta era solo una solución parcial a sus problemas, ahora una duda más grande aquejaba su mente…

-¿Red, sentirá algo por mí…?-

El silencio de la mañana se hace presente en la habitación de la chica, mientras sus Pokémon aun duermen, ella decide no volver a la cama, lo mejor será prepararse para el día de hoy, que iniciara la segunda ronda del torneo de coordinación.

Desde la octava edición del campeonato mundial realizado con cede en la isla Shamuty en las islas naranja, la segunda ronda del torneo de coordinación presenta una regla exclusiva para los coordinadores de las regiones de Hoenn y Sinnoh, ya que ambas regiones son las más desarrolladas en cuanto a ligas de coordinación se refiere, en la segunda ronda los participantes de estas regiones son enfrentados entre ellos, con la intención de reducir a la mitad el número de aspirantes al título, así aumentando la dificultad de la competencia y a la vez aumentando la posibilidad de los participantes de las otras tres regiones de quedarse con el título.

Gracias a esta regla el día de hoy los coordinadores de la región Hoenn se enfrentaran entre ellos, al igual que los de la región Sinnoh, sin importar la posición en que hayan terminado en la fase de grupos.

Después de un apropiado desayuno Dawn se prepara para revisar el registro, que le informara exactamente donde se llevara a cabo la batalla de hoy, así como el nombre se su oponente. Al salir de su habitación la puerta de Red llama poderosamente la atención de la joven… ellos dos han viajado juntos por mucho tiempo, pero nunca han hecho algo diferente a entrenar o competir… tal vez este sea el momento para iniciar de nuevo… si Dawn desea descubrir si su amigo siente algo por ella, entonces tendrá que poner de su parte, pues Red difícilmente hablo de su pasado, será incluso mas difícil hacer que hable de sus sentimientos…

La chica toca a la puerta de el entrenador… sin embargo nadie responde… después de varios intentos Dawn se resigna, tal vez Red no esté en su habitación, pero entonces ¿Dónde está?, hoy no hay batallas en el torneo de principal…

Algo desconcertada la chica decide continuar su camino hacia la recepción central, donde están los ordenadores con los roles de batalla y coordinación. Al llegar la chica atrae las miradas de los presentes… las personas no están tan dispuestas a olvidar tan fácilmente los sucesos ocurridos hace tiempo.

…¿Por qué me siguen tratando así? Incluso las cosas con May ya se resolvieron… entonces ¿por qué?... eran los pensamientos de la chica que continuaba afligida con las actitudes del público hacia su persona. La pobre coordinadora parece olvidar que es muy difícil hacer una reputación, pero es muy sencillo destruirla, como ella lo experimento mejor que nadie.

Dejando a un lado las habladurías de las personas, Dawn revisa el ordenador, como es usual ingresa sus datos y espera la respuesta que le indicara su futuro en el festival de coordinación. Sabedora que el día de hoy se enfrentara contra alguien de su misma región. Finalmente el sistema arroja los datos:

"Festival Mundial de Coordinación: Ronda 2, Primer lugar del grupo 1: Dawn (001) / Sinnoh Vs Primer lugar del grupo 13: Zoey (045) / Sinnoh, solo batalla especial 1 vs 1, Torre Listón, campo de hielo (tercer piso), 17:00 horas".

Dawn se enfrentaría en cuestión de horas en contra de su rival pero también su amiga Zoey, aquella chica pelirroja que tantas veces la ayudo cuando apenas era una novata y ahora se enfrentarían en el gran festival mundial, apenas en la segunda ronda, y una de las dos terminara irremediablemente fuera en una de las instancias iniciales del torneo… es muy pronto, pero así está escrito y así será.

Dawn no parece estar lista para enfrentarse al pasado… pelear en contra de una amiga será difícil, en especial de una amiga que esta tan bien preparada como Zoey. Para no perder la costumbre, Dawn necesita un consejo, una voz de aliento que le dé el valor necesario para pelear esta batalla contra las sombras de su pasado… pero Red está desaparecido desde la mañana, nadie sabe donde esta, y desde hace unos días el teléfono en su hogar no es respondido por nadie… extrañamente Joanna, la mamá de Dawn tampoco aparece… mientras que May también tendrá un enfrentamiento el día de hoy… es probable que ella tenga sus propios problemas con los cuales lidiar como para estar escuchando la melancolía de la chica… hoy parece que no hay nadie a quien acudir en busca de un consejo. A Dawn no le queda otra opción más que intentar seguir adelante con su propia fuerza… tarea nada sencilla para una joven que ha perdido la confianza en sí misma, gracias a sus actitudes pasadas… la chica es débil y opta por la salida fácil: continuar buscando a Red…

May acude a la recepción del centro nacional Pokémon, de igual forma que Dawn, en espera de ser informada acerca de su próxima batalla, el lugar está repleto de coordinadores, pues en cuestión de horas le segunda ronda iniciara. Después de introducir sus datos May se lleva una sorpresa al observar lo que la terminal le indica…

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto May?, pensé que ya lo sabías, o al menos que lo habías imaginado… sigues siendo igual de lenta que antes.-

Al voltear May se da cuenta que el que le dirige la palabra no es otro que Drew…

En otro punto de la isla, a un lado del colosal estadio Elisión, un estadio adaptado para el combate de tipo hierva, un estadio con una impresionante geometría que asemeja más a un templo antiguo, un autentico santuario de batalla, es aquí, en este punto tan alejado de la isla donde el viento hace que la gabardina de el demonio errante ondee con las corrientes de aire, al igual que el cabello castaño y el uniforme Ranger de Jennifer.

-Estos son los datos de la unidad que está en ciudad Viridian, han detectado movimientos extraños en los alrededores.- mencionaba con un tono preocupado la aliada de la justicia.

Red observaba a detalle el informe de su amiga, su rostro se mantuvo serio durante toda la lectura, los datos eran alarmantes, pero parecía que al demonio errante la situación no le parecía tan grave.

-Esta es una situación de rutina, incluso para los Rangers de inteligencia, que se encarguen ellos…- dijo Red después de ver todo el informe.

-Red, no sabemos qué es lo que estén haciendo en ese lugar, puede no ser nada, o puede ser algo tan malo como la sorpresa que nos dieron en la región Sinnoh hace cinco años- le reprocho Jennifer a su amigo después de escuchar su punto de vista.

-Jennifer… sabes ya estoy retirado…-

-Más bien desertaste Red… el consejo ordeno arrestarte tan pronto te dejaras ver, solo que nadie tiene el valor de hacerlo…-

-¿Y tu punto es?-

-Ayúdame Red… solo esta vez…-

El silencio predomino mientras el viento continuaba soplando de forma constante en el lugar

-No Jennifer, ya no mas…- Red dio media vuelta y saco una Pokebola de donde se disponía a sacar a su siempre fiel Charizard, su medio de transporte predilecto.

Jennifer no pudo soportar más la negativa de Red y como es su costumbre, cuando se molesta comenzó a decir cosas que no debía…

-¿Es por la florecita verdad?... ¡Red, te hablo, mírame cuando te dirija la palabra!, ¿¡es por esa mocosa verdad!?- pero el demonio errante no presto atención a las palabras de la chica… con lagrimas asomando sus ojos el ángel de la venganza pregunto-¿Por qué me odias tanto Red?...-

Arsfield no respondió esta vez, monto a su Pokémon de fuego y se dispuso a viajar hasta la torre listón, donde en minutos comenzaría la batalla de Dawn, ante la mirada llena de odio, consumida por los celos de Jennifer.

La hora de la batalla se acerca, el tercer piso de la torre, el campo de hielo, una enorme cúpula de cristal que asemeja a un adorno navideño, este será el lugar donde las dos grandes promesas de Sinnoh chocaran y solo una de las chicas se mantendrá en el camino hacia ese sueño, el ser la campeona coordinadora mundial.

Durante horas Dawn busco sin éxito al demonio errante, pero ahora no era el momento para pensar donde estaba Red, esta era la hora para estar tranquila, calmada, arreglar su apariencia con el cuidado que la coordinadora siempre pone en sus presentaciones… pero Dawn no podía calmarse… hoy no, sus nervios la estaban destrozando, sus pensamientos por más que intentaban enfocarse en la batalla, hoy estaban concentrados en Red… ¿Dónde estará?, incluso llego a imaginar que el tal vez estaría con su amiga de la infancia Jennifer, pues ella estaba también en la isla… su confusión comenzó a rayar en los límites de los celos y un poco en la locura… hasta que tocaron a su puerta.

Dawn de inmediato corrió a la puerta pensando que se trataba de Red, pero al abrirla se decepciono al ver que era May.

-Red… perdón, solo eres tú… un momento, ¿qué haces aquí, no tenias presentación a la misma hora que yo?-

-Mi batalla termino antes de empezar… esta mañana cuando ingrese mis datos apareció en la pantalla un mensaje que decía:

"Festival mundial de coordinación, Ronda 2, Primer lugar del grupo 2: May (002) / Hoenn Vs segundo lugar del grupo 1 Drew (033) / Hoenn. ABANDONO DEL PARTICIPANTE DREW (033), GANADORA MAY (002) / HOENN"

-Después me encontré a Drew, me explico que los otros tres participantes de tu grupo se resignaron, nadie podría quitarte el primer lugar por más que lo intentaran, así que la batalla por el segundo lugar los desgasto tanto que los Pokémon de Drew a pesar de los cuidados del centro Pokémon no se alcanzaron a recuperar por completo… Drew se retiro, prefirió no pelear conmigo y dejarme el camino libre a la tercera ronda… así que quise venir a apoyarte Dawn-

May observo el desastre que era Dawn en ese momento, su cabello estaba alborotado y su ropa estaba al revés… había mucho por hacer.

-¿Y donde esta Red?- pregunto confundida May

-…Eso es lo que quisiera saber-

Como siempre May buscando dar ánimos a su amiga le dio aliento: -Ya vendrá, estoy segura que él no se perdería tu batalla-

Las palabras de aliento de May debían ser más que suficientes para Dawn, pero aun tenia la mente en otro mundo… ¿En verdad estará Red con Jennifer?, aunque no lo quiera admitir Dawn está un tanto paranoica, pero la hora de la batalla llega y debe concentrarse en su oponente y en nada más.

El tercer piso está completamente lleno… desafortunadamente para Dawn, los asistentes son simpatizantes de Zoey, su oponente, lo cual se vería reflejado en su rendimiento. Los abucheos en contra de la chica no se hacen esperar cuando esta toma su posición en el campo de batalla, completamente abrigada para contrarrestar el frio del escenario. Las cosas van de mal en peor cuando finalmente su rival aparece, Zoey no ha cambiado tanto en lo físico, pero en su mente las cosas son muy diferentes a cuando las jóvenes se conocieron. Ahora esos ojos llenos de rencor que Dawn observaba en todos lados, estaban también en la mirada de su rival… Zoey la odiaba también…

Dawn como cortesía ofreció su mano a su rival, pero esta no acepto la cortesía, Zoey no le dirigió la palabra a Dawn y se limito a mirarla con ese odio que parece inagotable.

-¿Tu también?- le pregunto Dawn al borde del llanto

-No eres más que una princesita llorona Dawn… tus actitudes nos costaron mucho, ¿Acaso crees que eres la única que ha sufrido en estos meses?, desde tu escenita en Hoenn, penalizaron a la liga en Sinnoh, a todos los coordinadores se nos prohibió participar en cualquier campeonato extranjero, se nos expulso de las ligas externas por un año, con la única excepción de este campeonato mundial… a todos nos trataron mal, a todos nos han visto en cualquier lugar como si fuéramos como tú, nos vimos obligados a llevar tu carga, aunque no lo mereciéramos… el día de hoy termina, te venceré y espero que después de esto te olvides de la coordinación para siempre, la abandones y dejes de darnos mala reputación a todos.-

Las palabras de Zoey hieren profundamente a Dawn, la frágil y confundida coordinadora comienza a considerar rendirse, dejar la coordinación sería lo mejor, dejar de lastimar a las personas con su actitud, aunque ella intente cambiar, parece que nadie cree que ella ya es otra… esto aunado con los constantes abucheos de la multitud en el recinto provoca que la chica comience a llorar nuevamente. Dawn está a punto de retirarse, pero algo ocurre, algo que finalmente la alienta…

-¡Deja de llorar Dawn, tienes una batalla que pelar!-

Al alzar la vista nublada por las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos Dawn observa a Red, quien está en las gradas… el joven de inmediato saca a su Charizard y este intimida a los asistentes que se rehusaban a guardar la compostura e impedían que el encuentro iniciara. Nadie se atreve a desafiar al demonio errante y este apoya a la coordinadora más odiada… pero aun así nadie se atreverá a hacer comentarios contra ella mientras Red este presente. Dawn podrá mostrar su nivel al máximo ahora que su mente no está distraída en otras cosas.

En una batalla de eliminación directa es importante elegir correctamente al Pokémon que peleara, ya que una mala elección se traduciría en una derrota irremediable. Zoey elige a su Purugly, su monstruo más experimentado y poderoso sin lugar a dudas… May en las gradas acompañada de Ash esperan la decisión de Dawn, y deducen que seguramente ella elegirá a su Prinplup para esta batalla tan decisiva… pero si algo es seguro es que Dawn es impredecible y elige a Quilava para el combate, una decisión extraña, un Pokémon de fuego en un ambiente de hielo…

Los puntos aparecen en el marcador y el tiempo comienza a correr, una presentación de coordinación de más alto nivel inicia con las hostilidades mutuas de los dos monstruos que siguen al pie de la letra las órdenes de sus entrenadoras. Los ataques de fuego quedan relegados, Dawn solo está utilizando embestidas y ataques físicos que obligan al oponente a mantenerse a distancia, lo cual tampoco le es muy útil a Zoey, pues necesita que su Purugly este cerca para un máximo desempeño… la velocidad de Quilava es bastante elevada, su fuerza no es tan descomunal a diferencia de los otros monstruos de Dawn… entonces ¿por qué elegir a este Pokémon para esta batalla?... algo no tiene sentido para Zoey, quien aun no tiene idea de lo que la siempre brillante Dawn planea.

Los Pokémon se agreden, casi se podría asegurar que se odian, su fuerza supera las expectativas y el campo de hielo comienza a perder su forma mientras los monstruos que combaten fríamente destrozan los montículos de hielo existentes con el rival. Pero aun así, ninguno ha utilizado sus verdaderos ataques.

Será Zoey la que inicie, aprovechado las grandes cantidades de fragmentos de hielo que hay dispersos en el lugar. La coordinadora ordena a su Purugly que use fuerza psíquica. Su monstruo obedece y utiliza los fragmentos como poderosas lanzas que arroja en contra del escurridizo Quilava, quien hace gala de su velocidad esquivando todos los ataques, como su coordinadora lo ordeno.

Zoey parece haber descubierto el truco de Dawn… Quilava solo esquiva, se mantiene en movimiento y la flama de su Pokémon no está encendida… Dawn hace tiempo esperando que la llama se encienda para entonces atacar, así que no dará oportunidad para que el plan resulte. Zoey ordena a Purugly sujetar a Quilava, así no podrá correr y tampoco podrá encender su flama, ni atacar ni defender… en teoría una buena estrategia.

El ágil Pokémon corre en dirección de su oponente… Dawn no sabe que es lo que planea su contrincante… se toma un momento para analizar la situación… ahora es obvio, el contrincante mordió el anzuelo.

Purugly se aferra con sus garras a la espalda de Quilava, impidiéndole moverse libremente. Pero Zoey no se imaginaba que eso era parte del engaño de Dawn.

Dawn observa como Purugly se rehúsa a soltar a Quilava… ahora lo tiene justo donde lo quería, así que le ordena que encienda su flama. Quilava obedece y sus llamas son intensas, quemando a su oponente. Zoey se da cuenta, fue engañada fácilmente, Quilava podía encender sus flamas en el momento que él quisiera.

La batalla se comienza a ladear a favor de Dawn, pues su Pokémon se ha vuelto más fuerte y rápido solo por haber encendido sus llamas… los pedazos de hielo comienzan a volar por el aire, reflejando la intensidad de la batalla que se está presenciando. En medio del caos los recuerdos de tiempos mejores vuelven a la coordinadora pelirroja… recuerdos de una novata, una chica que tenía un sueño y muchas fantasías… pero se dejaba guiar por esas fantasías y eso la llevo a hacer cosas increíbles… una coordinadora joven e inexperta, hija de la campeona mundial, alguien que trae el talento en las venas… una chica que alguna vez fue su amiga y que apreciaba demasiado y que alguna vez le dijo:

"entrenare muy duro y algún día te venceré"

Ese día ha llegado al fin…

Dawn elige poner fin a la batalla mostrando su mejor carta, le ordena a su Pokémon que corra y este obedece…

Quilava corre a una velocidad cegadora, el Pokémon es tan rápido que nadie es capaz de verlo, solo se distingue vagamente la silueta de su llama, que pasa por todo el escenario a gran velocidad. Sin dejar de moverse el monstruo lanza ataques de fuego, lanzallamas y bolas de fuego hacen presencia en el campo de hielo, destrozando todo a su paso, de forma increíble Zoey está contra las cuerdas, ya que no se puede defender, ni tampoco contraatacar la ofensiva de Dawn… es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que un ataque le dé directamente a su Purugly y la batalla acabe.

El momento es más temprano que tarde y Purugly es golpeado no solo una, si no varias ocasiones en el mismo ataque, quedando inconsciente… a pesar de su esfuerzo, a pesar de que su odio le daba fuerza, Zoey es eliminada por Dawn, quien avanza a la tercera ronda de forma espectacular.

Zoey cae de rodillas ante su Pokémon derrotado… mientras Dawn se acerca a felicitar a su Quilava que no se nota ni siquiera cansado de la batalla que acaba de protagonizar. Zoey solo puede pensar en lo rudos que son los Pokémon de Dawn… no, en lo ruda que se ha vuelto la chica frágil que conoció hace tanto tiempo ya.

Dawn ofrece su mano nuevamente y Zoey aun duda en tomarla…

-En verdad eres otra… de hecho eres lo que siempre debiste ser- le dice Zoey a Dawn mientras toma la mano de su amiga y rival que la ayuda a levantarse. El público no abuchea esta vez, aunque en parte se debe a la intimidante presencia del demonio errante, quien se ve orgulloso y feliz por la victoria de su amiga.

Dawn está lista para la próxima ronda, pero antes le corresponderá a ella observar la batalla de su amigo, el demonio errante, el se enfrentara al segundo lugar del grupo 2… que no es otra que Misty…


	10. Capitulo 10: Oceano Contra Infierno

Capitulo 10: Océano Contra Infierno.

Sin pasado... sin presente claro, sin esperanzas ni sueños para el futuro inmediato, así es como llega Misty a este momento del destino, a una batalla en la cual no tiene ningún caso participar. Las dudas y la incertidumbre han sido factores que han acechado la mente de la chica desde que comenzó ese viaje para salvar su reputación y recuperar el pasado, pero hoy, esos objetivos ya están en un pasado borroso e incierto, del que solo queda una duda más en la mente de la joven, una duda aun más importante que todas las anteriores… ¿Qué sigo haciendo aquí?

Cada mañana viendo el amanecer, cada día observando el sol naciente con su característico color rojo, buscando que tal vez la fortuna le sonría… a pesar de su característico ritual, la fortuna no le ha sonreído.

Llenas de ilusiones tres damas llegaron a el más grande evento a nivel mundial… todas con objetivos diferentes, todas con esperanzas, todas buscando trascender a la posición en la que encontraban, todas con metas diferentes, pero con un sueño en común… la felicidad…

La primera dama llego de Sinnoh. Dawn llego buscando limpiar su deteriorada reputación como la coordinadora más odiada del mundo… pero a pesar de eso, la mejor. La chica en base a humildad, poco a poco ha podido retomar ese camino de éxito que solía seguir hasta que en algún punto la fama y el éxito la cegaron, alejándola de la verdadera meta, alejándola de sus amigos verdaderos. Dawn ahora, con un poco de ayuda, ha recuperado algunos de los corazones del público, quien a final de cuentas es quien juzgara las acciones de la chica.

La segunda dama llego de Hoenn. May llego a la isla con ilusiones y esperanzas, ilusiones de recuperar a esa amiga que había perdido hace unos meses, ilusiones de reencontrarse con todos aquellos a quienes estimaba y extrañaba tanto, esperanzas de verlo a él nuevamente, esperanzas de que el correspondiera sus sentimientos que tanto tiempo estuvieron ocultos y en un estado constate de negación. Esperanzas e ilusiones que se transformaron en victorias. La joven ha tenido la fortuna de su lado y los vientos a su favor.

Sin embargo en cada batalla solo puede haber un victorioso y forzosamente debe existir un derrotado…

La tercera dama cruzo el mar de Kanto desde su ciudad natal, llego a la isla mas por obligación que por gusto… una misión crucial, una misión que la involucraba con todos en su ciudad natal, una misión en la que todos dependían de ella. No podía fallar de ninguna manera, aunque el desafío era más complicado de lo que aparentaba… una misión que le provocaba reacciones encontradas… debía salvar aquello que tanto amaba, pero que tanto le costó… no es ningún secreto que Misty fue prácticamente obligada por sus hermanas a abandonar el viaje en el que se encontraba, ese viaje con esa persona tan especial para ella, ese viaje que más bien parecía una fantasía de la cual la chica hubiera deseado jamás despertar. ¿Por qué continuar?, es la pregunta que la tercera dama se ha hecho desde que perdió esa batalla personal contra May. Ya no tiene ningún caso, el gimnasio ha sido salvado y no hay manera de deshacer lo que Ash ha decidido… la batalla contra May a pesar de ser declarada un empate, en realidad fue una de las derrotas más dolorosas para la entrenadora. Significo perder lo que tanto deseaba, y la única recompensa que obtuvo fue avanzar a la segunda ronda, donde le espera la entrada al infierno… la batalla contra el favorito de las multitudes, el demonio errante, aquel a quien dicen, alguien como Misty jamás podrá derrotar…

-May me dijo que estarías aquí-

Misty voltea de inmediato para confirmar sus sospechas, una voz alegre y familiar le habla a la entrenadora, no hay ninguna duda, se trata de su mejor amigo Ash, quien busca animar a su amiga antes del gran compromiso de esta noche.

-Hoy tendrás una batalla muy importante Misty, será contra el mejor del mundo, pero yo estoy seguro que tú podrás vencer a ese cretino-

Misty sonríe ante las palabras de aliento de su amigo, aunque es tierno que el intente apoyarla, pero la líder del gimnasio esta consiente que sus palabras rayan mas en el fanatismo que en una realidad clara como su amigo las expone.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Ash, pero Red será un oponente muy complicado… será muy difícil que pueda vencerlo...- le menciona muy seria Misty a Ash.

-¡Yo se que tu puedes vencerlo!- replica el entrenador a su amiga.

-¿A ti en verdad te desagrada Red, no es así Ash?- pregunta de forma alegre Misty al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. En ese momento el semblante del chico cambio, de repente su rostro se mostro serio, mucho más de lo usual.

-Lo odio, por su culpa Dawn sufrió mucho, él la transformo en algo que ella no era.- respondió de forma sincera Ash, indicando que esta consiente de el sufrimiento de la chica de Sinnoh… y no solo de ella, Ash parece estar bastante conectado con los amigos que tanto aprecia, aquellos con quienes compartió tiempo valioso en el pasado.

Ambos conversaron, al igual que dos viejos amigos que se encuentran después de mucho tiempo… hablaron de muchas cosas, todas diversas, del pasado, del futuro, incluso Ash hablo de sus sentimientos hacia May… sin saber acerca de los sentimientos que Misty guardaba dentro de su corazón para el entrenador… en más de una ocasión la joven se vio tentada a confesar lo que ella sentía por él, pero el entusiasmo con el que Ash hablaba de May hacia que esos deseos estuvieran más allá del alcance… como si de un desafío se tratase, Misty llego hasta el final de la conversación sin presentar ningún problema, siéndole leal a su amiga, incluso a costa de sus propios sentimientos, los cuales terminaron destrozados… pero incluso con este sufrimiento tan profundo la entrenadora se sentía bien por su amigo, pues a pesar de todo, el se veía feliz, más feliz que en cualquier momento que hubiera compartido con la entrenadora… era obvio que ella no podía hacerlo tan feliz.

La luz de la mañana pasa a través de las delgadas cortinas de la una de las dos habitaciones más lujosas del centro nacional Pokémon, la habitación se encuentra en silencio mientras la coordinadora más odiada del mundo lentamente despierta después de que su sueño fuera molestado por los rayos del sol que atravesaron su ventana. Dawn se levanta y arregla su cabello con la dedicación de siempre. Sus Pokémon aun están dormidos… después del trato que les ha dado, sus monstruos se han vuelto un tanto perezosos cuando no están en batalla, pero la coordinadora los consiente y los deja descansar… después de todo también es duro para ellos pelear al nivel que les exige, además de hacerlo con el estadio en contra… la reputación de la chica ha mejorado, pero solo un poco, aun está lejos de alcanzar la meta que tanto anhelaba.

Dawn comienza a preparar su desayuno como es usual cada mañana, para después bajar de la torre, al vestíbulo para intentar de nueva cuenta llamar a casa para escuchar la voz de su madre, aunque hoy no exista ningún compromiso para la joven, pero siempre es importante para ella saber lo que ocurre en su hogar… su intento fallo de nueva cuenta, es como si su madre no quisiera levantar el teléfono… algo muy extraño pasa en su hogar.

Ya adentrada en preocupaciones a pesar de lo temprano de la hora…

La chica se había tardado en recordar que hoy inicia la segunda ronda, donde Red se enfrentara a Misty… una chica desconocida para Dawn, aunque Ash alguna vez hablo de ella así como de sus viajes juntos.

La habitación de Red es el siguiente destino de la coordinadora de Sinnoh, quien rara vez puede salir al vestíbulo del centro Pokémon sin causar conmoción a su paso, no por ser asediada por los fanáticos, sino mas bien odiada por los medios de comunicación locales, quienes parecen disfrutar hacer sufrir a la chica extranjera, incluso a pesar de la fuerte seguridad que hay en la torre.

Después de escapar de los medios como es habitual en la chica en estos días, difícilmente llega de nueva cuenta a el último piso de la torre 1 del centro Pokémon, lugar donde esta momentáneamente a salvo, al ser un lugar restringido para casi todo mundo, pero además, el lugar donde está su habitación y por una agradable coincidencia del destino, también está la de Red. Al tocar la puerta de la habitación contraria a la suya nadie responde… un nuevo intento termina de manera similar… Dawn decide entrar a la habitación, cruzar esa brecha que tanto la ha atormentado en estos días. Una vez adentro nota que la habitación esta desordenada, como si una batalla campal hubiera tenido lugar ahí y solo los despojos de los derrotados quedaran en el lugar… la cocina se muestra hecha un autentico desastre, algo que no sorprende nada a la coordinadora, quien esta mas que consiente que Red no sabe cocinar. El piso del lugar esta tapizado con revistas de diversas publicaciones, así como el diario local de la isla, que está cubriendo el magno evento, las paginas que están más a la vista son aquellas, donde Red es llamado "El Hijo Del Infame" por los tabloides, haciendo referencia al Campeón Infame, que no es otro que el padre que tanto odia Red. Otras publicaciones que llaman la atención son aquellas donde aparece la imagen de Dawn, imágenes de sus batallas, de sus triunfos espectaculares, pero a pesar de todo, los artículos siguen destrozando la reputación de la chica.

La habitación del demonio errante es un desastre… todo excepto la cama, que se encuentra arreglada de forma perfecta. Sería una sorpresa, pero eso solo evidencia que las sospechas de Dawn son ciertas… algo le preocupa a Red, ha pasado tiempo en su habitación, pero no ha dormido en ella… al no encontrar al entrenador en el lugar, Dawn decide poner en práctica un poco de lo que sabe de Red.

En la parte superior de la torre 1 del centro nacional Pokémon, se encuentra una figura solitaria, su gabardina negra ondea con los fuertes vientos del lugar, así como su cabello oscuro y la banda negra que tiene en su cabeza. Su mirada se dirige al cielo, sin tener un punto fijo a dónde mirar. De la soledad del silencio se escuchan unos pasos delicados, una chica, cuyo cabello ondea de igual manera ante el viento del lugar. La chica se sienta a un lado del joven y apoya su cabeza en su hombro, el joven corresponde y cruza su brazo alrededor de la chica, haciendo que esta se sonroje, dando esperanzas a esos deseos profundos de cariño que la chica ha mantenido ocultos.

-Sabía que estarías aquí Red-

-Me conoces mejor de lo que creía Dawn…-

De nueva cuenta el silencio se apodero de la atmosfera, hasta que la chica con sus constantes dudas invadiendo sus pensamientos rompe el silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo-

-¿Por qué crees que algo me preocupa?- responde el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Cuando algo te preocupa buscas un lugar elevado y miras el cielo durante horas.-

El joven Red, ríe levemente –Me doy cuenta que es imposible engañarte Dawn, siempre has sido muy inteligente, eso es lo que admiro de ti… no tienes dudas en tu mente, y cuando las tienes las resuelves simplemente razonando…- las palabras del entrenador solo hicieron más claro para Dawn, el hecho de que él no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que la chica siente por su amigo…

-No lo sé Dawn… ya no sé por qué continuo aquí… eso es todo… hace años anhelaba venir a este torneo, no por el título de maestro Pokémon, yo solo quería arrebatarle ese título a mi padre… lentamente olvide ese camino de la venganza que tanto deseaba… desde que te conocí a ti Dawn.-

Dawn no entiende por completo la duda que tiene su amigo, así que no está del todo segura, que responder, como su rostro lo expresa. Red voltea a ver el rostro de la coordinadora y se percata de al enorme interrogación que tiene por rostro su amiga…

-Perdóname Dawn… sé que es difícil entenderme y realmente pareces querer ayudar… creo que si lo puedes hacer, solo ¿podrías decirme que es lo que te impulsa a seguir adelante? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo venir a la isla, al campeonato mundial, a pesar de ser la más odiada del mundo?-

Dawn se mantuvo en silencio un momento, la pregunta de su amigo fue más de lo que ella podría esperar… ¿Qué responder?, la verdad es algo ambiguo en este punto del destino, pero una mentira no sería efectiva para convencer a Red, mucho menos para ayudarlo… al final la chica simplemente dejo que las palabras salieran de su corazón.

-Estoy aquí, a pesar del odio de las personas, por que deseo conservar aquello que tanto amo…-

-La coordinación, ¿no es así Dawn?-

-Si Red… la coordinación…- respondió algo triste la coordinadora de Sinnoh.

El demonio errante se levanto del lado de la coordinadora, quien se sorprendió por la repentina reacción de su amigo a su respuesta. El saco a su Charizard al instante y se disponía a montarlo, cuando fue detenido por las palabras de la coordinadora.

-¿A dónde vas Red?-

-Hay un lugar al que debo ir-

-¡Déjame acompañarte!-

-No, lo siento Dawn, visitare a alguien muy especial para mi…-

El semblante triste de la coordinadora se vio reflejado en su rostro después de la negativa de su amigo.

-Dawn- Llamo Red a la chica de nueva cuenta y agrego -¿Quisieras acompañarme a cenar esta noche, como en la otra ocasión?-

-Si Red, te veré esta noche entonces-

El demonio errante monto a su fiel dragón y emprendió el vuelo hacia la distancia, mientras la coordinadora peli azul observaba al monstruo alejarse hacia el horizonte… se dirigía hacia el continente… parece que la chica tiene mala suerte con sus planes, pues nunca parecen resultar cuando Red entra en la ecuación… a pesar de ello, Dawn poco a poco comienza a avanzar en ese campo desconocido para ella y también para su amigo.

Un tanto desconsolada la chica vuelve a su habitación donde sus Pokémon se encontraban preocupados al no verla por ningún lado. De inmediato la chica los abraza, mostrando el cariño que les tiene a esos amigos que tanto tiempo la han acompañado y han soportado todas las malas actitudes de la chica.

El atardecer se aproxima y alguien toca a la puerta de la coordinadora de Sinnoh. La chica se sorprende, ya que nadie es permitido en este lugar… la astuta chica duda que se trate de su amigo Red, al pensar que se puede tratar de algún molesto reportero buscando deteriorar aun mas su reputación, o algún fanático agresivo, Dawn se hace acompañar de su fiel Pachirisu, quien no solo es tierno, sino que también es letal. Dawn abre la puerta esperando lo peor… pero se encuentra con una chica que es prácticamente desconocida para ella…

-Hola, ¿Tu eres Dawn, no es así?- expreso la chica con una gran seguridad mientras sonreía cálidamente a la coordinadora de Sinnoh.

-Si… soy yo… ¿Quién eres tú?-respondió confundida la chica peli azul… la chica que estaba en su puerta realmente parecía ignorar por completo quien era ella… no podía ser de ningún medio de información…. Pero tampoco era una fanática de los concursos, entonces, ¿quién era la chica?, esa chica de cabello largo, con un color que Dawn nunca había visto, un color rojizo, pero tan claro que era más un color naranja, entre rubia y pelirroja, con un fleco un poco alborotado… sus ojos eran verdes y claros como las praderas de Sinnoh y a juzgar por su estatura, la chica era mayor que ella.

-Perdón por no presentarme, me llamo Misty, soy la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Cirulean… y también soy amiga de Ash.-

Dawn quedo asombrada al conocer finalmente a la famosa Misty de quien tanto hablaba Ash, así como también May la menciono en alguna ocasión, mientras las chicas conversaban de sus viajes por el mundo... pero también alguien más la había mencionado… Red, cuando se refería a su oponente de esta noche…

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto amablemente la líder del gimnasio

-Claro adelante- contesto al instante la coordinadora, pero mostrando inseguridad en su respuesta.

La chica entro en la habitación de la coordinadora y de inmediato se maravillo, haciendo comentarios acerca de lo lujosa y espaciosa que era su suite, en comparación a la de la líder, quien debía compartir habitación con otros tres entrenadores debido a su posición en la escala mundial.

-No me lo tomes a mal pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Dawn a la chica que se encontraba acariciando a los Pokémon de la coordinadora, quienes de inmediato se dejaron querer por la chica pelirroja.

-Quería conocerte, tenia curiosidad acerca de esa chica delicada, frágil, pero fuerte y autosuficiente que tanto me describía Ash… quería conocer a la razón de por qué Ash odia tanto a mi oponente de esta noche.-

-¿Yo?- pregunto la coordinadora señalando a su rostro.

-Así es, y veo que no eres como te describen los periódicos ni las revistas- le explica Misty…

Las dos chicas conversan amablemente, el ambiente entre ellas se percibe apacible, algo que tranquiliza a Dawn, la chica que tiene enfrente es la clara muestra de que no todos en el mundo están en contra suya.

-Perdón Dawn, la verdad es que no he sido del todo honesta contigo- le dice repentinamente Misty a la coordinadora. La verdad es que estoy aquí porque… ya no soporto mas esta situación…- continua Misty mientras lagrimas comienzan a aparecer en sus ojos verdes.- La verdad Dawn es que yo amo a Ash… pero no se lo puedo decir…- declara finalmente la chica mientras colapsa en llanto en el regazo de la coordinadora quien intenta consolar a la chica.

-No se lo puedo decir Dawn… él eligió a May, y yo, que siempre estuve ahí… perdí mi oportunidad hace tiempo… y tampoco le puedo tener mala fe a May, porque ella me agrada mucho y es una gran amiga y juntos se ven tan felices… la verdad Dawn, es que estoy aquí porque ya no quiero seguir, pero todos esperan que continúe… por eso vine a verte a ti… ¿Podrías por favor decirme como lo haces?, ¿Cómo es que a pesar de todo sigues adelante Dawn?...- le decía Misty a la coordinadora mientras las lagrimas entrecortaban sus palabras.

Dawn nuevamente dudaba en que responder… pero ¿Qué sería lo más adecuado para un momento como este?, hace unos días Dawn atestiguo el rostro de la victoria, cuando Ash y May se declararon su amor cerca del faro de la isla, pero hoy la chica peli azul está observando el otro rostro, el de la derrota, aquel rostro lleno de lagrimas e impotencia de Misty que muestra un desconsuelo total, solo puede pensar en que esta chica ha sido demasiado fuerte hasta este momento, cuando finalmente se quebró a causa de la presión que el destino impuso sobre ella.

Entonces la verdad será

-Lo hago por Red.- respondió Dawn sin mostrar dudas en sus palabras, -El, de alguna forma siempre me ha dado la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante.- añadió la coordinadora.

Misty sonrió a pesar de aun poseer lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. -¿Estás enamorada de Red, verdad Dawn?

-Si…- respondió Dawn para después quedar en silencio ante la mirada de la chica de ojos verdes

Ambas chicas pasaron un momento en silencio hasta que Misty recupero la compostura nuevamente. Después de haberse desahogado con Dawn la líder del gimnasio agradeció a la coordinadora la atención que había tenido para ella, así como la paciencia que le mantuvo durante todo el tiempo.

-Gracias Dawn, me siento un poco mejor… antes de irme quisiera decirte algo y espero que no me lo tomes a mal... si estás segura de lo que sientes por Red, entonces díselo… eres muy linda para que termines en este infierno como yo, llorando porque perdiste las esperanzas.- con esas palabras la líder del gimnasio se despidió de su nueva amiga, quien al quedarse sola en su habitación de nueva cuenta solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de decirle Misty.

En las afueras de ciudad Saffron existen unas viejas ruinas, una antigua mansión abandonada, consumida por el fuego, es en este inhóspito lugar olvidado por los habitantes donde una tumba en mármol blanco cubierta de flores azules se erige de entre las cenizas de la destrucción. La gabardina negra del demonio errante ondea mientras Red se acerca a la lapida, donde está escrito el nombre de su madre, Mia Plate.

-Hola mamá, cuando no se qué hacer siempre vengo en busca de tu consejo… pero hoy, tengo claro mi camino y mi destino…Dawn, ella me ha hecho sentir como nadie nunca en el pasado, cada día que pasa agradezco que ella esté a mi lado, cada vez que la veo siento algo que nunca había sentido… cuando la conocí, creí que ella seria la que heredaría las habilidades de los Arsfield, después de que yo vengara tu muerte asesinando a mi padre… pero al tener las manos manchadas en la sangre de tu asesino, entonces tendría que tomar mi propia vida para limpiar mis manos… yo prometí vengarte madre… y después unirme a ti en la próxima vida. Pero entrene a Dawn y a pesar de haberme propuesto no acercarme a ella, olvide mi propia promesa y a ti… madre, Dawn me saco de ese infierno en el que había estado viviendo hasta ese día… ahora tengo algo por que vivir, aunque no sé si ella sentirá algo por mí, pero creo que estoy enamorado de ella…

Hace unas horas me vi obligado a mentirle… no le iba a decir que pensaba en ella, que cada noche miro la luna solo para recordar su rostro… no le puedo decir cuánto la quiero y cuanto me duele que las personas la traten de la forma en que lo hacen, solo porque yo no supe corregir los problemas que conlleva el poder de los Arsfield… no se lo puedo decir, hasta que me olvide por completo del infierno… hasta que la venganza sea olvidada… hasta que aprenda a perdonar…

Perdóname madre… hoy vengo por última vez a ver tu tumba, a despedirme de ti… a decirte que te amo… pero ya he vivido demasiado en la oscuridad, en el fuego, y ahora creo que tengo algo mas por que vivir… algo mas en que creer… algo diferente al odio y la venganza, algo de lo que había escuchado pero nunca había sentido… el amor.

Adiós madre… perdóname… y espero que nos volvamos a encontrar… en otra vida o en otro mundo tal vez…-

La luz del horizonte comienza a ser tenue, la noche se aproxima lentamente, así como la hora del combate.

El estadio nacional Poseidón, el mismo lugar donde Misty empato su última batalla contra May será nuevamente el escenario para el enfrentamiento que cierra el primer día de la segunda ronda del campeonato mundial.

El estadio iluminado artificialmente es igual de hermoso que con la luz natural. Las luces se aprecian a la distancia, miles de personas, todas intentando conseguir un boleto para el evento, pero para las batallas del demonio errante, las entradas escasean de forma terrible. Esta noche miles de fanáticos de la batalla y del entrenador se quedan fuera, pues el estadio está abarrotado por personas que eran inesperadas.

Ash llega a las gradas del estadio acompañado de May, la pareja tomada de la mano observan atónitos la gran entrada que hay en el lugar… ni una sola alma mas cabe en el estadio, todos los lugares ocupados, mas de 350,000 almas en el lugar atestiguaran una de las batallas amas esperadas… pero lo que más llama la atención de los jóvenes enamorados, es que algunos son rostros familiares para Ash…

Las hermanas sensacionales, las hermanas de Misty, encabezan una enorme barra de apoyo para la entrenadora de ciudad Cirulean, las chicas de inmediato reconocen al joven entrenador, y al verlo de la mano con la chica de Hoenn de inmediato saben que Misty estaría devastada. Las chicas explican que la ciudad celebro el empate de su líder de gimnasio, ya que con eso la ciudad no perdería su rango ni su gimnasio oficial, así que toda la ciudad viajo hasta la isla para apoyar en el Poseidón el día de hoy. El argumento era simple "Estamos aquí para demostrarle a Misty que no está sola".

Los seguidores del demonio errante no tienen cabida en el centro acuático nacional para esta batalla, solo el apoyo de Misty es lo que se escucha a la distancia, mientras los tambores resuenan y los canticos de ciudad Cirulean se escuchan a la distancia, cimbrando toda la magnífica estructura.

En otro sector del estadio se encuentra Dawn, quien tiene dificultades para llegar hasta su asiento, ya que las personas no son muy amables con ella… pero la chica haciendo gala de fuerza ignora las malas acciones y comentarios en su contra… hasta que de forma descortés las personas hacen que la chica tropiece…

-¿Estás bien Dawn?, déjame ayudarte-

-Gracias… ¿?-

La chica se sintió confundida, ¿Quién en este lugar se molestaría en ayudarla y protegerla, si las personas están en su contra?, al alzar la mirada la chica se percata que la mano que la ayuda no es otra que la de Brook, su antiguo amigo a quien la chica saluda feliz pero un tanto sorprendida.

-Brook, no te había visto desde la ceremonia de apertura, ¡que sorpresa!, ¿vienes a apoyar a Misty?-

-Pues si Dawn, pero también hay algo que quiero decirles a todos, y este es el lugar perfecto, imagino que Ash también está aquí, al igual que May, también hay algo que te quiero decir a ti, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que la batalla termine-

En el túnel de acceso que mira al sur se encuentra la entrenadora de Ciudad Cirulean, simplemente escuchando el abrumador apoyo que hay para su persona.

-Mis hermanas…- sonreía Misty mientras escuchaba los canticos de toda su ciudad.

-Eres muy querida, eso complicara las cosas…-

Cuando Misty se da cuenta que el que habla no es otro que su oponente, el demonio errante, quien se muestra serio e inexpresivo ante la presión que ejercerá el estadio en su contra.

-Tú eres Red, ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!- menciono Misty alegre mientras ofrecía su mano para estrechar la del demonio errante.

Red correspondió de inmediato al saludo… aunque un poco extrañado pues ninguno de sus rivales parecía mostrar cortesía al principio de las batallas…

-Te deseo buena suerte en la batalla- agrego Misty

-Igualmente, aunque no debería desearte suerte a ti, con todo ese apoyo que traes, necesitare mucha suerte para poder competir contra ti-

–No te preocupes, estoy segura que de entre toda esta gente, al menos Dawn te estará apoyando-

-¿Conoces a Dawn?-

-Más de lo que imaginas- menciono la líder del gimnasio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La hora de la batalla llega, los competidores aparecen en la arena finalmente y el estadio entero se estremece ante la ovación que la chica de ciudad Cirulean recibe. El apoyo es mayor al que la líder esperaba… parece que después de todo si hay un motivo por el cual continuar.

Los competidores toman sus posiciones y la batalladle inicio, una batalla que será de tres contra tres.

Misty inicia con su confiable Starmie, un Pokémon veloz y experimentado capaz de manejar con facilidad cualquier oponente que el demonio errante ose meter en su territorio.

Red por su parte da inicio con una elección lógica para el lugar en el que pelean: Kingler.

May sentada en las gradas junto con Ash sabe de inmediato lo que Red planea hacer al ver la elección del entrenador, al igual que Dawn, quien se sentó al lado de Brook… Misty no tiene oportunidad.

Starmie de inmediato deja enceguecido a su oponente con su velocidad vertiginosa, con la cual se desplaza por todo el escenario sin que Kingler sea capaz de tocar a la veloz estrella de mar. Al igual que Dawn en su batalla contra Zoey, Misty abusa de la velocidad de su monstruo y lanza ráfagas de ataques contra Kingler, aunque sin mucho efecto, pues es una batalla entre dos tipo agua.

Red ordena a su Pokémon atrapar a Starmie con su tenaza más grande… es entonces cuando el monstruo de Red sorprende con su velocidad que es casi tan elevada como la del monstruo de Misty, el cual difícilmente puede soportar las embestidas brutales del cangrejo.

Misty continúa atacando y esquivando, pero su estrella de mar lentamente se comienza a cansar del ritmo vertiginoso con el que comenzó la batalla. La líder del gimnasio debe intentar algo diferente o se verá en dificultades más pronto de lo que cree… pero ante un tipo agua solo ataques eléctricos resultarían efectivos… ataques de los cuales Misty carece.

Un momento de distracción y la desgracia ocurre, Kingler finalmente atrapa a Starmie, quien no se puede zafar del agarre de la pinza mayor del cangrejo. Misty ordena usar una hidrobomba, esperando romper el agarre… Starmie comienza a girar, arrojando agua a altas presiones, pero a pesar del enorme poder exhibido por la estrella marina, el cangrejo se muestra inamovible.

-Ya no necesito guardar esta sorpresa más tiempo, ¡Kingler usa Trueno!-

-No de nuevo…- es lo único que puede pensar Misty mientras observa horrorizada como la situación en la que May la puso en problemas se estaba repitiendo de nueva cuenta.

El gran Kingler comienza a frotar rápidamente sus patas traseras en contra de la superficie de las plataformas que el estadio posee, creando una corriente estática bastante poderosa, la energía es conducida a través del cuerpo del cangrejo hasta su tenaza, donde toda la energía se concentra. El trueno fulmina a la estrella de mar, dejándola sin oportunidad. Starmie cae, no puede continuar peleando, dejando así en desventaja a su entrenadora.

Ash observa a May, atónito por lo que acaba de ocurrir… el silencio se apodera del estadio entero, los seguidores de Misty acaban de recibir una dosis de realidad… parece que Red en verdad es invencible.

-¿Cómo es que el utiliza un ataque similar al tuyo?-

-De hecho Ash, el fue el que le enseño a Wartortle a hacerlo… entrene con Red unos meses después de la final de la liga de coordinación.- explica la coordinadora.

Misty se siente sofocada, el apoyo fue silenciado de golpe ante el devastador poder de el Kingler de Red, tal vez sea un Pokémon tipo agua, pero basado en su poder y semblante, parece más un autentico demonio salido del algún infierno marino… lo único tan poderoso como para derrotarlo sería… el mismo.

Misty sonríe, la chica tiene una idea para dar vuelta a la situación.

Corsola aparece en el campo de batalla, el mimo Pokémon que le líder uso en la batalla pasada. Los contrincantes se enfrentan una vez más, pero esta vez Red se ve bastante confiado, así que ordena al instante una vez más usar ese ataque eléctrico tan devastador que su monstruo posee… muy pronto pero Red mordió el anzuelo.

-Kingler, usa trueno-

-¡Corsola utiliza escudo!-

Red al escuchar la instrucción de su oponente pone en duda acerca del el ataque que el mismo ordeno, pero ya es tarde, las acciones ya no pueden ser deshechas.

Kingler lanza su devastador trueno en contra de Corsola, el cual se protege usando su escudo como su entrenadora se lo ordeno… al ser un ataque que devuelve la mitad del daño al oponente, el poderoso trueno de Kingler fulmina a ambos Pokémon tipo agua... el ataque es tan fuerte que su propio usuario no puede resistirlo… Corsola difícilmente se mantiene en pie después de semejante castigo, mientras que Kingler cae fulminado y no puede continuar, ente el asombro de su entrenador quien abandona su posición serena y fría. El asombrado Red entra en el campo de batalla para auxiliar a su Pokémon caído.

Dawn no lo puede creer en las gradas, Red acaba de perder a uno de sus Pokémon, algo que nunca había ocurrido antes, nadie había sido capaz de derrotar a uno de sus monstruos hasta ahora… hecho que se aprecia en el joven, quien odia ver caer a uno de sus amigos en batalla…

Red acaricia a su guerrero caído dentro del campo de batalla, mientras el referee le indica que no puede entrar al lugar hasta que la batalla termine, es un lugar solo para los monstruos, pero el entrenador hace caso omiso mientras observa a su amigo.

Finalmente el demonio reacciona y mete de nueva cuenta a su Kingler en su Pokebola…

-Perdón amigo… gracias por tu esfuerzo, a partir de aquí tendré más cuidado…-

Red lanza su segundo Pokémon al campo acuático de batalla… al ser uno de los monstruos del demonio errante todos esperan algo de magnitudes colosales, un monstruo sacado de las profundidades del infierno… pero todos se sorprenden al ver que aparece un… hermoso y pequeño Clefairy.

Dawn ya conoce a los seis demonios de Red, así como sus habilidades… para todos es una sorpresa, incluso para los coordinadores presentes el Pokémon que es la segunda elección de Red es demasiado lindo y está muy bien cuidado… Ese no sería un Pokémon para batalla, más bien para concurso… pero Dawn está muy consciente de que Red está furioso y lanzo todo lo que tenia al campo de batalla… el tierno Clefairy de Red solo conoce un ataque, pero no necesita más para vencer…

Misty se confía ante la tierna apariencia de su nuevo oponente. Corsola está débil, pero la entrenadora confía en su amigo sea capaz de controlar la situación.

Corsola es ordenada a atacar, a lo que el Pokémon rápidamente obedece, entrando en el agua y mostrándose seguro en su elemento. Clefairy se mantiene sereno y en movimiento, como son los de su especie, siempre dinámicos. Red olvida la estrategia y ordena a su monstruo que ataque.

-Clefairy usa metrónomo-

El adorable monstruo comienza a mover sus pequeños brazos hacia a un lado y al otro en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que el movimiento cesa, justo con sus pulgares apuntando a la derecha. Corsola sale del agua embistiendo con su ataque… pero este es detenido de golpe por un poderoso impactrueno que es el resultado del metrónomo, un ataque incluso más poderoso que el ejecutado por Kingler… Corsola cae vencida al instante.

-¿Cómo es posible?... ¿Cómo puede tener tanta suerte?...- se pregunta Misty mientras observa la Pokebola que contiene a su guerrera caída.- pero no volverá a ocurrir de nuevo-

Misty lanza a su última opción, la última esperanza de vencer al demonio errante, su monstruo más poderoso, aquel que no le falló en la pasada batalla y confía en que sus habilidades están al nivel de las de cualquier cosa que Red pretenda.

Gyarados aparece en la arena, un rival conocido y fuerte. La batalla parece desproporcionada, el gigantesco y atemorizante Pokémon tipo agua, contra el pequeño y tierno Pokémon tipo normal.

Gyarados se coloca rápidamente frete a la plataforma en la que se encuentra el pequeño oponente y utiliza su poderoso híper rayo. La explosión resultante es devastadora… la plataforma donde estaba el oponente del poderoso dragón es destruida al instante, pero el pequeño no está…

Todas las miradas están confundidas en el estadio… ¿Dónde está Clefairy?... solo una persona mira a una dirección distinta, es Dawn, quien nunca perdió de vista al pequeño y mira hacia arriba, donde el tierno monstruo se tele transporto usando el metrónomo sin que nadie lo notara por la velocidad con que lo hizo, sus pulgares estaban apuntando hacia la izquierda y ahora estaba en una posición perfecta para el contraataque.

Red ordena nuevamente usar metrónomo… el pequeño comienza a mover nuevamente sus brazos y ahora apunta hacia la derecha… finalmente Misty observa donde está su oponente y ordena a Gyarados usar su mordida en el pequeño que decencia. Clefairy responde y el metrónomo ataca con un golpe eléctrico, que golpea de lleno al enorme Pokémon…

Todos quedan asombrados al ver la descomunal fuerza del tierno Clefairy, quien destroza con su fuerza al monstruo que es varias veces su tamaño…

Gyarados intenta responder con una hidrobomba, pero los brazos del pequeño se mueven de la derecha a la izquierda y un nuevo ataque aparece… dos hidrobombas de igual magnitud impactan, nulificandose entre ellas.

Nuevamente el pequeño ataca, ahora sus pulgares apuntan a la derecha y el Clefairy de Red lanza un devastador rayo solar… no solo es muy poderoso, sino que también lo lanzo casi sin cargarlo y en plena oscuridad de la noche, lo cual hace incluso más irreal lo que acaban de atestiguar… Gyarados no puede soportar tanto castigo y termina cayendo derrotado… la aventura de Misty en el torneo termina aquí, a pesar del enorme apoyo de las personas de su ciudad.

Brook en las gradas, sentado a un lado de Dawn no puede evitar hacer un comentario.

-¿Has pasado tiempo con él, Dawn?, ¿Cómo es posible que…?- palabras a las que interrumpió la coordinadora.

-El Clefairy de Red tal vez no sea el Pokémon más poderoso que el haya entrenado, pero si es uno de los más eficientes, el pequeño solo sabe un ataque, pero Red hizo que se especializara en usarlo, Clefairy sabe distinguir el tipo del adversario, al usar el metrónomo es capaz de seleccionar un ataque que sea súper efectivo, esto aunado a su velocidad que es tan alta, es capaz de atacar dos veces en un turno. Un ataque súper efectivo que destroza al adversario e inclusive si alguien es tan rudo como para soportar la primera ronda, se topan con el segundo ataque, que generalmente lo usa para defenderse, un ataque devastador y una defensa absoluta… Clefairy es virtualmente invencible.-

-Lamento haber sido rudo con tus Pokémon- es lo que Red le dice a Misty en el centro de la arena.

-Tranquilo, no les pasó nada grave-

-Espero que podamos llegar a ser amigos- menciono Red mientras le ofrecía su mano a la entrenadora, quien de inmediato sonrió y correspondió el gesto de amistad del demonio errante.

De entre la multitud aparecen varias figuras conocidas para Misty, se trata de Ash, May, Brook e incluso Dawn, todos llegan desde las gradas.

Todos saludan a la líder de gimnasio y al demonio errante, excepto Ash, quien continúa empeñado en tener rivalidad con el joven amigo de Dawn.

-Ahora que están todos aquí, hay algo importante que les quiero decir- menciona Brook –Ash ya lo sabía, pero a ustedes tres chicas les quiero informar, en 10 días, justo antes de las semifinales me casare con Otoño, una chica que conocí mientras viajábamos por Sinnoh, y quisiera que ustedes fueran las madrinas, así como Ash será mi padrino de boda.-

Las chicas se ponen sentimentales de inmediato al saber que uno de sus amigos más queridos se casara, incluso Misty quien parece haber olvidado la derrota que acaba de sufrir.

Dawn se aferra al brazo de Red, mientras Brook observa lo que ocurre con su amiga peli azul.

-¿Tú eres Red Arsfield, amigo de Dawn verdad?- habla Brook dirigiéndose al demonio errante, quien solo asienta con su cabeza a la pregunta que le plantea el criador. -Sería un honor para mí, si nos acompañas también-

Red se sorprende al ver que está siendo invitado al compromiso de alguien a quien recién conoce… el entrenador siente como Dawn aprieta fuertemente su brazo. El voltea a verla y observa como los ojos azules de la coordinadora están fijos en el entrenador, esperando que acepte la cortes invitación… más motivado por la reacción de Dawn que por la cortesía en sí, Red acepta…


	11. Capitulo 11: Por Ti

Capitulo 11: Por Ti

La luz del medio día es radiante en este extremo alejado de la isla Cinnabar, en el estadio Elisión, en este santuario de batalla es donde se desarrolla uno de los enfrentamientos más impresionantes del nuevo torneo de batallas dobles, las dos parejas que más han llamado la atención de los espectadores con sus demostraciones en las pasadas exhibiciones colisionaron en este punto… en la semifinal. Se trata de la pareja del caballero de la angustia, Ash de pueblo Pallet y la princesa de Hoenn, May de pueblo Petalburg, quienes se enfrentan a la pareja formada por los dos mejores en el rango mundial, el demonio errante, Red de ciudad Saffron y la luz de Sinnoh, Dawn de pueblo Twinleaf.

Los participantes se lucen frente a la multitud que se ha reunido en el estadio tipo hierba para presenciar lo que se considera la mejor confrontación que este torneo les pudo ofrecer… algo que muchos hubieran considerado para la final, pero el destino no lo quiso así.

Los diez días han pasado ya desde que Brook invito a todos sus amigos a la magnífica boda que se llevara a cabo en la isla Cinnabar, esto con objeto que todos sus amigos puedan asistir, sin embargo el itinerario de los torneos es bastante ajustado y cuatro de los asistentes se vieron forzados a combatir entre ellos, antes de encaminarse hasta el recinto donde Brook unirá su vida con la de Otoño, sin mencionar que al día siguiente se realizaran las semifinales de los torneos de batalla y coordinación, instancia hasta la cual han logrado avanzar los mismos cuatro.

Las ramas de los arboles que complementan el campo de batalla tipo hierba, salen despedidas con las explosiones que ocasiona la colisión de los titanes que pelean sin tregua, una batalla fluida que los espectadores disfrutan debido a la velocidad e intensidad que las parejas de monstruos muestran al pelear por separado y en conjunto.

En la arena el Sceptile de Ash se encarga del Kadabra de Red, mientras que por su parte las coordinadoras hacen lo propio con sus Blasiken y Ambipom, de May y Dawn respectivamente.

Sceptile emplea sus ataques a distancia como su entrenador se lo ordena, pero los resultados no son nada efectivos en contra de un Pokémon tipo psíquico que con facilidad empleando su ataque de confusión, detiene en seco las balas semilla del monstruo tipo hierba. Ash esta frustrado… a pesar de su esfuerzo y de intentar pelear a la par con su monstruo, el entrenado por Red se ve superior a comparación con su cansado Sceptile, quien a duras penas ha podido aguantar los embates psíquicos que Kadabra le ha lanzado. Es en ese momento cuando el Blasiken de May entra a apoyar al cansado Sceptile. El tipo fuego se enfrasca en combate con el psíquico, pero este también es sumamente bueno peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Con facilidad esquiva los ataques del monstruo de la coordinadora rival y contraataca utilizando un ataque especial que el mismo Red le enseño a realizar.

-Kadabra utiliza fuerza de palma-

El Pokémon de inmediato responde a las instrucciones de su entrenador, contraatacando de forma efectiva, como si de un monstruo tipo pelea se tratara. Sus ataques son difíciles de esquivar y los monstruos intercambian golpes, el psíquico y el tipo fuego, ambos resultan bastante golpeados durante su batalla, ya que ninguno piensa en esquivar, más bien intercambian golpes, esperando que el contrario se rinda.

Ash finalmente ve la oportunidad de derrotar al Kadabra de Red, cuando Sceptile se ubica detrás de él, esperando atacar por la espalda, mientras que el monstruo psíquico se encuentra ocupado lidiando con el Blasiken de May.

-Sceptile, usa balas semillas en contra de Kadabra- ordena Ash tan pronto ve la oportunidad.

El ataque se efectúa, sin embargo Red no ordena nada a su monstruo que continua luciendo sus habilidades como luchador cuerpo a cuerpo en contra de Blasiken… Ash se confía, está seguro que el ataque impactara de lleno, dándoles ventaja instantánea a May y a él.

Las balas semillas terminan siendo rechazadas por el ataque de velocidad de Ambipom, quien se interpone entre Sceptile y Kadabra, creando una barrera con su ataque… un ataque que no solo es poderoso, sino que también luce bastante, como si de un concurso de coordinación se tratara.

-¡No olvides que también estoy aquí Ash!- menciona Dawn al momento en que se muestra orgullosa de la reacción de su Pokémon en el campo de batalla.

Las combinaciones entre Dawn y Red son mucho más efectivas de lo que Ash y May tenían en mente, cada uno complementa perfectamente las fortalezas y debilidades del otro…

Los monstruos se repliegan, dando una pequeña pausa para que sus entrenadores puedan pensar en el siguiente movimiento… Red y Dawn se ven bastante tranquilos y serenos, como sus monstruos lo reflejan. En cambio Ash y May se muestran más nerviosos, pues están más que consientes que ellos están perdiendo.

Red voltea a ver a Dawn… sus ojos están llenos de emoción y felicidad… pero también de algo mas, en lo más profundo de ese océano existe un deseo, algo que la mantiene exaltada desde hace unos días, un sentimiento que ha crecido desde que la boda de su amigo fue anunciada… algo que Red no puede explicar con palabras… Dawn espera que algo ocurra el día de hoy, pero para el apático entrenador, un no está claro que… todo esto solo por ver los ojos de la coordinadora…

-¿Te ocurre algo Red?- Pregunta Dawn al ver que su amigo está completamente perdido en otro mundo…

-Es hora Dawn, ¿no te parece?-

La chica sonríe, sabedora que Red ya tiene una estrategia para terminar con esta batalla.

-Kadabra usa Psíquico-

El monstruo se lanza a la batalla completamente solo, mientras Ambipom se queda relegado a ser su apoyo a distancia… para Ash y May, las acciones del Pokémon no tienen sentido, ¿para que acercarse el solo contra dos enemigos, en especial cuando se le ordeno usar un ataque que se puede utilizar a la distancia?... algo no está bien, pero la velocidad del monstruo de Red es tal, que no hay tiempo de pensar en el por qué de las acciones, solo responder…

Sceptile y Blasiken atacan al agresor, ambos golpeando con un ataque físico al monstruo que se supone es débil ante la fuerza bruta… de forma imposible, ambos Pokémon quedan paralizados en su lugar… Ash se da cuenta del error que acaban de cometer.

Sceptile y Blasiken se encuentran atrapados dentro del ataque psíquico de Kadabra quien se acerco a propósito, esperando que ambos lo atacaran de la forma en que lo hicieron y ahora Dawn ordena a su Ambipom que termine con los oponentes usando un mega golpe, empeorando el panorama para Ash y May. Sus Pokémon no se pueden mover debido a la influencia de Kadabra, mientras que las dos colas de Ambipom le permiten atacar a los dos oponentes al mismo tiempo… El entrenador de pueblo pallet y la coordinadora de Hoenn habían tenido cuidado de evitar los ataques de Kadabra, con la intención de prevenir que esto pasara, y en un simple descuido la batalla se ladeo de forma definitiva…

Ambipom impacta a los dos indefensos Pokémon con una fuerza devastadora, al punto de romper el ataque del propio Kadabra de Red y hacer que los oponentes salgan despedidos en contra de los arboles de la arena... la batalla ha concluido.

Red y Dawn avanzan a la gran final del torneo de batalla doble, que se realizara en el estadio acuático Poseidón, en el último día del campeonato mundial.

Durante toda la batalla, Ash y May lograron derrotar a la primera combinación de monstruos que Red y Dawn lanzaron al campo de batalla… aunque se esforzaron demasiado para lograrlo. Swellow y Glaceon cayeron peleando en contra del Pachirisu de Dawn y el Jolteon de Red, quienes demostraron combinaciones de poder y velocidad que devastaron con facilidad a los monstruos oponentes, a pesar de esto la combinación de Sceptile y Blasiken los metió en problemas, demostrando que los número 1 del mundo no son tan invencibles como ellos creen… a pesar de la victoria parcial en contra de los Pokémon eléctricos de la pareja de la peli azul y el demonio errante, la segunda combinación fue demasiado…

-Felicidades Dawn, y también a ti Red, se merecen estar en la final- les decía sonriente May a sus amigos mientras estrechaba la mano de la coordinadora de Sinnoh

Por su parte, Red solo pensaba en lo difícil que le ha resultado llegar hasta este punto… las primeras rondas fueron algo que él y Dawn pasaron sin mucho problema, pero ahora en las semifinales solo quedan cuatro oponentes, cuatro de lo mejor que hay en el mundo. Junto con él mismo, Cinthya, la antigua campeona de la región Sinnoh, Paul, un entrenador bastante cruel y antipático que también proviene de Sinnoh y Ash, quien hasta estas alturas de la competencia continua empeñado en ser su enemigo, tal y como lo demuestra en este momento, pues a pesar de su derrota su semblante y su mirada de desprecio hacia Red aun no cambia... ni siquiera ante la insistencia de May, ni la presencia de Dawn.

A pesar de la negativa del entrenador de pueblo pallet, las chicas aun continúan empeñadas en que los rivales hagan las paces… cosa a la que ninguno parece ceder.

Dawn se despide de Ash y May para después sujetar con fuerza el brazo de Red, quien se muestra un poco extrañado por esta repentina acción de su amiga peli azul. Dawn sonríe alegremente y comienza a caminar, prácticamente arrastrando a Red con ella.

-¿Y a donde vamos?- pregunta el entrenador mientras intenta romper sin éxito el nudo asfixiante que la coordinadora creo alrededor de su brazo.

-¡Iremos de compras!, aun no tengo un vestido para esta noche, y quiero que tú me acompañes a elegir uno, ¡y no aceptare un NO por respuesta!-

Resignado a ser el acompañante de la coordinadora, Red se deja conducir hasta la plaza "cenizas", que no es otra que el centro comercial más grande de toda la isla Cinnabar, un extenso complejo que hace eco con las construcciones monumentales como el centro Pokémon nacional y el estadio Volcano. Un tamaño colosal y cientos de tiendas departamentales especializadas en diversos artículos transforman en el lugar en la parada obligada para los fanáticos de las compras. Un lugar donde Dawn se ve más que feliz.

La coordinadora entra en la tienda de vestidos de gala más cara de todo el lugar y con su vanidad al máximo se prueba cuanto vestido le ponen enfrente…

Durante más de tres horas, el ciclo se repitió una y otra vez…

-¿Red, que tal este vestido, es lindo verdad?-

-Si Dawn, te ves linda con ese vestido…-

-¿Y qué es lo que te gusta de él?, es horrible viéndolo bien… mejor me probare otro-…

Los ánimos del entrenador al principio estaban bastante elevados al ver que su amiga lo había elegido a él para esta tarea, demostrando la confianza y el aprecio que Dawn le tiene… pero después de dos horas de la misma rutina y de ver a la coordinadora probarse más de 100 vestidos diferentes el entusiasmo se desvaneció y el cansancio, así como el aburrimiento hacen mella en un cansado entrenador que finalmente comprende su propósito en toda esta escena… cargar las bolsas de las compras de la coordinadora.

Después del extenso ritual para elegir el vestido correcto, Red decidió tomar un descanso que la coordinadora no vio con buenos ojos. El entrenador tomo asiento en una banca al lado de la fuente central de la plaza, donde la luz del cielo era visible a través de la cúpula de cristal que cubría el tejado del lugar. El entrenador estaba cansado, pero la coordinadora recién acababa de empezar…

-¡Vamos Red, aun falta elegir un par de zapatos que hagan juego con el vestido!, además de que deseo comprar joyería para lucir bien esta noche.- Reprocho la coordinadora al ver a su amigo cansado.

-Me rindo Dawn…- respondió Arsfield con un tono fatigado.

-¡Como que te rindes, esto no es una batalla Red Arsfield!- reprochaba Dawn, mientras intentaba hacer que Red se levantara de su lugar en vano.

A pesar de los enormes esfuerzos que Dawn hizo por levantar a Red de su lugar, la chica no lo consiguió… el tiempo continuaba corriendo y cada vez faltaba menos para que la boda iniciara.

-Red, si no me vas a ayudar, al menos promete que me esperaras aquí – replico Dawn al darse por vencida de su intento por hacer que Arsfield se levantara.

El entrenador hizo un gesto con su mano, mientras su nuca estaba recargada en el respaldo de la banca en la cual se sentó, su mirada se dirigía al infinito y sus energías, así como sus ánimos para continuar con los deseos de la coordinadora estaban por los suelos…

Red se quedo solo en ese momento, solo con sus pensamientos…

-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí de cualquier forma?... ¿Por qué accedí a venir con Dawn si me pude haber librado de su agarre con facilidad?... ¿Por qué no lo hice?... Dawn se veía tan hermosa y feliz… ahora que lo pienso nunca la había visto así de entusiasmada por nada… de hecho creo que nunca la había visto feliz… ¿será por mi culpa, acaso nunca la trate como la niña tierna y dulce que es?... ahora que lo pienso, se muy poco de ella… no sé ni siquiera que opinión tenga de mi… Arsfield, escúchate… estas pensando tonterías.-

Red termino concluyendo con la misma duda que le ha quitado el sueño desde hace unos meses… esa duda que lo ha mantenido lejos de la cómoda cama de su habitación desde que llego a la isla…

-¿En verdad siento algo por Dawn?... ¿En verdad estoy enamorado de ella?...-

-Pero miren lo que encontré, el demonio errante en persona-

Red voltea a ver el origen de la voz femenina que se expresaba libremente… al poner su vista al frente nuevamente, Red se da cuenta que se trata de Misty.

-Hola Red, ¿tú también estas preparándote para esta noche?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del entrenador.

-Algo así…- respondió el aun fatigado Red.

-¿Imagino que estas acompañando a Dawn entonces… pero si es así, donde esta?-

-Esta… arrasando con la zapatería supongo…-

Misty cambio su semblante al ver el rostro del entrenador, sonríe. Dawn de alguna manera había acabado con su paciencia, pero mientras la pelirroja se acercaba al entrenador, podía observar como su mente estaba en otro lugar… tal vez Red no lo admita, pero estaba pensando en la coordinadora… o al menos eso espera Misty, quien apoya completamente a Dawn, después de haberla conocido.

Red y Misty conversaron durante algún tiempo, mientras la coordinadora regresaba al lugar donde el entrenador la esperaba.

-¿Dime, bailaras con Dawn esta noche supongo?- pregunta Misty, sin ninguna intención más que de hacer conversación con Red.

-No lo sé… hace años que no bailo…-

Conversar con Red es algo complicado… sus respuestas son frías y él, poco pone de su parte para que las palabras fluyan en la conversación, no es del todo antipático, pero realmente le faltan muchas habilidades para socializar con las personas… Misty solo se puede preguntar, cómo es que con Dawn, él parece una persona diferente…

-Sabes, ni siquiera sé si realmente vaya a ir esta noche… - palabras que Red menciona a Misty, cuando esta creía que la conversación ya había terminado desde hace mucho…

-¿Pero por qué, Dawn cuenta contigo para…?- mencionaba Misty hasta que fue interrumpida por Red.

-Así es, Dawn cuenta conmigo, pero es la boda de SU amigo Brook, a quien yo no conozco… de todo ese lugar solo conozco a Dawn, a May y a ti… tal vez a Ash… quien está empeñado en ser mi enemigo… no me importa que me odie, pero entonces… ¿a qué voy a asistir?...

Misty solo podía pensar que Red en realidad era más humano de lo que todos creían… estaba inseguro, algo que ninguno de sus fanáticos podría creer. El demonio errante se veía tan firme dentro del campo de batalla, seguro, incapaz de doblegarse, ni siquiera se inmutaba cuando el estadio entero estaba en contra suya… pero hoy Red esta inseguro, duda de si mismo, duda de sus aptitudes y habilidades… la entrenadora pelirroja incluso podría asegurar que el demonio errante tiene miedo.

-¿Entonces crees que no tienes nada que hacer en la boda de Brook?- Pregunta Misty

-…Así es-

-¿Sabes bailar?-

-Pues… si-

-Dame tu mano- replico con tono firme Misty, mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Red -Esta noche tu bailaras conmigo, así que ni pienses en faltar a tu promesa-. Todo esto lo decía mientras enlazaba su dedo meñique con el del entrenador confundido, quien observaba el rostro de la chica de ojos verdes, a la vez que la chica le guiñaba el ojo derecho.

-¿¡Qué están haciendo!?-

Era Dawn, quien llego en el momento preciso para observar a Misty tomada de la mano de Red. La mirada de la coordinadora se llena de celos, su semblante cambia de inmediato. Misty intentaba ayudar de alguna forma a Dawn… pero parece que las cosas no le salen como ella esperaba… la coordinadora molesta, toma sus cosas y se aleja de Red y Misty… quienes observan el desplante que Dawn acaba de hacer.

Red de inmediato sale detrás de la coordinadora, esperando entender lo que ocurrió en ese momento, sin embargo Dawn fue muy rápida y se oculto afuera del centro comercial antes de que el entrenador pudiera darle alcance. Después de todo Dawn había sido entrenada por Red, quien no solo la ayudo con sus Pokémon, también le dio instrucciones básicas de sigilo y espionaje, enseñanzas que le fueron de utilidad para eludir al demonio errante que la buscaba con desesperación.

Red se rinde después de poco tiempo, Misty se coloca a su lado y le pide disculpas al entrenador.

-No te preocupes Misty, no fue tu culpa… es solo que no se qué le pasa a Dawn, a veces no la entiendo…-

Misty solo mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, simplemente pensando en lo poco observador que es Red con los sentimientos de la coordinadora… Red está muy ocupado lidiando con las raras ideas de su cabeza, tanto que se olvida de lo que pasa por la mente de Dawn… incluso llega a pensar que Red es incluso más distraído que Ash en ese aspecto

-¿Oye Red, te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?-

-Adelante, habla- menciona Red mientras coloca sus manos en la cintura y baja su mirada, ocultando su rostro con su cabello, claramente frustrado por haber perdido el rastro de Dawn, algo que le resulta increíble, la coordinadora resulto mejor alumna de lo que el demonio errante esperaba…

-¿Alguna vez… has tenido… tu sabes… novia?- pregunta dudando Misty.

-No. Nunca… ¿por qué?- pregunta Red, viendo fijamente el rostro de Misty, pensando que su confusión es obvia para los demás, quienes descubren con facilidad eso que ha mantenido en secreto… según el… sus sentimientos hacia Dawn.

-No, por nada, solo era una pregunta, no te molestes… por cierto, tal vez no sea una Ranger, pero si soy una chica, déjame a Dawn a mí, ¿está bien?-

Red accede aunque no de muy buena manera… al entrenador no le agrada la idea de quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Misty se encarga la situación… pero termina accediendo, debido a que ignora completamente el por qué de lo que acaba de pasar.

-Y no olvides, el compromiso comienza a las 6 de la tarde Red, mas te vale estar listo-

Le dice Misty, mientras se alejaba a la distancia…

La torre 1 del centro nacional Pokémon, la habitación de Dawn, el único lugar en toda la isla donde Dawn puede escapar de la realidad, como lo ha hecho en esta ocasión. Desmoronada la coordinadora volvió hasta su habitación, coloco todas sus compras sobre la cama y se acerco a su balcón, donde observo las nubes a la distancia, observando los matices de luz iluminando los magníficos escenarios de la isla… por más que lo intenta, la coordinadora no puede calmarse… su corazón esta acelerado, su pecho tiene una sensación similar al dolor, pero no proviene de algún punto especifico… a pesar de ver la luz del atardecer, la chica observa demasiado gris el cielo de la tarde… el corazón de Dawn esta roto…

El sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta rompe la melancolía de la joven.

-Soy Misty, Dawn abre la puerta por favor-

Los seguros de la puerta suenan, y esta se abre, la coordinadora abre la puerta dejando que Misty entre en su habitación.

-Que quieres Misty-

-Dawn, estas celosa, lo entiendo, pero no hagas esto, no hagas una tragedia de esto, lo que paso fue solo un malentendido-.

-¿Un malentendido? Y ¿Qué fue lo que malentendí?-

-Todo Dawn, ¿no te das cuenta?-

-Lo único que vi fue a ti, tomando la mano de Red y a él muy feliz cooperando contigo, ¿Que es lo que no entendí de esa escena?-

-Lo hacía para ayudarte Dawn…-

-Pues yo más bien creo que querías ayudarte a ti misma, quedarte con Red ya que Ash está con May…-

Misty se quedo en silencio mientras observaba los ojos de Dawn… la chica estaba a punto de llorar mientras discutía con ella… la coordinadora realmente no sabía lo que decía,… Misty se controlo bastante, incluso a pesar de que la peli azul toco una de las fibras sensibles de Misty con sus palabras…

-Pretenderé que no escuche eso Dawn… ni siquiera estas consciente de lo que paso en realidad... Dawn, Red está confundido, de hecho estaba pensando en cómo decirte que no desea asistir a la boda de esta noche… pero a pesar de todo el estaba dispuesto a asistir, solo POR TI… solo piensa en eso y si realmente quieres ser mi enemiga, házmelo saber-.

Después de estas palabras, Misty se dirige a la entrada de la habitación de Dawn y justo antes de salir se detiene

-Es una lástima… creí que seriamos buenas amigas…-

Misty se aleja, dejando sola a Dawn en su recamara, ante la vista perpleja de sus Pokémon, que no habían visto a su entrenadora así desde que visitaron Hoenn… Dawn colapsa sobre su cama y de inmediato sus monstruos la confortan.

La hora del evento llega, May y Ash toman sus posiciones al lado de Brook, al igual que Misty, quien llego un poco tarde. Ambas chicas muestran elegantes vestidos de noche al igual que la novia, Otoño esta noche muestra un elegante y hermoso vestido blanco de novia, un vestido tan hermoso que sería la envidia de cualquier chica, mientras que Brook y Ash se ven elegantes con sus trajes en esta noche… incluso a las festividades se añaden personajes más conocidos, como el hermano de May, Max quien vino desde la región de las islas naranja, por donde se encontraba realizando su propio viaje. Así como los padres de May y la mama de Ash, la familia de Brook… pero de entre todos los invitados hay dos personas que faltan, dos personas cuya presencia era esperada por el criador Pokémon… Dawn y Red no habían asistido…

Las formalidades terminan, ahora solo hay lugar para la fiesta. En el lugar los invitados socializan. La música suena, mientras que Ash y May bailan en el centro del gran salón. De entre todos los invitados finalmente aparece Dawn, quien usa un vestido color rosa esta noche, similar al antiguo vestido que usaba en sus concursos de coordinación... se le nota deprimida mientras que observa a la pareja de sus amigos bailando alegremente. La chica suspira mientras mira tristemente toda la felicidad a su alrededor. Misty se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado.

-Entonces, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije Dawn?-

-Si… perdóname Misty tu solo intentabas ayudarme y yo… arruine todo… sabes desde que llegue a esta isla me he estado disculpando… estoy cansada de ser un fracaso y de decepcionar a todos siempre-.

-Sí que resultaste ser una buena alumna Dawn…-las chicas observan que se trata de Red, quien esta vestido con su traje de gala, el mismo con el que llevo a May a la gala previa al campeonato mundial. –Cuando te enseñe técnicas de evasión y espionaje, jamás creí que las usarías en mi contra… mucho menos que las usarías de forma tan eficiente… pero si querías estar sola, solo tenias que pedirlo.-

Ante las palabras de Red, Dawn voltea a ver a Misty, quien le sonríe y le dice de forma tranquila, de manera que solo la coordinadora escuche las palabras de la pelirroja:

-Esa fue la explicación que le di-

Red se coloca frente a Misty y le ofrece su mano a la entrenadora

-Cumpliré mi promesa-

La chica pelirroja voltea a ver a Dawn, quien esta vez no cambia su semblante de tranquilidad, solo entrecierra los ojos, en señal de haber aprendido su lección y le dice a su amiga que no hay problema, ella esperara sentada en ese lugar.

La pareja de demonio errante y la líder del gimnasio bailan de forma muy natural, atrayendo las miradas de algunos de los asistentes. Entre ellos, Dawn simplemente observa como Misty baila con el joven que le gusta…

El hambre hace presencia en el estomago de la coordinadora, hace horas que no come absolutamente nada, después de lo que ocurrió la chica se la paso pensando en silencio, solo mirando hacia el infinito… perdió la noción del tiempo y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde como para llegar a tiempo siquiera al compromiso al que había sido invitada. La chica decide ir por algo para llenar el vacío en su estomago, pero cuando observa el lugar donde estaba toda la comida, se lleva una sorpresa desagradable para ella…

-¡El quipo Rocket!- grita Dawn alarmada al ver de nueva cuenta a esos rufianes que siempre la perseguían, al igual que al Pikachu de Ash. De inmediato se pone en posición de guardia, haciendo gala de las habilidades que ella aprendió durante su viaje con Red… incluso una chica tan hermosa como ella, se ve peligrosa en un momento como este.

-Tranquila niña boba, no queremos problemas- Replica Jessie, la parte femenina del antiguo equipo

-Así es, tranquila esta vez nos invitaron- agrega Meowth, el Pokémon parlante miembro de la escuadra.

-¿Invitados, como que los invitaron? ¡Brook jamás invitaría a personas como ustedes al día mas especial de su vida!-

-Es verdad Dawn, ellos son mis invitados- Menciona Brook, quien acudió a ver lo que ocurría al escuchar el escándalo de la coordinadora.

-¿Pero, por qué?-

-James podrá explicártelo mejor que yo-menciona el criador, mientras le da a la chica una bandeja llena de comida que los tres elementos del equipo criminal no habían devorado aun.

James, el elemento masculino del equipo se acerco a la coordinadora, de forma segura en su caminar.

-Has crecido mucho Dawn-

La coordinadora no podía creer que uno de sus antiguos enemigos le esté hablando de una forma tan correcta y de buena manera. La chica no notaba hipocresía en las palabras de James, pero aun no podía estar tranquila del todo, pues de esos tres solo tenía malos recuerdos.

-¡Deja de verme como si tuviera changos en la cara, te diré algo muy importante!-

Ante estas nuevas palabras, Dawn se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, siguen siendo los mismos de antes

-Tu amigo el morenito nos invito porque yo soy el diseñador del magnífico, precioso, majestuoso y único vestido que la novia porto esta noche. Veras chiquilla, hay algo de lo que he querido hablar contigo desde que llegaste a la isla, pero eres más escurridiza que un Quagsire-

-¿Y que es lo que quieres de mi?-

James se dispuso a contar la historia de lo que les había ocurrido y por que habían cambiado su forma de hacer las cosas.

-Veras hace cinco años, las organizaciones criminales eran algo muy común en todo el mundo, los gobiernos de cada región tenían problemas por las fuerzas organizadas delictivas, que en muchas ocasiones estaban mejor organizadas y armadas que cualquier fuerza opositora. Las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando se fundaron los escuadrones de Rangers… pero estos no eran suficientemente fuertes para derrocar a las grandes mafias que se habían formado en el mundo.

Pero un día, todo cambio…

Un Ranger apareció, uno que se dedico a cazarlos a todos, como si Pokémon salvajes se trataran, el despedazo a todas y cada una de las organizaciones criminales… como el equipo Rocket. Nadie se salvo, desde Sinnoh hasta las islas naranja, desde Kanto hasta Hoenn y Jotho… nadie escapo.

Hace cinco años tu amigo Red se encargo de destruir el último residuo de esperanza que todos los criminales de respeto aun tenían. El equipo Rocket se desmorono… con nosotros tres dentro.

Después de la caída, Jessie, Meowth y yo deambulamos por Sinnoh, sin rumbo fijo, sin mañana claro. Perseguir a ese Pikachu de repente carecía de sentido… de hecho robar cualquier cosa ya no tenía ningún propósito al no tener a un jefe, por el cual robar.

Pero el tiempo continúa su curso, tú abandonaste la región Sinnoh, al igual que varias coordinadoras fuertes de la región. Cuando el siguiente festival de coordinación llego, Jessie gano sin problemas. Ella es una coordinadora nata, entonces descubrimos que podríamos hacer más cosas que solo fallar robando.

Con Jessie en la cima, la revista de Sinnoh especializada en moda, Pokechick se fijo en nosotros y henos aquí. Jessie peleara en la semifinal del festival mundial de coordinación, contra la boba de Hoenn. Y yo, por mi parte me volví el diseñador de modas más famoso… de Sinnoh.

No he tenido el éxito que esperaba tener a nivel mundial, así que decidí utilizar el festival mundial de coordinación como escaparate de mis creaciones. Jessie ha utilizado mis diseños desde que comenzó el festival, y tu amiga May usara en la semifinal un vestido diseñado especialmente para ella… pero aun me faltabas tú, la coordinadora más odiada del mundo-.

Las últimas palabras de James hieren un poco los sentimientos de Dawn

James mira fijamente a los "atributos" de Dawn, quien avergonzada se cubre de inmediato.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo pervertido!?-

-Como me imagine, ahora tienes algo que mostrar… está bien, dime mocosa ¿te gustaría usar un diseño especial diseñado por James, un diseño Le Rocket?-

A pesar de los insultos y de la manera incomoda en que James se dirigía a la coordinadora, Dawn al observar el hermoso vestido que lucía Otoño esta noche no pudo evitar desear poseer algo especial, un vestido de diseñador en especial para ella.

-Si quiero- Respondió completamente segura Dawn.

James se entusiasmo con la idea

-Perfecto, tu eres la más odiada del mundo, las personas ven tus batallas, aunque sea solo por morbo, solo por eso tendrás el mejor vestido que pueda diseñar, para que las personas te observen y vean la magnificencia de tu atuendo… pero me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para diseñarlo… hagamos un trato mocosa. Yo te diseño el mejor vestido que una coordinadora pueda poseer y Tu…NO PIERDAS. El vestido estará listo para la final de coordinación, será ahí donde lo lucirás… si pierdes termina tu sueño y el mío-

James da la vuelta y se dispone a regresar con sus amigos que continúan atragantándose con la comida del evento…

-Recuérdalo bien, No pierdas…-

Las melodías en el salón de la fiesta eran variadas y Red junto con Misty se dejaban llevar por el momento. El demonio errante se veía muy diferente, por primera vez se le veía diferente a su clásico semblante serio, esta vez se le veía feliz y despreocupado. Las melodías cambiaron radicalmente, de las tonadas más alegres y de ritmo rápido ahora eran melodías de ritmo semi lento, melodías con las cuales las parejas, como Ash y May, bailaban románticamente cerca uno del otro…

-Gracias Misty, hacía años que no me divertía tanto, pero ahora bailare con ella- mencionaba Red mientras señalaba a Dawn, quien al principio se mostraba renuente a aceptar la mano de Red. Misty levanto a la chica peli azul de su silla y la empujo de tal manera que el entrenador la atrapo con sus brazos.

Las miradas de los jóvenes se encontraron nuevamente en el centro del salón, perdiéndose en el sonido de la romántica melodía que sonaba. Red tomo la mano derecha de la chica, mientras colocaba su mano izquierda cerca de la cintura de Dawn mientras la coordinadora se ruborizaba, pero continuaba mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros del entrenador. Por solo un momento, todos los problemas desaparecieron, todas las miradas de rencor y todos los malentendidos, solo por un momento el universo se detuvo en ese instante, cuando nada mas importaba… solo vivir ese instante, uno de esos momentos de la vida que deseas que duren para siempre.

-Así que esto era- Menciona Red con un tono de voz suave

-¿De qué hablas esta vez?- responde Dawn, sonriendo, pero confundida.

-Tus ojos… desde que Brook nos invito aquí, habías tenido algo extraño en tu mirada, algo que no podía explicar… tenias esa mirada, la misma que tienes en este momento-

Dawn sonríe mientras apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Red.

-Te diste cuenta… entonces ¿esto solo bailas conmigo porque yo lo deseaba?-

-Baile con Misty, porque se lo prometí… y yo ignoraba que tú desearas esto. Llámame egoísta si quieres, pero bailo contigo porque yo lo deseaba-.

Hoy el futuro no importaba, no importaban las semifinales que se realizarían el día siguiente, ni tampoco los reportes de los Rangers que indicaban actividad extraña en las afueras de ciudad Viridian, hoy en la mente de Red solo importaba una cosa, solo ella… Dawn, la chica de quien estaba enamorado, pero no podía decírselo… no aun…


	12. Capitulo 12: Punto De QuiebreBatalla

Capitulo 12: Punto de quiebre: Batalla.

Hay momentos en la vida en que el destino nos lleva a un solo evento, una sola acción que puede determinar el curso de nuestro futuro, una batalla la cual debe ser ganada a cualquier costo. Un solo sueño es lo que los competidores del campeonato mundial comparten, un sueño, el de ser el mejor. Muchos se han quedado en el camino, muchos han caído. En este punto solo cuatro, los cuatro mejores del mundo han podido mantenerse en el camino, la senda que los guiara a la gloria. Solo uno es recordado por la historia, solo uno obtendrá ese codiciado titulo que lo acredita como el mejor del mundo, solo él, el campeón, el maestro Pokémon.

La derrota nunca es una opción, pero a pesar de esto, siempre está presente… pues en una batalla de esta magnitud, solo el que lo desee mas prevalecerá y se elevara a las alturas, elegido por los dioses de la fortuna para alzar el trofeo, aquel que da crédito del rango que ahora el nuevo elegido posee, el mejor del mundo en esta generación.

Un evento del destino, un momento en el que el tiempo y el espacio colisionan, el esfuerzo del pasado se verá reflejado en la fuerza del presente… la batalla final, es una prueba difícil, una contienda en la que solo hay dos invitados y al final de la noche solo uno obtendrá la gloria… pero antes de la final el destino le ha preparado algo especial al joven Ash de pueblo pallet, una batalla muy especial para el…

¿Cómo olvidar esa sensación de victoria cuando alzo el trofeo de campeón en las islas naranja hace ya tanto tiempo?, ¿Cómo ocultar todos esos sentimientos que tenía cuando se proclamo campeón de la batalla de la frontera?, ¿Cómo olvidar esa semifinal en la que el mundo cambio, su viaje con Dawn termino y conoció por primera vez a ese demonio que termino ganándose el corazón de su amiga?, ¿Cómo olvidar que Red se retiro… regalándole el campeonato al joven?

Una pequeña espina estaba clavada en Ash, desde que se alzo con el título de la región Sinnoh, una batalla, la más importante de su vida, una de las dos batallas que debe pelear y ganar ese derecho para llamarse a sí mismo un maestro.

Es por causa del destino que aquí y ahora, una de esas dos batallas será peleada… en la semifinal. Cuatro de los mejores del mundo:

Ash, "El caballero de la angustia", de pueblo Pallet, Kanto. Cinthya, "La guerrera de Sinnoh", de ciudad Hearthome, Sinnoh. Paul, "El caballero infame", de ciudad Balestone, Sinnoh y Red, "El demonio errante", de ciudad Saffron, Kanto.

Los mejores cuatro son los que quedan en la competencia. Tanto Red como Cinthya han llegado hasta esta semifinal en condiciones de favoritos, sus oponentes han sido relativamente sencillos hasta este punto… aunque los cuartos de final fueron la fase de mayor exigencia para los especialistas, batallas contra oponentes que los obligaron a llegar hasta el último de sus guerreros.

Paul es un entrenador de la región Sinnoh, clasificado como cabeza del grupo 7, el cual arraso, mientras que en sus posteriores batallas no se noto diferencia alguna… el joven siempre se mostro frio con sus oponentes, nunca los trato con respeto, sin mencionar que en el campo de batalla trato a sus Pokémon de forma más que salvaje, llevándolos hasta el límite, exigiéndoles más de lo que podían ofrecer… sin ningún respeto por sus oponentes ni por sus Pokémon… un estilo de batalla horrible, pero efectivo; que le ha dado resultados impresionantes… pero a su vez también recuerda a aquel llamado "El Campeón Infame" y de ahí el apodo que las masas le han dado.

Por su parte el "caballero de la angustia" se ha ganado seguidores, personas de otras regiones que se han visto maravilladas por su estilo tan peculiar de batalla, combinando ataques sencillos con ataques poderosos… un estilo basado más en el corazón de sus Pokémon que en su poder, un estilo que le ha dado resultados y ha traído al joven de pueblo Pallet hasta esta instancia, en base a triunfos dramáticos, batallas épicas y victorias al límite, que han inspirado al publico quien respeta a este digno contendiente que ha dejado a grandes favoritos del mundo en el camino.

El alboroto en el centro nacional Pokémon es enorme, cientos de personas observaran el sorteo de las semifinales, el cual no se realizara de la misma forma. Hasta este punto en el torneo, todas las competiciones habían sido realizadas mediante el sistema de competencia, el cual consistía en llaves, acordes al rango mundial y la posición obtenida en la primera ronda, pero en esta ocasión se realizara un sorteo a la vista de todos.

Los ocho competidores se encuentran en la recepción, donde se les ha asignado un lugar especial. Ash se quedo dormido como es su costumbre así que llega tarde al inicio de la ceremonia y toma su lugar. Todos los medios de comunicación están listos para documentar lo que el destino le depare a los competidores el día de hoy. Ocho sillas especiales con ornatos en color dorado, cada una con el símbolo de la región a la que pertenecen, cuatro para los coordinadores que han llegado hasta la instancia de semifinales y cuatro para los competidores que están en la misma instancia, pero en el torneo de batalla. Los cuatro mejores de cada disciplina ya están en su posición, como el joven Ash puede observar, cada uno en su respectivo lugar. En coordinación observa bastantes rostros conocidos, Jessie del equipo Rocket llego hasta esta fase, algo increíble considerando que eran tan malos en todo lo que hacían… también otro rostro familiar el de Kenny, el amigo de infancia de Dawn, así como también la misma coordinadora peli azul, que llega hasta aquí después de un difícil camino… al menos las cosas comienzan a cambiar para ella… y claro, por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante, el amor del joven, la princesa de Hoenn, la hermosa May, quien hoy según Ash luce más radiante que de costumbre.

El comité organizador aparece finalmente, mostrando ocho pokebolas donde están los nombres de los participantes quienes serán elegidos al azar. Una pequeña ceremonia protocolaria mientras los jueces se presentan, uno por cada región. Los cinco dirigentes de cada comité organizador por región, los más importantes, cada uno elegirá una esfera y sellara el destino de uno de los participantes.

El sorteo inicia y comenzara con las semifinales de coordinación. Cabe mencionar que las batallas se realizaran esta misma noche, en el estadio principal de cada disciplina, es decir el cuarto piso de la torre listón en caso de coordinación y el estadio nacional Volcano en el caso de batalla.

El primer nombre elegido es Jessie, quien es asignada a la semifinal 1. El segundo nombre en hacer presencia es Kenny, quien aparece en la semifinal 2… un alivio parcial para las chicas Dawn y May, ya que de esta manera solo hay una manera en que ellas se encuentren en el torneo… en la final… el tercer nombre es designado y se trata de May, dejando claro los oponentes en ambos enfrentamientos. Semifinal 1 Jessie Vs May y un duelo de connacionales en la segunda semifinal Kenny Vs Dawn…

La chica peli azul voltea a ver a Red… se le nota bastante tranquilo como siempre es su costumbre, el joven se percata de la mirada de la chica y le sonríe cálidamente… Dawn sabe que esta noche se enfrentara a ese amigo de infancia a quien tanto estima… esto sin el apoyo de su nuevo mejor amigo, ya que su batalla se realizara al mismo tiempo…

El sorteo para batalla da inicio, finalmente Ash vera lo que la fortuna le depara… sin embargo cualquiera de los otros tres oponentes es bastante complicado, es un hecho en la mente del entrenador que él se siente inferior a los tres adversarios que tiene enfrente, algo que detesta, en especial cuando se trata de hablar de Paul o de Red.

El primer nombre aparece… es Cinthya quien es ubicada en la semifinal 1. El segundo nombre es elegido y es él mismo, Ash es ubicado en la segunda semifinal… aun sin contar con oponente… pero también aclarando un poco el panorama, en este momento solo hay dos opciones, pelear esa semifinal que quedo pendiente en la región Sinnoh contra Red, o pelear esa batalla soñada en contra del más acérrimo rival Paul. El tercer nombre y el rival de Cinthya aparece: Red Arsfield… las semifinales están decididas. Un duelo titánico en la semifinal 1 Cinthya Vs Red, mientras que Ash tendrá esa batalla deseada en la segunda semifinal, cuando se mida en contra de Paul.

Paul mira fijamente a su oponente de esta noche, con una mirada fría como es usual en el joven de cabello violeta, pero este se retira, sin decir absolutamente nada a su oponente, quien esta vez solo se limito a observar, mientras May estaba en sus brazos.

Ash subió hasta su habitación donde se quedo en silencio, solo observado por su fiel amigo Pikachu… la duda y la incertidumbre dominaban su mente… el entrenador que siempre ve lo positivo de todo, esta vez estaba dudando de sus habilidades…

…¿Por qué llegue hasta aquí?, ¿Poder vencer a Paul?... en el último enfrentamiento que ambos tuvieron, Paul gano con autoridad, pero hace ya mucho tiempo de eso… solo eran unos niños cuando eso ocurrió, en este momento los juegos de niños y la inmadurez son cosas que quedaron en el pasado, son cosas que ya no deberían existir… ahora hay que enfrentar el destino… El verdadero conflicto en la mente de Ash es que por primera vez desde que comenzó este torneo, sentía que el sueño podía terminar en cualquier momento.

Con sumo cuidado el entrenador de pueblo Pallet selecciono a los tres Pokémon que pelearían esta noche en contra de Paul. Una decisión importante como su amigo Brook le menciono hace años, cuando compitió en la meseta Añil, en su primera competencia oficial… generalmente una batalla se decide desde que el entrenador selecciona sus tres Pokémon… de los tres elegidos, los tres que le parecieron más competentes para la tarea, solo poseía a dos en su equipo actual, así que habría que recurrir a el profesor Oak.

La recepción del centro Pokémon nacional estaba casi vacía después del sorteo de esta mañana. Pocos competidores se quedaron y el lugar estaba ofreciendo los lugares vacios a los visitantes que llegaban hasta estas instancias a la isla, había menos entrenadores, pero más turistas, ya que nadie se quería perder la gran final, un evento que ocurre una vez cada ocho años, un evento que estaba próximo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y de inmediato un viejo conocido lo respondió:

-Hola Ash, ¿Listo para tu batalla de esta noche?-

-Hola profesor… lo llamo porque necesito que me mande a uno de mis Pokémon-

El profesor de inmediato noto el rostro de preocupación del entrenador local… sin mencionar nada más, Oak le mando el monstruo que Ash le había pedido.

-Oye Ash, no sé lo que te pase, pero sé lo que te podría reanimar- menciona con un tono amigable el profesor. –Deberías darte una vuelta por el congreso mundial de investigación Pokémon-

-¿Y qué es lo que hay ahí?- pregunta confundido Ash.

-Ayer inicio el congreso, todos los mas grandes investigadores del mundo se encuentran ahí, presentando sus trabajos, presenciando conferencias… recuerda que el campeonato mundial no solo es un evento para los entrenadores, también hay otros eventos en la isla en estos momentos-

Para el entrenador Pokémon la explicación del profesor solo le causo muchas más dudas.

-¿Y como se supone que eso me va a reanimar?, además ¿Por qué si es un evento tan importante, como es que usted no está aquí?

-Ya te darás cuenta cuando llegues Ash- le menciona sonriendo el profesor antes de terminar la conversación.

Aun con más dudas que con respuestas Ash se dirige hacia uno de los extremos alejados de la isla, cerca del faro, el cual le trae recuerdos al joven entrenador acerca de lo que ocurrió entre él y May hace unos días, días que han resultado mágicos al estar al lado de la persona que el ama, pero en este momento ella también se prepara para su propia batalla y no es prudente desconcentrar a la chica con mas preocupaciones además de las que ya debe tener. Aunque es innegable que el joven anhela estar en los brazos de su amada coordinadora…

Ash llega hasta el laboratorio de investigación, un lugar enorme que en esta ocasión fue adaptado para albergar a los cientos de científicos que asistieron a la cita de este año… con enorme sorpresa Ash descubre lo que el profesor Oak intentaba decirle, al darse cuenta que en ese preciso momento estaba terminando una de las conferencias más esperadas… una conferencia la cual tuvo bastante convocatoria, la que era dada por el profesor Oak… Gary Oak, el antiguo rival de Ash, que ahora era un destacado científico e investigador reconocido a nivel mundial.

La conferencia termina y de entre toda la multitud el antiguo entrenador de inmediato reconoce a su viejo amigo, quien observaba con sorpresa la seguridad de su antiguo rival al hablar frente de la comunidad científica. Su desempeño era admirable y su seguridad era bastante elevada, Gary seguía siendo tal y como el entrenador lo recordaba.

-Pero que honor, Ash Ketchum asistió a mi conferencia- menciona el nieto del profesor Oak mientras ofrece su mano a su amigo. Ash estrecha su mano sin perder tiempo y sonríe.

-¿Cómo has estado Gary?- pregunta el joven de cabello negro mientras aun no podía creer cuanto había madurado y crecido su rival.

Los dos viejos amigos pasaron horas hablando, de tantas cosas… cosas infantiles, cosas sin importancia, como dos viejos amigos que hablan del pasado después de tantos años. Ambos dejándose llevar por el flujo de la conversación, ambos recordando momentos felices que vivieron antes de su viaje, de cómo se hicieron rivales… de tantos recuerdos…

-¿Gary recuerdas cuando competimos en la meseta Añil por primera vez?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo… fue el lugar que mas me hizo cambiar…- menciona el rival de Ash, cambiado el tono de la conversación de forma dramática, una charla que había sido llevada de forma amistosa ahora tenía un toque bastante serio. –Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo no había nacido para ser un entrenador… en ese momento creí que tener cientos de Pokémon me haría el mejor, pero me di cuenta que no era la cantidad lo que importaba; por ejemplo mira a ese llamado Red Arsfield, el miserable solo tiene seis Pokémon, pero cada uno de ellos es especial… me di cuenta de que un entrenador debía ser paciente y saber cómo entrenar a sus propios Pokémon, no solo es ganar batallas, también es conocer a tus guerreros, ayudarlos a crecer y crecer con ellos… esa es una cualidad principal que un maestro Pokémon debe poseer… y es por eso Ash que estas aquí, ¿No es verdad?, crees que no eres capaz de continuar, no te sientes merecedor del título…-

Palabras a las cuales Ash reacciono de inmediato

-No lo sé Gary… los entrenadores que están en mi camino son muy fuertes…-

-Pero ellos carecen de aquello que tu si posees: Corazón… Cinthya y Red, sus Pokémon son extremadamente poderosos, pero los dos se desviaron, tienen una idea errónea de lo que debe ser un lazo afectivo con sus Pokémon, mientras que Paul… bueno, ese no tiene ni idea de lo que eso significa, Ash, de los cuatro tu eres el mas merecedor del título, además sería un gran honor para mí, ser el amigo del onceavo maestro Pokémon…-

Las palabras de Gary habían tocado los sentimientos de Ash… su rival más grande y respetado… le estaba dando su completo apoyo para la batalla de esta noche…

Los matices dorados de la puesta del sol comienzan a desaparecer del horizonte mientras las calles se ven abarrotadas de miles de personas que toman direcciones hacia los dos más grandes escenarios de la isla Cinnabar, donde esta noche tendrán lugar las esperadas semifinales. Después de esta instancia solo dos quedaran, solo aquellos merecedores de alcanzar la gloria eterna.

El estadio Volcano enciende todas sus luces y toma un matiz rojizo para esta noche, las llamas de Moltres continúan ardiendo en lo alto del estadio, una pared de fuego majestuosa que es visible desde cualquier punto de la isla, recibiendo a los aficionados que esta noche presenciaran dos de las batallas más espectaculares que esta generación pudo ofrecer.

El estadio completo ruge cuando aparecen en la arena las primeras dos figuras destinadas a enfrentarse, Red y Cinthya… los rangos mundiales 1 y 2 en batalla… un enfrentamiento espectacular.

En uno de los túneles de acceso se encuentra Paul, impaciente, solo observando desde las sombras, mirando cada detalle, cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada forma en que los monstruos de Red y Cinthya cambian conforme el combate avanza. El duelo que el estadio atestigua es realmente titánico, como dos colosos colisionando en una épica batalla de un pasado turbio y mitológico.

Ash finalmente llega al estadio Volcano, completamente mentalizado para lo que tiene que hacer. Su cabello alborotado como es su costumbre y su fiel amigo Pikachu en su hombro derecho, solo observando las diversas reacciones que el chico ha tenido a lo largo del día. Animarlo fue difícil, pero la verdadera causa por la que llego tarde fue porque no pudo resistirse a ver a su coordinadora justo antes de que sus respectivas batallas iniciaran. Ash está listo… el cielo esta noche es rojo, dando un matiz de lo que imagina está ocurriendo en la batalla dentro del estadio. El estadio se estremece, las explosiones son observadas desde lejos, cualquiera diría que son fuegos artificiales, pero en realidad es una intensa batalla a la cual el escenario principal le ha quedado bastante chico, a pesar de ser una arena colosal. La batalla se desarrolla en tierra, se desarrolla bajo la arena, se desarrolla en el aire, los estruendos del público no cesan… las personas vinieron esta noche a observar una batalla y vaya que Cinthya y Red les están dando lo que buscaban.

Paul continua observando, tomando notas en su mente acerca de lo que debe hacer, generando una estrategia… completamente arrogante y seguro de su victoria ante Ash, quien sale de las penumbras del túnel de acceso, solo para observar la ya iniciada batalla… sus ojos no pueden creer lo que atestiguan. El marcador no miente, una batalla tres contra tres… Cinthya y Red, ambos en su ultimo Pokémon…

Garchomp, el Pokémon más emblemático de la entrenadora de Sinnoh pelea ferozmente contra Charizard, el mejor Pokémon de Red. Los monstruos colisionan en el centro del campo de batalla en múltiples ocasiones, causando poderosas explosiones que deben ser retenidas por los responsables de la seguridad en el estadio, cada uno con un Pokémon, dispuesto a repeler los poderosos ataques perdidos que intenten llegar hasta el público.

La acción es demasiado violenta y rápida hasta el punto en que los entrenadores sienten la intensidad de la batalla…Cinthya se quita su clásico abrigo negro debido a que la entrenadora esta bañada en sudor… el demonio errante no se queda atrás, su cabello escurre en sudor, pero se muestra renuente a quitarse la banda de su cabeza, consciente de la enorme cicatriz que hay en su frente. La tensión se respira en el ambiente, mientras el estadio retumba ante los poderosos estruendos de la batalla. Los dos Pokémon pelean ferozmente, como bestias salvajes, mas con fuerza que con estrategia, los ataques especiales quedan relegados, ahora solo importa la fuerza bruta. Las llamas del pebetero se ven opacadas ante los devastadores lanzallamas de Charizard, quien se mueve rápidamente, dando poco margen de movimiento a Garchomp, quien no se inmuta ante el poder de su adversario y contesta con ataques de similar poder. En cualquier otra fase del torneo, esto ya habría sido detenido por el juez de línea, quien se encarga de la seguridad de los Pokémon que están en batalla y la detiene en caso de que pelear resulte imposible para uno de ellos… pero en esta batalla forzosamente debe haber un ganador… aunque ninguno pueda continuar peleando, ambos aun luchan, con uñas y dientes, con mordidas, arañazos, colazos y golpes… la batalla conserva su intensidad y ambos se preparan para una colisión final…

Charizard y Garchomp reúnen toda la energía que les queda y con enorme fortaleza, con más corazón que con estrategia, ambos colisionan en el centro de la arena. La explosión resultante es formidable, lanzando restos de escombro por todo el lugar, incluso haciendo que los organizadores teman que el polvo pueda apagar las llamas de Moltres en el techo del estadio… pero las llamas se mantienen y lentamente el humo de la explosión se disipa.

Al final solo uno se mantiene en pie… solo el… el que más lo deseaba…

Charizard aparece triunfante, con el derrotado Garchomp desmayado a sus pies.

Cinthya no puede creer lo que observa… su desilusión es enorme, mas grande que el estadio o la isla misma… tanto soñó con llegar a esa final y a ese título… pero es un sueño que ya nunca podrá realizar, pues este es su segundo campeonato mundial y está prohibido que un entrenador participe en más de dos campeonatos… nuevamente cae ante un Arsfield… hace ocho años Cinthya participo, pero no logro avanzar siquiera de la fase de grupos… en ese entonces se enfrento a un Blue Arsfield, quien poseía solo un Pokémon, y solo con uno fue más que suficiente para dejarla fuera… hoy después de haber crecido tanto y soñado tanto, el hijo de aquel que la elimino hace tantos años era el responsable de dejarla fuera… cuando el sueño estaba al alcance. Es inevitable que las lágrimas escurran en las blancas mejillas de la entrenadora de Sinnoh al ver su sueño más profundo destrozado en el suelo.

Charizard se tambalea, pero se mantiene de pie, firme y digno… pero débil… esta vez Red olvida por completo su seriedad… el júbilo del entrenador se desborda y lo que no había festejado hasta este momento lo estaba desquitando celebrando el pase a la gran final. El entrenador corre y abraza a su cansado guerrero mientras la música suena, una melodía que provenía inequívocamente de ciudad Saffron, esto para festejar el hecho de que el entrenador ahora era uno de los dos finalistas.

Red alza sus puños al aire mientras observa la luna que comienza a aparecer en el cielo nocturno. El estadio entero se contagia de su alegría, incluso aquellos que apoyaban a Cinthya se contagian y aplauden al joven, que no se pudo contener mas y celebro como nuca había celebrado en su vida… pero a pesar de la felicidad, a pesar del júbilo, había algo que no estaba bien… algo faltaba en ese momento de su vida… Red saco a todos sus Pokémon de sus Pokebolas, con la esperanza de que fuera eso lo que faltaba… sus mejores amigos a su lado.

Red sonríe… de repente, aunque es una sorpresa para él, pero ya sabe que es lo que le falta… solo alguien que ha sido de bastante importancia: Dawn… hace cuatro meses no soportaba verla y ahora no puede estar feliz sin ella…

Repentinamente como la idea llego hasta el joven, así de repentinamente termino su júbilo, solo para voltear a ver a Cinthya, colapsada en sus rodillas en el suelo de la arena. Sus lágrimas caen desde sus mejillas hasta el suelo, mientras la chica oculta su derrota con su rubia cabellera… pero es bastante obvio para todos los presentes que la entrenadora llora desconsoladamente.

El demonio errante se acerca a ella y le coloca de nueva cuenta su abrigo negro a la entrenadora, quien levanta la mirada y observa el rostro de aquel quien destrozo el sueño que la chica poseía. Cinthya como si fuera una jovencita inmadura recapacita y limpia sus lágrimas con sus manos… pero aun así las lágrimas no dejan de escurrir de los bellos ojos de la chica.

-Felicidades Red- menciona la entrenadora, aun con lágrimas escurriendo por su bello rostro y la voz cortada totalmente por el llanto.

El entrenador levanta la mano de la entrenadora y el estadio completo ovaciona a la vencida Cinthya… hecho que hace que la chica se sienta un poco mejor.

-Fue una gran batalla Cinthya, esa ovación… te la mereces…-

El recuerdo llega hasta la derrotada y desconsolada Cinthya… ese recuerdo de su rival dándole la espalda y diciendo crueles frases a la derrotada… las palabras de Blue Arsfield fueron crueles y despiadadas en esa ocasión… hoy la entrenadora solo puede ver a un rival que la respeto en todo momento y aunque olvido su seriedad por un momento, ahora se comportaba nuevamente a la altura… el padre y el hijo eran completamente diferentes.

-Cinthya perdió…- es en lo único que el asombrado Ash podía pensar… en la mente del entrenador de pueblo Pallet solo había una persona capaz de vencer a ese demonio, solo Cinthya, la verdadera campeona de Sinnoh.

-Ahora lo entiendes perdedor, tu no podrás vencer al demonio errante en la final, lo mejor es que te retires y me dejes el camino libre, yo lo venceré- menciona Paul mirando fijamente el rostro perplejo de Ash.

Los dos semifinalistas abandonan la arena, para que la segunda semifinal pueda comenzar. Red ayudando a Cinthya a caminar. Al llegar al túnel de acceso, la entrenadora agradece a Red el gesto y continúa ella sola su camino, saludando a Ash en el momento en que pasa junto a él. Ash por la forma en que se veía la campeona, se podía observar que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por sobreponerse, la verdad es que estaba destrozada y no deseaba continuar en el lugar.

Paul y Red intercambian miradas frías, cuando sus rostros se encuentran de frente en el túnel, pero el entrenador de cabello violeta continúa su camino hacia la arena. Ash mira fijamente a Red también, pero incrédulo… nunca había conocido a nadie que fiera capaz de vencer a Cinthya. Ash no quería admitirlo, pero Red era bueno… demasiado…

-Oye Ash, quiero hablar contigo antes de tu batalla- menciona el demonio errante al entrenador que lo mira fijamente.

-Te deseo suerte en tu batalla contra Paul… te estaré esperando en la final-

-Gracias… ¡pero no necesito tu apoyo para ganarle a Paul!- menciona desafiante el entrenador de pueblo Pallet.

-Sabes Ash… No me importa si quieres ser mi enemigo, está bien, me lo gane… de hecho cada vez que me miras con odio me haces muy feliz-

-¿Y qué incoherencia es esa?-

-Dawn… tu me odias por que Dawn se transformo en algo que no era… tu odio me demuestra lo mucho que quieres a Dawn y eso… me ayuda a pensar que ella no está sola, si tiene amigos como tú que se preocupan tanto por ella…-

De repente Ash se dio cuenta de lo mucho que tenía en común con Red… quería a Dawn tanto como el mismo… tal vez incluso más…

-Sabes, Paul alguna vez me reto, cuando viajaba por Jottho… creí haberle enseñado una lección, pero su estilo continua igual… me hubiera gustado ser yo quien se enfrentara a él, pero me temo que el destino no lo quiso. Ash, aunque seas mi enemigo te pido que le des una lección a Paul, una que nunca olvide y no se vuelva a atrever a tratar a sus Pokémon del modo en que lo hace-

Con esas palabras y sin esperar a la respuesta de Ash, el demonio errante se retiro en medio de las penumbras del túnel.

Ash aparece en la arena y el estruendo aumenta en el estadio, mientras Paul ya esperaba en su posición, aguardando a su oponente. El aire en el ambiente es diferente, la intensidad de la pasada batalla había dejado el ambiente bastante pesado, como si un olor a fuego recorriera el lugar… el calor da la batalla estaba en el aire.

Ash se siente claustrofóbico ante un público tan numeroso, la presión de la batalla es demasiada, todo lo que Ash podía hacer era permanecer en su lugar, inmóvil, temeroso el agobio de los canticos sedientos de batalla y la fría mirada de su oponente frente a él.

La batalla da inicio, dos Pokémon aparecen en el estadio, el cual ruge con más intensidad… una vez iniciada la batalla no hay marcha atrás, ahora Ash olvida todo lo que le había incomodado, todas las ideas negativas, todo… en este momento lo único que mantiene en su mente es a su coordinadora, que seguramente estará peleando en este momento al igual que él…

Honchkrow por parte de Paul aparece en la arena. Mientras que Ash lanza a su confiable Sceptile. Los monstruos no esperan y de inmediato se enfrascan en combate. El volador tiene ventaja momentánea sobre el tipo hierba que pelea ferozmente cuando tiene oportunidad. Paul se muestra confiado, son una sonrisa llena de egolatría en el rostro mientras que Ash se mantiene inseguro… pero firme en sus decisiones, con su corazón conectado con el de su Pokémon, ambos se conocen bastante bien y confían uno en el otro.

La multitud aclama mientras los monstruos intercambian golpes en el centro de la arena. La batalla se torna rudimentaria y algo comienza a ocurrir, algo que Ash no tenía previsto… Sceptile comienza a moverse más lento que de costumbre… hecho que aprovecha de inmediato Paul, ordenándole a su Honchkrow que ataque a las piernas del Pokémon tipo hierba, lastimándolo severamente con su picotazo y haciendo que el monstruo se mueva incluso más lento… Sceptile parece estar herido… muy herido, pero ¿Cómo?, la batalla acaba de iniciar, es imposible que solo con esos pocos ataques que recibió del oponente ya esté tan lastimado. Ash reacciona, pero muy tarde, Paul da el golpe definitivo a su oponente con una poderosa Ala de Acero, que termina destrozando al maltrecho Sceptile…

El marcador comienza a inclinarse a favor de Paul en esta batalla de tres contra tres. Sceptile cayo demasiado pronto, incluso aun antes de comenzar a realizar la estrategia… las cosas han cambiado, la estrategia es inútil, toda la planificación y las esperanzas de obtener una victoria sencilla sobre un poderoso rival, afortunadamente aun hay tiempo para corregir sobre el nuevo curso de la batalla, esta acaba de iniciar y es muy pronto para pensar que el resultado ya está definido.

Ash aclara sus ideas, conoce a los monstruos que su oponente utilizara y sabe que todos tienen una debilidad fundamental, en su equipo hay un campeón, uno capaz de pelear en contra de los tres oponentes que aún le restan a su rival. Es tiempo y Chimchar aparece en la arena, recordando que se enfrentara a su primer entrenador…

Paul parece no sentir absolutamente nada ante la aparición de su antiguo compañero, aquel a quien el abandono hace ya tanto tiempo, aquel que era un "fracaso", ese pequeño Pokémon que nunca supo tratar y que ahora estaba dispuesto a destruir mientras se interponga en su camino.

Las hostilidades reinician en el campo de batalla, Paul sabedor que su antiguo Pokémon es un cobarde ordena a Honchkrow atacar sin compasión. El monstruo se lanza sobre el pequeño, sin embargo este es demasiado rápido, incluso para el tipo volador. Los ataques de Paul por primera vez en el encuentro resultan infructuosos, cosa que molesta al cruel entrenador quien comienza a perder la compostura. Sus ordenes parecen más gritos desesperados e histéricos hacia un Pokémon que difícilmente puede hacer .lo que se le está ordenando… cabe mencionar que Chimchar no da oportunidad alguna… aunque sus ataques no hayan impactado de lleno al oponente, tampoco ha sido alcanzado ni siquiera en una ocasión.

Chimchar contraataca utilizando sus devastadores ataques de fuego en contra de su oponente, en esta ocasión los papeles se invierten, ahora es Honchkrow quien huye del oponente, pero a diferencia de lo ocurrido anteriormente el monstruo de Paul no puede esquivar efectivamente.

-¡Cobarde, Ataca, no huyas!- grita desesperadamente el entrenador impiadoso, incluso a pesar de observar con claridad la magnitud de las llamas de su antiguo Pokémon.

Honchkrow deja de escapar de los ataques devastadores de su oponente y se dispone a contraatacar… cosa que el monstruo no logra hacer y recibe de lleno el impacto del lanzallamas de Chimchar… Honchkrow cae fulminado en el campo de batalla.

Paul se molesta con su Pokémon, aun mientras lo mira en su Pokebola, su repulsión hacia el fracaso es total y aunque queda mucho de la batalla por delante, el entrenador se muestra renuente a aceptar una derrota, incluso de forma parcial.

Ambos participantes ahora en su segundo Pokémon, Paul lanza a… Torterra… el estadio entero enmudece ante la segunda decisión del entrenador de Sinnoh. Un Pokémon que está en desventaja total contra Chimchar.

Ash ordena a su pequeño Chimchar a usar lanzallamas en contra del nuevo oponente al que se enfrenta. El monstruo de inmediato obedece a las órdenes de su maestro y las llamas nuevamente iluminan el cielo del estadio. El poder del pequeño simio es devastador como el intenso calor de sus llamas lo demuestra. El ataque impacta de lleno en Torterra, siendo un ataque súper efectivo en contra del Pokémon rival… pero Torterra no resiente el impacto…

¿Qué clase de entrenamiento le ha dado Paul a Torterra?, el monstruo oponente se mantiene en pie, a pesar de haber recibido el devastador ataque de Chimchar. El panorama cambio nuevamente en el estadio, lo que al principio parecía una locura, ahora tenía sentido… de alguna forma Paul logro que su Pokémon fuera inmune a los ataques de fuego, volviendo inútil la principal habilidad de Chimchar y dejándolo sin esa ventaja que parecía tener el retador de pueblo Pallet.

La batalla se torna más cerrada en ese momento, cuando Ash se da cuenta que los ataques de fuego resultan inútiles, Chimchar pelea ferozmente, pero a pesar de su corazón su fuerza resulta insuficiente en contra de la impenetrable coraza defensiva que parece Torterra. Ataques como excavar resultan inútiles, debido a su bajo poder de ataque, mientras que los ataques del oponente son devastadores, pero lentos, lo cual los transforma en inútiles en contra del hábil Chimchar. Desde cualquier punto de vista, cualquiera diría que Paul es quien tiene la ventaja ahora, pero el entrenador no lo ve de esa manera.

Paul grita e insulta a su Pokémon, cosa que les parece demasiado a las personas del público… como si se tratase de Dawn en el pasado, un amplio sector comienza a abuchear al entrenador, quien se muestra casi al borde de la histeria, sus ojos están completamente emponzoñados con odio y sus acciones reflejan demencia temporal… ninguno de los monstruos se hace daño, pero esto no es suficiente para el entrenador, quien quiere que Torterra haga algo más.

En las gradas del estadio, una sombra observa la colisión de los titanes, escuchando lo que el público comenta acerca de Paul y la aparente desaprobación que tienen hacia la actitud del entrenador. Red Arsfield observa con detenimiento al que será su rival en la final.

Torterra intenta embestir de lleno al pequeño simio, como su entrenador lo ordena, pero con su enorme tamaño le resulta difícil moverse, mucho más ponerse a la par del veloz simio al que se enfrenta. Ash se comienza a quedar sin opciones y un golpe de mala suerte empeora su situación… Chimchar se descuida y Torterra consigue aplastar de lleno al pequeño monstruo de Ash.

Paul ríe demostrando que ha perdido la cordura definitivamente, mientras que Ash se ve obligado a usar ese ataque el cual ya habían perfeccionado, pero aun así el entrenador de pueblo Pallet se rehusaba a usar.

-Chimchar, usa llamarada…-

Repentinamente debajo del enorme caparazón de Torterra, llamas comienzan a salir por los costados, un golpe tan fuerte que termina lastimando a él inmune Pokémon, además de arrojarlo a varios metros de distancia. Chimchar está cubierto de llamas mientras Ash baja la mirada, pues no desea ver a su amigo en ese estado, mientras que la sonrisa de Paul es arrancada de golpe al observar con terror como esa escena en la que conoció a Chimchar hace ya tanto tiempo se estaba repitiendo frente a él, pero en esta ocasión era en su contra…

El ruedo del estadio se llena de llamas y los ataques del pequeño simio se potencian de forma sorprendente, Torterra no puede soportar el enorme despliegue de poder del monstruo rival y termina inconsciente e incapaz de continuar. Paul no puede creer lo que ve… esos ojos rojos, consumidos por la ira, ese porte demoniaco… ese poder devastador, nadie en el estadio lo puede creer… Chimchar es el monstruo tipo fuego más poderoso que jamás se haya visto, pero tanto poder tiene una consecuencia, como puede observar el juez de línea al declarar el doble K.O… Chimchar solo puede usar la llamarada cuando esta inconsciente y derrotado… el fuego se apaga y ahora el pequeño Pokémon descansa tranquilamente en el campo de batalla.

La semifinal se torna como la anterior, dos competidores, tres contra tres y ambos en su último Pokémon.

El enfrentamiento que muchos ya veían venir tendrá lugar al final de la semifinal, el victorioso obtendrá un lugar en la final, mientras que el derrotado tendrá que conformarse con la batalla por el tercer lugar. Un momento del destino… hay des, pero solo uno podrá avanzar.

Ash con su Pikachu se enfrentan a Paul y su Electivire. El duelo de los Pokémon eléctricos es llamativo y devastador, los ataques eléctricos son colosales y ambos monstruos hacen que la batalla fluya. No hay pausas, no hay marcha atrás, ahora solo el que lo desee mas conseguirá llegar hasta esa instancia, a la final.

Paul está molesto, como su carácter lo demuestra, esta situación es algo que no debió haber pasado en ningún momento… pero está pasando y Electivire se ve confundido ante las reacciones llenas de locura y resentimiento de su entrenador. Pikachu por su parte se ve muy ágil y concentrado, a la par de su oponente, pero el ratón eléctrico tiene instrucciones claras de lo que debe hacer y en qué momento hacerlo…

El lazo de Ash y Pikachu es tan fuerte que incluso Electivire puede sentirlo durante su intensa batalla, mientras que al voltear a ver a su propio entrenador solo observa desdén y locura… Electivire esta desconcentrado como Ash y Pikachu pueden observar.

El final está cerca, después de varios minutos de una cerrada batalla entre dos Pokémon eléctricos, el cansancio en ambos en notorio y las medidas drásticas deben entrar en acción…

-¡Pikachu usa tacleada de Voltios!- ordena firmemente Ash, sabedor que este puede ser el último ataque que ordene en este torneo

-¡Electivire Usa Golpe relámpago, y no falles estúpido!- ordena con demencia Paul a su Pokémon, quien se molesta ante los insultos constantes de su entrenador… ambos monstruos se acercan al impacto en el centro del campo de batalla… es entonces cuando Electivire toma una decisión, algo inaudito pues los Pokémon obedecen las ordenes de sus entrenadores sin importar la situación…

Electivire detiene su ataque y se queda estático, simplemente escuchando los insultos de su entrenador quien grita e insulta desesperadamente, intentando hacer que el Pokémon se mueva y evite el ataque de Pikachu, quien se acerca peligrosamente con su ataque más poderoso… a pesar de la histeria Paul no consigue recuperar el respeto de su Pokémon y Electivire el golpeado de lleno por la tacleada de voltios de Pikachu, que lanza al monstruo a varios metros fuera de la arena completamente inconsciente.

El juez de línea da la confirmación oficial y la semifinal termina, Ash ha vencido a Paul y avanza a la gran final del onceavo campeonato mundial.

-¿Cómo pude perder ante él?- se pregunta el frustrado Paul en el suelo de la arena.

-No respetas a tus Pokémon, ni a tus oponentes, la derrota es lo único a lo que podías aspirar- responde Red, quien aparece junto al derrotado entrenador –Mira a Ash, el sabe tratar a sus Pokémon, los ve como amigos y no como maquinas de pelea… solo piensa en eso, pues no hay otra explicación para tus fracasos…- añade Red mientras se dirige firmemente hacia Ash.

El entrenador de pueblo Pallet aun no puede creer que después de tanto ha llegado a esa última batalla… ahora está a solo un paso de conseguir hacer realidad ese sueño por el que tanto ha peleado…

En el centro de la arena del estadio nacional Volcano se ven frente a frente dos figuras que se encontraran aquí en solo tres días desde ahora… dos oponentes que se encontraran en la gran final, de donde surgirá el onceavo Maestro Pokémon


	13. Capitulo 13: Punto De Quiebre 2

Capitulo 13: Punto De Quiebre- Coordinación.

Los rayos del sol lentamente atraviesan las delgadas cortinas de la habitación de la coordinadora peli azul de la región Sinnoh. Los Pokémon de la chica comienzan a despertar, pero la joven no lo hace… Dawn se aferra a su almohada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dentro de sus sueños Red aun toma su mano y baila románticamente con ella, tal como lo había hecho en la noche anterior.

A pesar de su afán por continuar dormida, la luz le impide continuar en ese mundo que la joven enamorada no deseaba abandonar. Dawn entreabre sus bellos ojos azules y recapacita que en esta ocasión no fue solo un sueño, en realidad paso. La chica ilusionada abraza su almohada, sonrojándose aun bastante emocionada, solo pensando en la noche tan maravillosa que paso en compañía de Red.

El ritual de la coordinadora de cada día es diferente esta mañana, la chica tararea alegremente mientras baila y se mueve por toda su habitación mientras sus Pokémon la observan extrañados, ellos sienten la alegría de su amiga, pero no están seguros de la causa de tanta felicidad. Una vez con su cabello perfecto y después de haber desayunado apropiadamente se dispone a salir, pues el sorteo de las semifinales se llevara a cabo en unos instantes en la recepción del centro nacional Pokémon.

Dawn sale de su habitación y cierra la puerta, dejando a sus Pokémon entretenidos con el televisor. Sin perder tiempo la chica toca a la puerta del demonio errante, al no escuchar nada decide entrar… la coordinadora se sorprende pues esta vez a diferencia de todas las ocasiones anteriores, no solo encuentra a Red en su habitación, sino que también lo encuentra dormido sobre su cama, aun con el traje de gala puesto, pero sin su banda en la frente.

Dawn se acerca con cautela al entrenador dormido, su melena esta alborotada en su rostro y el duerme plácidamente, sin emitir sonido alguno, pero con los brazos extendidos en todo lo ancho de su cama. Dawn se acerca con cuidado, procurando no despertar a Red, mientras observa con detenimiento la cicatriz que tiene en la frente… esta es bastante más grande de lo que la chica había imaginado, la chica conocía la historia del origen de la marca, pero esta era la primera vez que veía a Red sin la banda en su frente. La marca era bastante llamativa y cruzaba toda su frente hasta su mejilla izquierda, cruzando por su ojo, mientras que al centro de su frente está también tenía ramificaciones… Dawn simplemente podía imaginar el dolor que Red sintió cuando el metal atravesó su frente, aunque la coordinadora no podía creer la fuerza de su amigo para soportar semejante golpe sin que el acero le destrozara la cabeza.

Guiada por su curiosidad y mas con una actitud infantil Dawn intento tocar la cicatriz, fue en ese momento cuando Red despertó… con un movimiento rápido intento tomar la mano de su amiga, aun sin saber del todo quien era pues estaba desorientado, sin embargo su movimiento fallo… tan pronto abrió bien los ojos se reubico nuevamente.

-¿Dawn?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, aun es madrugada…-

-¿Madrugada?, Red son las 10 de la mañana, hace horas que inicio el día…-

-Las 10 son madrugada para mí… ¿Y que estabas haciendo de cualquier forma?-

-Yo… pues…- dudaba Dawn mientras aun observaba la prominente cicatriz de la frente del demonio errante. Al percatarse de la dirección de la mirada de su amiga, el entrenador de inmediato se cubrió con su banda negra, la cual buscaba desesperadamente.

-No creí que fuera tan grave- menciona Dawn mientras Red aprieta la cinta alrededor de su cabeza.

-No es algo para preocuparse, al menos no por ahora…-

-¿Oye Red y que intentaste hacer cuando despertaste?, tu reacción se me hizo extraña… como si no supieras quien era…-

-Dawn, solo te veía borrosa con mi ojo izquierdo, con el cual de por si no veo bien… además cuando despierto estoy torpe y desorientado… es normal en mi, tardo unos momentos en reubicarme nuevamente… por cierto, aun no me respondes ¿Qué haces aquí?

-A… yo… pues… el sorteo de las semifinales, creí que podríamos ir juntos…-

-Dawn, el evento va a ser en la recepción y de cualquier forma debíamos vernos, somos semifinalistas no tiene caso ir juntos…- menciona Red, destrozando las ilusiones de la coordinadora… de repente la peli azul comenzó a dudar acerca de lo que había pasado la noche anterior… en realidad le importo a Red, o ¿solo lo imagine?…

Red pone sus brazos en la cintura y baja la cabeza ante el gesto de la coordinadora, quien es sumamente expresiva y demuestra su descontento y tristeza por las palabras de su amigo.

-Cinco minutos… dame cinco minutos para estar listo- menciona Red casi resignado, pero iluminando instantáneamente el rostro de la coordinadora al escuchar esas palabras, pues una vez más se salió con la suya.

Red se prepara para tomar una ducha, quitándose la camisa y la banda de su frente, dejando al descubierto aun mas cicatrices que se encontraban ocultas bajo sus prendas habituales a lo largo del torso y en la espalda… entonces se percato de algo... Dawn aun estaba ahí, observando detenidamente y con el rostro ruborizado por completo…

-¡Dawn!, ¿qué sigues haciendo aquí?- replico molesto el entrenador… la coordinadora no supo que responder a su amigo, quien simplemente echo a la chica afuera de su habitación. Red suspira una vez que la chica está afuera, simplemente pensando en que a veces no entiende en qué demonios está pensando Dawn.

Red entra a la ducha esperando que el agua alivie un poco su confusión… el entrenador coloca una de sus manos frente a su ojo izquierdo, el ojo con el que tiene problemas, la mueve de un lado a otro… poco a poco acerca mas y mas su mano, pero cada centímetro que acervaba solo hacia más evidente el problema, esta mañana Red no podía ver nada con ese ojo… el estaba consciente de que algún día perdería la vista, pero nunca imagino que sería tan pronto, ni mucho menos que lo último que vería seria la isla Cinnabar.

Afuera de la habitación y tarareando felizmente una tonada romántica se encontraba la coordinadora peli azul, esperando a que Red terminara de alistarse. La puerta se abre nuevamente y el entrenador sale con su ropa habitual… al principio Dawn creía que a Red simplemente le gustaba vestirse de esa forma, pero después de ver las cicatrices que le dejo su vida como Ranger comenzó a entender que el hecho es que él no se sentía orgulloso de esas marcas e intentaba ocultarlas de todos.

Mientras Dawn pensaba en todas las cicatrices que Red poseía, algo mas ocurrió… el siempre respetable entrenador, siempre firme y seguro… tropezó, algo que en teoría no tendría importancia, pero para Dawn era alarmante, pues no solo era algo que nunca le había ocurrido a su amigo hasta ahora, sino que también reflejaba que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien Red, te ocurre algo?- mencionaba la coordinadora de Sinnoh mientras ayudaba al demonio errante a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Yo… no Dawn, no estoy bien… seré honesto contigo, esta mañana no veo nada con el ojo izquierdo…-

-Hay que llevarte con la enfermera Joy entonces, ¿Qué tal si es más grave de lo que crees?-

-No es nada…-

-¿Te había ocurrido antes?- pregunto bastante angustiada la chica

-Algunas veces durante nuestro viaje, generalmente es algo pasajero-

-¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta?-replico la coordinadora

-Dawn, eres muy inocente, soy un Ranger elite, experto en todo campo, no es bueno que diga esto pero soy también un maestro de la mentira, puedo hacer que las personas crean lo que yo quiero que crean, si actuó como si nada pasara, las personas que nunca han visto mi debilidad creerán que no tengo ninguna y eso es precisamente lo que hare hoy, iremos a la ceremonia y si después del evento aun no veo nada entonces iré a ver a la doctora-

Ambos ante este nuevo argumento del entrenador entraron en el ascensor de la torre. Cada vez que la chica descubría algo nuevo sentía como también retrocedía en su meta… si Red es tan bueno para mentir, entonces ¿Cómo puedo confiar en lo que me dice?, ¿Qué tanto es mentira y que es verdad?... ¿Lo de anoche habrá sido una elaborada mentira?... la coordinadora no pudo contener mas su curiosidad se vio forzada a expresar su duda a su amigo

-Oye Red… ¿Alguna vez me has mentido?-

El entrenador se quedo en silencio un momento, dudando acerca de lo que sería conveniente responderle a la chica.

-¡Red, estas dudando!, ¡¿tanto me has mentido?!-

-No es eso… es solo que después de lo que te dije allá arriba, creo que no creerías en ninguna de mis respuestas… Si Dawn, te he mentido en varias ocasiones…-

La peli azul se quedo en silencio al escuchar las palabras frías de su amigo, quien parecía no sentirse mal por haber confesado semejante crimen.

-El ejemplo más claro, es que me creíste la mentira de que mis padres estaban muertos y que Blue Arsfield no era nada mío, solo el asesino de mis padres… durante cuatro años creíste eso, hasta que te conté la verdad-

-¿Me mientes mucho Red?-

-Al principio de tu entrenamiento si, te mentía casi a diario, generalmente cuando te dejaba sola con algún pretexto que casi nunca eran ciertos…-

-¿Y en el presente?-

-Hace años que no te miento Dawn…-

-¿Después de lo que me dijiste, como puedo creerte?-

-Mira mis ojos Dawn- menciona el entrenador en el restringido espacio del ascensor, sujetando a Dawn por los hombros y haciendo que la chica lo mire fijamente. –Está bien si no crees en nada de lo que te acabo de decir… pero te pido que confíes en mí, ¿Puedes hacerlo?, te aseguro que a ti no te mentiré-

Dawn no vio mentira alguna en los ojos de Red, que miraban fijamente a los suyos… la coordinadora estaba segura en ese momento de que el sería incapaz de mentirle a ella… no tenía ninguna prueba que sustentara su teoría, pero ella lo sabia… eso es lo que ella quería creer.

La recepción estaba completamente llena de personas esa mañana, los medios de comunicación estaban listos para documentar lo que el destino le depararía a los ocho semifinalistas de los dos más grandes torneos a nivel mundial, el festival mundial de coordinación y el campeonato mundial de batalla.

En el centro de la recepción ocho sillas especiales, con ornatos en color dorado, cada una con el emblema de la correspondiente región de quien tomaría asiento en ese lugar. Dawn toma fuertemente el brazo de Red al observar que hay tantos medios de comunicación en el lugar, sabedora de que no se atreven a ver a los ojos al demonio errante, mucho menos a decir algo malo de él o de quien lo acompañe… la chica aun tenía bastante miedo al rechazo aunque no lo quisiera admitir. El entrenador de inmediato supo lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, así que la llevo hasta su lugar designado, donde rápidamente entablo conversación con May, quien también estaba en el lugar, aunque Ash en ese momento aun no había llegado. Después de unos momentos los ocho semifinalistas se encontraron reunidos, Ash fue el último en llegar a la ceremonia, mientras que Dawn deseaba conversar con Kenny, su amigo de infancia que también había llegado hasta esta instancia, sin embargo su lugar era el mas alejado al de ella, impidiendo la comunicación directa.

El comité organizador aparece finalmente, mostrando ocho Pokebolas donde están los nombres de los participantes quienes serán elegidos al azar. Una pequeña ceremonia protocolaria mientras los jueces se presentan, uno por cada región. Los cinco dirigentes de cada comité organizador por región, los más importantes, cada uno elegirá una esfera y sellara el destino de uno de los participantes.

El sorteo inicia y comenzara con las semifinales de coordinación. Cabe mencionar que las batallas se realizaran esta misma noche, en el estadio principal de cada disciplina, es decir el cuarto piso de la torre listón en caso de coordinación y el estadio nacional Volcano en el caso de batalla.

El primer nombre elegido es Jessie, quien es asignada a la semifinal 1. El segundo nombre en hacer presencia es Kenny, quien aparece en la semifinal 2… un alivio parcial para las chicas Dawn y May, ya que de esta manera solo hay una manera en que ellas se encuentren en el torneo… en la final… el tercer nombre es designado y se trata de May, dejando claro los oponentes en ambos enfrentamientos. Semifinal 1 Jessie Vs May y un duelo de connacionales en la segunda semifinal Kenny Vs Dawn…

La chica peli azul voltea a ver a Red… se le nota bastante tranquilo como siempre es su costumbre, el joven se percata de la mirada de la chica y le sonríe cálidamente… Dawn sabe que esta noche se enfrentara a ese amigo de infancia a quien tanto estima… esto sin el apoyo de su nuevo mejor amigo, ya que su batalla se realizara al mismo tiempo…

El sorteo termina y el oponente de Red resulta ser ni más ni menos que Cinthya, la campeona de la región Sinnoh. El entrenador se mueve con cuidado, poniendo especial énfasis en donde pisa, aunque intente ocultarlo por momentos es bastante obvio el hecho de que no se encuentra bien. Tras observar la condición de su amigo, Dawn de inmediato se dirige al encuentro de Red.

La chica se coloca frente a él y cubre con su mano el ojo derecho de su amigo antes de que este pueda reaccionar.

-¿Cuántos dedos ves con tu ojo izquierdo Red?- pregunta Dawn con la intención de revisar la condición de la vista de su amigo.

-… ¿Tres?- menciona el joven, más bien intentando adivinar.

-Red, en verdad no vez nada, no hay ninguno- responde Dawn después de confirmar sus sospechas. –Iremos a ver a la enfermera Joy, de lo contrario no podrás pelear esta noche- agrega la coordinadora mientras sujeta nuevamente el brazo de su amigo y lo lleva hasta la unidad para humanos del centro Pokémon.

La coordinadora de inmediato le explica la situación a la doctora principal, una doctora de la misma familia de las Joy, sin embargo esta se especializo en medicina para personas y no para Pokémon. La doctora de inmediato procede a revisar con más detenimiento la situación del entrenador, mientras le pide a Dawn que espera afuera del consultorio.

La chica se sienta a esperar, tal y como se lo ordeno la doctora. Mientras espera la chica observa la inmensidad del centro Pokémon, ella ahora se encontraba en el ala sur del lugar, el lugar lucia casi vacío a diferencia del ala norte donde se encontraban los accesos a las torres de huéspedes y la sección de cuidados a Pokémon, pero a pesar de eso, el lugar era igual de lujoso y llamativo. Los organizadores tenían todo planeado, incluso este hospital, con capacidad para atender a todas las personas que se encuentran en la isla en este momento, aunque afortunadamente no ha sido requerido en su máxima capacidad.

-Hola Dawn, tu siempre tan hermosa como cada vez que te veo-

Menciona una voz desconocida para la coordinadora, cuando ella levanta la mirada que mantenía perdida en la distancia se percata que no es otro que su rival de esta noche y su amigo de infancia Kenny.

-Hola Kenny, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado?- menciona emocionada la chica.

-Pues estoy bien, porque ahora estoy junto a ti- menciona el coordinador con un tono bastante serio y seguro mientras tomaba asiento junto a Dawn y colocándose cerca de la chica, quien se sintió un poco incomoda ante la actitud de su amigo.

-Dawn, nos enfrentaremos esta noche-

-Así es…-

-Sabes Dawn, yo te quiero mucho… si tú así lo quieres, solo tienes que pedírmelo y yo me retirare-

-¿Qué?, Kenny no, yo no podría hacer eso, sé que esto es importante para ti y…-

-¡Lo haría Dawn!, por ti- menciona el coordinador interrumpiendo las palabras de la peli azul. –Yo siempre te he querido Dawn…-

El silencio se hizo presente en esta ocasión… la coordinadora de repente desconoció por completo a su amigo de infancia… nunca lo había visto de esta manera… fue en ese momento cuando la puerta del consultorio finalmente se abrió. De la puerta salió la doctora Joy, quien llamo de inmediato a la chica peli azul.

-Su amigo, Red Arsfield… bueno, es todo un caso, lentamente su vista con el ojo izquierdo está volviendo, parece que todo fue provocado por… falta de tensión…-

-¿Qué?- pregunta completamente extrañada Dawn, ya que lo que escucha, nunca lo había escuchado, contradice a toda lógica

-Se que suena absurdo, pero esa fue la causa, según pude apreciar el joven tiene signos de tensión acumulada en todo su cuerpo, como si se mantuviera en un estado constante de alerta, similar a un soldado en guerra… es curioso, pero su cuerpo de habituó demasiado a ese estilo de vida, hasta el punto que ahora que intento descansar apropiadamente, la relajación provoco que su sistema se desbalanceara por completo. En este momento tiene movimientos involuntarios y su vista esta aun en un 30% aproximado, pero conforme el día avance y el este mas despierto recuperara su salud habitual-

-¿Alguna recomendación para él doctora?-

-Suena extraño, pero no lo dejes descansar demasiado, al menos hasta que se haga un examen más completo después de su batalla de esta noche-

Red salió lentamente de la habitación, al momento en que la coordinadora nuevamente sujetaba su brazo. Los jóvenes agradecieron la ayuda de la doctora y se despidieron de ella. Dawn esperaba poder presentarle a Red a su amigo de infancia Kenny, pero se percato de que su amigo ya no estaba en el lugar…

Después de unos instantes el demonio errante se soltó del agarre de la coordinadora, ante la sorpresa de la chica.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa Red?-

-Nada, quiero estar solo es todo…-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Te agradezco el haberte preocupado por mi… te veré después…-

Después de esas palabras el entrenador se alejo por completo de la coordinadora, dejándola sola y en silencio, bastante molesta por haberse deshecho de ella después de haberse preocupado tanto por él. Resignada ante lo que acaba de pasar, la chica decide subir a su habitación y prepararse para su presentación de esta noche, pues será el enfrentamiento de las semifinales, esa instancia previa a la final.

Al llegar a su habitación sus Pokémon observan bastante alterada y molesta a la chica… algo que les resulta bastante extraño ya que hace solo unas horas salió rebosante de alegría del lugar. Sin poder hacer absolutamente nada y bastante frustrada la chica simplemente observa el paisaje distante de la isla, esperando que la hora pactada llegue… el momento de la última batalla… antes del sueño.

Las penumbras de la oscuridad caen lentamente sobre la isla, devorando la luz de del sol que se oculta dentro del vasto océano. Solo dos construcciones se mantienen iluminadas esta noche, el estadio nacional Volcano, con un color rojizo en su fachada, iluminando el cielo de las cercanías y dando la ilusión de llamas eternas que se elevan hasta el firmamento. Mientras que el centro nacional de coordinación, la torre listón se mantiene iluminado de la misma forma, sus tres torres de sustento iluminadas cada una por los tres colores primarios, ofreciendo un espectáculo visible desde la distancia. Cada uno de sus cuatro estadios se encuentra en penumbras a excepción de uno, el que se encuentra en la cima del lugar, el llamado ojo de los cielos que está completamente iluminado por sus propias luces así como también tres luces iluminan hacia el cielo desde la base de la torre hasta las profundidades del cielo nocturno.

Esta noche el estadio donde se llevara a cabo la final de coordinación en solo dos días está completamente lleno, el sonido de las miles de personas que se encuentran en el estadio es abrumador, mientras que el sonido local ofrece música para calmar la ansiedad previa a la batalla. En el tablero principal aparecen dos nombres bastante conocidos, los nombres de las dos primeras semifinalistas, quienes ya se encuentran en posición y listas para el inicio de la ronda de semifinales del gran festival mundial de coordinación, Jessie anterior miembro femenino del equipo Rocket, quien llega hasta esta instancia de manera sorpresiva y May, la princesa de Hoenn, quien ha demostrado su condición de favorita para ganar el certamen.

En el túnel de acceso central del estadio se reúnen ya las semifinalistas y los cinco jueces de esta noche para calificar la rutina de coordinación y la posterior batalla. La música del estadio es silenciada de momento y una nueva tonada aparece, el himno oficial del festival, al momento en que las notas comienzan a sonar los jueces junto con ambas semifinalistas entran en la arena, aclamadas por el público asistente.

En el túnel de acceso, entre las sombras del estadio aparece Dawn, la coordinadora después de varias horas de soledad en lo profundo de su habitación está tranquila y concentrada con sus objetivos claros y consciente de lo que tiene que hacer esta noche. La batalla será parte fundamental del enfrentamiento en la semifinal, ya que la chica peli azul tiene en cuenta el poder demostrado por los monstruos de Kenny en las pasadas instancias. Su mayor fortaleza en este momento es ese rasgo único que Red le ayudo a pulir, el poder.

La presentación de las semifinales comienzan, la primera en comenzar con su rutina es May, quien se muestra segura y confiada, deslumbrando con pases increíbles por parte de su Blasiken, quien demuestra su poder y elegancia. A la coordinadora de Hoenn le toco iniciar en esta ronda, pero a May parece no importarle, se nota cómoda y confiada de lo que está haciendo, maravillando al público y a los jueces con su actuación.

Dawn observa la rutina de May desde las sombras, solo nota lo talentosa que es su amiga y lo bien que sabe moverse dentro del escenario, cautivando a todos con cada movimiento que realiza… eso sin dudas no lo aprendió de Red… una duda improvisada aparece en la mentalidad de la chica, entonces ¿Qué es lo que ella aprendió de Red?, más allá de algunos ataques la coordinadora de Hoenn no ha mostrado ninguna habilidad diferente a lo que presento en la final del festival en su región natal… pero aun así, Dawn conoce el estilo de sorpresas constantes de Red… por lo tanto no hay que descartar a May, pues puede ser más peligrosa de lo que aparenta.

La chica termina su rutina y espera por las calificaciones de los jueces… estas tardan unos segundos en aparecer, mientras las gigantescas pantallas del estadio muestran los momentos más espectaculares de la rutina, así como también algunos errores que los jueces observaron… la rutina fue increíble, pero el promedio indica otra cosa… 9.255, una calificación aceptable para un campeonato mundial, pero aun distante del record mundial de 9.500 que fue impuesto por la ultima campeona, Joanna en ciudad Hearthome hace ocho años.

-¿Pensaste en lo que te propuse Dawn?- menciona una voz que en este momento ya era conocida por la coordinadora.

-¿Propuesta, de que hablas Kenny?- menciona la chica mientras voltea a ver de frente a su amigo de infancia, quien aun mantien esa actitud bastante extraña de hace unas horas.

-Me retirare, si tú así lo deseas Dawn- responde el joven, mientras toma la mano de la coordinadora.

-¿¡Que es lo que te pasa Kenny!?- menciona molesta la peli azul mientras se suelta de forma brusca de la mano de su amigo.

-¿Por qué me tratas de esa manera Dawn?... es como si ignoraras todo… tú lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido… desde que éramos niños…-

Kenny hablaba con Dawn, trayendo de vuelta recuerdos en la coordinadora, mientras que la presentación de Jessie ya había iniciado. La música hacia que el momento pareciera una especie de pesadilla, pero muy luminosa, los sentimientos que Kenny mostraba hacia su amiga eran confusos y hacían que la chica se frustrara y perdiera la compostura con facilidad… Dawn se sentía sofocada, como si Kenny de alguna forma la estuviera traicionando… como si lo que él estuviera haciendo en ese momento fuera algo terrible… pero el solo intentaba hacer que la chica entendiera… que él la amaba…

Mientras la semifinal entre Jessie y May se desarrollaba de forma dramática en el fondo, Dawn tenía su propio drama con el cual lidiar en ese momento… la batalla que decidiría a la primera finalista del gran festival paso a un segundo plano, cuando Kenny menciono esas palabras llenas de sinceridad, pero que fueron devastadoras para Dawn…

-Te amo Dawn, siempre lo he hecho, desde que éramos solo unos niños yo siempre te he amado, cuando te fuiste de Sinnoh, yo cometí un error al dejarte ir, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era estar junto a ti y ahora que finalmente estas frente a mi nuevamente, no puedo ocultarlo más, te amo y te necesito, eres todo lo que quiero, deseo y anhelo en este mundo Dawn… entre más me acerco a ti, peor se pone, solo oler tu cabello o ver tu sonrisa hacen que mi corazón se acelere… y ya no lo puedo controlar, no puedo estar sin ti y hare cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa, solo por ti-

Mientras Kenny pronunciaba estas palabras se acercaba con locura, pero suavemente hacia Dawn, quien con lagrimas asomando sus ojos se alejaba… pero a la vez su retirada era contenida por un sentimiento oculto, un sentimiento al cual nunca presto atención, pero en este momento estaba tomando fuerza y demandando el lugar que le pertenecía… Dawn solo por un segundo, pensó en corresponder ese sentimiento tan puro que Kenny le estaba expresando, no había mentira en sus ojos ni en sus palabras, realmente la amaba…

El momento llego en que Dawn no pudo retroceder mas y se vio a si misma entre la fría pared del estadio y Kenny, quien la miraba fijamente a los ojos esperando la respuesta de la coordinadora… fue en ese momento cuando el jubilo se desato en el estadio, pues la primer finalista ya había sido seleccionada, las presentaciones fueron al mismo nivel, pero la batalla había sido poco reñida en realidad, con una victoria unánime May vence a Jessie y avanza hasta la gran final del festival mundial de coordinación.

Jessie como es su costumbre hace un berrinche tremendo en el estadio, hasta el punto en que debe ser sacada de la arena por James, quien simplemente se muestra orgulloso de sus creaciones en el ámbito de la moda y nada sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga o por el resultado de la batalla.

Al ver a Dawn aprovecha para recordarle acerca del trato que tienen.

-Tu vestido está casi listo así que recuérdalo bien, si tu sueño termina, el mío también… llega a la final-

La segunda semifinal debe comenzar, ambos participantes son llamados y la ceremonia protocolaria para la segunda semifinal comienza… Dawn no pone atención en nada, ni siquiera en ese pequeño sector del estadio que aun se aferra en abuchearla de forma desmesurada… pero la chica esta peor que nunca hasta este momento en la isla… sus sentimientos son un desastre, por un lado esta Red, quien no se preocupa por ella... pero a quien ella ama sin lugar a dudas… y por el otro lado esta Kenny, quien acaba de decirle que él la ama… sus palabras muestran pasión y deseo, pero solo hay un problema… Dawn no está segura de sentir algo por él…

-¡Por favor Dawn respóndeme algo!- menciona desesperado el coordinador, mientras la chica se encuentra perdida en su mente…

El referee se acerca a los dos coordinadores debido a que observa que dialogan acaloradamente.

-¡Dawn!, respóndeme… ¿Sientes algo por mi?-

Pero a pesar de la insistencia de Kenny, Dawn no responde…

-¿Es por ese tipo verdad?, ¡Ese tal Red Arsfield!- grita Kenny completamente furioso.

Dawn se mantiene en silencio…

-¡Dawn, a Red Arsfield TU NO LE INTERESAS!-

-¡Claro que sí!- responde Dawn gritando de la misma forma en que Kenny le levanto la voz a ella.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Tu no le interesas!, si le interesaras estaría aquí, apoyándote, dime ¡¿Dónde está?!-

-¡El tenia su propia batalla!-

-¡Te engañas a ti misma Dawn, si realmente te quisiera como yo, estaría aquí apoyándote, habría renunciado a su torneo, habría renunciado incluso a sus sueños, por ti!... yo si te amo y haría cualquier cosa por demostrártelo Dawn… ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- menciono Kenny con la voz cortada, pues el llanto se comenzaba a hacer presente en el coordinador.

El referee que había observado la discusión hasta ese momento fue llamado por Kenny.

-¡Referee!, ¡Me Rindo!-

Todos en el estadio enmudecieron, los que estaban en las gradas superiores no sabían que es lo que ocurría, pero el rumor rápidamente se esparció por el estadio… en el centro de la arena hay una historia de amor… pero parece que no tendrá final feliz…

El referee nuevamente pregunto a Kenny, si era verdad lo que sus palabras pronunciaban, mientras Dawn llorando ante la indecisión e impotencia de tomar una decisión en ese momento observaba como Kenny realmente estaba abandonando su sueño… por ella.

-Me rindo…-

El referee da su aprobación ante la decisión de Kenny, mientras que las pantallas muestran el resultado de la semifinal… que no fue peleada. Kenny se retira y Dawn avanza a la final del festival mundial de coordinación…

Con lagrimas en los ojos Dawn observa a Kenny, pero de inmediato baja su mirada… pues por más que lo desee, no le puede responder nada… porque Dawn no sabe que responder…


	14. Capitulo 14: El Dia De La Princesa

Capitulo 14: El día de la princesa.

El fuego de el día se ha apagado por completo, la noche con su inconfundible y gélida presencia invade las calles de la isla Cinnabar, durante dos semanas se ha visto completamente rebosante de energía, la ciudad cobra vida, pero esta noche nadie está en las calles, nadie celebra, a pesar de que en estos momentos la isla es considerada la capital del mundo, la razón de tal ausencia es que en unas cuantas horas ocurrirá ese evento… aquel que las chicas en la región Kanto esperan con tanta ansiedad durante todo un año, ese evento único, el día en que la mujer en Kanto es homenajeada y tratada con el respeto que se merece… no es otro que el día de la princesa, el día especial en que los establecimientos obsequian sus mercancías a las jóvenes que compran en ellos, así como también ofrecen descuentos enormes en las tiendas más caras, todo simplemente por tratarse de damas, este día fue el pretexto perfecto para que el campeonato mundial se realizara en estas fechas, así Kanto podría compartir su tradición con el mundo de forma similar a como la isla Shamuty hace ya tanto tiempo hizo con su festival, que en la actualidad es más visitado gracias a la publicidad del campeonato mundial.

Dawn duerme en su habitación, al igual que May y Misty, quienes se quedaron a dormir después de la intensa noche de semifinales, donde los finalistas fueron seleccionados. Las chicas están cansadas, el día fue agotador, pero hoy las tres amigas duermen, para Dawn y May en solo dos días el destino las enfrentara nuevamente en una final pero esta vez será diferente a la final que disputaron en la región Hoenn, ahora pelearan por el titulo mundial, algo que solo uno puede alcanzar cada 8 años… y Misty lo sabe, hay que disfrutar los dos días libres de la mejor manera posible y hoy es el día perfecto para hacerlo, en especial porque hoy será el ultimo día que la entrenadora permanezca en la isla.

En lo profundo del sueño de la coordinadora de Sinnoh hay algo que no puede olvidar de este día tan agitado que vivió…

…Te amo Dawn… A Red Arsfield tu no le interesas… ¿Dónde esta Red Ahora?... Si realmente te quisiera te estaría apoyando, habría renunciado, incluso a sus sueños, como yo lo hago ahora… ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?...

Las palabras que Kenny le dijo en la semifinal, además de la forma en que ella avanzo hacen eco en la memoria de Dawn… impidiendo que la chica duerma plácidamente, incomodándola, incluso en su subconsciente, creando una pesadilla en la cual su amigo de infancia era el protagonista… Dawn está confundida y para empeorar más la situación hay otras palabras que la peli azul escucha en su pesadilla:

Si estás segura de lo que sientes por Red, entonces díselo… eres muy linda para que termines en este infierno como yo, llorando porque perdiste las esperanzas…

Las palabras que Misty le dijo cuando se conocieron… palabras que solo empeoraban el estado de la coordinadora…

Misty despierta de forma súbita a las chicas:

-¡¡¡Despierten!!! Grito de forma súbita-

Ante tal grito May y Dawn despiertan, May parece desorientada, mientras que Dawn cae de la cama, precisamente sobre May, quien permanecía dormida a un lado de la cama de la peli azul.

-Hoy es el día- les dice Misty mientras sonríe y abre las delgadas cortinas de la habitación lujosa de la coordinadora de Sinnoh, permitiendo que los dorados rayos del sol entren en el aun oscuro lugar.

-¿Qué día?- responden las chicas

-Por cierto Dawn… ¡Quítate de encima!- grita May al ver que su amiga parece no reaccionar en que aplasto a la coordinadora de Hoenn al caer de la cama.

Así después de el alboroto y de haber dejado el centro Pokémon las dos jóvenes extranjeras ven con desconcierto como las calles de Cinnabar se han transformado, de haber batallas por doquier ahora solo hay chicas por todos lados, todas ellas comprando cosas de forma desmedida, mientras que los chicos son los que se encargan de cargar el botín…

-¿Exactamente qué día es hoy?- le pregunta May a Misty

-¡Hoy es el día de la princesa!- responde Misty

Tras una breve explicación Dawn y May se emocionan al ver la enorme cantidad de cosas que tanto deseaban y que ahora podrán adquirir. Misty les explica que ya que ambas son finalistas y combatirán en un par de días, lo mejor sería que las tres pasaran un día de relajación, juntas como verdaderas amigas.

Así es como el trió de amigas se disponen a aprovechar las ventajas de este día en particular, Dawn y May compran toneladas de ropa costosa que obtienen con un enorme descuento, mientras que Misty compra algunas joyas para ella y sus Pokémon; las tres chicas parecen arrasar con todo lo que se les cruza en su camino, para May es un día único… pero durante la hora de la comida la nostalgia la invade, ya que ella está bastante enamorada de Ash, y le falta él para que su día estuviera completo… claro que al observar el papel de los chicos en este día le resulta lógico el que Ash no la haya llamado aun. Misty a pesar de que hace solo unos días era la rival declarada de May le da ánimos, a pesar de lo que paso, la decisión fue tomada y no hay nada que se pueda hacer, Misty ha aceptado por completo que Ash eligió a May.

Dawn no se siente tan ajena al momento de nostalgia… solo que no está segura de compartir esto con las chicas…. Ella siempre había tenido a su madre para lidiar con estas cosas, pero ahora en este momento ella se encontraba lejos y sin poder comunicarse con su madre.

Al ver la expresión triste de Dawn, May le pregunta que le ocurre… Dawn recuerda todo lo que ha pasado con ellas, así es como se da cuenta de que ellas han hecho mucho por ella, claro que podía confiarles su problema…

-Mi problema es… Red Arsfield… - les dice Dawn de forma algo tímida, esperando la respuesta de sus amigas… pero no hay ninguna…

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso Dawn- le responde Misty

-Qué lindo, hacen muy bonita pareja- añade May

-… creo que ustedes no me entienden… el problema no es lo que siento por Red… o no solo eso el problema es…- les responde Dawn

Las chicas se asombran con la respuesta de Dawn, parece que no entienden por completo el problema de Dawn, así que esta se dispone a explicarles:

-Red y yo hemos pasado mucho juntos, hemos viajado durante años, cada vez que estoy con el siento que nada mas es importante, solo pienso en eso… lo quiero y sé que el a mí también me quiere, de lo contrario hace mucho tiempo me habría dejado, en especial con las actitudes que asumí al no saber controlar el poder que el mismo me otorgo…. Pero no estoy segura si él me quiere como yo lo quiero a él… en especial por la forma en que siempre actúa, a pesar de que hemos viajado por años casi nunca lo veo, además de que la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasábamos entrenando… en realidad se muy poco de él… Además ayer algo paso… algo que no imagine… Kenny… Me dijo que me amaba…

-Que envidia Dawn, hoy dos chicos peleándose por ti- le respondió Misty

-… ese es mi problema… creo que Red ni siquiera está enterado de eso… Kenny, el me ama y lo único que debo hacer es corresponderle… pero en realidad yo amo a Red… pero no sé si él sienta lo mismo que yo…-

-Pero… Dawn, el amor es simplemente eso, amor, no necesita explicación, es complicado de por sí y creo que te lo estas complicando aun mas- le dice May-¿Por qué simplemente no le dices lo que sientes? Así te quitaras de muchas dudas…-

-¿Pero y si Red no me quiere como yo a él?... quedare como una tonta….-

-Tu problema es que tienes miedo Dawn, miedo a que Red te rechace- menciona Misty mientras la coordinadora de Sinnoh la miraba fijamente. –Dawn, confía en mi Red te quiere mucho… pero es más distraído que Ash en ese aspecto… bueno, en realidad no es que sea distraído, más bien es que nunca lo ha experimentado, el nunca ha tenido una relación-

-Y como sabes eso- pregunta Dawn completamente sorprendida

-El mismo me lo dijo…-

El semblante de la chica peli azul cambio por completo, su rostro de mostro deprimido y su mirada bajo instantáneamente.

-Dawn, no te sientas mal, sabes si Red no te quisiera como tú lo has dicho, no se hubiera molestado siquiera en venir a la isla… debiste haberlo visto- agrega May.

La coordinadora de Sinnoh de inmediato reacciona nuevamente

-¿Por qué lo dices May?, ¿Qué fue lo que Red te decía de mi cuando comenzaste a entrenar con él?, ¿Dijo algo de mí?-

-… Oye ahora que lo pienso… pues… ¿en realidad quieres que te lo diga?- responde dudando May, al recordar lo que paso en los primeros días que estuvo bajo la tutela de el demonio errante.

-¡SI!-

-… pues cuando le pregunte por ti el me dijo:..-

Los recuerdos de la coordinadora regresaron a ese día, cuando el sol brillaba en ciudad Larousse, el viento soplaba y los campos verdes eran testigos de las enseñanzas de Red, quien se mostraba inclemente pero sabio.

-Oye Red, y que es lo que significa Dawn para ti- le pregunto en aquel entonces la chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

El demonio errante titubeo un instante, pero su respuesta fue más que fría y segura…

-Dawn es el error más grande que he cometido-

La moral de la coordinadora se colapso después de escuchar esas palabras…

-¿Cómo esperan que le diga lo que siento por él si dice esas cosas de mi?, además, ustedes lo conocen desde hace meses o semanas y el ya les ha dicho más cosas de las que yo sé de él, nunca me dijo que no había tenido pareja, ni mucho menos las cosas que decía a mis espaldas…- menciona completamente devastada la chica a sus dos amigas.

-Dawn, eso dijo en ese entonces, pero antes de llegar aquí…-

El viento corría en el atardecer, mientras la capa del demonio errante ondeaba con fuerza en ese momento del pasado, donde solo faltaban unos días antes de que el campeonato mundial comenzara.

-Oye Red, llegaron las invitaciones, habrá un banquete antes de la competencia solo para los competidores… ¿Quisieras ir conmigo?-

-Iré May…- contesto de forma cortante Red

-¿Y Ahora qué te pasa?-

-Todo este tiempo lo que hice estuvo mal… te entrene…-

-Lo cual te agradezco-

-Pero lo hice para que pudieras enfrentar a Dawn…-

-¿Y tú no quieres verla perder verdad?-

El demonio errante permaneció en silencio en esa ocasión… el viento continuaba soplando sin compasión, un viento proveniente del mar, como si anunciara que la isla Cinnabar los esperaba.

-May, si Dawn te pidiera disculpas por lo que hizo ¿La perdonarías?-

-No lo sé… ¿tú podrías?-

-Si… ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado…-

-Eso fue lo que me dijo, dos días antes de llegar aquí- menciona May a Dawn. –sabes, si lo que quieres es estar segura de lo que Red piensa de ti, ¿Por qué no tienen una cita?, te resultaría más fácil hacer tu movimiento en esa situación. Agrego la coordinadora de cabello castaño.

Dawn titubea un instante… amar a alguien que no me ama, o corresponder a alguien a quien no amo… incapaz de tomar una decisión clara acerca de lo que siente por cada uno decide hacer caso a las palabras de May.

-Tendré una cita con Red, y le diré lo que siento por él- menciona decidida la chica peli azul.

La tarde cae, las chicas están exhaustas, la mayoría de los comercios ya no tienen casi nada que ofrecer, debido a que siempre en cada día de la princesa las chicas compran de forma arrebatada y devastadora. Este día las chicas se conocieron un poco mejor…la noche cae en la isla, finalmente después de un día agotador la tranquilidad parece regresar a la ciudad, la luna en su majestuosidad aparece detrás de las nubes negras que se avecinan a la distancia, todo parece indicar que el día siguiente una tormenta azotara el lugar…

Dawn junto con sus amigas se disponen a regresar al centro Pokémon para después encaminarse a despedir a Misty, quien ya estaba lista para volver a ciudad Cirulean, cuando de repente se interpone en su camino nada más y nada menos que Jennifer Sawyear, la amiga de infancia de Red:

-¿Disfrutando tu día florecita?- le dice en tono burlón Jennifer a Dawn

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- responde desafiante la coordinadora

-¡Que te alejes de Red!, acaso no lo entiendes, tu solo le estorbas de su verdadero destino-

-Red está conmigo por su propia voluntad, yo nunca lo he obligado a nada-

-¿Cuántas vidas mas quieres que se pierdan, solo porque te rehúsas a alejarte del lado de Red?... a si, se han perdido vidas, Red es el mejor guardián de la justicia que existe y tu solo lo distraes-

-Pero…-

-¿Como piensas justificar la sangre que está siendo derramada por tu culpa?, eres una tonta ilusa-

-¿Así que tu también me odias?... pero tu odio es diferente… me odias por Red, ¡tu amas a Red!- menciona Dawn, la coordinadora finalmente se da cuenta de los verdaderos motivos de Jennifer… tal vez el joven si tenga algún interés en la coordinadora después de todo.

Los ánimos se comienzan a elevar después de las palabras de Dawn hasta que las jóvenes se desafían mutuamente, las diferencias que tienen son muy grandes como para resolverlas con simples palabras, esta vez no esta Red para detener la pelea, la confrontación es inminente…

Misty y May apoyan a Dawn quien está dispuesta a terminar esta rivalidad de una vez por todas, sin embargo tiene al frente a una oponente bastante ruda, una Ranger superior de cuarto nivel, una S.W.A.R., una especialista en todo tipo de misión y combate…

La batalla comienza, Dawn decide ir por todo desde el inicio y lanza a Prinplup a la batalla, así que Jennifer decide hacer lo mismo y así lanza a Blaziken… una batalla entre dos Pokémon de niveles altos, Jennifer no está confiada pues sabe que a pesar de que Dawn sea una coordinadora lo que la ha llevado a la final es ese poder vertiginoso que es indudablemente parte del estilo de Red, quien entreno a Dawn.

Ambos Pokémon atacan ferozmente desde el primer ataque, las combinaciones son devastadoras, el fuego y el agua chocan en el campo de batalla creando una capa de neblina alrededor del sitio, la batalla parece indicar que están bastante parejas, Jennifer no tolera la situación, ordena una serie de patadas a enorme velocidad que Prinplup con bastante esfuerzo logra esquivar, aunque no de manera eficaz, así es como parece que Blaziken se pone a la cabeza de la batalla, pero Prinplup después de un hábil movimiento para esquivar los ataques de su atacante, contraataca con una poderosa hidrobomba, el ataque es directo y devastador, con un solo ataque Blaziken esta derrotado después de haber recibido el ataque y salir volando por los aires hasta estrellarse de lleno contra el suelo… Dawn está feliz, pues por fin pudo poner en su lugar a su rival… pero Jennifer no está conforme con el resultado, esta impresionada por el enorme poder que tienen los Pokémon de Dawn, pero a la vez está bastante molesta ya que en este momento está claro para ella quien es realmente la que le importa a Red… en su ira Jennifer se pierde completamente, Blaziken que recién se recupera recibe una orden terminal y definitiva de su entrenadora, una orden prohibida:

¡Blaziken, usa tu patada de fuego… en Dawn!-

El Pokémon duda durante un instante, pero al ver la determinación de su entrenadora, perdida en sus celos e ira, se da cuenta que no le queda otra opción más que obedecer una de las peores ordenes que le han dado… atacar a un ser humano…

Blaziken se lanza al ataque de forma rápida, la reacción de May y Misty es demasiado lenta, Dawn recién se da cuenta de que el enorme Pokémon de fuego viene hacia ella… no hay tiempo de hacer ningún movimiento, resignada a recibir el impacto Dawn protege a su Prinplup al darle la espalda al ataque… solo le queda cerrar los ojos y esperar no salir muy herida de un ataque de ese nivel, que podría no solo resultar devastador, si no fatal… sin embargo el golpe esperado nunca llega, Dawn se da la vuelta y abre los ojos, frente a ella se encuentra una figura conocida, una gabardina negra como una noche sin estrellas, con el emblema de Kanto bordado en color dorado, cabello alborotado y oscuro, similar a la indomable melena de un Entei, de entre el cabello surge una banda en color negro, cuyas puntas sueltas ondean a la par del viento de la isla… una persona que ella conoce muy bien, se trata de Red Arsfield, quien detuvo el impacto de la patada de Blaziken, al momento en que el entrenador regresa la patada al Pokémon, lanzándolo por los aires debido a la tremenda fuerza del joven. El monstruo se estrella de lleno con su entrenadora y esta vez ninguno de los dos se puede levantar.

-¿Donde quedo tu honor Ranger Jennifer?, desde mi punto de vista estas actuando como una cobarde-

Red decide que Jennifer será consignada a las autoridades por haberle ordenado eso a su Blaziken, Jennifer está completamente perdida, parece que ya nada le importa, ni siquiera ser arrestada por la policía local…

Al final Red le pregunta a Dawn si está bien… May y Misty se alejan para darle a Dawn esa oportunidad que tanto quería, al percatarse de esto Dawn decide ser fuerte…

Ella esta lista, las palabras de sus amigas le dan aliento, pero a pesar de eso su corazón late fuerte, sus manos tiemblan, aunque ella no lo aparenta en ese momento está siendo invadida por un pánico tremendo, el miedo la abruma, la asfixia… la sensación de adrenalina es intolerable para ella, es una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, está más feliz y emocionada que nunca, pero a su vez podría soltarse en llanto en cualquier momento…Red no está ciego aun y le pregunta a Dawn que es lo que le ocurre... La chica finalmente reacciona, le agradece a su amigo el haberla salvado…

-Red, tu y yo hemos viajado durante mucho tiempo… y….a pesar de eso pues realmente nos conocemos muy poco… yo quisiera que…. Bueno….quiero conocerte, saber quien realmente eres…-

-…pues tienes razón Dawn, debo admitir que hemos pasado por mucho juntos, pero a pesar de eso no me he dado a conocer tanto como debí haberlo hecho hace mucho…si lo que deseas es pasar tiempo de "calidad" conmigo, solo tenias que haberlo dicho… nunca pase tiempo contigo porque creí que sería bastante extraño que fuera tu amigo y a la vez tu estricto maestro… sin embargo Dawn ¿Qué te parece si te compenso?, el día de mañana no hay batallas, así que tal vez podríamos hacer algo juntos.-

El rostro de Dawn se ilumino, después de todo las cosas no salieron nada mal, Dawn acepto, el día siguiente pasaría el día completo con Red. Aunque el joven no lo sabe, Dawn planea desahogarse finalmente, decirle lo que ella siente por él, decirle que lo ama.

Dawn compartió el éxito con sus amigas quienes se sintieron muy felices por ella. Finalmente parece que las tres ganaron más de lo que esperaban en este torneo.

Ya con luz artificial iluminando el bello paisaje de la isla Cinnabar, en el muelle el crucero SS Anne IV se dispone a zarpar con dirección al puerto en ciudad Vermillion, la primera parada de Misty de vuelta a su propia ciudad, y de vuelta a la rutina diaria. En esta despedida falta una persona importante para ella, el entrenador de pueblo Pallet, sin embargo hay personas quienes nunca imagino asistieran a su despedida, la coordinadora quien era su rival hace dos semanas, la nueva amiga que encontró en el lugar y el enigmático joven quien acompañaba a su nueva amiga.

Red se mantiene al margen de la despedida, con los brazos cruzados, mientras las chicas se despiden afectuosamente de su amiga entrenadora.

-Les deseo mucha suerte a las dos, estaré viendo la final desde el gimnasio…- menciona triste la entrenadora, se puede apreciar por lo frágil de su voz que la chica no deseaba despedirse, pero era necesario, había peleado por mantener su gimnasio abierto y ahora este proclamaba el regreso de su líder.

May se despide de Misty, agradeciéndole todo… a pesar de lo que ocurrió entre ellas, Misty se comporto de forma madura y respetuosa todo el tiempo, May realmente le esta agradecida.

Dawn comienza a llorar, Misty la observa y la chica peli azul de inmediato intenta hacerse la fuerte.

-No estés triste Dawn, nos volveremos a ver… cuando quieras puedes visitarme en el gimnasio de ciudad Cirulean y siempre tendré tiempo para ustedes- menciono la pelirroja mientras se acercaba y abrazaba tiernamente a la coordinadora. Su voz se acerco al oído de la joven de Sinnoh y Misty pronuncio unas últimas palabras para Dawn:

-Te deseo suerte con Red…-

La chica se acerco al demonio errante que se había mantenido al margen, alegremente se despidió del joven también:

-Bueno Red, esta es la despedida-

El entrenador de inmediato acerco su mano, en señal de estrechar la de Misty, mencionando:

-Así es, te agradezco toda tu ayuda- la mano del entrenador se quedo en el aire, pues Misty no devolvió el saludo, en su lugar la chica abrazo a Red, quien simplemente se vio resignado a contestar el abrazo.

En ese momento cuando ambos estuvieron más cercanos que en ninguna otra ocasión, al igual que con Dawn, Misty le susurro al oído al entrenador:

-Cuida mucho a Dawn, ahora ese es tu trabajo…-

La chica beso la mejilla del demonio errante y le guiño el ojo derecho al momento en que se alejaba.

A la distancia el barco en el que viajaba esa gran amiga se alejaba a la distancia, perdiéndose en la silueta del horizonte que parecía devorar todo a su paso… pero las chicas aun conservaban ese lazo de amistad, pues fue durante estos días y en este lugar, que las tres jóvenes de diferentes continentes, edades y sin nada en común se conocieron. Días que serian inolvidables…

La promesa de Red estaba en el aire, la noche oscura y fría lentamente se vio enturbiada por las nubes de tormenta que invadieron el cielo nocturno.

Dawn esta noche duerme sola pero tranquila, sabedora de que el día de hoy obtuvo a dos amigas dignas de confianza, además de que finalmente podrá tener ese tiempo que ella deseaba con Red… pero en otro lugar de la región de Kanto los Rangers se mueven sigilosos como las sombras, un mensaje es enviado solo con dos palabras:

CODIGO AZUL

Blue Arsfield está en movimiento, en el alto consejo Ranger la situación se complica, cuando finalmente hace su aparición la tan mítica unidad de asuntos internos, esa unidad que Red Arsfield fundó hace ya tantos ayeres, consciente de que el alto consejo de los Rangers es más de lo que aparentaban… finalmente después de tanto tiempo de cubrir sus acciones de forma exitosa, han cometido un error y la evidencia en su contra es irrefutable. La crisis ha alcanzado proporciones titánicas, es así como los Rangers sabedores que no podrán ellos solos contra la amenaza que se cierne sobre el mundo, formulan un último plan desesperado, lógico, pero desesperado pues de aplicarlo deberán poner en riesgo las vidas no solo de los miembros del escuadrón, sino también las vidas de las personas que tanto intentan defender… ante tantos oponentes y tan poco tiempo solo hay una opción, enfrentar el fuego con fuego, pero solo hay una sola persona capaz de enfrentarse al campeón infame en una batalla uno a uno… su propio hijo, el Ranger renegado, el demonio errante: Red Arsfield…


	15. Capitulo 15: Crisis En Viridian

Capitulo 15: Promesa Rota-Crisis en Viridian

Dentro de una fría celda, en la estación de policía en la isla Cinnabar hay una prisionera recién llegada, se dice que cometió la mayor deshonra de todas, atacar a una persona usando un Pokémon, una linda chica que desgraciadamente pasara la noche del día de la princesa en prisión por causar un desorden público… la joven de 18 años parece estar llorando, pero sus lagrimas no conmueven a la oficial Jenny quien estuvo toda la noche vigilando… El amanecer se acerca lentamente a la isla, rompiendo el gélido beso del frio nocturno… un frio que cala los huesos con su triste melancolía… las penumbras impiden que se vea claramente… dos siluetas conocidas aparecen en las calles aun iluminadas de forma artificial... son Rangers, dos miembros del escuadrón S.W.A.R. han llegado a la isla con un solo propósito. Al llegar a la estación de policía las capas negras que cubren sus rostros ya no son necesarias, de inmediato hablan con la oficial a cargo, Jennifer observa desde su celda como la oficial se alarma bastante con lo que le han dicho y de inmediato hace pasar a los Rangers hasta a donde está su compañera… la celda se abre, hay un enorme problema en el mundo y en este momento se necesitaran todos los recursos disponibles Jennifer ha cometido un crimen y será castigada de acuerdo al código de los Rangers, sin embargo por ahora la unidad la necesita con urgencia, a ella y a su amigo Red Arsfield… y Jennifer es la única que puede convencerlo… Parece ser que Red tenía razón al fundar la unidad de asuntos internos con miembros que trabajan en secreto. Al ver a los que la sacaron de prisión Jennifer los reconoce de inmediato, se trata de Arill, la experta en explosivos de la región de las islas naranja, y Seth, el Ranger que frustro el complot de los Pokémon sombra en isla Orre en la región Hoenn.

Con tono bastante alarmado Jennifer pregunta a sus compañeros que es lo que está pasando, a lo que Arill le responde:

-Tu amigo tenía razón, el día de ayer la unidad especial de asuntos internos obtuvo pruebas contundentes de que la mayoría de los miembros del alto consejo, los mismos que fundaron los diversos escuadrones de Rangers, ellos también eran accionistas, representantes, e incluso cómplices de las diversas organizaciones criminales que combatíamos… los Rangers eran simplemente una gran coartada para evitar que sus recursos fueran examinados.-

-Al interrogar a los traidores descubrimos que los movimientos de algunos antiguos miembros del equipo Rocket que parecían al azar realmente tienen bastante sentido, todo parece indicar que el mismo consejo ha estado construyendo en secreto una enorme flota de destructores de batalla, de estos hay dos concluidos en las regiones de Hoenn y Sinnoh que han sido asegurados por los Rangers de esas zonas, y había planes para construir dos más en las regiones de Las Islas Naranja y Jottho, ya han sido frustrado los planes en estas regiones, pero al mismo tiempo perdimos contacto con el equipo que fue enviado a las afueras de Cuidad Viridian.- añadió Seth, - ya sabrás lo que habrá ocurrido Jennifer, era el mismo equipo que estaba dándote informes a ti, investigando los movimientos de Blue Arsfield, es lógico pensar que el código azul ha sido confirmado –

Amanece en Cinnabar, el día de hoy no será un día igual a los anteriores, es como si la isla presintiera que el destino del mundo se decidirá, aunque sea en un campo de batalla distante, las nubes invaden el cielo, ganando terreno a los rayos del sol los cuales se ven obstruidos… es un día gris y la lluvia amenaza con hacerse presente… no habrá batallas hoy en el torneo, los estadios se están preparando para recibir a los espectadores el día siguiente en la final de coordinación, que se llevara a cabo al anochecer en el cuarto piso de la torre listón, así como también los estadios Poseidón y Volcano se preparan para las finales de batalla doble y batalla respectivamente que se llevaran a cabo dentro de dos días.

El amanecer es gris… en el centro Pokémon en el último piso de la torre de huéspedes 1 se encuentran solo dos habitaciones lujosas reservadas para los rangos mundiales más altos en sus respectivas ligas: la coordinadora Dawn de pueblo hojas gemelas en Sinnoh y el entrenador Red de ciudad Saffron en Kanto, ambos aun descansan. Dawn abrazando su almohada aun sueña con lo que hará con ese día soñado en el que Red estará solo con ella, y así tal vez esa chispa que espera obtener salga a relucir y de alguna forma al ver los ojos de Red y el mire los suyos ambos se perderán en el tiempo y espacio, el mundo desaparecerá y ambos lo sabrán pues estaban destinados para estar juntos por la eternidad… desafortunadamente para Dawn aun está soñando…

Red en su respectiva habitación no duerme solo descansa en su cama con sus ojos cerrados pero su mente activa y despierta sabedor que su salud no está del todo bien... el diagnostico de la doctora del día anterior fue un tanto extraño, pero bastante lógico, considerando que su ceguera comenzó el único día en que pudo dormir plácidamente. En la mente del joven solo existe una interrogante en ese momento: Dawn… ¿Que tendrá planeado la chica para el día de hoy?, es una gran interrogante, además ¿Por qué Dawn decidió esto tan de repente?... Red sabia que algo tramaba la coordinadora pero aun no estaba del todo seguro de que es lo que quería exactamente… de repente en sus pensamientos apareció una teoría acerca de lo que tal vez la chica desea en realidad… Le gustas… creo que le gustas a Dawn tanto como ella a ti… al principio la idea sonaba ridícula, pero cada vez sonaba más lógica y menos imposible… ¿Será verdad?, ¿En verdad es posible que Dawn y yo…?, sus pensamientos se extraviaron por completo, las dudas se hicieron a un lado y Red abandono totalmente la lógica y la razón, por primera vez en su vida fantaseaba con algo, con Dawn para ser mas específicos, solo podía pensar en ella, en lo que le diría, en la forma en que se dirigiría a ella… en como le diría de forma apropiada… que él la ama… es imposible seguir negando lo que siente por la peli azul y aprovechara su compañía para decirle la verdad… un sonido interrumpe su fantasía, alguien toca a la puerta de su habitación con insistencia, el de inmediato se levanta dándose cuenta de que no era una fantasía ordinaria… se quedo dormido, hecho que su visión resiente de inmediato… el entrenador abre la puerta aun resintiendo los efectos de su visión borrosa, creyendo que es Dawn que entusiasmada decidió comenzar temprano esta mañana…sin embargo cuando su visión se despeja se da cuenta que la que toca no es otra que Jennifer, de inmediato el entrenador intenta cerrar la puerta pero Jennifer se lo impide

-Aun tienes ese problema con tu visión después de despertar… antes de que cierres la puerta por completo y me digas que no quieres volverme a ver solo déjame decirte a lo que he venido…-

Red cambia su expresión al escuchar esas letales palabras salir de la boca de Jennifer… CODIGO AZUL… Red sabe muy bien lo que eso significa, la investigación y sospechas sobre las recientes actividades del prófugo Blue Arsfield han sido confirmadas… sin embargo el especialista queda completamente horrorizado al enterarse de que la situación es aún peor de lo que se que las opciones se reducen…

-¿Nos ayudaras Red?- pregunta Jennifer, aun dudando acerca de la postura de su compañero. –Red… perdónanos, nosotros no somos como tú, no tenemos esa fuerza que tu posees y en las situaciones difíciles siempre terminamos pidiéndote ayuda… lo de tu vista y todas esas cicatrices que tienes en el cuerpo son nuestra culpa… y no solo eso, también esos malos recuerdos… todo es nuestra culpa… yo soy la que juro defender a la justicia y mira lo que estoy haciendo, pero por favor te lo pido, ayúdanos una última vez…- agrega la Ranger con un tono más que afligido.

-La verdad es que no deseo, pero esta vez es diferente… es peor que lo que paso en las islas naranja hace años… esta vez hay más personas en riesgo…-

El entrenador saca de debajo de su cama una maleta que siempre cargaba con el… dentro esta una reliquia, una gabardina Ranger, con un emblema dorado especial, el antiguo uniforme de batalla del entrenador quien nuevamente se ve obligado a usar el que alguna vez fue su uniforme de Ranger E.L.I.T.E. y se dispone a ir con Jennifer… el joven ajusta la banda de su frente y se coloca su uniforme especial aun manchado con lo que parece ser manchas de sangre de batallas pasadas… antes de salir se detiene recapacita acerca de lo que está haciendo… ahora esta complicado pues le había prometido a Dawn que pasaría el día con ella, si la despierta solo para decirle que se irá ella lo podría malinterpretar pensando que está en busca de su venganza, sabe que ella nunca lo aprobara …Red elige el menor de dos males y decide irse sin decirle nada a Dawn… de forma sigilosa y con gracia inigualable entra en su habitación, la observa mientras duerme, ella menciona su nombre… Red quita algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de la chica, besa su frente y se aleja…

-Perdóname Dawn…-

En el techo de la torre Charizard se dispone a volar, la dirección es hacia el continente, a las afueras de ciudad Viridian…

Ciudad Viridian, la cuidad donde todo comenzó para Red y Jennifer, este fue el lugar donde hace tantos ayeres el destino los unió bajo un velo de soledad y tristeza, un velo que ambos supieron manejar, así compartiendo sus vivencias fueron capaces de sobresalir pero esta vez es diferente, el solo mostrar compañerismo no los salvara.

En Cuidad Viridian, secretamente varios Rangers han llegado hasta el lugar, en donde comienzan a trabajar en conjunto con las autoridades locales, parece ser que todas las ciudades de la región Kanto están en estado de máxima alerta, ya que no se sabe a ciencia cierta dónde está el lugar de reunión de los enemigos. Al llegar a la Ciudad Red y Jennifer se dirigen hacia el puesto de avanzada que se estableció en la comisaría de policía.

-Finalmente llegan- les dice Seth, el que está a cargo de los Rangers en este momento. –Confió en que Jennifer te haya puesto al tanto de la situación-

-Seth, ¿Quién está a cargo?- le responde Red

-Yo… eso creo…- responde con completa incertidumbre el joven héroe de la región Hoenn.

– Me temo que si me han puesto al tanto… cuando funde la unidad de asuntos internos, nunca me imagine que las cosas llegaran tan lejos- agrega Red.

-Es peor de lo que crees, ha habido bastantes deserciones, parece que la falta de liderazgo es nuestro mayor problema ahora… es por eso que tu estas aquí Red- le dijo el Ranger experimentado a su amigo, mientras este no estaba del todo convencido de la idea.- Red si tu nos lideras sin lugar a dudas podremos salir de esta situación-

-No creo que este sea el momento de estar decidiendo quien va a liderar los escuadrones, yo solo vine aquí para aclarar lo de los miembros desaparecidos, los que estaban investigando al criminal Blue Arsfield-

Hablar con Red es inútil, el entrenador a pesar de haber ido a ayudar y portar nuevamente los colores Ranger parece no estar de acuerdo con pasar a liderar esta batalla. La discusión entre los Rangers no se hace esperar pero el dialogo con Arsfield es inútil, a pesar de la negativa de su compañero Seth decide mostrarle la última posición conocida de los desaparecidos.

En la isla Cinnabar la mañana ha roto por completo las penumbras de la noche, la actividad lentamente se hace presente en las calles a pesar de los cielos oscurecidos por las nubes grises de lluvia. En la cima de la torre 1 de el centro Pokémon la coordinadora de la región Sinnoh finalmente despierta después de haber tenido un sueño extraño en el que Red besaba su frente y se alejaba de ella… aun sin saber que esto realmente paso se dispone simplemente a pasar un buen día en compañía de esa persona que tanto aprecia. La mañana de Dawn trascurre con normalidad, parece que ni siquiera las nubes oscuras que presagian lluvia a futuro pueden arruinar su buen humor. La chica con una sonrisa en su rostro alimenta a sus Pokémon mientras en su mente ella piensa que es lo que debería ponerse, con la simple intención de verse especial.

A las afueras de ciudad Viridian, después de llegar con absoluto sigilo a la posición marcada Red y Jennifer se dan cuenta de que no hay absolutamente nada a simple vista, el entrenador saca a su Marowak suponiendo que en el lugar hay más de lo que se ve aparentemente, de inmediato sus sospechas son confirmadas cuando su monstruo detecta anomalías y muestra el lugar que es aparentemente diferente a los demás. El Pokémon tipo tierra crea una abertura en el suelo dejando al descubierto un enorme complejo subterráneo donde los Rangers proceden a entrar. Una vez adentro los intrusos se mantienen sigilosos fuera de la vista de los guardias que patrullan los angostos corredores del sombrío lugar, lo primero y que mas llama la atención de los infiltrados es que no existe ningún tipo de uniforme ni símbolo en las ropas de los enemigos, a diferencia de lo que anteriormente ocurría con esa extraña y llamativa obsesión por resaltar de entre las personas normales con emblemas y lemas aparatosos.

-Cómo es posible que hayan mantenido en secreto un complejo tan grande – le comento Jennifer a Red mientras se escabullían silenciosamente a través de los ductos de ventilación.

Los corredores están llenos de laboratorios en los cuales se llevan a cabo experimentos crueles y sádicos en contra de los Pokémon que ahí se encuentran, Red decide mandar imágenes al centro de comando establecido en la ciudad. Al ver las imágenes a Seth no tiene dudas, todo parece indicar que es una especie de lavado metal lo que le están haciendo a las criaturas, algo parecido a lo que ocurrió en Orre hace algunos años con la crisis de los Pokémon sombra pero con detalles diferentes, como el hecho de que los monstruos en este caso eran cubiertos por una especie de armadura…

El movimiento comienza en la ciudad, la crisis debe ser evitada y aun están a tiempo aunque Red pide a su compañero espere un poco más ya que aun Jennifer y él no han visto todo lo que estas instalaciones ocultan, sin embargo Seth no tiene tiempo que perder la crisis debe evitarse y aun están a tiempo.

Red y Jennifer actuando como equipo llegan hasta una zona donde los ductos de ventilación terminan así que noquean a los guardias del lugar y bajan cautelosamente. Los Rangers llegan hasta una amplia zona abierta, mucho más grande que cualquier otro lugar del complejo, ahí descubren el que sería el quinto destructor de batalla, una nave tan colosal que es ridículo pensar que esa cosa se levanta del suelo, con un diseño similar a la nave de la antigua cazadora Pokémon Jay pero con una escala titánica y superior a su modelo predecesor.

La movilización en el lugar es enorme, miles de Pokémon se encuentran apostados a los costados de la monstruosidad mecánica, todos ellos portando armaduras de acero y además en un estado bastante agresivo ya que no dudan en atacarse unos a otros ni tampoco en atacar a las personas que se encuentran cerca. De repente emerge de las sombras la última pieza del misterio, el que orquesto todo lo que los espías habían atestiguado hasta este momento, aquel a quien tanto ha buscado Red, el campeón infame, la persona que tantas desgracias le causo, a quien siempre ha buscado para obtener la venganza por la muerte de su madre… Blue Arsfield, como siempre con una presencia imponente, capaz de poner orden solo con una gélida mirada llena de odio y rencor. Al momento que este se dirige a las tropas la situación es clara, han reunido un ejército mayor a cualquiera que alguna vez haya sido imaginado, conformado mayoritariamente por Pokémon que no tienen miedo a dañar a los demás, feroces bestias diseñadas solo con el propósito de matar.

Jennifer esta atónita ante lo que sus ojos están atestiguando, un ejército hecho de Pokémon, algo que no se había visto nunca más que simples menciones de esto en antiguas leyendas… pero nunca algo tan tangible como lo que se encuentra ahora frente a ella. Tanto es el asombro de la chica que se olvida por completo de cuidar la espalda de Red que se acerca peligrosamente al destructor de batalla con la intención de sabotearlo y tomar por sorpresa a los enemigos que se encuentran en el lugar.

Las imágenes de lo que ocurre en ciudad Viridian llegan hasta los alarmados Rangers en el interior de la cuidad, las cosas no pueden esperar mas, Seth da la orden de movilizar a todas las unidades disponibles además de pedir el apoyo de todos los Ranger existentes en el mundo, la confrontación parece más que inminente.

Red sigilosamente coloca dos poderosos explosivos en lo que parece ser uno de los motores principales de la monstruosidad mecánica… nadie se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo pero a pesar de esto los rugidos de los Pokémon en estado salvaje intimidan incluso al demonio errante, quien toma la decisión de volver a la base de operaciones, no hay nada más que ellos puedan hacer en el lugar por el momento… de sus compañeros perdidos se teme lo peor pues a pesar de haber registrado todo el lugar no hay rastros de ellos por ninguna parte…

Al darse la vuelta se da cuenta de que su compañera Jennifer ha sido capturada por una patrulla que la descubrió mientras ella estaba distraída… su compañera cae prisionera pero Red permanece oculto, aun dudando acerca de su próximo movimiento pues no puede dejar a su amiga en ese lugar.

Jennifer es llevada hasta donde esta Blue quien parece estar a cargo de todo. Al llegar el semblante tétrico del padre de Red deja por completo aterrada a la joven Ranger, quien a pesar de mantenerse desafiante y firme hasta el final realmente por dentro sabe que nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo por su vida. Sus ojos reflejan el terror que siente en todo su cuerpo el cual no deja de temblar mientras lagrimas de miedo comienzan a aparecer en sus ojos.

-Que linda sorpresa, parece que había más ratas de las que ya exterminamos- la voz de Blue resonó en las hordas de enemigos que aguardaban sus ordenes, quienes de inmediato aceleraron los preparativos… la operación estaba lista para iniciarse.

-Dime pequeña ¿acaso estás sola?- interrogo el villano a la damisela mientras este parecía disfrutar con las reacciones de la joven que temblaba temerosa, incapaz de controlar los reflejos de su propio cuerpo. – busquen en todo el lugar, los Rangers no viajan solos- ordeno de inmediato el villano.

-¿Y la chica?- pregunto uno de los guardias que apresaron a Jennifer.

-Mátenla- menciono fríamente y sin remordimiento el comandante.

Ante esta decisión de parte de su padre rápidamente Red emerge desde las sombras del hangar con una patada poderosa pero desesperada, fácilmente esquivada por el villano… algo que el guerrero ya esperaba, pues a pesar de haber fallado a su blanco principal su golpe termina impactando en los que apresaron a su compañera liberándola al instante, un enemigo astuto tal y como se esperaba… los oponentes se encuentran nuevamente y por última vez, padre e hijo: Red Arsfield y Blue Arsfield.

-Así que esos cobardes de los Rangers te llamaron para que hicieras su trabajo sucio Red- se burlo el villano mientras una gran compuerta se abría detrás de él, iluminando la sala donde estaban y dejando al descubierto una gran rampa por la cual el enorme ejercito de Pokémon comenzó a movilizarse con dirección hacia cuidad Viridian.

-He venido a detenerte padre- respondió desafiante el Ranger

-A matarme querrás decir, pues solo así podrás vencerme- respondió Blue al desafío de su hijo.

Ambos contrincantes no se reprimen mas y la confrontación da inicio, el padre una vez más se enfrenta a su hijo, ambos buscando matarse uno al otro desde el primer instante, el odio entre ellos se aprecia desde el mismo aire que exhalan, un cuadro abominable y triste cuando al igual que en la antigua mitología el hijo se enfrenta al padre con la más pura intención de poner fin a su vida… resulta obvio para Jennifer que observa la confrontación que el día de hoy no hay marcha atrás y al final uno de los dos estará muerto…

La lluvia comienza a caer en la isla Cinnabar, mientras Dawn aun en su habitación comienza a desesperarse… es mas de mediodía y red no aparece por ningún lado. Si él hubiera salido le habría dicho algo. Los pensamientos en la mente de la coordinadora se aclaran cada vez mas... realmente me gusta Red… tarde mucho en comprenderlo… pero aun no sé qué es lo que piense de mi… que pasa si él no me quiere… que pasa si al final por más que lo desee… todo esto solo fue un sueño… uno que no podre alcanzar…

Las dudas rondan la mente de la coordinadora quien en lugar de mantenerse serena y tranquila cada momento de incertidumbre que pasa empeora su condición, las ideas comienzan a traicionarla mientras mira al espejo y observa en él la realidad, el mundo que alguna vez observo y que ahora sabe que es una mentira… y si solo imagine lo de Red al igual que todo lo demás… se pregunta la confundida coordinadora que piensa demasiado ante una situación que no amerita tantas complicaciones y conjeturas. Dawn comienza a sofocarse dentro de su propia mente, aun sin saber donde esta aquel que podría responder a sus dudas y aclarar sus ideas

La lluvia no importa, la peli azul decide salir un momento, así la joven se pone su abrigo y toma una sombrilla bajo la cual se resguardara de la lluvia. Sus Pokémon observan con preocupación a la coordinadora que decide salir sola. El trayecto en el ascensor es sumamente largo para la joven que aun no tiene idea de por qué Red no está cumpliendo la promesa esta vez… pero dentro de su confusión inicia un pequeño análisis en el cae en cuenta de que esta no es la primera vez que Arsfield rompe una promesa… las dudas en la mente de la coordinadora empeoran ante este hecho pues ahora ella comienza a barajar la posibilidad que la autentica causa de que Red desaparezca tan misteriosamente y por tanto tiempo es ella.

En un último esfuerzo por retomar la razón Dawn decide preguntar en la recepción del centro Pokémon si Red Arsfield dijo algo antes de dejar la torre… la respuesta negativa del encargado deja desconsolada a la joven que más que nunca necesita aire. La chica corre sin darle oportunidad a la doctora Joy del centro Pokémon de mencionarle que Red ordeno entregarle una nota a la coordinadora tan pronto ella bajara…la coordinadora esta prisionera en su propia mente sus ideas la sofocan, no importa a donde se dirija todo parece indicar que no hay escape al destino que una vez mas está actuando en su contra… justo cuando todo estaba saliendo tan bien…

En las afueras de ciudad Viridian los Rangers ya están en movimiento, pero intentar detener al gran ejercito de Pokémon es una tarea imposible, la violencia se desata en las afueras, no hay otra opción más que enfrentar el fuego con fuego pero incluso entre los Rangers que poseen Pokémon propios los modificados por los villanos resultan más que difíciles de noquear… la situación es apremiante, los defensores de la justicia están en desventaja numérica y sus oponentes no se tocan el corazón para destrozar todo lo que se encuentran a su paso tanto casas como humanos y Pokémon que se les oponen.

La ciudad rápidamente se transforma en un campo de batalla, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de los paladines que resisten mientras la evacuación de las personas se lleva a cabo el enemigo al frente es demasiado fuerte… las noticias comienzan a filtrarse por toda la región… a pesar de que los grandiosos Rangers S.W.A.R. se encuentran en el lugar su presencia poco impresiona a los Pokémon salvajes que destrozan las afueras de la ciudad.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer, los enemigos parecen invencibles- replica Seth a sus compañeros… Arill toma de la mano al Ranger y lo mira fijamente mientras él sabe que la responsabilidad es demasiado para llevarla solo… Arill lo único que le dice es – yo estoy aquí… peleare, contra estos enemigos es pelear o morir- desconsolado Seth le contesta a su compañera: -No saldremos vivos de esto Arill…- la Ranger sonríe descaradamente mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a su compañero – entonces fue un placer haberte conocido- menciona la chica antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

La joven entra en el combate haciendo gala de enorme vigor, fuerza y destreza. Arill es especialista en explosivos por lo que ella sabe muy bien lo que significa una pelea a muerte… las acciones de la joven hacen entrar en razón al líder actual de los Rangers… si esta es nuestra última batalla entonces moriremos como un equipo, defendiendo lo que es correcto. Seth lanza a sus Pokémon Umbreon y Espeon… el final se acerca…

La ola de violencia avanza sin cesar, los monstruos se abren paso salvajemente matando todo a su paso mientras los Rangers intentan evacuar a las personas que quedaron atrapadas por la batalla que se desato en la ciudad sin previo aviso. Muchos Rangers han caído y la batalla acaba de empezar. Arill aparece en el frente de batalla, inspirando a los guardianes de la justicia quienes sucumben ante el ejército al que se enfrentan… sin embargo difícilmente pueden entorpecer siquiera el avance enemigo.

La guerrera se enfrenta directamente y completamente sola a una poderosa línea de enemigos, Pokémon salvajes tipo roca hacen presencia intimidando con sus rugidos pero la chica de falda corta y abrigo negro no se deja intimidar, su mirada de ojos color miel no muestra temor alguno y lo demuestra enfrentando la calamidad de frente. Arill se lanza al combate golpeando ferozmente a los monstruos que se oponen en su camino, además de a los villanos que también marchan junto con el ejercito de salvajes. La chica es valiente, pero sola difícilmente podrá salir adelante. La joven lleva un bolso bastante grande del cual saca algo rápidamente sin dejar de combatir… lo coloca en el suelo y la chica observa como un devastador mega golpe ya estaba perfilado para atacarla de lleno… la chica sale despedida por el aire, el golpe fue demasiado. Arill se impacta contra una amplia ventana de un edificio de la ciudad, los cristales suenan y la chica difícilmente se mantiene consciente después del impacto. La sangre comienza a brotar del rostro de la joven, quien sonríe descaradamente sosteniendo un detonador en su mano… una poderosa explosión borra por completo a los enemigos que se encontraban en ese sector del campo de batalla, Arill esta lastimada pero cumplió su misión y de forma terrible... ella es la carta triunfal de los Rangers, una chica fría, calculadora, fuerte y sin miedo a matar… una guerrera sin igual, ni siquiera el gran Red Arsfield es tan frio.

La ciudad está sumida en caos, las batallas están en todos lados, las personas intentan huir del lugar mientras los Rangers pelean ferozmente intentando defenderlas sin embargo sus esfuerzos son en vano y los jóvenes defensores de la justicia son superados en número y fuerza por un enemigo incompasivo y salvaje…

En el hangar del súper destructor hay dos demonios peleando ferozmente sin tregua, ambos dispuestos a matar al contrario, una pelea salida de las profundidades del infierno, triste pero intensa… el padre y el hijo intentan destruirse mutuamente… Blue parecía llevar la ventaja pero Red demuestra que ya no es un niño débil y hace gala de su fuerza devolviendo golpes de similar intensidad a los de su oponente… dos titanes peleando por el futuro del mundo.

Jennifer desea ayudar a Red pero su cuerpo no responde… la chica tiene miedo incluso de su amigo, quien parece esta perdido en su odio. Red pelea y su mirada irradia todos esos años de miseria que le hizo sufrir su propio padre… el odio se respira en el aire… agiles y poderosos los oponentes pelean sin importar los obstáculos que se encuentran, dando fluidez a la batalla ninguno cede, pero sin duda la experiencia de Blue marca diferencia…

Los motores de poderoso destructor se encienden creando una ráfaga de aire devastador que arroja todas las cosas a varios metros de distancia… el impacto llega hasta los combatientes… pero la experiencia de Blue hace que el villano deduzca la reacción del entorno, dándole tiempo de ponerse a salvo… cosa que Red no pudo ver hasta que ya era muy tarde…

El hangar es destruido por la fuerza que tienen los motores de la monstruosidad mecánica, mientras Blue entra en la estructura tranquilamente solo observando la destrucción provocada por la maquina que los villanos han creado… simplemente pensando que vencer a Red fue muy fácil en esta ocasión…

La lluvia amenaza con hacerse presente en el cielo cubierto de nubes negras de la isla Cinnabar, mientras que las personas comienzan a escuchar los primeros rumores en los medios informativos de la nación, el mismo encabezado en todos los noticieros locales: "Crisis en Viridian", así es como titulan todas las cadenas a el suceso que está ocurriendo en una de las ciudades más importantes de Kanto, una batalla en plena era moderna… de inmediato los cuerpos de policía de la isla se preparan, la movilización comienza a hacerse presente, los Rangers solos no podrán con lo que está ocurriendo así que muchos deciden ayudar.

Las noticias de la crisis se comienzan a dispersar como fuego en todas direcciones, las personas en las calles se horrorizan y muchas regresan a sus hogares creyendo que la situación crítica puede alcanzarles incluso en un lugar tan lejano como la isla Cinnabar… de repente las calles se ven vacías, solo unos cuantos permanecen, solo aquellos que aun ignoran lo que ocurre en el mundo… como Dawn, quien está perdida en su mente… solo pensando…

¿Por qué Red no está aquí para cumplir con su promesa?, ¿Por qué Red desaparece siempre que intento hacerme su amiga?... ¿Por qué Red… me detesta tanto?...

Las nubes no solo están en el cielo de la isla, hipotéticamente también están en la mente de la coordinadora de Sinnoh, pero estas no se disiparan, al contrario se convertirán en una tormenta de proporciones colosales en especial por que otra persona también se encuentra en las calles…

Observando las noticias a través del aparador de una lujosa tienda Kenny observa las primeras imágenes obtenidas por helicóptero de lo que está ocurriendo en ciudad Viridian… una gigantesca nave de batalla, tan grande como los edificios de la ciudad surca los cielos, imparable e incontenible… el camarógrafo muestra una toma de las calles… Pokémon y hombres en un solo ejercito peleando contra los Rangers quienes se ven superados… pero nadie cae prisionero, nadie queda tendido inconsciente… no, esta vez no hay ningún respeto por la vida… solo la muerte es lo que hay en ese campo de batalla…

El panorama es horrible, es lo único que Kenny puede pensar horrorizado de igual manera que las personas que también observan… pero algo atrapa su atención, una chica con un elegante abrigo negro con el bordado de Sinnoh en su brazo, su cabello es azul y su mirada está perdida en el suelo mientras ella camina sin sentido… ¿Estas peleando allá, no es así Red ?... perdón pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y ya que tú no estás aquí, entonces no te debe importar que ocupe tu lugar, con Dawn a mi lado…

Jennifer despierta… tiene heridas pero son solo golpes menores, nada de gravedad... con cuidado se levanta del suelo quitando las cosas que estaban encima de ella… el hangar fue destruido y no hay rastros de Red por ningún lado… lo primero que sorprende a la chica es que el supuesto hangar ya no tiene techo y lo único que puede ver es un enorme vacío… la maquina que estaba en ese lugar era mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado. Hay escombros por todos lados pero una de sus pisadas a través de las ruinas se siente diferente… al bajar su mirada se da cuenta que esta parada sobre lo que parece ser el brazo de alguien… la chica se horroriza, aun mas cuando observa el bordado de ELITE en el brazo… ¡Es Red!

La chica desesperadamente remueve los escombros esperando encontrar a su amigo… la joven respira aliviada al ver que su amigo esta entero, pero inconsciente… esperando que se recupere decide reportarse con Seth quien por el momento es su superior, pero las comunicaciones no funcionan en este momento, parece que Seth tiene apagada su radio… la situación empeora a cada momento.

Los Rangers ya han perdido casi media ciudad y más de tres cuartas partes de sus elementos activos que se encontraban en la ciudad en ese momento, el panorama no pinta nada bien pero incluso en semejante situación Seth pelea al lado de Arill… ambos bastante lastimados, cansados y rodeados…

-Pues parece que este será nuestro último movimiento…- menciona sonriente la chica de las islas naranja mientras sostiene todos los explosivos que le quedan en su mano.

Seth simplemente sonríe, no hay más que pueda hacer, resignado a perecer al lado de su compañera y dejar el resto en manos de Red y Jennifer, aun sin saber siquiera si ellos también están con vida o ya han caído con la frente en alto en la batalla… los enemigos que los rodeaban de repente son fulminados por ráfagas de fuego intenso que proviene desde el cielo, como si de alguna clase de ayuda divina se tratase… pero la respuesta es mas mundana de lo que aparenta.

Un poderoso helicóptero de batalla aparece y rescata a los Rangers que se encontraban en peligro, sacándolos del campo de batalla de forma rápida y efectiva…

-Comandante Seth, disculpe el retraso- menciona el artillero de la maquina voladora quien llevaba un Ninetales a su lado, la fuente de las llamas que fulminaron a los enemigos.

Seth se alegra al ver la ciudad cubierta con maquinas voladoras con la insignia de los Rangers en sus costados, todas con guerreros listos para el combate… finalmente esa unidad secreta que Seth fundo sería útil y este es el momento idóneo para que entre en acción… la unidad Ranger S.W.A.R. 1101 Aerotransportada, la unidad que fue fundada pensando en la crisis que se vivió en la región Sinnoh hace cinco años, esa unidad que había sido entrenada para rescate y combate en cualquier situación… el ejercito de los Rangers, Seth sonríe, la situación se comienza a ladear.

Bastante mareado después del golpe que las turbinas del destructor le dieron al hangar, Red despierta y observa el panorama, la situación apremiante que los aqueja en este momento… Jennifer aliviada de que el guerrero se encuentre bien abraza a su amigo, quien de inmediato la aparta de su lado. No hay tiempo para cursilerías, la batalla nos llama…

Nuevamente Charizard emerge de su pokebola listo para emprender el vuelo, su entrenador intenta montarlo como de costumbre… pero Red continua bastante mareado, resulta imposible ocultarlo… Jennifer es la que toma las riendas en este momento ante la aparente incapacidad de Red para siquiera caminar… ambos compañeros con Jennifer al frente montan al Pokémon tipo fuego, quien emprende el vuelo hacia la ciudad… hacia el campo de batalla.

Aun sin conocer la situación actual, Dawn finalmente se cansa de caminar sin sentido, las nubes son cada vez más densas y la coordinadora esta cada vez más frustrada y confundida acerca de lo que pasa con sus sentimientos… hoy debía ser un día en el que pasaría cada instante en compañía de esa persona que es tan importante para ella… esa persona que desapareció sin dejar rastro…

… rompió su promesa nuevamente… estas tristes palabras cruzaron la mente de la chica peli azul mientras tomaba asiento decepcionada… el lugar le resultaba familiar… era la misma banca donde Red le conto su pasado a la joven, demostrándole que de alguna manera confiaba en ella… ¿Qué fueron esos días?, ¿fueron una mentira?... cada instante que pasa la chica se ve más confundida y sin respuestas de ningún tipo… pero ¿Qué fue lo que la orillo a estar en esta situación?... esas palabras que salieron de Kenny… esas palabras que ella no puede corresponder, pero aun no sabe por qué… amor, Kenny está enamorado de ella pero la joven no sabe que pensar…

Las lagrimas comienzan a escurrir en las mejilla de la coordinadora nuevamente, la peli azul está decepcionada de Red… ella está enamorada de él, pero el joven parece no corresponder… resulta imposible saber lo que tiene en la cabeza… Red termino siendo indomable y la coordinadora comienza a aceptar su derrota, pues a pesar de la cercanía que ha conseguido en los años pasados, las cosas siempre terminan igual… el demonio errante es el fracaso más grande en la vida de Dawn, y aunque la chica ha crecido y madurado continúa siendo tan endeble y frágil al fracaso como siempre.

-Entonces, ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije Dee dee?-

Nuevamente esas palabras de ese tono de voz… el causante de su confusión miraba fijamente a la coordinadora… Kenny era quien tomaba asiento esta vez a un lado de la chica, quien se mostraba bastante frágil y desconsolada.

-¿Por qué lloras esta vez Dawn?, ¿acaso es por algo que hice?- pregunta el coordinador mientras la chica simplemente dirige su mirada en otra dirección, evitando el contacto visual con Kenny… tal vez porque no quería que el chico la viera llorar… o simplemente porque no deseaba observar el rostro de aquel quien la amaba tanto, pero a quien ella no podía corresponder…

-¿Qué te hizo Red esta vez?- pregunta nuevamente el chico ante el silencio y la negativa de la coordinadora.

-¡Red no me hizo nada!, ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!, ¡Deja de hacer preguntas sin sentido!- grita desesperadamente Dawn con lagrimas en sus ojos azules.

Kenny se quedo en silencio ante los gritos de la chica… ella estaba bastante aferrada a lo que sentía por Red…

-Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación Dee dee… Yo te amo, pero me resulta claro que tu a mi no… Mañana después de la final de coordinación me iré… y nunca me volverás a ver-

Después de mencionar estas palabras el coordinador se levanto y dejo sola a la chica, quien se quedo sola y en silencio…

…Kenny se va… Red no está… corresponder a alguien que no amo o amar a alguien que no me ama… la interrogante tortura a la coordinadora peli azul mientras la lluvia finalmente se desata en la isla… no puede tomar una decisión… la idea la sofoca, Dawn sujeta su cabeza con sus manos mientras las lagrimas escurren sin parar de sus ojos tal como la lluvia cubre ahora por completo las calles de el lugar… Desesperada comienza a correr, como esperando huir de sus problemas, de sus dudas, de la situación en la que esta…

Dawn corre sin importarle la lluvia, simplemente desea escapar de la realidad… escapar de la verdad… ella ama a Red, pero el parece no tener interés en ella… Kenny la ama, pero ella no puede corresponderle… la verdad es que Dawn no tiene opciones… solo a Kenny, solo a él…

Ciudad Viridian… Centro de la ciudad… Estatus de evacuación 79%... Crisis hora 6…

Gracias a la intervención de las fuerzas armadas de los Rangers la batalla en la ciudad se nivelo, pero aun así el destructor era incontenible… cientos de Pokémon de tipo fuego, todos en ese estado salvaje defendían el destructor, actuando como baterías antiaéreas y han mantenido a distancia a los helicópteros Rangers… varios intentos se han hecho y todos han terminado en fracaso… estos sin embargo han resultado efectivos en contra de los enemigos en tierra, quienes pelean ferozmente pero poco pueden hacer ante el poderío de los aparatos voladores… los Rangers retoman un sector pero cae otro… el destructor, de alguna manera hay que derribarlo.

Red baja de su Charizard en el centro de comando, que no es otra cosa que el centro Pokémon del centro de la ciudad, el Ranger ha ayudado a retomar varios puntos de la ciudad pero los enemigos continúan siendo muy superiores… el lugar está lleno de heridos, a su paso el demonio errante observa la sangre derramada en los pisos, sangre de aquellos infelices que ya han pasado a mejor vida… una pila de cuerpos cubiertos por una enorme sabana... y cada momento más heridos llegaban hasta el lugar, las maquinas para medicina Pokémon poco podían hacer ante una crisis de este tipo y los médicos resultaban insuficientes… solo un puñado para atender a miles…

En el centro de todo se encontraba Seth, recibiendo informes acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo en toda la ciudad.

-Red, ¿está el estadio nacional de la ciudad asegurado?-

-Lo está- menciona Arsfield de manera fría –Seth, descubrí lo que ocurre con los Pokémon a los que nos enfrentamos- agrega el frio Ranger.

Seth de inmediato voltea a ver a su compañero, impresionado por qué Red haya hecho semejante descubrimiento, después de todo Red no es el más brillante del grupo…

-Es la armadura- menciona el joven al momento que suelta el casco que sostenía en su mano derecha.

El héroe de Hoenn observa con detenimiento la evidencia presentada por su compañero, el interior de la armadura parece tener una aguja la cual inyecta un líquido que se presume es el responsable de mantener a los monstruos en estado salvaje.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- pregunta Seth a su compañero

-Mientras peleaba le quite el casco a un Pokémon… la batalla continuo, pero después de un rato el monstruo se calmo y volvió a su estado normal… el cambio no es instantáneo- menciona seguro el demonio errante.

Las nuevas órdenes de inmediato son enviadas a todos los escuadrones que están en combate… no es necesario matar a nadie más, solo deben quitarles la armadura y aguantar…

Poco a poco los Rangers han avanzado dentro de las líneas enemigas, sin embargo cada que toman un sector de la ciudad otro cae ante la presión del destructor que se encuentra impugnable en el cielo, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Jennifer aparece, la chica ahora esta herida, posee vendajes en varias partes del cuerpo sin embargo la joven continua combatiendo.

-Seth, perdimos la entrada oeste a la ciudad… el destructor nos hizo pedazos… y es aún peor, parece que viene hacia acá…- menciona alarmada la chica de cabello castaño alborotado.

De inmediato Seth ordena la movilización:

-¡Evacuen el centro Pokémon de inmediato!, ¡Todos los Rangers que puedan pelear repórtense afuera!, ¡Informen a los pilotos que haya que estén preparados!...- el joven héroe de la isla de Orre mira fijamente a sus compañeros Jennifer y Red, ambos listos pues ya sospechan lo que el encargado de la estrategia les ordenara…

-Red… tres oleadas han intentado tomar el destructor y las tres han terminado de la misma forma, ni siquiera se han podido acercar a la maquina… pero esta vez la diferencia es que serás tú quien los lidere… llévate a Jennifer contigo por si te sientes mal de nuevo, derriben esa cosa-

Los dos amigos de infancia se dirigen ahora hacia su destino, la lenta maquina colosal de batalla se dirige con paso lento hacia ellos mientras los jóvenes observan desde tierra en la entrada del centro Pokémon donde el movimiento de los helicópteros que estaban en el suelo se observa desde la distancia. Todos los pilotos observan al demonio errante, quien camina lentamente hacia el frente, lento pero sin dudas, sin titubear ni un instante, seguido de Jennifer quien está consciente de lo que ocurrirá una vez que lleguen a su objetivo, una nueva batalla entre los titanes se desatara.

Charizard emerge de nueva cuenta, el dragón con los dos Rangers en su espalda vuela seguro encabezando un escuadrón de pilotos, todos con guerreros en su interior, listos para presentar la última batalla de la oposición.

Desde las cabinas de las maquinas los pilotos observan como Charizard se mueve ágil, mucho más que cualquier otro monstruo en el campo de batalla. Las baterías antiaéreas abren fuego en contra de los guardianes de la justicia pero el Pokémon muestra su poder bloqueando los múltiples ataques mientras los pilotos observan atónitos la destreza del guerrero… sin embargo la habilidad se ve superada por el enorme número de ataques simultáneos y algunos de los poderosos ataques impactan de lleno contra los helicópteros que caen fulminados al suelo envueltos en llamas…

Red se rehúsa a que el destino de esta oleada sea similar al de las anteriores y defiende ferozmente a los pilotos que aún quedan en el cielo… es entonces cuando los observa...

-¡Comandante Blue Arsfield, hay dos destructores mas acercándose por el norte!-

En el puente de control del enorme monstruo mecánico el intimidante villano acude al llamado de uno de los controladores de vuelo.

-¿Ya emitieron códigos de acercamiento?-

-Negativo señor, intentamos comunicarnos con ellos pero no responden-

El villano observa a la distancia a dos de sus creaciones, los cruceros construidos en las regiones de Hoenn y Sinnoh, los cruceros de batalla Latios y Latias, pero algo es diferente en ellos… ambos traen el escudo Ranger pintado a los costados de las alas.

-¡Son enemigos, que todas las baterías disparen en contra de ellos tan pronto estén al alcance!, ¡Que nadie abandone sus puestos!- mencionaba el villano mientras abandonaba la torre de control.

-¿Señor, a donde va?-

-A recibir a los invitados- menciona de forma sínica el villano.

Red recibe instrucciones por el radio, los cruceros se identifican, son los Rangers de las regiones de Hoenn y Sinnoh, aquellos que frustraron las crisis en sus respectivas regiones y ahora usarían las armas de los enemigos en contra de ellos.

-Comandante Arsfield retírese del frente, de este enemigo nos encargamos nosotros-

Ante las nuevas órdenes los pilotos se retiran de inmediato, dejando en el cielo solo a los tres monstruos mecánicos que vuelan lentamente hasta la confrontación. Sin embargo Red observa a la distancia una figura bastante conocida.

Su capa ondea con los fuertes vientos de esa altura, su mirada refleja odio y muerte, mientras que su rostro es frio e inexpresivo. Blue Arsfield se encontraba en la cubierta principal del destructor de batalla. Red ordena a su Charizard acercarse ante la sorpresa de Jennifer pues esta vez nadie les impide acercarse… el padre y el hijo tendrán su última batalla.

Red baja de su dragón, con su mirada desafiante y su uniforme ondeando de la misma forma que la capa de su padre… ambos son muy parecidos, ambos se odian…

Al observar que Red llego hasta el destructor sin problemas un piloto intenta aterrizar en la cubierta de igual forma, intentando dar apoyo a su comandante, sin embargo el helicóptero es destruido de forma brutal por el Blastoise de Blue.

-Sin visitas Red, solo tú y yo- menciona el cínico villano

-Charizard, obedece a Jennifer hasta que yo regrese- ordena el Ranger a su Pokémon –Vállense- agrega Red… Jennifer no está de acuerdo, sin embargo obedece… ante esta batalla hay poco que ella pueda hacer.

Blue guarda de inmediato a Blastoise en su respectiva pokebola, ahora sin interrupciones, la batalla que tanto habían esperado ambos finalmente puede comenzar…

Los cruceros de batalla Latios y Latias se colocan a los lados del destructor enemigo y de inmediato comienzan a agredirse… las maquinas intercambian disparos de Pokémon de fuego y las tres salen del primer enfrentamiento bastante dañadas. En la cubierta los oponentes se observan mientras los destructores intercambian fuego, los guerreros se observan a pesar de la destrucción, solo esperando el momento indicado. Un ataque impacta entre ambos dificultando la visibilidad… es en ese momento cuando los dos atacan. El padre y el hijo son bastante fuertes, ambos se atacan con todo lo que tienen no reservando nada. Los golpes de Red son poderosos y la edad juega en contra de Blue, quien cada vez resiente mas la diferencia de poder y velocidad que su hijo aprovecha.

-¿De dónde sacas tanta fuerza Red?- menciona el villano, mientras Red se mantiene concentrado peleando sin hacer caso a las palabras de su padre

-¿De tu madre?- pregunta nuevamente Blue, pero sin respuesta al igual que la vez anterior.

-Entonces de esa coordinadora que todos odian, esa tal Dawn-

Red no respondió, sin embargo sus ataques se hicieron más feroces cuando su enemigo osó mencionar el nombre de su amiga

-Es ella entonces- sonrió el villano mientras devolvía una ráfaga de golpes poderosos a su hijo

-¿Qué es lo que más valoras?, ¿Me darías el privilegio de quitártelo?-

Red en ese momento solo pudo pensar en Dawn, en todo lo que ha pasado con la chica hasta este momento, todo lo que la ha hecho sufrir, todas las decepciones, pero también todas esas alegrías, todos esos sentimientos… todo lo que él sentía… en ese momento toda la furia que tenia se perdió, todo desapareció… todo fue muy claro para Red… el amaba a Dawn, ella es lo que el mas valora, es por quien estaba peleando en ese momento, ella era la razón, la fuente de todo el valor y la fuerza, el motivo para salir adelante, la razón de existir… era ella y siempre lo fue, pero en este momento resulto más claro que nunca en la vida de Red.

Las hostilidades entre ambos se detuvieron… Red se había dado cuenta de aquello que tanto había negado mientras que Blue estaba exhausto, sin duda el paso de los años había hecho su trabajo y ya no podía pelear uno contra uno frente a un oponente formidable como este… el villano observo la muerte acercarse cuando los dos destructores Ranger aparecieron de nueva cuenta para la segunda ronda de ataques…

Los destructores de nueva cuenta intercambian fuego, pero esta vez el gran destructor resulta más dañado que sus oponentes… las cubiertas son destruidas, el pánico se apodera de los tripulantes, el gran enemigo comienza a arder, pero esto no es suficiente para los destructores Ranger quienes continúan abriendo fuego.

Los dos oponentes son impactados de lleno y arrojados por el borde de la maquina voladora… Red reacciona rápidamente en esta ocasión y consigue sujetarse del borde al igual que su padre. Haciendo gala de agilidad Red sube rápidamente de vuelta a la cubierta del destructor que en ese momento ya se encontraba en llamas… sin embargo Blue no puede subir… esta vez no habrá escape glorioso, solo el gran vacío que separa al destructor del frio y duro suelo de ciudad Viridian… resignado el villano se suelta…

La muerte no llego como esperaba… al mirar arriba se dio cuenta de que Red lo estaba sosteniendo, impidiendo su caída.

-No morirás… prefiero verte pudriéndote en la cárcel para siempre- menciona el Ranger mientras difícilmente sostenía a Blue.

-Esto se acabo hijo, déjame caer, cumple tu venganza y tu destino…-

-No lo hare-

El villano se quedo en silencio un momento, su brazo era lo único que lo mantenía pendiendo del borde de la nave, mientras Red luchaba por intentar subirlo nuevamente a cubierta aunque el Ranger estaba también bastante cansado…

-Todos mis experimentos, todo por lo que trabaje estos años, aquí lo vez…- mencionaba Blue mientras Red aun intentaba con toda la fuerza que le quedaba subirlo

-Todo eso, logre potenciar a los Pokémon de una forma que nunca se había visto ni se volverá a ver… pero sirvió para nada… Hijo, no pasa aun solo día en que no lamente la muerte de Mia… no pasa un solo día en que no lamente no haberte tratado como un padre verdadero debe tratar a sus hijos, heredarles buenos recuerdos… no esto… pedir perdón en este punto no tiene caso, pero aun así lo lamento hijo… lamento todo lo que hice, lamento haber sido el causante de que tu madre perdiera la vida, lamento no haberte dado el cariño que necesitabas… lamento no poder conocer en persona a esa chica a la que amas…-

Las palabras de Blue eran diferentes, Red desconoció por completo a su padre… de repente ese hombre engreído, egocéntrico y cínico, sin respeto por nadie le estaba hablando sinceramente…

-Hijo, cuídate mucho y cuida mucho a esa joven llamada Dawn a la que tanto quieres… el mal en este mundo ha sido corregido, nadie se atreverá a desafiar a la justicia si hay guerreros como tú que la defiendan… el mal muere… conmigo…-

Al decir estas palabras él villano saca un cuchillo que había mantenido oculto hasta ese momento y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban lo entierra en el brazo izquierdo de Red, obligándolo a soltarlo… Blue Arsfield, el último de los Rockets prófugos ha muerto…

Tras esa última ronda de ataques el destructor se desploma en la ciudad, la gran colisión es vista desde el centro Pokémon, donde Seth se alarma hasta que Jennifer le informa que ese sector ya había sido evacuado…

Los Rangers festejan la caída de la maquina, mientras sus propios destructores lucen intimidantes en los cielos de la ciudad, Arill se reúne con Seth y Jennifer en el centro Pokémon todos esperando el regreso de el héroe de Viridian… aquel que sale de los escombros de la maquina destruida… la crisis termino.

Ciudad Viridian, Centro de especialidades medicas Pokémon, estatus de evacuación 100%, duración de la crisis 07: 43: 56 (Hrs/Min/Seg).

-Pues no estás tan mal del brazo, solo que tendrás una nueva cicatriz- menciona el doctor White a Red, el joven doctor es el médico de cabecera de los Rangers y el único que tiene conocimiento de todo el expediente médico de Arsfield.

-¿Y qué tal los ojos?- responde el entrenador.

Tras examinar rápidamente al demonio errante el doctor le cubre el ojo derecho y le pide que le diga cuantos dedos observa con el izquierdo.

-Tres- Responde con una sonrisa Red al recordar que era exactamente el mismo gesto que Dawn tuvo con él hace días.

-Sí, ya sé lo que te pasa, tengo justo lo que necesitas…- menciona el joven quien posee cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Entonces Red, ¿pasaras a comandar a los Rangers?, ¿o volverás al lado de tu florecita?-

-Creo que me quedo con Dawn- respondió Red sin dudar ni un instante.

-Muy bien Red- menciono el joven mientras le arrojaba ropas nuevas el entrenador y le daba un frasco lleno con capsulas –Báñate, cámbiate… por amor de dios péinate, dile a la chica lo que sientes por ella, tomate dos de estas capsulas y llámame en la mañana-

-¿Para saber cómo reaccione a la medicina?- Pregunta Red

-Para saber que te dijo Dawn- menciona White, antes de dejar solo a Red en la habitación.

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad mientras los incendios eran sofocados en lo que quedo del campo de batalla. Los Rangers de más alto rango discutían acerca de la nueva autoridad… quien sería el adecuado para ser el nuevo líder…

Red aparece, listo para retirarse del lugar y volver a la isla Cinnabar, donde aun debe pelear la final. En ese momento Seth lo detiene.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, eres el comandante no nos puedes abandonar así como así-

-Perdón Seth, pero tengo una cita con una amiga furiosa…- menciona Red.

Seth se ve decidido a no dejar que el héroe de Viridian se vaya, así que el entrenador se resigna

-¿Lo que tú quieres es un líder?, muy bien, el código dice que el Ranger de mayor rango seria el líder provisional, entonces yo tomo el mando como único Ranger ELITE, mi primer acto como líder absoluto de los Rangers es promover a Jennifer de rango-

-¿Qué, yo?- menciona la confundida chica.

-Así es y mi segundo acto es RENUNCIO a los Rangers de forma definitiva-

Seth se queda en silencio… Red uso su autoridad para salirse con la suya… Arill estaba confundida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando…

-¿Entonces, que paso?- pregunto Arill.

-Red renuncio, y era el único Ranger ELITE… pero como nombro a Jennifer, entonces…-

En ese momento todas las miradas se concentraron en la joven de cabello castaño…

-Jennifer es la nueva líder de los Rangers- menciono el joven héroe de Hoenn completamente asombrado.

-¿Pero por que yo Red?, ¿Por qué no Seth o Arill?- pregunto angustiada Jennifer

-Yo soy un guerrero y un vago además, Arill es una maniática y Seth un estratega, el verdadero líder debe ser una persona devota de la justicia ante todo… ninguno de nosotros califica dentro de esa disciplina… tu Jennifer eres la única que puede ocupar ese cargo- menciona el Ranger antes de darles la espalda a sus compañeros y prepararse para partir de nueva cuenta hacia la isla, en su fiel Charizard.

Jennifer simplemente observa, aunque a Seth no le agrada pero la autoridad del código es absoluta y la chica ahora era la absoluta líder de los Rangers.

La chica se acerca a Red mientras él se acerca a su fiel dragón.

-Gracias Red… y perdóname por… por todo…- menciona apenada la joven de cabello castaño ante la mirada de Red. – ¿Me llevarías de vuelta a la isla Cinnabar?, soy la comandante suprema de los Rangers pero también tengo una condena que cumplir con la justica de la isla…- agrega la joven mientras su amigo simplemente le sonríe, sabedor que hizo lo correcto al darle la gran responsabilidad a ella.

Por última vez y con la luz de la luna como testigo el dragón alza nuevamente el vuelo con los dos amigos de infancia en él.

La tormenta en la isla Cinnabar termino hace horas al igual que la crisis en ciudad Viridian, el gran dragón aterriza nuevamente en territorio conocido, con la torre listón a la distancia.

-Conozco el camino desde aquí Red… y gracias por todo nuevamente- menciona Jennifer mientras se despide con un beso en la mejilla del entrenador, quien simplemente observa como en verdad Jennifer se dirige de vuelta a la prisión de la isla donde deberá cumplir una pequeña sentencia por haber atacado a Dawn con un Pokémon.

Entusiasmado Red se dirige hacia el centro nacional Pokémon, lugar donde cree que esta Dawn debido a la hora que es, la noche es joven aun, así que el entrenador es capaz de comprar un ramo de flores Glacidea antes de intentar buscar a la coordinadora.

Al llegar al centro Pokémon Red pregunta si Dawn está en su habitación, cuando la recepcionista le da una respuesta positiva el entrenador se entusiasma, con emoción toma el ascensor y simplemente espera… en unos instantes más estará con ella, ahora está completamente seguro de lo que siente, de lo que realmente desea y está dispuesto a decirle a Dawn lo que siente por ella sin importar nada más.

El corredor del último piso de la torre de huéspedes está completamente a oscuras, Red con el ramo de flores en su mano ignora el detalle de la oscuridad y se dispone a tocar en la puerta de la coordinadora cuando la voz dulce de la chica lo detiene.

-Ya sé que eres tú…- menciona Dawn mientras se encuentra sentada en el piso de su habitación, recargando su espalda contra la puerta que da al corredor.

-Dawn yo…-

-¿Lo lamentas?, ¿Cómo la vez pasada, y la vez antes de esa?... ¿Y cómo la anterior?, ¿Y cómo cada vez que me prometes algo?-

-Lo lamento Dawn, pero esta vez fue diferente…-

-¿Y que lo hizo diferente?, hoy tampoco estuviste conmigo tal y como siempre lo haces-

Red comienza a despertar de ese sueño que tenia… ese sueño de que Dawn lo recibiera como un héroe y se lanzara a sus brazos como suele hacerlo eventualmente, pero hoy el abrazo seria correspondido por el entrenador pues no hay más dudas… pero de nada sirve este deseo, esta fantasía que no se parece en nada a lo que está ocurriendo… ya más consciente de lo que ocurre, Red finalmente nota algo diferente en la voz de la chica…

-¿Dawn, que te ocurre?, tu voz suena… ¿Estas llorando?- pregunto el joven mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta que lo separaba de la coordinadora. A pesar de la insistencia del chico la coordinadora se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente abrazando sus rodillas mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus piernas, sentada en la misma posición creando una barricada que impediría que la puerta cediera…

-¡Dawn!, ¡Dawn, respóndeme por favor!... Dawn… hoy… me fui sin decirte nada y lo lamento, pero hoy ocurrió algo enorme en el mundo, algo que debes entender debía ir, de lo contrario muchas más vidas se hubieran perdido… pero Dawn, todo el día y cada que entraba en batalla tenía miedo… miedo de morir y no volver a verte… yo solo quería estar contigo, ver tu rostro nuevamente, ver tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos azules, tu sedoso cabello azulado, escuchar tu risa, oír tu voz… hoy me di cuenta de que todo lo que quería solo era volver a verte…-

A pesar de las palabras del entrenador, Dawn no respondió ni abrió la puerta… solo se escuchaban sollozos que provenían de adentro de la habitación de la coordinadora. Red perdió la paciencia y decidió exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin palabras bonitas ni rodeos o explicaciones…

-Dawn… Yo te…-

-Kenny…- interrumpió la coordinadora a las palabras que el entrenador intentaba decir –Kenny… el me dijo en la semifinal… que me amaba… y yo lo amo también… Red, no quiero volverte a ver… ¡Te Odio!-

La chica al mencionar esas palabras levanto su rostro del cual escurrían lagrimas sin cesar, al observar por una pequeña ranura en la puerta solo pudo observar a Red entrando de forma violenta en su habitación a azotando la puerta… adentro se puede escuchar como el entrenador arroja con fuerza algo contra la pared… y después de eso solo silencio…

Esa fue la decisión de Dawn… corresponder a aquel que la ama, pero que ella no ama… una decisión que destrozo no solo su corazón, sino que parece que también destrozo el de su amigo… la coordinadora se arroja sobre su cama… su corazón esta deshecho… Dawn llora desconsoladamente.


	16. Capitulo 16: La Final de Coordinacion

Capitulo 16: Final de Coordinación Dawn Vs May.

Una mañana gris y fría… la tormenta del día anterior había dejado las calles de la isla Cinnabar con un leve rocío que mantenía la temperatura baja. Los rayos del sol no son muy intensos, pero a pesar de la tranquilidad de la mañana los ánimos y el ambiente que se respira en las calles es sumamente diferente…

Desde temprano miles se lanzaron a las calles, una gran conglomeración se reunió en las cercanías de la torre listón solo con una misión: Conseguir una entrada, un boleto que les garantice un lugar en el gran evento que se realizara esta noche, el clásico de la coordinación mundial, las dos mejores coordinadoras del mundo se enfrentan nuevamente pero esta vez bajo condiciones muy diferentes, no competirán por una liga local… no, esta noche será por el título definitivo, el maestro coordinador… Hoenn contra Sinnoh, May contra Dawn en la gran final del festival mundial de coordinación.

Lagrimas fueron derramadas durante toda la noche por la bella joven peli azul y en esta mañana el rostro de la joven demuestra el cansancio de esa larga noche en vela, en la cual no pudo conciliar el sueño debido a su pobre corazón destrozado… hecho que ella misma provoco al decir esas palabras tan crueles al joven que amaba… palabras que ella no deseaba mencionar, pero aun así las dijo…

Las horas de la noche fueron largas y angustiosas… durante todo el tiempo en soledad la coordinadora simplemente observaba con melancolía esa caja musical… ese pequeño presente que Red le había dado con motivo de su treceavo cumpleaños… el obsequio que en ese momento significo tanto y que ahora solo era una reliquia de un pasado olvidado…

La chica observa la hora en su reloj de forma desconsolada solo para darse cuenta por cuánto tiempo ha llorado… sus mejillas están húmedas y sus ojos gastados por el insomnio y la tristeza que la aquejan pero aun así la joven se levanta de la cama, secando intuitivamente las lagrimas que aun escurren de su rostro y observando su habitación… sus Pokémon aun duermen profundamente mientras ella se pasea sin sentido de un lado a otro por todo el lugar, simplemente sollozando…

Una distracción, eso es lo que la chica necesita en este momento, olvidar por completo el panorama gris y frio en el que se encuentra… una distracción, cualquier cosa… la chica enciende el televisor esperando distraer su mente por un instante de las penas que la agobian pero al encender el aparato esperando observar algo que la distraiga se queda perpleja al ver las imágenes que aparecen en el…

Sangre, muerte, destrucción… miles de refugiados dando testimonios acerca de lo que fue la noche que siguió al día más negro en la región Kanto… El día después de la crisis… así lo llamaban los noticieros de la región quienes en ese momento estaban dando una cobertura especial completa acerca de lo que fue la crisis en Viridian. Los reporteros mostraban lo que había sido el campo de batalla mientras Dawn no sabía que pensar o decir al observar la escena de muerte y destrucción que estaba frente a ella... calles destruidas, edificios colapsados… el reportero en ese momento mencionaba que los cuerpos de Rangers habían trabajado toda la noche retirando los cuerpos sin vida del campo de batalla pero aun así el frio y duro pavimento de la ciudad aun estaba manchado con sangre… a su vez miles de personas se habían salvado, pero lo habían perdido todo, ciudad Viridian era una zona de desastre en este momento y las ciudades vecinas habían recibido a los refugiados que huyeron de la batalla… pero aun así la ayuda era insuficiente.

De repente un resumen de lo que fue la crisis completa, una cronología que detallaba paso a paso lo que fue el día mas negro en la región… la peli azul se quedo incrédula con lo que observo… Red… el demonio errante peleando en las calles, salvando personas tal como lo había hecho con ella en muchas ocasiones… Red era llamado el Héroe de Viridian, no era tratado mas como un demonio. La coordinadora continúo observando completamente atónita, informándose, intentando comprender que su amigo tenía razón y ella estaba equivocada… muchas vidas se perdieron y muchas más se pudieron haber perdido de no haber sido por la intervención del joven… el entrenador peleo valerosamente… cuando volvió a la isla intento compensar a Dawn de alguna forma… pero ella con sus pensamientos egoístas decidió romperle el corazón el joven… y de la misma forma a ella misma…

El llanto se hizo presente nuevamente en los ojos de la coordinadora…

-¿Qué es lo que hice?...- menciono horrorizada al darse cuenta de que había cometido nuevamente un error terrible… uno de esos errores que se había prometido a sí misma no volver a cometer.

La chica de forma apresurada salió de su habitación, cruzo el pequeño estrecho rápidamente y se enfrento a la puerta opuesta del pasillo, pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera se molesto en detenerse a tocar, la chica entro abruptamente al lugar, gritando el nombre del entrenador, esperando que el joven le respondiera de alguna forma… Dawn busco en todos lados, pero Red no estaba en ningún lugar… la habitación estaba vacía, hecha un completo desastre como era usual pero esta vez algo atrapo la atención de la coordinadora… en el suelo cerca de la puerta había un ramo de flores Glacidea… estaban marchitas y pisoteadas… junto al ramo de flores una tarjeta con algunas palabras escritas… el mensaje era incomprensible ya que el entrenador aparentemente había arrancado varios pedazos dejando solo palabras sin sentido como evidencia… lo único que la chica pudo deducir fue que las flores eran para ella… pero su amigo no tuvo oportunidad de entregárselas…

Sin tiempo que perder la coordinadora salió en busca del entrenador, con la esperanza de que aun no fuera demasiado tarde para enmendar ese error tan grande… ella había negado sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo destrozado los de su amigo. Al subir a la azotea esperando encontrar a Red sentado observando el panorama como era usual en el joven simplemente se desilusiono, al no ver a nadie en el desolado lugar… Red había cambiado adrede su posición indicando que estaba más molesto de lo que parecía. La situación empeoraba a cada instante… el trayecto hacia abajo de la torre en el elevador fue uno de los momentos más angustiosos de toda la vida de la chica… cada instante que perdía parecía alejar mas a Red de ella, cada momento que pasaba el error crecía… finalmente el ascensor llego al destino deseado y como un autentico relámpago y con los ojos cerrados la coordinadora salió corriendo esperando encontrarse con su amigo… sin embargo lo único que consiguió corriendo de esta forma tan descuidada fue chocar con una persona que se disponía a tomar el mismo ascensor… el choque fue bastante agresivo y la coordinadora termino sobre la persona con la que había colisionado…

Dawn se duele, aun sin saber lo que había pasado exactamente…

-Dawn, es la segunda vez que pasa esto… ¡Quítate de encima!- menciono May, ella se disponía a visitar a la peli azul en su habitación en lo alto de la torre 1 cuando esta salió corriendo del ascensor sin mirar hacia a donde iba… la coordinadora de Hoenn observo con detenimiento a la chica… su mirada estaba deshecha por las lagrimas… no era necesario preguntar absolutamente nada... algo terrible le ocurre a Dawn…

-May… Ayúdame… Ayúdame a encontrar a Red…- menciono la peli azul con la voz desgarrada por el llanto…

Sin preguntar absolutamente nada de la situación May accedió a ayudar a Dawn con su búsqueda. La chica de Hoenn en los últimos meses había visto mucho del lado sentimental de su amiga de Sinnoh, pero hasta ahora nunca la había visto tan mal…

Ambas chicas se dividieron la isla en dos mitades idénticas, Dawn buscaría en el sur, en las cercanías de los estadios y en la prisión, pues cavia la posibilidad de que estuviera con su amiga de infancia Jennifer, mientras que May buscaría en el norte de la isla, aunque las probabilidades de encontrarlo ahí eran mínimas… en esa zona no hay lugares elevados ni cosas de interés para alguien como Red.

Las jóvenes partieron, buscando en cada rincón elevado, preguntando a las personas del lugar, pero Red parecía haber sido tragado por el océano mismo… el héroe de Viridian no estaba en ningún lugar.

El mediodía complico la tarea de las jóvenes pues los turistas abarrotaron la isla y la mayoría de ellos venían de lejos solo para ver la final del festival mundial de coordinación… final en la cual ambas participarían…

Las chicas se vieron acosadas por multitudes de fanáticos de la coordinación a donde quiera que fueran, complicando su tarea, incluso Dawn quien hace solo unas semanas era la coordinadora más odiada del mundo, incluso ella era asediada por fanáticos… un hecho que debería hacer que la joven se sintiera aliviada, el mundo parecía haber olvidado sus malas acciones del pasado… pero ella solo mantenía en su mente una sola preocupación completamente ajena al evento de esta noche… solo un lugar restaba por buscar, el último lugar de la zona que ella escogió… la prisión de la isla.

Esos bellos ojos verdes llenos de determinación se encontraban cerrados, ese cabello castaño era admirado por la oficial a cargo, quien envidiaba el cuidado que la chica tenia con él pero también fascinada por el hecho de que la chica haya regresado solo para cumplir su sentencia en prisión, a pesar de ser una heroína en la gran batalla que el mundo atestiguo… Jennifer se encontraba meditando, simplemente pensando dentro de su celda hasta que la oficial a cargo rompe el silencio y la tranquilidad de la joven.

-Tienes visitas Jennifer-

Una chica entro a la celda mientras la nueva líder de los Rangers se sorprendía al ver quien era la que la visitaba…

La chica peli azul aun sollozaba desconsoladamente mientras la Ranger la observaba…

-Esto no me lo esperaba… ¿A qué debo el honor?, ¿Vienes a reírte de mí?- menciono Jennifer, como siempre burlándose de Dawn… pero la coordinadora no respondió…

-Red… ¿Sabes dónde está?-

-Creí que estaba contigo- menciono con un tono cortante la joven de cabello largo y castaño.

-Cometí un grave error… Red nunca se había molestado tanto conmigo… solo tú lo conoces tanto… por favor, dime donde esta Red…-

Al ver las lagrimas en el rostro de la joven, la comandante de los Rangers pudo observar los sentimientos que Dawn sentía en ese momento, la peli azul no podía ocultar sus emociones y la chica de cabello castaño a pesar de ser una joven fría y antipática se vio conmovida por la tristeza de su rival, más que nada pensando en cómo se encontraría Red en ese momento…

-No lo sé… Red y yo solíamos pelear bastante, tenia un enfoque de ver el mundo muy distinto al mío… cuando peleábamos, él se mantenía lejos hasta el momento adecuado, entonces siempre aparecía como caballero de brillante armadura… lo único que puedes hacer es esperar…- menciono Jennifer, esta vez con un tono serio y amable, completamente extraño para la chica de Sinnoh a quien nunca se había dirigido de esa forma.

-Pero esto no puede esperar…- agrego la peli azul mientras el llanto continuaba brotando de sus bellos ojos azules.

-Entonces búscalo donde nunca lo buscarías, me temo que es todo lo que puedo decirte…-

-Gracias…- respondió Dawn decepcionada mientras abandonaba la celda de la comandante suprema de los Rangers.

-Tú y yo Dawn…- Menciono Jennifer deteniendo a la coordinadora lo suficiente como para que escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

-Tú y yo, somos enemigas… pero eso no significa que no te respete… te pido perdón por todo lo malo que te hice a ti y a Red… si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias… tal vez pudimos ser buenas amigas…-

-Pero ya no hay razón para ser enemigas- responde la peli azul a las palabras de la Ranger.

-Yo amaba a Red… desde el momento en que le salve la vida decidí que viviría para él, que sería su fiel y devota amiga… que con el tiempo tal vez me amaría igual que yo a él… pero ese día nunca llego… cuando el destino nos unió nuevamente creí que las cosas podrían ser diferentes, pero entonces apareciste tu… Red te entrego su corazón desde el primer momento en que te vio y yo te envidie por ello, te odie por ello, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer… él te eligió a ti, así que tu NO LE FALLES-

May corría intentando alejarse de todos quienes la reconocían, el asedio de los fanáticos era demasiado, algo normal hasta cierto punto, ella era la favorita, el orgullo de la región Hoenn… pero en este momento tenía una misión, un deber que cumplir para con sus amigos. La chica corría a través de las empedradas calles del malecón de la isla que era un lugar bastante familiar para ella, la joven corrió en dirección al faro, al lugar donde su historia llego hasta ese punto climático, el principio y el fin. La coordinadora se oculto en el lugar hasta que los que la asediaban se perdieron en la distancia… cuando finalmente pudo salir comenzó a decidir su nuevo rumbo ya que la persecución la había alejado bastante de su ruta.

La suerte acompañaba a la joven en este día pues mientras intentaba ubicarse en la isla, caminando cerca de los muelles del lugar encontró lo que buscaba. Red Arsfield, sentado en una banca en una zona bastante baja y recóndita, alejado del bullicio y sin llamar la atención de nadie, ahí estaba él, solo mirando al mar en silencio absoluto, dejando que la brisa marina alborotara su melena oscura.

-Te encontré- le hablo amistosamente la chica como siempre era su costumbre, pero a pesar de la actitud amable de la joven Red no respondió.

Su mirada era diferente, algo le faltaba… toda la seriedad, todo el odio que alguna vez albergo en su mente había desaparecido… el joven aun se veía peligroso e imponente, pero sin duda su mirada ahora reflejaba otra cosa… decepción, tristeza.

-Dawn te está buscando desesperada por todas partes Red- menciono la joven nuevamente mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del entrenador finalista pero este continuaba sin responder…

-¿No te importa…?- agrego la joven nuevamente, esperando una respuesta de algún tipo del joven.

-¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Dawn para que no te importe de esa manera?-

-Nada, ella dijo que no quería volver a verme y le estoy concediendo su deseo- menciono el entrenador de forma fría, haciendo gala de antipatía y desdén.

-¿Qué te ocurre?... tú no eres así-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio… May observaba a Red, esperando que respondiera la pregunta que le había hecho, pero el joven no cambiaba su expresión, no respondía, ni tampoco miraba de frente a la coordinadora, solo se limitaba a mirar a la nada que tenia al frente… pero May no se alejaba… el demonio errante intentaba no poner atención a la chica pero esta no se retiraba, al contrario, cada vez miraba mas fijamente al entrenador, presionando para que respondiera sus preguntas. Después de unos minutos Red cedió finalmente:

-Eres muy persistente… eso es algo que aprecio de ti… ¿Quieres saber lo que paso?... no ocurrió nada importante… Dawn me rompió el corazón eso es todo-

-¡Entonces si sientes algo por ella!... pero, ¿cómo puedes decir tan fríamente eso?-

-Por que no es la gran cosa… y no sé por qué me está buscando, si ella fue la que tomo esa decisión de no volver a verme-

-Por favor Red… dime con detalles que pasó-

A diferencia de lo que siempre pasa, el joven le conto a May todo esta vez.

-Yo la amo… pero ella está enamorada de ese tal Kenny… estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que siento por ella, pero no me dejo… me resulta obvio que ya no me necesita a su lado… ella ya no es una niña indefensa que necesite de mi protección… yo ya no le puedo enseñar nada mas… ella ya no me quiere a su lado-

-Red, parece que no lo entiendes, ¡Ella te está buscando!, cometió un error al decirte que no te quería ver de nuevo, es una mentira-

-Ya no sé que es una mentira y que es real…-

-Arsfield dime una cosa ¿Qué es eso que más valoras?- menciono la coordinadora, intentando descifrar hasta qué punto él estaría dispuesto a pelear por Dawn.

Red se quedo en silencio… era la misma pregunta que su padre le había hecho y ahora su amiga se la repetía… ambos tienen la misma intención, su padre al que odiaba y esa amiga que lo aprecia… ambos tenían la misma intención, darle el valor necesario para hacer lo que debía hacer.

-¿Es Dawn, es ella lo que más valoras?-

-Si… es ella… pero yo soy un cobarde… no le puedo decir lo que siento… si me lo impide nuevamente no podre soportarlo… en el campo de batalla todo era tan fácil, solo recibías una orden y cumplías la orden, pero aquí las cosas son muy diferentes… yo no sé en qué creer…-

En ese momento May perdió la paciencia con el entrenador… la chica no pudo controlar sus acciones, mucho menos cuando se dio cuenta que el poderoso Red Arsfield no era más que un cobarde quien temía enfrentar a Dawn de frente y decirle lo que sentía… solo por miedo al rechazo…

Al igual que con Dawn hace unos meses, May da una bofetada a Red, esperando que el joven reaccione de alguna forma.

-¡Que es lo que te ocurre!, Red ¡¿Dónde está todo tu valor?... eres un soldado, o te dices un soldado, pero le tienes miedo a Dawn…- gritaba histérica May.

-¡Si, tengo miedo!...- respondió Red alterándose de la misma forma que la coordinadora. –Tengo miedo… de que ella me deje, de que me abandone… tengo miedo de no volver a verla… tengo miedo de decirle cuanto la amo y que ella no tenga ningún interés en mi como lo hizo anoche…- agrego el entrenador.

-¿Entonces que te detiene?, ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí y no a ella?- pregunto molesta May.

Red no respondió nuevamente… solo se quedo observando la fortaleza de May, dudando… fue cuando la chica de cabello castaño se dio cuenta de la verdad… Red era un valiente guerrero en el campo de batalla, pero un cobarde mediocre en los aspectos sentimentales.

-No le diré a Dawn donde estas, ni tampoco le diré nada de lo que me dijiste… pero tú debes hacerlo de lo contrario te arrepentirás toda tu vida-

Pero a pesar de las tajantes palabras de la coordinadora, Red aun parecía mostrarse renuente a enfrentar su miedo… al ver que todo ese valor que tantas veces mostro en el campo de batalla se había esfumado, la coordinadora de Hoenn decidió poner en marcha la idea más lógica que se le pudo ocurrir. La chica tomo la mano del demonio errante y coloco en ella un objeto pequeño que se mantenía cubierto.

El joven observo con cuidado el pequeño paquete que le entrego la coordinadora, abrió con cuidado el pañuelo en el cual estaba envuelto, se trataba del collar con forma de piplup que May le obsequio a Dawn cuando se conocieron.

-Lo recogí del suelo en la final del festival de coordinación en Hoenn… a pesar de todo lo guarde pensando que tal vez algún día Dawn se arrepentiría e intentaría ganarse el collar nuevamente… en los días pasados me di cuenta que Dawn maduro mucho en esos meses que pasamos juntos nosotros dos… ella se arrepintió de verdad y poco a poco se gano el derecho a usarlo nuevamente, este collar representa mi confianza y ella la ha recuperado. Yo deseaba devolverle el collar con la esperanza de que lo usara esta noche en la final, fue entonces cuando la encontré buscándote a ti Red. Ya que pareces no tener el valor de hacer esto por ti mismo, entonces te ayudare, lo haremos a la manera en que estas acostumbrado a hacer las cosas peligrosas, esta es la misión Red: Entrégale el collar a Dawn, dile lo que sientes y acepta la respuesta que ella te de…-

-Pero ella no quiere verme-

-Pues no creo que eso te detenga a ti- respondió segura de sí misma May intentando contagiar con esa seguridad al entrenador. La chica dejo solo al entrenador esperando a que recapacitara acerca de sus propios sentimientos…

El atardecer comienza a caer en la isla Cinnabar, las nubes se ausentaron por completo del lugar dejando un cielo despejado con matices dorados en la puesta del sol. Las luces artificiales comienzan a inundar el lugar como ha sido costumbre durante estas tres semanas en que el gran evento se ha realizado… pero esta noche es diferente, esta noche un cartel especial engalana las calles cercanas a la torre listón, uno que indica la majestuosidad que tendrá esta noche en la historia, un cartel con colores divididos, la mitad en rojo, la mitad en azul ambos solo en el fondo, mientras que en el plano central un hermoso listón de coordinación con dos lazos donde se leen las dos regiones que se enfrentaran en el evento que promociona: Festival Mundial De Coordinación – Isla Cinnabar, Kanto 05. FINAL Dawn (Sinnoh) Vs May (Hoenn).

Como era de esperarse las calles cercanas a la torre están abarrotadas de personas quienes aun esperan poder entrar al evento de alguna forma pues los boletos se agotaron tan pronto salieron a la venta, mientras que los afortunados que consiguieron un lugar para la esperada final de coordinación se vieron obligados a llegar con casi dos horas de anticipación debido a la enorme concurrencia al lugar.

Las luces encienden y apagan paulatinamente a manera de ensayo, el estadio más elevado de la torre iluminado con luces impresionantes al igual que en las semifinales, pero en esta ocasión solo la torre está iluminada. Una alfombra roja con el emblema del comité mundial de coordinación se encuentra desplegada en cada entrada para hacer aun más impresionante la organización y el ambiente de la esperada final.

El sonido comienza a poner música actual, tonadas fácilmente reconocibles y de moda para los asistentes, pero a pesar de la música el ambiente es impresionante. Los aficionados de la coordinación son mucho más calmados que los que por lo regular asisten a los enfrentamientos del torneo de batalla pero aun así la emoción y la expectativa que esta final crea son impresionantes. La música poco puede calmar la ansiedad, al contrario solo acentúa aun mas lo que se disputara esta noche, el titulo mundial del maestro coordinador.

Conforme la hora acordada se acerca, desde todos los rincones continúan llegando más y más asistentes a la cita de esta noche, desde las calles, librando el congestionamiento que ocasiono el evento, hasta por aire, aterrizando en los helipuertos que se encuentran en las torres de soporte de la estructura, para las luminarias de mayor renombre como los dueños de las ligas locales así como presidentes y líderes de las naciones que esta noche se enfrentaran. La seguridad en el lugar estaba a la altura como era de esperarse en un evento de semejante magnitud debido a la cantidad de personas de importancia que se encontraran en el lugar, sin mencionar que al final de la noche una de estas dos chicas tomara un lugar en la historia.

La noche con la que tanto soñaba Dawn cuando era una niña finalmente ha llegado… pero a pesar de ser todo lo que esperaba, prácticamente un sueño hecho realidad, la peli azul está decepcionada pues a pesar de buscar durante horas, Red nunca apareció… después de haber tomado una pequeña siesta ocasionada por la noche en vela la coordinadora se vio forzada a abandonar la búsqueda, solo esperando que el entrenador aparezca de alguna forma en las gradas… dispuesto a olvidar nuevamente las palabras que le dijo…

La joven no encontró indicios de su amigo en las gradas… a pesar de observar que por primera vez desde que comenzó a competir en el torneo tenía un pequeño sector en el estadio completamente dedicado a apoyarla… todos portando orgullosos los colores de Sinnoh, todos coreando su nombre al unisonó, algo que ella apreciaría de no ser porque está intranquila… a pesar de todo, a pesar de haberse equivocado de forma terrible con su amigo, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho y las penas que ha pasado ella debe comenzar a prepararse pues el sueño está al alcance… Dawn no se puede permitir perder dos sueños en la misma noche…

Aun con una gran tristeza a cuestas la chica regresa a su camerino, designado para la finalista de Sinnoh. A la entrada hay un escuadrón completo de guardias, todo con la intención de evitar cualquier eventualidad que impida que una de las dos coordinadoras no pueda participar. Adentro del espacioso camerino se encontraba esperando James:

-Hasta que llegas, falta poco para la final y como te lo había prometido aquí está tu vestido- mencionaba entusiasmado el antiguo delincuente mientras señalaba una caja con ornatos especiales.

La chica de inmediato aunque con pocos ánimos abrió la caja y observo las finas telas que se encontraban en su interior. Era un hermoso vestido de noche en color negro, con encajes diversos pero del mismo color, era un tanto revelador a pesar de ser un vestido largo pues mantenía la filosofía de hombros y espalda descubierta como era habitual en los diseños de Le Rocket.

-¿Negro?- pregunto confundida la chica, relacionando el color inmediatamente con las ropas habituales de Red.

-Yo diseñe el vestido de ambas finalistas, y ya que tú y tú amiga son de naciones rivales quise hacer algo especial. Me base en el ajedrez, May seria la reina blanca de Hoenn, pues su vestido en blanco con algunos detallitos en rojo que es el color de la nación. Mientras que tú eres la reina negra de Sinnoh, aunque mira con detenimiento el vestido no es del todo negro si te fijas bien…-

La coordinadora procedió a examinar con detalle el vestido, sacándolo de la caja y probándoselo sobrepuesto. Cerca de la cintura tenía bordado el emblema de la final de coordinación, emblema que solo las dos finalistas podrían portar y en la parte inferior de los largos holanes del vestido tenía un hermoso diseño de rosas azules bordadas de manera elegante.

-Son hermosas, pero ¿Por qué rosas azules?- pregunto de inmediato la joven coordinadora.

-No sabes nada de historia según veo… es por la campeona anterior, Joanna, la rosa azul de Sinnoh, que si no estoy mal informado es tu mamá- responde James, sacando una sonrisa a la chica quien hasta este momento se notaba bastante triste a pesar de estar realizando su sueño. –es un hermoso vestido, pero tuve muy poco tiempo para tenerlo listo así que a pesar de todo aun siento que le falta un detalle y no sé que será… lo dejare a tu juicio, alístate y… suerte- agrego James antes de retirarse de la habitación de la coordinadora.

Dawn se pone el vestido y se observa en el espejo… decide soltar su cabello para lucir acorde con el estilo del atuendo pero a pesar de la hermosura del vestido James tenía razón, la joven siente que le falta un detalle… la chica abre nuevamente la caja musical que Red le obsequio en su treceavo cumpleaños y abre un pequeño compartimento que poseía para guardar objetos, de este, Dawn saca una de las posesiones más preciadas que tiene… Durante la crisis en las islas naranja la chica salió lastimada y Red uso la banda de su frente para vendar sus heridas… la joven limpio y guardo con cariño la tela debido a que representaba lo que en ese momento tanto le había negado el entrenador… representaba que la chica le importaba, representaba que le tenía afecto de alguna forma…

-Tal vez… ya no quieras estar conmigo después de esa estupidez que te dije, pero igual te necesito… solo dame la fuerza para salir adelante una vez más… solo una vez más…- susurraba la joven mientras sostenía la tela entre sus manos.

Atársela alrededor de la cabeza igual que Red, nunca le pasó por la mente a Dawn pues arruinaría su cabello sin lugar a dudas, observando con detenimiento encontró el lugar ideal para atar la larga banda. La chica ato la tela alrededor de su cuello, haciéndola parecer una gargantilla, mientras que sus largos extremos ondeaban libres junto con el cabello de la chica… el atuendo estaba listo y la final estaba a punto de comenzar.

El sonido pide a los asistentes tomar sus asientos y las luces se apagan finalmente, las entradas se cierran mientras que las transmisiones de televisión comienzan con la narración de la cobertura que le dan al evento. Durante unos instantes no hay otro sonido que el público entusiasmado y la expectación que hay en el estadio. Las pequeñas luces que porta el público son la única luz que hay en el lugar, la torre completa esta en penumbras y de repente la pantalla que se había mantenido apagada hasta este momento inicia con una pequeña cuenta regresiva. Los números generan estruendos que emocionan a los asistentes, estruendos similares a los latidos del corazón que se aceleran cada vez mas conforme llegan hasta el cero... la oscuridad predomina aun en el lugar, a diferencia de lo que fue la ceremonia de apretura de coordinación.

Tambores de guerra resuenan en el estadio, esta noche es de los coordinadores pero no por ello las cosas son más relajadas, al contrario, la ceremonia de clausura da comienzo de manera impresionante con cientos de tambores de batalla, resonando, haciendo que cada asistente a la final este consiente de la magnitud del enfrentamiento de esta noche…

Dawn en su camerino observa mediante un televisor que está a disposición de la chica… la joven podría ver la ceremonia desde el túnel de acceso… pero no desea ver a nadie, ni tampoco ser vista antes de tiempo. La puerta de la habitación suena y la ilusión regresa al rostro de la chica, quien de inmediato voltea a ver de quien se trata… pero sus ilusiones terminan al ver el rostro de Kenny…

-Que cálida bienvenida- menciona sarcástico al observar la reacción de la chica.

-Kenny… no sé lo que esperas de mi…- respondió Dawn completamente melancólica.

-Ya sabes lo único que te pido, solo quiero una respuesta… Veo que no es el mejor momento para visitarte pero aun así te recuerdo que me iré después de la final… espero que hayas pensado en algo para ese momento-

El momento tan largamente esperado se aproxima, la ceremonia de clausura empieza a llegar a su punto climático, así Dawn sin responder nada a Kenny decide salir de su camerino y tomar su posición en el túnel de acceso…

Kenny observa la tristeza de la coordinadora, sabe que esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas pero no tiene otra opción… en ese momento el joven de la región Sinnoh pensaba en voz alta mientras Dawn se alejaba en las penumbras del túnel principal: … Red, eres un autentico dolor de cabeza incluso cuando no estás… logre que Dawn hiciera lo que quería que hiciera pero aun te quiere demasiado… debo dar el golpe de gracia… o perderla para siempre…

El chico se acerca a uno de los guardias de las entradas a los túneles y habla con el muy seriamente:

-Dawn no desea ver a una persona llamada Red Arsfield, así que si este aparece y desea hablar con la coordinadora no lo dejen pasar por favor, son órdenes de la coordinadora-

Al mencionar que Dawn lo había ordenado de inmediato el reporte se transmitió a todos los guardias de la torre listón, Red Arsfield no debe pasar.

Las calles de la isla Cinnabar están vacías, el resplandor de las luces haría tétrico el ambiente pero a la distancia los sonidos del estadio le dan vida al lugar, en sus hogares las personas que no pudieron asistir a la final observan como ya ha iniciado la primera de las ceremonias de clausura del evento que la isla albergo durante tres semanas y que ahora con esto indicaba estaba a punto de concluir. En las solitarias calles solo una figura camina en silencio, su gabardina ondeando con la brisa marina que golpea las calles con su fresco aliento mientras que en el camino los carteles de la final ondean furiosos mostrando el camino hacia el lugar… los estruendos se escuchan a la distancia de la torre listón, la final ha comenzado y Red aun no ha hablado con Dawn…

… Esta noche hare el acto egoísta más grande que he hecho en toda mi vida: le diré a Dawn lo que siento por ella, incluso aunque me odie por ello… Dawn es todo lo que tengo… no tengo nada que perder más que mi vida y la vida la obtuve gratis…

Al escuchar los estruendos él entrenador sabe que el tiempo se agota, debe hablar con la peli azul, antes de que su participación comience… de lo contrario no tendrá oportunidad después… el joven echa a correr mientras sostiene algo en su puño izquierdo, que mantiene cerrado en todo momento.

La torre listón ya está cerrada y los guardias en la puerta de inmediato le impiden el paso al joven.

-¡Debo entrar!- grita Red furioso a aquellos que bloquean su camino.

-Lo sentimos, pero no tiene boleto- mencionan los inseguros guardias, quienes a pesar de bloquear el camino del demonio errante se mantienen asustados ante la presencia del guerrero.

-¡Soy amigo de Dawn, debo verla!- agrego con voz prominente Red asustando aun mas a los guardias.

De repente otro guardia aparece en la entrada y susurra al oído de su compañero…

-Señor, lo lamento pero debo pedirle que se marche, la coordinadora de Sinnoh Dawn ha dado instrucciones de no dejarlo pasar, ella no desea verlo a usted-

Red de inmediato bajo su cabeza en señal de frustración… al bajarla observo su puño izquierdo cerrado, hecho que los guardias ya habían observado y veían sospechoso, el entrenador lo supo en ese momento, tenía una misión que cumplir.

La cabeza de Red se alzo lentamente, solo uno de sus ojos era visible pero irradiaba un odio tremendo… el demonio errante había despertado furioso pues tenía una última batalla por pelear.

-¿No me dejaran pasar?- menciono en tono demente el entrenador

Los guardias de inmediato supieron que habían despertado la ira del infierno, pero ya era muy tarde para correr…

El demonio errante se lanza sobre los tres guardias de la entrada, haciendo gala de su habilidad y fuerza ataca a los tres solo usando su mano derecha y reservando su puño izquierdo cerrado y a la defensiva. Los guardias no tienen oportunidad ante los embates de Red y caen rápidamente a pesar de ser tres contra uno… el demonio errante corre por los pasillos de la torre listón haciendo uso de sus habilidades como Ranger, abatiendo toda la seguridad a su paso.

Los guardias dan la alerta a la central:

-¡Central estamos en estado de alerta!, la torre listón está siendo invadida, un solo hostil, Red Arsfield, esta abriéndose paso hasta el último estadio-

Red rápidamente se infiltra en la torre como todo un experto en la materia, haciendo pedazos a toda la oposición que se resiste en su camino… el demonio errante no ha matado a nadie pero los opositores que han presentado resistencia tampoco han quedado en buen estado, el joven muestra su furia destrozando todo a su paso… la seguridad está atemorizada, la habilidad de Red no tiene rival y nadie ha conseguido siquiera tocarlo…

Como una ágil sombra el demonio errante corre a través de los pasillos y salones de la torre, subiendo a través de los ductos de los ascensores… un autentico maestro en lo que hace, en solo cuestión de minutos el joven ya se encuentra en el tercer piso de la torre y se abre camino hacia el último piso donde la ceremonia de clausura está a punto de terminar y dar paso a la batalla final.

-Esta es la oficial Jenny de la central en isla Cinnabar, la situación está confirmada, los refuerzos van en…- mencionaba la máxima autoridad de la ley en la isla, antes de ser interrumpida por una voz dulce pero firme y segura.

-¡Cancele esa orden oficial!- menciono Jennifer quien escuchaba desde su celda.

-No tienes autoridad para hacer eso-

-Estoy en esta celda cumpliendo una condena de tres semanas… pero aun así soy la suprema comandante de los Rangers, mi autoridad es superior a la suya incluso aunque este en esta jaula-

-La isla Cinnabar es mi responsabilidad, aquí tú no tienes jurisdicción- agrega molesta la oficial.

-El mundo es mi responsabilidad, tengo jurisdicción en cualquier lugar, si no te parece puedes discutirlo con tus superiores que entregan cuentas a los Rangers y yo soy la suprema comandante, ahora podemos discutir estas estupideces toda la noche pero tu sabes bien que perderás si te enfrentas a mi Jenny-

Tras estas palabras la estación de policía se quedo en silencio… solo se podía escuchar el ruido del televisor donde estaban viendo la final, en ese momento estaban presentando a las coordinadoras que participarían, el campo se preparaba y la ceremonia de clausura estaba concluyendo para dar paso al enfrentamiento… los hombres siempre habían visto con mucho respeto e incluso miedo a la oficial Jenny… pero ahora se habían quedado absortos al ver que había otra chica incluso más imponente y temible que su apreciada líder.

-Dame el comunicador Jenny- ordeno Jennifer sin mostrar dudas en su autoridad.

La oficial Jenny a pesar de estar en completo desacuerdo sabía que su prisionera tenía razón y obedeció a la fuerza la orden que su superior le dio. Al tener el comunicador en sus manos la chica comenzó a hablar con la seguridad de la torre:

-Aquí Jennifer Ann Sawyear, suprema comandante de los Rangers hablando a la seguridad de Torre Listón, escuchen con cuidado, Red Arsfield es extremadamente peligroso, sin importar lo que el intruso haga NO SE INTERPONGAN EN SU CAMINO, de lo contrario lo provocaran y podría matarlos… enviaremos un escuadrón especial para contenerlo, hasta que lleguen manténganse fuera de su camino-

Jenny observo fijamente a Jennifer mientras ella le regresaba el comunicador a la oficial de policía

-Cancela los refuerzos que enviaste a la torre- ordeno nuevamente Jennifer.

-¿Sabes que podría ocurrir una desgracia esta noche por lo que estás haciendo?-

-Red no hará nada estúpido, el es un héroe además de un Ranger, así que yo respondo por sus acciones-

A la oficial no le agrado nada los comandos que cancelo por orden de Jennifer, mientras la chica se perdía nuevamente en la oscuridad de su celda… la chica miraba hacia el techo… Red y Dawn, este es mi regalo… lo que hagan a partir de aquí depende de ustedes…

El momento esperado llego, cientos de tambores aparecen en escena, el gigantesco estadio convertido en un teatro mientras el sonido estruendoso de los tambores anunciaba el paso colosal de una manta cargada por cientos de asistentes. Ante canticos de voces profundas y el sonido de tambores de guerra la manta se despliega y muestra su verdadera forma. Aquellos que la cargan le dan movimiento y vida mostrando el mensaje inequívoco, el mismo diseño que todos han visto en el trayecto a la torre, el emblema de la final de coordinación aparece majestuoso abarcando una buena parte de la arena. Los tambores le abren paso y anuncian la llegada del momento de la batalla.

Ante las luces espectaculares del estadio aparece la anfitriona del certamen, la joven que fue seleccionada para ser la presentadora de la final del festival mundial de coordinación, una chica que proviene de la región de las islas naranja, una actriz muy popular en su región y que fue invitada por el comité organizador. Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules, una joven alegre y bella, su nombre es Melody quien presenta con gran energía y jovialidad a los personajes que tendrá la final.

Dawn observa desde su posición en el túnel de acceso donde también hay un televisor con la transmisión del evento…

-Llego la hora Dawn- menciona May mientras toma posición a un lado de su amiga pues ambas deben entrar juntas a la arena. La chica limpia su rostro una última vez antes de voltear a ver a la que será su rival en unos momentos.

-¿Estas llorando?... ¿Red no apareció verdad?- pregunta al ver la reacción de su amiga peli azul.

-No…- responde triste Dawn. -Olvídalo May, lo único que debe importar esta noche somos nosotras, te deseo suerte- agrego la chica con ánimos repuestos… cualquier otra persona se habría dejado engañar con facilidad, pero la coordinadora de Hoenn no pues ella sabía que Dawn mentía, ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos… pero aun así la chica de Hoenn decidió seguirle el juego… eso sería lo mejor.

Los jueces entran en escena, los siete jueces designados para la final, uno por región así como también los fundadores del comité mundial de coordinación. Dawn olvida por completo la plática que sostenía con May al escuchar con emoción quien fue designada como la juez de Sinnoh, aquella que entro con el trofeo de coordinación en sus manos, una hermosa copa con listones de los colores de las regiones a los lados, una copa hermosa plateada y reluciente, con los emblemas de las cinco regiones en la base, donde se podía leer grabado "Pokémon World Coordination Master", además de los nombres de los cuatro grandes maestros coordinadores que la han ganado antes de esta noche, por ende, el nombre de quien la sostenía en ese momento, una persona quien fue ovacionada por todo el estadio tan pronto fue mencionado su nombre y su figura apareció en la pantalla principal del lugar, era ella, la campeona del festival mundial en ciudad corazonada, la rosa azul de Sinnoh, Joanna.

-¿Mi mamá?- menciona asombrada Dawn, esa era la razón de que no respondiera a sus llamadas desde hace varios días atrás...

-Y ahora, las protagonistas de esta página de la historia, las dos mejores coordinadoras del mundo, aquellas quienes con gracia y habilidad llegaron hasta esta instancia, las participantes ¡Dawn y May!- mencionaba Melody mientras el estadio ovacionaba y la ceremonia protocolaria de todas las batallas comenzaba.

Ambas coordinadoras entran a la arena, su visión se ve deslumbrada por la intensidad de las luces que esta noche iluminan la arena, esta vez no será una batalla más, esta es la final y ambas chicas parecen notarlo. La imagen de inmediato recuerda mucho a lo que fue el enfrentamiento del festival de coordinación en Hoenn, pero esta vez May se veía decidida y Dawn mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre… sabedora de que todo el mundo observaba este enfrentamiento.

El himno oficial de la coordinación, potenciado con los poderosos tambores de guerra sonaba más estruendoso que nunca mientras ambas coordinadoras miraban de frente al público y a los jueces de línea que se encargarían de la fase de batalla. Las notas son coreadas por los espectadores mientras que algunos mas emocionados gritan y se emocionan mientras las presentaciones se acercan. Las notas terminan y esta vez el estadio entero ruge, todos saben que no habrá más espera, la final inicia ahora.

Ambas chicas con sus hermosos vestidos se acercan al centro de la arena donde el referee ya las espera para realizar el característico volado, mientras les explica a las coordinadoras las reglas para la final:

-La final se divide en dos instancias, presentación y batalla, la primera es una presentación con cuatro Pokémon a la vez, mientras que la segunda fase son cuatro batallas de coordinación, uno contra uno, los Pokémon que participan en la presentación de la rutina pueden ser distintos a los cuatro que combatirán… ahora para seleccionar el orden se realiza un volado, la ganadora puede elegir quien inicia- explica el referee, ambas chicas consientes de que la que la que abre las presentaciones tiene mayor presión de por medio, ya que se enfrenta a un resultado a ciegas, mientras que la segunda coordinadora ya tiene una idea de a que se enfrenta.

-Señorita Dawn, escoja cara o cruz- menciona el referee, dándole a escoger a la peli azul debido a que por rango mundial ella es la que funge como local.

-Cara- menciona la chica sin pensarlo dos veces

La moneda es lanzada en el aire y el destino esta sellado

-Cruz, May decidirá quién inicia-

El resultado del volado da ilusiones al amplio sector del estadio que apoya a la coordinadora de Hoenn, todos consientes que elegirá que Dawn inicie y llevar algo de ventaja en su rutina. A pesar de estar en una instancia tan importante, May observa el rostro de su amiga… su vestido es hermoso, su rostro angelical, es una hermosa joven que está cumpliendo el sueño de muchas chicas… pero sus ojos azules indicaban otra cosa… Dawn era muy infeliz, la razón era obvia…

-¿Quién desea que inicie?- pregunta el referee a la chica de Hoenn.

-Yo iniciare- menciona segura la joven de cabello castaño.

Dawn junto con todos en el estadio se quedan asombrados ante la decisión de May, la chica se muestra segura a pesar de haber firmado una sentencia de muerte… Dawn ignora el por qué de esa elección, todo indicaba que May estaba tan segura de su rutina que no le importaba comenzar y estar en teórica desventaja. La peli azul sale del campo de batalla, donde la chica de cabello castaño y vestido blanco toma posición con sus cuatro pokebolas en sus manos.

… Bueno Red, gracias por ayudarme a entrenar estos meses, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti en forma de agradecimiento es darte unos minutos más… no los desperdicies… pensaba May antes que el sonido local interrumpiera y hace un anuncio importante antes de que la rutina de la joven de Hoenn de inicio:

-Antes del inicio de la fina le pedimos a los asistentes un minuto de silencio por las víctimas de la tragedia ocurrida ayer en ciudad Viridian-

El público se levanta de sus asientos y el minuto de silencio se transforma en un minuto de aplausos, mientras todos recuerdan las terribles escenas que observaron desde sus televisores, mostrando que el mundo no ha olvidado lo ocurrido. Aunque esta noche sea de fiesta, el luto se hace presente en la región.

May se mantiene a la expectativa en su posición, simplemente esperando a que el pequeño homenaje termine. Los aplausos cesan y las luces comienzan a moverse, la música comienza y los jueces observan con detenimiento cada movimiento, la primera presentación había comenzado.

Dawn abandono el campo de batalla y se dirigió nuevamente al túnel de acceso a la arena, donde las sombras la cubrieron nuevamente. La chica escuchaba la narración de los comentaristas de la transmisión pero ella estaba desconsolada, sentada y en silencio. Las lágrimas no tardaban en hacer presencia en su rostro mientras veía como ese sueño al que tanto anhelaba no era como ella lo esperaba…

De repente gritos rompieron la melancolía de la coordinadora, gritos que provenían de una de las esquinas del oscuro corredor. La chica tenía miedo, eran gritos de terror los que sonaban a la distancia mientras una silueta negra completamente se aproximaba hacia ella, una silueta que no podía distinguir pero que se acercaba decididamente a ella. La peli azul intento correr como un reflejo natural al terror… pero en ese momento la silueta la atrapo entre sus brazos con los cuales sujeto la cintura y los brazos de la coordinadora.

-Esta noche escucharas lo que tengo que decir quieras o no escucharlo… siempre he estado ahí aunque he cometido muchos errores, pero siempre he vuelto, siempre he estado aquí para ti… esta vez te pido que escuches lo que tengo que decir y no te pediré nada mas… si tu así lo deseas me iré y no te volveré a pedir nada mas-

Dawn volteo para confirmar lo que ella ya sabía, era Red quien había golpeado a los guardias de la seguridad que le impidieron el paso directo a la coordinadora. Su respiración estaba agitada y estaba evidentemente lastimado, no de gravedad, pero si tenía algunos golpes… había salido airoso de sus batallas, pero era imposible pelear contra tantos a la vez y no salir lastimado. El joven se había abierto paso a la fuerza desde la entrada hasta la cima de la torre listón y ahora mientras abrazaba a Dawn también descansaba su cuerpo de la extenuante batalla.

-Red yo…- menciono la chica con un tono dulce antes de ser interrumpida por el entrenador.

-No Dawn, esta noche tu me escucharas, solo eso te pido… después de eso si tu así lo quieres me iré de tu lado y no volveré, te lo prometo-

Los brazos de Red rodeaban a la coordinadora, ambos estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían incluso escuchar la respiración y los latidos del corazón del otro… Red continuaba agitado pero en esta ocasión no era igual que antes, no era cansancio, el corazón del entrenador latía con mas y mas rapidez hasta que finalmente comenzó a hablar después de un breve lapso de confusión e incertidumbre acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-No sé ni cómo espesar Dawn… nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, pero intentare escogerlas con cuidado… mucho ha pasado en mi vida, alegrías y tristezas, pero todas han tenido algo en común, esa fue la vida que yo elegí. Cuando mi madre murió creí que había perdido todo lo que poseía, toda la felicidad que tuve y pensé que jamás volvería a tener… creí que la venganza seria la luz que guiaría mi vida hasta el final funesto que yo había elegido, vengar a mi madre y morir después de consumar mi acto de satisfacción… pero a pesar de ello nunca fui feliz siguiendo esa senda… era una responsabilidad que yo me había impuesto, un objetivo, una razón para seguir vivo… pero a pesar de ello siempre supe que de nada me serviría vengarme, sabía que matar a mi padre no traería de vuelta a mi madre… yo lo sabía y aun así preferí ignorarlo…

Toda mi vida tenia significado, existía el bien y el mal y ambos estaban separados por una línea clara… todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir ordenes… la vida de un soldado, eso fue lo que escogí… entrar en batalla se volvió algo cotidiano, despertar cada mañana y mirar a la muerte de frente… enfrentándola… venciéndola, solo para dormir nuevamente y esperar encontrarlo a él en la próxima misión o enfrentar nuevamente a la muerte... La vida de un soldado era mucho más sencilla… solo sobrevivir.

Soy un guerrero, la guerra es mi naturaleza, la paz me confunde… cambie mucho del niño débil que era, al soldado que ahora soy…-

-¿Red porque me estás diciendo todo esto?- pregunto la joven peli azul, mientras aun se encontraba en los brazos del demonio errante y sentía como su respiración se aceleraba mientras su historia avanzaba… al mismo tiempo en el fondo se podía escuchar el sonido del público, maravillado por la hermosa coreografía que May presentaba, las luces parpadeaban y la música sonaba.

-Todo esto, toda esta vida es una mentira… ayer, aunque falte a mi palabra una vez más encontré aquello que pase buscando por tantos años… y resulto ser también una mentira… ayer me enfrente por última vez a mi padre... cuando finalmente tuve en mis manos la venganza que tanto deseaba, ese sueño que soñé durante años… no pude hacerlo… no pude matar a mi padre… el mismo me hizo ver por qué…

Hace diez años elegí volverme un soldado, un guerrero, un ángel de la venganza…

Hace cinco años… elegí darle la espalda a todo eso… el odio ya no gobernaba mis acciones, la muerte ya no me despertaba por las madrugadas en situaciones en las que debía pelear por salvar mi vida… hace cinco años elegí una vida diferente… pero patéticamente solo hace unas horas es cuando me di cuenta de todo esto… me di cuenta de que le miento a todo el mundo, a ti, a mi padre, a mi madre incluso después de muerta… e incluso me he mentido a mí mismo.

Me convencí de que lo que hacía era lo correcto, me convencí de que la venganza era mi vida… me convencí de… que no sentía nada por ti-

Dawn que sostenía las manos de Red las suelta al escuchar esas palabras al mismo tiempo que baja su cabeza… ambos se quedan en silencio solo un instante, escuchando los sonidos de la final desarrollándose al fondo.

-Dawn yo te elijo a ti, te encontré a ti por una simple casualidad y me doy cuenta de que esa casualidad es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida… esos años que pasamos juntos los atesorare en mi corazón para siempre… pero no actué rápido… tu me odias y tienes justos motivos en hacerlo… mucho has sufrido por mi causa… es mejor que estés con alguien que no te haga sufrir... como Kenny… está bien que sea él a quien tu quieres… pero a pesar de eso quería que supieras que yo te amo…-

En ese momento Red soltó a Dawn y dio media vuelta, quedando ambos espalda con espalda. El entrenador esperaba que Dawn dijera algo, pero la coordinadora se quedo en silencio… nuevamente parecía estar sufriendo por culpa de Red.

Red experimenta nuevamente esa tristeza que alguna vez sintió cuando su ser más querido murió… había perdido a su madre y ahora también había perdido a Dawn.

-Como te lo prometí… no te pediré nada mas… me iré y nunca mas volverás a saber nada de mí… lamento que la única promesa que cumplo sea la última… Adiós Dawn…-

Red comenzó a caminar nuevamente hasta las sombras de donde había emergido, pero en esta ocasión es él quien es rodeado por los brazos de la coordinadora, quien logra detenerlo… Dawn hace que el demonio errante voltee y la mire de frente. De esos hermosos ojos color zafiro, lagrimas caen como perlas y escurren por las rosadas mejillas de la joven. La chica no pronuncia ni una palabra, pues parece no saber cómo reaccionar ante las palabras del entrenador, cuando no puede contenerse más simplemente suelta una bofetada al joven quien solo se queda en su lugar pensando que es la segunda que le dan en el mismo día.

-¡La peor promesa que me has hecho, ¿Y va a ser la única que cumples?... ¡¿Te irás?- grito Dawn con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro de Red.

-Si eso es lo que deseas…- respondió el entrenador.

-¡Red eres un idiota!, ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo quiero eso?, ¡No sabes nada de mí!...- el llanto en la coordinadora en ese momento comenzó con mayor fluidez... –No sabes nada… como puedo querer que te alejes de mi lado… yo te amo y siempre te he amado… desde ese momento en que vi tus ojos llenos de odio, supe que en fondo tu no eras así… desde ese momento supe que tú eras diferente, supe que tú eras especial, supe que eras tú con quien yo quería estar…-

En ese momento Dawn perdió la compostura y continúo agregando: -Siempre has sido tú, pero eres tan estúpido y siempre terminas arruinando todo y…-

La coordinadora se había puesto histérica en ese momento, finalmente descargando todas esas penas que había callado por tanto tiempo, esas penas y toda la frustración, todo finalmente estaba saliendo, pero fue como una avalancha la cual Dawn no pudo detener, ni incluso aunque Red la sujeto con la esperanza de hacerla reaccionar de alguna forma pero su intento fallo. La chica continuaba histérica balbuceando y llorando sin sentido… incluso en un momento como este Dawn era hermosa para los ojos de Red quien no tuvo más dudas y se dejo guiar por su instinto y por el momento.

De forma cálida Red besa los labios de Dawn… la chica es silenciada y de inmediato al sentir la calidez de los labios de Red uniéndose con los suyos la joven corresponde el beso. Con la música de fondo de la rutina de May y el estadio completo ovacionando la actuación, Dawn y Red se funden en un cálido y apasionado beso, en ese momento parece que el tiempo se ha congelado pues el pequeño instante dura una eternidad, una eternidad en la que después de tantas palabras no hubo mejor manera de expresar el amor que se tenían que de esta forma, donde ambos pudieron ver la sinceridad del otro, donde ambos finalmente comprendieron la suerte que tenían al ver cumplido su mayor deseo, ambos comprendieron que tanto estaban enamorados uno del otro.

Cuando finalmente sus labios se separan sus miradas se encuentran. Como Dawn imagino muchas veces, el odio de los ojos oscuros de Red ha desaparecido, lo único que podía ver en este momento era su propio reflejo en la mirada del entrenador y de igual manera Red solo podía observar la belleza de Dawn, no sus defectos ni tampoco sus malos momentos… solo podía ver lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido de diseñador.

Red tomo cálidamente la mano derecha de Dawn y abrió su mano izquierda, entregando el collar en forma de Piplup que May le había encomendado.

-May me dijo que este collar representaba su confianza en ti… pero también representa lo que siento por ti… te pido que lo uses-

Dawn de inmediato improviso completando el pendiente con la banda que se ato en el cuello creando una gargantilla autentica, un accesorio que complementaba perfectamente el hermoso vestido, el detalle que faltaba.

La coordinadora de Sinnoh parece no querer soltar la mano de Red, pues es una sensación que nunca había experimentado y que ahora no quería perder, ambos se encuentran en su propio mundo, apartados de cualquier cosa que ocurra en el mundo real… pero el encanto termina con una poderosa ovación que cimbra todo el estadio, en ese momento Dawn recuerda que no está en un cuento de hadas, está en la final del festival mundial de coordinación y hasta este momento no ha puesto atención en la rutina que su rival presento.

En la pantalla del estadio comienzan a aparecer los momentos más llamativos de la presentación de May, así como también algunos errores realmente minúsculos que tuvo durante la presentación. La coordinadora de Hoenn se encuentra sentada, esperando las calificaciones de los jueces, a sabiendas que de la calificación más alta y la más baja se eliminan y promediando el resto. Ash aparece en ese momento y toma la mano de la joven de cabello castaño que luce hermosa en ese vestido blanco. El estadio ovaciona pues como Dawn pudo observar en las repeticiones fue una presentación temeraria y hermosa, innovadora y única.

La expectativa termina y las calificaciones comienzan a aparecer una por una, los siete jueces han votado aplicando sus conocimientos en el campo de la coordinación. En la pantalla aparecen las siete calificaciones y se eliminan la de los jueces de Hoenn y Sinnoh, las cuales resultan ser la más alta y baja respectivamente…

Una nueva gran ovación estremece el estadio hasta sus cimientos, los números no mienten, el resultado final indica el por qué la chica de Hoenn decidió comenzar sin miedo a tener desventaja: 9.855, un nuevo record mundial.

Joanna como jueza de la región Sinnoh solo se queda en silencio, sin embargo en lo más profundo de su ser comienza a temer por su hija quien cerrara con presión extra… en esta etapa se reparten cinco puntos, si alguna coordinadora se aleja 4 puntos de la otra es declarada automáticamente ganadora… en este momento Dawn necesita hacer una presentación arriba del antiguo record de 9.500 para no ser eliminada de forma directa… cabe mencionar que el record de Joanna de 9.500 se mantuvo 8 años, pues fue impuesto en la final de ciudad corazonada, el record anterior se mantuvo desde la primera final de coordinación… lo cual implica que las esperanzas para Dawn se empiezan a desvanecer, hecho del cual la chica peli azul esta consiente.

-No lo podre lograr…- menciona Dawn con un tono triste nuevamente

Red toma la mano de Dawn y le dice tiernamente: -Yo se que puedes hacerlo, yo confió en que lo harás-

-¿Y si no puedo?-

-Pase lo que pase yo estaré aquí, esperando tu regreso- menciona Red antes de besar nuevamente a la coordinadora esperando darle la confianza que necesita.

La mirada de la coordinadora cambia radicalmente, completamente decidida y segura de lo que tiene que hacer entra en la arena, sosteniendo a sus cuatro pokebolas, dos en cada mano, la coordinadora observa a su mamá sentada junto al trofeo de coordinación mirando la preocupación que tiene en su rostro. Dawn mueve un poco sus labios, susurrando una frase que su madre conoce muy bien: "No te preocupes".

Las luces del estadio nacional se apagan y solo unas tenues luces azules hacen visible a la chica, quien tomo posición en el centro de la arena y toma una pose peculiar, solo esperando a que la música inicie, además causando expectación entre el público asistente… todos observan a la chica de vestido negro, en especial May quien puede ver que la chica porta el collar, de inmediato sabe lo que ocurrió, ahora Dawn es más peligrosa que nunca. Su historia llego al punto climático, toda su vida ha soñado con este momento y no pudo pasar en mejor momento, la chica está enamorada y el público no abuchea esta vez… Dawn está lista para ganarse ese lugar en las páginas de la historia…

La música inicia, es una tonada elegante y agresiva, que muestra los matices y cambios en la presentación de la coordinadora. La chica lanza las cuatro pokebolas al aire en intervalos de dos, de estas emergen de inmediato sus cuatro Pokémon, con efectos nunca antes vistos, cada pase de estos en el aire hasta su posterior llegada a tierra son engalanados con ataques que lucen hermosos y a la vez poderosos. La chica se mueve a la par de sus monstruos, poniéndose en el frente y cerca de cada uno de los ataques de sus Pokémon, un movimiento en falso y la chica sufrirá un accidente terrible todo aunado con la presentación, en la cual parece que no hay ningún detalle descuidado. La sincronización es perfecta desde cualquier punto de vista, las luces del estadio parpadean al ritmo de la agresiva tonada, los lapsos de oscuridad son iluminados por las poderosas llamas de Quilava, mientras que los lapsos de luz son opacados por la combinación de fuego y hielo que proveen el mismo Pokémon tipo fuego y Lupunny, mientras tanto Primplup y Pachirissu se mueven con gracia a la par de su coordinadora, ambos se elevan y usan sus ataques eléctricos y tipo agua para crear resplandores en toda a arena. Ningún detalle es descuidado e incluso pareciera que James diseño el vestido de Dawn conociendo la rutina que la chica pondría en práctica esta noche, el vestido hace lucir aun mas esa hermosa coreografía, esa danza agresiva que la chica está presentando frente al mundo entero. Los monstruos corren, saltan, se mueven y atacan con precisión y poder extraordinarios, creando explosiones y destellos con su movimiento. La música llega hasta el punto climático y los cuatro monstruos se unen en el centro con su coordinadora, atacando todos al mismo tiempo, desapareciendo un instante para luego reaparecer en medio de una explosión de destellos y luces… todos en una posición especial la rutina termina y el publico ruge y se levanta de su asiento aplaudiendo la increíble rutina que la chica les obsequio.

Dawn luce agotada después de tanto esfuerzo físico, pues ella misma participo en el movimiento de la coreografía que presento, observando cómo el estadio entero aplaude su esfuerzo y creatividad. La chica sonríe, pues incluso aunque su intento haya terminado en fracaso sin duda tomara un lugar en la memoria de las personas que la observaron esta noche.

Red sonríe al ver el jubilo que desato Dawn en el estadio nacional de coordinación, escucha al publico conmovido y extasiado por la sublime presentación de la chica que era la coordinadora más odiada del mundo y que ahora era reconocida… los comentaristas de la transmisión solo pudieron decir: -Que difícil decisión tienen los jueces en este momento, Dawn hizo una presentación perfecta desde cualquier punto de vista-

La chica ordena a sus Pokémon que se dirijan al lugar donde May y Ash se encuentran, la zona designada para que la chica espere las calificaciones de los jueces, mientras ella corre de vuelta al túnel de acceso. Dawn saca de las sombras a Red y corre arrastrándolo junto con ella hasta la zona designada, pero sin soltar su mano en ningún momento. Algo que a Ash y a May les resulta obvio, la chica quiere que su maestro este con ella cuando aparezcan las calificaciones de su rutina. Ambos se sientan y solo esperan…

Los jueces debaten, de repente hay mucho movimiento en la zona de los jueces, parecen no estar de acuerdo sobre las calificaciones que deben poner a la rutina de la chica. El tiempo transcurre y los jueces tardan en debatir y decidir, los nervios se hacen presentes en todos, los aficionados aun aplauden y algunos comienzan a aclamar el nombre de Dawn en todo el estadio mientras que la coordinadora aprieta con fuerza la mano de Red, el joven observa a la chica, dándole confianza y calmándola al instante, incluso aunque el mismo este intranquilo… Ash que es su rival declarado esta a unos metros de él, además de que la mamá de Dawn está también presente y muy cerca de la pareja… aun sin saber cómo reaccionara la coordinadora legendaria a la decisión de su hija.

La pantalla finalmente comienza a mostrar las partes más destacadas de la rutina así como errores minúsculos de la presentación y finaliza con la toma en vivo de la pareja sentada esperando las calificaciones, las cuales después de una larga espera aparecen. Dawn cierra los ojos, esperando simplemente escuchar acerca de su fracaso, en ese instante Red se vuelve sus ojos y observa conforme los resultados van apareciendo. Los números son altos e ilusionan a los asistentes, todo indica que atestiguaran un hecho que nunca había sido visto antes…

La calificación más alta y más baja se eliminan y la enorme ovación aparece nuevamente, los comentaristas, los espectadores, los jueces, nadie puede creerlo, ni siquiera la propia Dawn, quien de inmediato pregunta a Red si esto es real... 9.885, un nuevo record mundial. Dawn acaba de hacer algo que nunca había pasado. May recién acababa de imponer un nuevo record y su gloria le duro solo unos minutos, Dawn rompió el record recién impuesto con la mejor coreografía jamás presentada hasta el momento, algo inaudito, nunca se había roto el record mundial dos veces consecutivas en una sola batalla, hecho que los jueces premian y la repartición de los 5 puntos de presentación queda: 3 para Dawn y 2 para May, enviando la final hasta las series de batallas, cada una con valor de un punto.

Los jueces de línea entran en la arena y el marcador se hace visible, poniendo arriba a la coordinadora de Sinnoh, pero la diferencia es mínima, solo un punto mientras que las próximas cuatro batallas tienen valor de un punto cada una. Las dos chicas entran en la arena nuevamente, el momento de que esto se decida para alguna de las dos está próximo. Ambas chicas seleccionan a uno de sus Pokémon, el que iniciara la fase de batalla. Ambas coordinadoras se observan, ambas son amigas pero también acérrimas rivales y el destino las enfrenta en este campo el día de hoy, con una victoria parcial para la coordinadora de Sinnoh, pero May aun tiene historia por escribir.

Dos pokebolas son lanzadas al campo de batalla y de ella emergen nuevamente dos de los Pokémon que ya habían sido vistos en sus respectivas rutinas, momentáneamente sin cambios, en la primera ronda se enfrentaran Glaceon de May y Pachirissu de Dawn.

El tiempo comienza a correr y el primer punto extra está en juego, ambos monstruos inician hostilidades de inmediato. Pachirissu con su increíble velocidad y poder pone en aprietos rápidamente al Glaceon de May, quien desesperadamente intenta poner resistencia a los embates imparables de su oponente. Dawn va por todo desde el primer instante sabedora de que el tiempo corre y la final no está ladeada hacia nadie aun. May responde a los embates eléctricos con poderosos ataques de rayo de hielo de su Pokémon, sin embargo Pachirissu es un oponente bastante rápido y dinámico, difícilmente el monstruo de May puede fijar el pequeño blanco al que debe apuntar.

Un gran trueno es lanzado desde el pequeño roedor eléctrico, pero a pesar del embate Glaceon aguanta como un autentico guerrero. El ataque deja aturdido al monstruo, hecho que el pequeño aprovecha al instante. Pachirissu ataca con una poderosa embestida usando su cola, un poderoso ataque que en realidad es una mezcla de un golpe trueno y una embestida, un ataque que es poderoso y deja sin oportunidad al Glaceon de May.

El referee declara a Pachirissu ganador del primer asalto, ahora un nuevo Pokémon deberá tomar su lugar al igual que May deberá presentar a uno más de sus monstruos.

Dawn comienza a confiarse, en su mente la chica estaba del todo segura de su victoria… después de haber entrenado con Red, además de sus habilidades innatas para la coordinación todos los aspectos de poder, elegancia y velocidad están cubiertos… o al menos eso creía la chica hasta que observa con detenimiento el marcador… hasta el momento en que Pachirissu golpeo a Glaceon con su cola, el Pokémon de May llevaba bastante ventaja en puntos… algo que Dawn no alcanza a comprender… de no haber sido por el ataque fulminante Glaceon habría durado hasta el final del primer round y habría conseguido una victoria fácil.

Los siguientes dos monstruos aparecen en el campo de batalla haciendo gala de elegancia. Dawn lanza a Quilava mientras que May toma una decisión extraña, una decisión que de inmediato indica que la chica de Hoenn tiene un plan pues en el cielo del estadio nacional de coordinación aparece Beautifly, un viejo conocido de la coordinadora de Hoenn.

El marcador indica Dawn 4, May 2… de perder esta batalla las cosas se comenzaran a complicar para May… sin embargo la chica sonríe, pues parece que estaba dentro de su plan para la final enfrentar a su mariposa contra el tipo fuego de Dawn.

Las hostilidades reinician y el tiempo corre nuevamente, en esta ocasión Dawn ordena empezar con ataques de fuego, llamas abrazadoras comienzan a fluir en dirección al techo del estadio, lugar donde ágilmente las esquivaba Beautifly. En el aire la mariposa se veía ágil y segura de las instrucciones que su coordinadora le indicaba, cada movimiento denotaba precisión. Dawn comienza a frustrarse, May mantiene a su Pokémon a la distancia y se rehúsa a atacar, mientras que Quilava tal vez no se esté cansando y cinco minutos resultan insuficientes para que el tipo fuego se agote, pero cada ataque fallido le cuesta puntos a la coordinadora peli azul quien en esta ocasión esta mas consiente del marcador, pues parece que se está repitiendo la historia del primer asalto, Dawn se encuentra abajo por puntos mientras el tiempo continua su paso cruel e inclemente.

Dawn ordena a su Quilava nuevamente correr con gran poder y velocidad, de igual manera que en la segunda ronda contra Zoey el monstruo de fuego enciende sus llamas al máximo mientras corre y se vuelve completamente invisible al ojo humano, solo vagamente las cámaras de alta velocidad son capaces de seguirle el paso, mientras que los demás simples mortales que atestiguan el evento observan el halo de fuego que sigue al Pokémon.

May de inmediato ordena a Beautifly que vuele lo más alto posible, sin embargo a la mariposa le resulta complicado el simple hecho de volar… las embestidas de Quilava se han vuelto más poderosas y agresivas que antes, como ya se esperaba sin mencionar que no se puede contraatacar de ninguna forma ya que el enemigo no es visible.

Beautifly se descuida y recibe una ráfaga de ataques de alto impacto directamente. May se alarma en el instante en que ve como su hermosa y grácil mariposa cae en picada envuelto en llamas, sin embargo el monstruo se recupera al instante en que su coordinadora le grita pidiéndole solo unos instantes más. A pesar de las heridas la mariposa de May aguanta la embestida. Justo en ese momento la pelea es detenida, hecho que Dawn no comprende del todo…

Al voltear a ver el marcador se da cuenta de que aún hay tiempo… pero sus puntos están en cero… May gano el segundo asalto simplemente aguantando la presión de Dawn… Con esta victoria parcial, la coordinadora de Hoenn acorta distancias nuevamente colocándose a un solo punto de Dawn.

¿Cómo? Se pregunta la peli azul… ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo fue que Quilava perdió?... la chica voltea a ver a Red, quien aun permanecía sentado en el lugar que ella le indico… el joven simplemente observaba como parecía que Dawn se estaba confiando demasiado del poder de sus monstruos y no puede depender únicamente de ese rasgo… no en coordinación… pero la mirada de la peli azul continuaba fija en él, esperando que este le diera una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando…

Red se dio cuenta desde el primer instante de lo que estaba pasando, en la primera confrontación no se aprecio demasiado, pero en la segunda la estrategia de May se dibujo claramente en el panorama de la final. Los monstruos de Dawn están demasiado adecuados al estilo de combate que maneja Arsfield, sus formas de pelear son efectivas para una batalla pero no en coordinación, así que May descifro la manera en que cada uno de los monstruos de Dawn se habituaron a usar la fuerza de la batalla, pero con el estilo de coordinación.

Dawn parecía no entender nada a través de la mirada de Red, así que el entrenador simplemente se cubrió el ojo derecho con una de sus manos…

-¿No ve?... ¿Qué me quieres decir Red?- en ese momento Dawn comprendió todo… May había usado el tiempo y las condiciones de la batalla a su favor. En una batalla de coordinación los jueces observan la seguridad del Pokémon, así como su poder, velocidad y resistencia, sin embargo Pachirissu y Quilava son tan rápidos que se pierden de la vista y si los jueces no tienen a nadie a quien juzgar entonces los puntos de Dawn comienzan a bajar, así fue como May planeo las cosas, abusaría de las habilidades de las que Dawn estaba tan orgullosa.

-Esto no está funcionando… es hora de improvisar- menciona la coordinadora de Sinnoh mientras sostiene la próxima pokebola en sus manos. Su mirada esta fija en el marcador, que indica que su mínima ventaja se puede esfumar en cualquier instante… solo hay cuatro batallas, así que si la coordinadora de Sinnoh gana esta batalla resultara matemáticamente imposible que May pueda remontar… el punto crucial.

Ambas coordinadoras lanzan a sus monstruos al campo de batalla al mismo tiempo y ambos titanes aparecen… para ser alguien que ha sido tachada de tonta y torpe en muchas ocasiones, May le está dando una increíble lectura a la batalla y a los pensamientos que tiene la astuta e inteligente chica de Sinnoh… ahora la pelea será de poder contra poder, Mamoswine contra Venusaur, ambas coordinadoras parecen estar dispuestas a olvidar por completo las reglas de la coordinación y enfrentar poder contra poder.

Los dos titanes se encuentran en el centro del campo de batalla con poderosas embestidas ordenadas por sus coordinadoras. Los monstruos pelean ferozmente, ambos demostrando el elevado nivel de poder que poseen, ambos atacando sin ceder terreno, ambos demostrando todo su poder.

Dawn no sabe que hacer, May parece tenerla contra las cuerdas incluso después de haber lanzado a su Pokémon mas fuerte, su poder parece insuficiente para hacer frente a las habilidades de su oponente. Teóricamente Mamoswine tiene una ligera ventaja contra un tipo hierba, sin embargo Venusaur ha sabido contrarrestar las embestidas del oponente usando su propia fuerza, mientras que los poderosos ataques tipo hierba que el monstruo usa han creado una barrera la cual las heladas habilidades de Mamoswine han encontrado impenetrable.

Los ataques de hielo no pueden penetrar esa apretada defensa que May mantiene alrededor de su Pokémon, mientras que la fuerza bruta de Mamoswine no tiene efecto en contra de Venusaur… el tiempo corre pero en esta ocasión no beneficia a ninguna de las dos coordinadoras.

-¡Venusaur, es hora!- grita May a su Pokémon, que de inmediato comienza a reunir energía.

Dawn de inmediato sospecha lo que ocurre, May ha ordenado un rayo solar, algo que sorprende a los asistentes pero no a ella, la peli azul esta consiente que May entreno cuatro meses con Red, él es el único capaz de enseñarle ataques eléctricos a un tipo agua… él es el único capaz de enseñarle a un tipo hierba a usar un rayo solar con la oscuridad de la noche…

-¡Mamoswine embiste con toda tu fuerza!- grita Dawn desesperada, segura de que el ataque que Venusaur está cargando significa su perdición.

El monstruo obedece de inmediato, ataca ferozmente sin embargo Venusaur contesta a la agresión incluso sin descuidar el rayo solar que estaba preparando. Dawn se horroriza al observar que Mamoswine no puede detener a Venusaur… la victoria que parecía sencilla ahora se había complicado…

Un devastador rayo solar es lanzado, iluminando la oscuridad de la noche, visto desde la distancia… un haz de luz más poderoso que cualquier otro reflector que iluminaba en esta noche la torre listón… un haz de luz que impacta de lleno al poderoso Mamoswine quien a pesar de su poder termina siendo derrotado aun con tiempo en el reloj…

Dawn observa con tristeza el panorama en el que se encuentra… en su mano la pokebola que contiene a su Pokémon mas fuerte… a pesar de ello no fue rival para la oposición que May presento… la coordinadora de Hoenn, con el rostro serio y frio… May está completamente concentrada en lo que tiene que hacer, ya con una pokebola en su mano, solo esperando a que Dawn decida cuál será su último movimiento, la batalla que parecía sencilla se complico como el marcador lo indica… las personas del estadio mayoritariamente se encuentran en silencio incrédulos de lo que está pasando… May ha aprovechado bastante el poco entrenamiento que Red le dio, sin mencionar que ha generado una estrategia acorde a cada movimiento que la chica peli azul ha realizado… los jueces observan cada detalle… el enfrentamiento final, el momento que decidirá quién será merecedora del título mundial de coordinación… el marcador en este momento Dawn 4, May 4 y solo un punto más por disputar.

La elección es obvia, sin embargo la confianza de la coordinadora de Sinnoh se ha esfumado después de lo que ha presenciado… la hora llega, la batalla final.

Las dos coordinadoras lanzan a sus últimos monstruos al campo de batalla, un enfrentamiento que todos esperaban, Blasiken la evolución del primer Pokémon de May se enfrentara a Prinplup la evolución del primer Pokémon de Dawn.

Las coordinadoras y los Pokémon esperan con ansias el momento en que los cinco minutos comiencen a correr… Dawn y Prinplup cuentan con ventaja al ser Blasiken un monstruo tipo fuego, pero May se ve muy concentrada, fría y calculadora… la chica sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer para ganar esta batalla.

El tiempo empieza a correr al igual que ambos monstruos, quienes comienzan a agredirse en el centro del campo de batalla. Los dos son bastante rápidos, sin embargo en este estilo de combate Blasiken es superior a Prinplup, como se puede apreciar pues difícilmente el pingüino puede seguir el paso al guerrero de May.

Las dos coordinadoras ordenan sus mejores ataques, Prinplup ataca velozmente con hidrobombas de poder inigualable sin embargo Blasiken hace gala de su agilidad para esquivar con facilidad los poderosos ataques que de impactar resultarían fatales. El monstruo de May se mantiene cerca, golpeando repetidamente a Prinplup quien se ve en problemas para formular un contraataque…

Las estrategias no sirven… los puntos y el tiempo comienzan a actuar en contra de Dawn... la final está en riesgo para la peli azul… es hora de intentar algo radical o caer sin oponer resistencia…

-¡Prinplup, sentado!- ordena Dawn… aun sin estar del todo segura de que es lo que va a hacer…

May se sorprende un poco… ¿Acaso Dawn estaba renunciado?... no, eso era impensable, la coordinadora de Sinnoh no es de esas que se dan por vencidas.

-¡Blasiken patada de fuego!- ordena May, sin cambiar su estrategia ni un instante.

El monstruo tipo fuego golpea con furia a él desprevenido Prinplup de Dawn…

-¡Ahora sujeta a Blasiken!-

El pingüino de inmediato obedece, a pesar del poderoso impacto que recién había recibido Prinplup es capaz de sujetarse con toda la fuerza de sus aletas a la pierna derecha de Blasiken, quien por más esfuerzos que realiza no puede zafarse del agarre de Prinplup.

-¡Ahora, Rayo burbujas!-

Prinplup obedece y las instrucciones resultan devastadoras para Blasiken, que soporta el castigo pero se nota bastante agotado… May no sabe qué hacer, esta situación no la tenía contemplada pues no es parte de la forma de pelear de Dawn… la concentración y estrategia colapsan pues Blasiken no puede quitarse a Prinplup por mas cosas que May intenta ordenarle desesperadamente a su monstruo… parece que todo acabo…

-Prinplup hidrobomba!- ordena terminantemente Dawn.

El pingüino sujeto a la pierna de Blasiken soporto el castigo que el tipo fuego le había propinado hasta ese momento, ahora el telón de la final caería al igual que Blasiken. Prinplup lanza una hidrobomba a una distancia tan cercana que termina arrojando por los aires a Blasiken quien impacta de lleno contra el suelo del estadio, fulminado, dando por terminada la batalla.

Prinplup cae agotado también después de que el resultado de la batalla final es anunciado. Dawn gana el punto final y el marcador final queda Dawn 5, May 4. La ovación en el estadio nacional de coordinación se escucha en toda la isla, el quinto maestro coordinador del mundo había sido elegido, Dawn la coordinadora más odiada del mundo esta noche era aclamada por todos, había finalmente alcanzado ese sueño que tanto había anhelado.

Dawn corre a abrazar a su Prinplup, quien yace agotado en el centro de la arena. La chica se arrodilla con lagrimas en sus ojos… algo que su Pokémon no entiende… ¿Por qué lloraba en esta ocasión?, ¿Acaso habían perdido la batalla?... pero esta vez las lagrimas de la chica eran de felicidad, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La pantalla principal del estadio mostraba el resultado, Dawn era mostrada como la ganadora y campeona del festival mundial de coordinación.

May observaba, su Blasiken había fallado, su estrategia fue fulminada en el último momento cuando la gloria estaba tan cerca… ¡Zoey!, ella era la respuesta, Dawn hizo exactamente lo mismo que Zoey intento hacer en su batalla contra ella, solo que en esta ocasión Prinplup tenía ventaja al poder soportar las embestidas del tipo fuego… Dawn hizo algo inesperado y May no supo adaptarse a la situación, aposto todo a que su oponente no cambiaría su postura ni estilo… sin duda una Dawn muy diferente a la última vez que pelearon.

El júbilo en el estadio nacional se desborda, de inmediato un podio especial al centro de la arena se comienza a armar, un lugar donde de inmediato llegan las medallas del segundo y primer lugar además del codiciado trofeo.

La primera en recoger la medalla que le corresponde a su segundo lugar es May, quien tristemente abraza a Dawn y la felicita por su victoria. Dawn aplaude el esfuerzo de May mostrando respeto a los sentimientos que la chica debe tener en este momento. Ahora llega el turno de Dawn, al igual que May primero suben sus Pokémon a quienes se les coloca una medalla conmemorativa de oro, la cual indica la posición que han ganado en la historia. La chica entra en escena y recibe de manos de su madre su medalla y el trofeo, con nuevos listones con los colores de Sinnoh y su nombre grabado en ella junto al de su madre. La quinta maestra coordinadora alza el trofeo en señal de victoria mientras una lluvia de papeles brillantes inunda el estadio que aplaude a la nueva campeona. Su vestido es hermoso, sus Pokémon están alegres y ella ha logrado todo lo que se había propuesto hacer en la isla Cinnabar.

-¿Así que tu eres Red?, finalmente nos conocemos en persona- menciona Joanna mientras se coloca junto al demonio errante.

Red simplemente la observa, sin saber que responder, ignorando por completo lo que la dama piense de él…

-Solo quería decirte que eres bienvenido en la familia- habla con una sonrisa Joanna al momento en que empuja a Red – Ahora ve con ella-.

El demonio errante se acerca a la coordinadora, quien se encuentra disfrutando su momento de triunfo después de tanto sufrimiento y desconcierto, después de tantas dudas y fracasos ahora estaba en la cima, había alcanzado ese sueño que tanto anhelaba y se había reivindicado a la vista de todos. Dawn observa con sus ojos azules a Red… al verlo recuerda el primer día que paso con él, esas palabras que le dijo habían tomado un nuevo significado…

"Deseo proteger aquello que amo"… y así fue, Dawn ahora es capaz de proteger todo lo que ama, ahora tiene la fuerza para hacerlo, pero además tiene algo nuevo, algo que siempre supo pero no podía decir, algo que también debía proteger… sus propios sentimientos.

Red y Dawn nuevamente se funden en un beso frente a todo el estadio nacional que ovaciona a la nueva campeona mundial de coordinación… Dawn alcanzo su sueño en una noche mágica que jamás podrá olvidar…


	17. Capitulo 17: La Gran Final Red Vs Ash

Capitulo 17: La Gran Final Ash Vs Red

¿Qué es el destino?... ¿realmente existe? Y en este caso ¿pueden dos personas realmente estar predestinadas a conocerse, a vivir distanciados, y a la vez estar unidos por un lazo desconocido?... pero, ¿qué es realmente el destino?, ¿por qué nos conocimos?... y lo más importante, ¿qué fue lo que nos hizo mantenernos unidos a pesar de todas las adversidades que vivimos juntos?...

No lo sé, incluso en este momento de mi vida no sé qué es lo que es el destino… no sé si exista, pero si se que dos personas pueden ser muy diferentes, vivir distanciados por dos caminos diferentes, pero aun así pueden encontrarse a pesar de todas las adversidades y la distancia, esto es gracias a un poder tan grande como el destino: el amor.

Mi nombre es Dawn, en este momento de mi vida yo soy la más reciente campeona del festival mundial de coordinación. Todo el pasado quedo atrás, a nadie le importaba lo que había hecho, porque todos estaban seguros de que había cambiado… esa historia ya la conocen, como llegue hasta la final y con mucho esfuerzo y un poco de suerte pude vencer a May, quien fue una oponente muy complicada… pero mi historia no termina ahí, pues como es usual aun faltaba el sueño de Red, quien se enfrentaría en esa mítica final contra mi amigo entrenador, el legendario referente de pueblo Pallet: Ash.

Los rayos del sol han iluminado la arena que el día de hoy se encuentra seca… se trata del Poseidón, el estadio acuático que esta mañana alberga en su interior a una multitud extasiada que contempla sin parpadear ni tener un solo respiro, pues observan la final del nuevo evento que se realizo en la isla Cinnabar, que no es otro que el torneo mundial de batallas dobles.

Dos parejas de las mismas regiones se enfrentan dando todo lo que tienen, creando combinaciones y demostrando lo que significa el trabajo en equipo. Dos parejas, dos guerreros provenientes de la región Kanto, dos amazonas provenientes de la región Sinnoh, un nuevo torneo y solo una pareja alzara el trofeo.

Las personas que se dieron cita en el lugar, observan desde las gradas el campo seco, ausente de esa enorme cantidad de agua que hizo famoso al lugar. Dentro del desolado y arenoso terreno una coordinadora pierde súbitamente las esperanzas de lograr los dos títulos que se había propuesto levantar.

-Perdóname Red… es mi culpa…- mencionaba triste Dawn, mientras abrazaba tiernamente al demonio errante. Este simplemente tomo el mentón de la chica y alzo su mirada, hasta que ambas miradas se encontraron.

-No es tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste… además la batalla aun no termina- respondió cálidamente el joven a la triste chica, mientras este desviaba su propia mirada en dirección al marcador principal que indicaba claramente lo que estaba pasando en la final del nuevo torneo… el enfrentamiento era ocho contra ocho en parejas de dos y Dawn se había quedado sin Pokémon que pudieran combatir… Red por su parte solo tenía a uno más con quien presentar oposición, mientras que los rivales de esta mañana estaban en su última pareja.

Cinthya y Lance hacen una formidable combinación, ambos analizando las debilidades del oponente, en este caso durante toda la batalla concentraron sus ataques en los cansados monstruos de la campeona coordinadora. Ahora en la instancia final habían conseguido lo que querían. Garchomp y Dragonite esperan al que será el último oponente que Red decida lanzar… sin importar que tan poderoso sea el demonio errante al igual que sus monstruos salidos del infierno, no podrá enfrentar el solo a los dos mejores Pokémon de los campeones de Kanto y Sinnoh.

Por primera vez se nota como el joven de la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo duda mientras piensa en su último movimiento… la final del campeonato mundial de batalla es en solo unas horas y ahora estaba complicado.

¿Reservar mi último Pokémon para esta noche y rendirme… o pelear aquí y arriesgar todo?... una difícil decisión para cualquiera… en la batalla final se deben presentar seis monstruos que se enfrentaran a los seis contrarios, pero para alguien que sabe que estos deben descansar al menos 24 horas entre batalla y batalla el panorama se complica aun más. Sus Pokémon están cansados, ganar este torneo no es necesario y si arriesga aquí a su equipo, no tendrá con que combatir esta noche ya que el especialista posee solo seis Pokémon…

Al ver la mirada triste de Dawn ante el fracaso aparente se da cuenta que este torneo es la primera actividad que realizan juntos como pareja. Así con el mismo fulgor en sus ojos como se negó a perder a la coordinadora peli azul, el demonio errante lanza a su último monstruo al campo de batalla, aferrándose a una victoria imposible… pero con Dawn a su lado él podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Kadabra es la última elección del demonio errante, el monstruo se mantiene serio y prácticamente sin movimiento, solo observando el difícil panorama que tiene enfrente. Comunicándose con su entrenador por medio de telequinesis, el Pokémon psíquico acepta los términos bajo los que tendrá que pelear mientras el referee anuncia el reinicio de la batalla.

Al instante ambos monstruos oponentes se lanzan sobre el demonio que tienen enfrente. Kadabra esquiva grácilmente los devastadores y fugaces ataques de sus adversarios, sin darles oportunidad de acercarse lo suficiente a él. Las combinaciones de la pareja contraria son perfectas, pero aun así difícilmente pueden superar al tipo Psíquico quien se muestra serio y concentrado ante el reto que enfrenta.

Dawn esta vez solo puede observar… furiosa por dentro, pues nuevamente se ve obligada a simplemente ver como Red salva la situación.

Kadabra pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra Garchomp, quien difícilmente consigue mantener el ritmo vertiginoso del Pokémon psíquico… Kadabra resulta ser un autentico desafío, incluso para dos grandes experimentados como lo son sus rivales… sin embargo la desventaja numérica se hace más evidente conforme la batalla se desarrolla.

-¡Dragonite, híper rayo!-

-¡Garchomp, híper rayo!-

-Kadabra, Psíquico-

Ante las instrucciones de los entrenadores, los monstruos en el campo de batalla crean la escena que sus maestros tenían en los pensamientos. Dos poderosos híper rayos impactan de lleno la barrera psíquica creada por el monstruo del demonio errante. La explosión resultante crea una sofocante cortina de humo que de inmediato aprovecha Kadabra para salir del rango visual de sus oponentes.

A los dos monstruos oponentes solo les queda la opción de entrar dentro de la enceguecedora cortina de humo, donde el Pokémon que parecía salido del infierno ya los esperaba para emboscarlos.

El humo no se dispersa… Dawn observa a Red quien ha dado muy pocas instrucciones a su guerrero y al observar que su estrategia comienza a funcionar cierra sus ojos… él es en verdad una autentica incógnita… sin embargo la peli azul está consciente de que algo trama el demonio errante.

Usando sus poderes psíquicos parece ser que Kadabra está manteniendo el humo en su posición impidiendo que se disperse, así mantiene una ligera ventaja ante sus adversarios, quienes obedecen al instante las ordenes de sus entrenadores y atacan infructuosamente la gran mancha de humo que cubre buena parte del estadio.

Obligados por su oponente Garchomp y Dragonite entran en la zona muerta. En una total incerteza todos en el estadio observan lo que ocurre… una vez dentro del humo los Pokémon de Cinthya y Lance están completamente a la merced de Kadabra.

Sonidos emergen de la sofocante mancha negra, ataques de ambos monstruos que se adentraron a las profundidades de un infierno de oscuridad e incerteza, ataques que salen de la mancha indicando que un conflicto se desarrolla en su interior. Los estruendos se hacen cada vez más frecuentes y los ataques emergen sin sentido… Garchomp y Dragonite atacan infructuosamente a un oponente que no pueden ver ni oír y sus entrenadores tampoco pueden ayudarlos en este momento…

Con gran fuerza Dragonite sale despedido hacia el exterior de la zona de combate, bastante lastimado e incapaz de continuar. Hecho ante el cual de inmediato Lance se alarma al ver a su guerrero ha caído de forma brutal, algo que se nota tenía bastante miedo de que ocurriera el miembro de la elite 4 de Kanto.

-¡Detrás de ti!- grita histérico Red al momento en que abre los ojos alarmado.

Garchomp usando sus largas extremidades consigue abrir una pequeña ventana entre el espeso humo, una ventana en la que puede ver claramente a Kadabra, quien se sorprende al quedar de espalda y desprotegido ante un adversario que utilizo a su compañero de escudo para moverse y aprender los patrones de movimiento del oponente de forma cruel pero efectiva.

Lance observa feliz a Cinthya, a pesar de lo que le ocurrió a su Pokémon… todo era parte de la estrategia desde el principio.

Garchomp lanza un devastador ataque a Kadabra, quien por primera vez en todo el campeonato mundial y el torneo de batalla doble, sale despedido y colisiona de lleno contra el muro oeste del estadio. El guerrero intenta levantarse y el referee espera para ver si puede continuar.

-No te levantes… esto se acabo- le dice Red a su cansado monstruo al momento en que busca los ojos de su musa peli azul y la abraza tiernamente.

-Perdón Dawn… no lo pude lograr…-

Ambos se sonríen mientras sus miradas se encuentran fijas en el otro, esto ante la mirada aun incrédula de Lance y Cinthya. El resultado de la batalla final del campeonato mundial de parejas es anunciada, un resultado que ni siquiera los vencedores esperaban. El júbilo se desata en el rostro de los vencedores y la felicidad invade incluso a los que cayeron en el campo de batalla, Lance y Cinthya se abrazan llenos de alegría mientras la pantalla muestra el resultado final y a los campeones del primer torneo mundial de batalla doble.

La música comienza a sonar en el estadio nacional mientras la alegría de los vencedores contagia a todos los asistentes, pero como en toda competencia, siempre los rostros de la victoria y la derrota contrastan demasiado uno del otro. La decepción en los ojos de la coordinadora campeona es innegable, sin embargo Red no cambia su semblante, a pesar de estar igualmente decepcionado.

Dawn toma la mano de Red y ambos proceden a saludar amistosamente y mostrar su respeto a los vencedores, quienes corresponden el gesto de igual manera. La pareja de Lance y Cinthya toman sus posiciones y se preparan para ser premiados por su logro, ambos observando el trofeo que les entregaran en breve y que representa el premio al esfuerzo que realizaron como equipo para llegar hasta esta instancia y ganarle a los favoritos en la instancia final.

La coordinadora peli azul y el demonio errante salen de la arena, pues ya no hay nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Ambos son aplaudidos por un amplio sector del estadio. Los aplausos se transforman en un momento conmovedor en el que incluso hay lagrimas de parte de algunos aficionados quienes ovacionan a sus campeones. Los jóvenes aplauden al público que los ha apoyado y abandonan la arena devorados por la penumbra de los túneles de acceso.

-… perdieron, ¿Cómo paso?-

Una interrogante sorpresiva aqueja a la mente del entrenador de pueblo Pallet Ash Kétchup, quien se encuentra en su habitación en la torre 3 del centro Pokémon nacional, aun con sus pijamas y mirando con detenimiento en la televisión lo que fue la final del certamen de batalla doble, donde sorpresivamente el resultado no fue el que todos esperaban.

-Amor, ellos son simplemente Dawn y Red, son muy fuertes pero no son invencibles- le menciona May, vestida igualmente con sus ropas para dormir, mientras se levanta de la cama y toma asiento junto al entrenador.

-Creí que esta noche no podría ganar… Red ha destrozado toda la oposición que ha tenido hasta este punto, mientras que yo solo he tenido suerte.-

-Red tiene sus meritos, pero tú también eres muy fuerte y siempre lo has sido... amor, anoche Dawn gano pero no fue sencillo para ella vencerme, hice lo que pude y estuve cerca de conseguirlo, aunque nadie esperaba nada de mí después de mi último enfrentamiento con ella- le dice tiernamente May a Ash mientras pone su cabeza en el hombro del joven, quien de inmediato abraza a la chica mientras continua mirando fijamente la premiación de la final.

Ash intenta descifrar las claves en la victoria de los campeones… ¿Cómo lo pudieron hacer?, encontrar la respuesta a esa incógnita sin duda lo ayudara a encontrarse con la victoria en la final que se peleara esta noche.

May comienza a preparar el desayuno, dejando solo momentáneamente al joven pensativo. Después de analizar un poco lo que ocurrió la respuesta lo golpea súbitamente: Dawn… ¿Por qué se concentraron primero en ella?

-Sus Pokémon estaban cansados- responde May ante las interrogantes de Ash, mientras ella sacaba algunas cosas del refrigerador y escucho al joven cuestionándose.

Ante esas palabras Ash reflexiona acerca de todo lo que ha ocurrido, como él junto con la castaña fueron eliminados por la pareja del demonio errante y la coordinadora de Sinnoh, como se vio en problemas en la semifinal cuando su Sceptile cayó casi sin poner resistencia. El campeonato mundial era un torneo sumamente exigente y participar en dos competiciones al mismo tiempo lo hacía aun más desafiante.

Ash sonríe mientras May se alegra y continúa con el desayuno felizmente, más que una coordinadora la chica parecía más un ama de casa dedicada y amorosa mientras que Ash parecía ya tener una estrategia para enfrentarse al demonio errante.

Ash y May desayunan juntos una vez que la chica termina de preparar con mucho cariño un desayuno especial para el entrenador que es dueño de su corazón. Ambos se muestran serios, Ash contesta de buena manera a todo lo que la coordinadora de Hoenn le dice, sin embargo su mente se encuentra en otro lugar.

El gran evento que ha transformado a la isla Cinnabar en la capital del mundo durante tres semanas está llegando a su fin y así como ocurrió con la final del festival mundial de coordinación, ahora las calles se encuentran repletas de banderas con un color rojo apagado bastante elegante, en el centro de la propaganda el emblema de la final del campeonato mundial Pokémon adornado con dos llamaradas, una en cada lado. Este emblema se encuentra adornando todos los postes de iluminación de las construcciones de la isla, así como Red y Dawn lo confirman en su paso de vuelta al centro nacional Pokémon.

La coordinadora peli azul se emociona cuando observa los preparativos para la final, mientras camina por las calles tomada románticamente de la mano del entrenador, quien para no perder su costumbre se nota bastante serio e indiferente, como si quisiera ignorar el gran privilegio que tendrá esta noche, en toda la historia solo unos pocos han llegado hasta la instancia final de un campeonato mundial y ahora Red pasara a formar parte de esa elite de maestros, aun mas si llegara a ser él quien gane.

Ambos caminan en silencio, aparentando no dar importancia al hecho de que recién acaban de perder en la final del certamen de batalla doble. Dawn decide romper el silencio conforme se acercan al centro nacional Pokémon.

-Red, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunta la pensativa coordinadora.

-Claro- responde seguro el entrenador.

-Sé que perder la final es mi culpa… por haber utilizado a los mismos Pokémon cansados que utilice anoche en la final, pero ¿Por qué decidiste que Kadabra no continuara?, pudiste haber vencido fácilmente a Garchomp en un uno contra uno.-

El demonio errante sonríe a la coordinadora al momento en que le responde:

-Kadabra estaba fulminado, tal vez pudo haber continuado… pero solo se habría terminado lastimando más de lo que ya esta… Kadabra es un mentiroso al igual que tú y yo, es capaz de mentir incluso acerca de su salud con tal de que yo me mantenga feliz-

-¿Yo?, ¡Red yo no soy una mentirosa!- responde bastante molesta la chica peli azul al momento en que soltaba furiosa la mano del entrenador

-Lo eres, justo hace dos noches me mentiste- contesta Red, sujetando a Dawn por los hombros y mirando fijamente sus ojos azules al momento en que agregaba: - me dijiste que amabas a Kenny, eso es una mentira… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Toda la furia de la coordinadora se esfuma al ver que su novio tiene un punto bastante valido… cuando se dispuso a responder con honestidad la pregunta de Arsfield, las palabras que salieron de su boca tenían un tono triste.

-Yo… no lo sé… hace años sentía algo por él… después apareciste tu y… te lastime mucho… tu vida ha sido difícil y yo solo la empeore… creí que…-

-Creíste que sería mejor que me alejara de ti-

-… si, tu lo sabías, ¿sabías que mentía cuando te dije que amaba a Kenny?-

-No, lo supe hasta que te bese y tus labios hablaron por ti… incluso estuve a punto de abandonarte… fue May la que me dio el valor de volver-

-Entonces creo que debo agradecerle a May- mencionaba Dawn al momento en que se abrazaba nuevamente con Red y ambos continuaban en su camino hacia el centro nacional Pokémon.

El lugar luce bastante desolado a diferencia de todos los días anteriores, algo lógico ya que la mayoría de los entrenadores han dejado ya la isla, mientras que los turistas llegan solo a ver los enfrentamientos decisivos, dejando como resultado una enorme tranquilidad en un lugar que había estado rebosante de bullicio hasta ahora. En la cima de la torre de huéspedes 1 los dos mejores del mundo disfrutan de lo que será la última tarde que pasen en ese lugar…

La habitación de Dawn luce sumamente diferente a como se veía en días anteriores. El lugar se encuentra lleno de regalos de diversos patrocinadores de la región Sinnoh que le fueron enviados con intereses comerciales y para felicitarla por su victoria… ahora que la chica es campeona del mundo todos han volteado a verla…

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres ayuda Dawn?- pregunta Red, quien se encuentra sentado en la mesa, esperando como la coordinadora campeona le pidió.

-No Red tu solo espera, quiero darte una sorpresa-

El demonio errante veía por la ventana el paisaje de la isla mientras la luz del atardecer comenzaba a aparecer… aunque quisiera negarlo el joven estaba nervioso e inseguro, sus Pokémon estaban en la unidad de cuidados intensivos del centro nacional con la esperanza de que lleguen en la mejor forma posible a la batalla que se llevara a cabo en unas horas. El mundo entero estará observando lo que la onceava final depare, dos competidores y un solo campeón que pasara a formar parte de las páginas de la historia.

Las preocupaciones acerca del futuro de repente no importan y todo queda olvidado cuando Red comienza a oler un aroma hipnotizante… era comida… pero no cualquier comida.

-¡Sorpresa!- grita feliz Dawn al momento en que presenta un pequeño banquete que ella misma ha preparado. La chica aun con el delantal puesto observa con entusiasmo la reacción de Red ante la comida que con mucho cariño preparo para él.

El entrenador se pierde en el aroma que emerge del banquete. Cuando quita la tapa del recipiente se sorprende aun mas al ver que se trataba de algo que no esperaba.

-Espagueti con albóndigas… y está muy bien preparado, la consistencia es la adecuada, la salsa es perfecta y la carne está bastante bien preparada… es mi comida favorita, ¿Cómo lo supiste?, nunca le he dicho a nadie eso-

La peli azul sonríe mientras toma asiento y se dispone a comer, con una gran sonrisa responde a la interrogante del demonio errante:

-Anoche después de que me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia me puse a pensar que no sabía nada de ti, que siempre me he quejado que nunca me dices nada, que todo lo que he hecho hasta este momento es quejarme… recordé nuestros viajes y me di cuenta de que en verdad se mucho sobre ti, se quién eres en realidad, sé que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti y sé que aunque a veces parezca lo contrario, pero tú nunca me has fallado, no me fallaste ese día en Sinnoh cuando llegaste a mi rescate, no me fallaste en las islas naranja cuando estaba en peligro, tú estabas herido y aun así apareciste, y no me fallaste anoche que esperaba que estuvieras a mi lado en la noche más importante de mi vida… sin ti jamás habría podido ganar… así que decidí que me dejare de quejar y llorar sin razón, lo único que quería era conocerte y creo que en verdad te conozco-

Mientras la feliz pareja comía de forma amena y agradable repentinamente Red se quedo serio en medio de la conversación, incluso aun con un gran bocado sin terminar en su garganta.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto la peli azul de inmediato al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de el entrenador.

-No… no pasa nada malo, es solo que… tu comida… me recordó mucho a la de mi madre… por un instante creí que nuevamente tenía 6 años y que estaba con esa familia a la que tanto amaba en ese entonces- respondió Arsfield mientras su voz se escuchaba con una extraña mezcla entre alegría y tristeza.

-Red, yo soy tu familia ahora-

El entrenador de inmediato se levanto de su asiento al escuchar esas palabras de la coordinadora campeona. Dawn de inmediato se alarmo y comenzó a cuestionar a Red:

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?- repetía una y otra vez la chica al demonio errante mientras este se dirigía hacia el otro extremo de la mesa donde la peli azul estaba sentada. Al llegar hasta el lugar Red se arrodillo frente a Dawn y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar de alguna forma la abrazo cálidamente.

-Dawn, no tienes idea… de cuantas veces soñé con escucharte decir eso-

-Red yo estoy aquí, siempre he estado y aquí seguiré siempre para ti…- respondió la coordinadora al momento en que correspondía al abrazo del demonio errante.

Una vez que ambos habían terminado de comer, la hora acordada para la final se comenzaba a acercar. Red debía recoger a sus Pokémon y encaminarse hacia el estadio nacional Volcano, mientras que Dawn se rehusaba a quedarse atrás:

-Aun te tengo una sorpresa mas, pero esta la veras cuando estés peleando en la final- menciono entusiasmada la coordinadora.

-Espero que no tengas en mente ponerte tu uniforme de porrista e ir a apoyarme así al estadio nacional- respondió bastante serio Arsfield.

-No, no es eso… un momento ¿Qué tiene eso de malo de cualquier forma?-

-Eres la coordinadora campeona de Sinnoh, ya no puedes comportarte como una niña-

-¿Y eso me lo dice el que se comió el espagueti con las manos?-

-Eso es diferente-

-Claro que no Red, siempre buscas una escusa para salirte con la tuya y eso no es just…-

Las palabras de la coordinadora fueron interrumpidas por el demonio errante que decidió besar a la chica para terminar con esa discusión sin sentido. Dawn al principio se rehusaba un poco a corresponder el beso de Red ya que era otra manera de salirse con la suya, sin embargo después de un instante no pudo resistir más. La chica cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba el beso del entrenador así como sus manos que recorrían su cuerpo en varias direcciones. Dawn estaba extasiada con tantas emociones recorriendo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo…

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos noto que el beso había terminado unos instantes antes y Red había utilizado el tiempo para escaparse del lugar y salirse con la suya. Dawn se molesta al instante, sin embargo sonríe aun saboreando sus labios después del beso tan apasionado de su novio, pues nunca imagino que el demonio errante fuera tan vigoroso en el aspecto sentimental.

Tambores de guerra se escuchan a la distancia… el sol con sus fieles y cálidos rayos comienza a perderse en el horizonte y el estadio nacional se ilumina súbitamente. La textura rojiza de la fachada del escenario adquiere movimiento, mientras los miles de asistentes a la gran cita comienzan a inundar las entradas a la construcción esperando que estas se abran y de inicio un evento único en la historia, la onceava final del campeonato mundial Pokémon.

La hora de la verdad está cerca, las personas finalmente son dejadas entrar al interior de la estructura. Adentro el ambiente no es diferente a lo que ocurría afuera. En el exterior el sonido de los tambores aumentaba la ansiedad y la expectativa, mientras que en el interior la música recalcaba el ambiente, el marco de una fiesta.

Una vez cada ocho años se realiza un torneo de esta envergadura… un torneo donde los mejores del mundo se baten en duelos espectaculares y únicos… una competencia donde todos se exigen el máximo, pues el titulo que está en juego no es cualquier cosa… de los 236 entrenadores que llegaron con un sueño a la isla Cinnabar, ahora solo quedan dos, dos elegidos que pelearan esta noche para unirse a ese elite selecta de campeones de los cuales hasta la fecha solo hay diez en todo el mundo… y el onceavo será el ultimo que quede en pie al final del gran enfrentamiento de esta noche.

El estadio nacional Volcano, con la pared del fuego de Moltres en su zona superior ilumina el horizonte de la isla Cinnabar. Muy poco fue el tiempo que tomo llenarlo por completo y como era de esperarse muchos se quedaron afuera del gran evento.

La música en el interior se hace cada vez más rápida y agresiva, al momento en que las luces comienzan a apagarse poco a poco, causando expectativa y emoción ante el inminente inicio de lo que será la gran final de un evento único. Finalmente y con un gran estruendo para no salirse de la costumbre local las luces se apagan por completo, seguidas de una gran ovación de los espectadores. La ceremonia de clausura da comienzo.

La penumbra domina la luz de la pared de fuego que se encuentra coronando el estadio nacional. El halo de fuego es lo único que separa a la isla de la oscuridad total, pues todas las luces se apagan al unisonó. Como si de una magnifica composición melódica se tratase toda la isla es el espectáculo. Los estruendos de miles de tambores ensordecen a los asistentes al estadio mientras las luces aun son un mito… un grito de batalla ensordecedor desgarra el sonido del enigmático silencio que se apodero del lugar, pero en esta ocasión los sonidos que predominan parecen diferentes…

En la cima del estadio nacional aparece una luz, indicando la posición de un guerrero que viste atuendos tradicionales de la región Jottho, un hombre que porta una antorcha apagada. Ante la mirada atónita y expectante de todos los asistentes el hombre se acerca peligrosamente a las llamas de Moltres, rápidamente se ve envuelto en las poderosas llamas sin embargo este no cede a su labor. Completamente protegido por su atuendo tradicional consigue robar una llama del abrasador fuego al momento en que comienza a descender en la escalinata del estadio. Lentamente con su traje notoriamente quemado y con tambores y sonidos característicos de la región Jottho que potencian cada uno de sus pasos, el hombre que porta en alto la flama de Moltres es recibido por múltiples guerreros con vestuarios similares al suyo, además de también haber algunos con trajes tradicionales de la isla Cinnabar, todos ya esperaban en el centro de la arena. Los tambores resuenan en una melodía diferente a lo que habían estado acostumbrados hasta este momento… es entonces cuando aparece desplegado a lo largo de la arena un video con el cual los guerreros se sincronizan de inmediato, los sonidos y las luces son enigmáticos y a la vez imponentes, las imágenes se sincronizan de igual manera con la música viva que crea estruendos en las altas gradas del estadio nacional, induciendo a un éxtasis a los asistentes. En el centro la flama del legendario Pokémon es presentada a los cuatro vientos, mientras que el espectáculo transporta a los asistentes a un lugar muy diferente al ambiente al que se habían acostumbrado durante estas tres semanas. Un lugar lleno de pastos verdes y campos enormes, una ciudad en medio de un continente… era la bienvenida que ciudad Olivine le estaba dando a la flama, lo que todos en el estadio estaban atestiguando era el cambio de estafeta, lo que le depara al mundo el próximo campeonato mundial, el doceavo campeonato mundial Pokémon a realizarse en Ciudad Olivine, en la región Jottho… los guerreros de la isla Cinnabar se despiden de la flama, mientras que los guerreros de Olivine danzan y ofrecen un espectáculo inigualable que termina con una gran sorpresa. El video termina con gran majestuosidad entre el sonido de canticos y tambores, presentando la fecha programada para la ceremonia de apertura del futuro evento. A diferencia de lo que habían sido los campeonatos mundiales hasta la fecha, el siguiente será en solo cuatro años.

La llama del legendario Pokémon de fuego es escoltada por los guerreros hasta uno de los túneles de acceso a la arena hasta perderse de la vista. La oscuridad predomina de nueva cuenta en el estadio nacional que ya se encontraba expectante a lo que ocurriera. Tambores resuenan en la oscuridad… estruendos que rompen el silencio exaltando los sentidos de los presentes. Voces hacen eco en las gradas del estadio nacional, sonidos que emergen de la oscuridad acompañados de imágenes que se proyectan desde la arena del estadio. Se trata de cada una de las finales de las que se tiene registro, desde la primera gran batalla final en la meseta índigo, donde el primer legendario campeón se corono hace ya más de ochenta años. Cada campeón alzando la copa mientras los sonidos atrapan la memoria de los que observan como las batallas se hacen cada vez más recientes y familiares. Pasando desde las verdes praderas de ciudad Viridian hasta las legendarias islas Shamuty en una de las finales más espectaculares, incluso recordando esos dos eventos históricos en ciudad Larousse en Hoenn y ciudad Corazonada en Sinnoh donde por primera ocasión en la historia alguien escribió su nombre en la copa en dos veces consecutivas, el ahora difunto campeón infame, quien fue el último en alzar la copa. El video y la música llegan al punto climático anunciando lo que todos esperaban ver: la final del onceavo campeonato mundial Pokémon.

La exaltación del público es incitada por los tambores que no han cesado ni un solo instante, y sin dar un solo momento de respiro el himno oficial de la competencia comienza a resonar en los corazones de los asistentes quienes ya estaban bastante ansiosos por ver como todo iniciaba. Una luz ilumina la oscuridad, como un rayo de sol Dawn aparece en uno de los extremos de la arena. Vestida con un vestuario en color plateado la chica parece un trofeo en sí. La recién elegida campeona de coordinación porta en sus manos el objeto de deseo de miles, el objeto que solo nueve personas han poseído a lo largo de toda su historia: la copa del campeón mundial, el maestro Pokémon, una figura dorada semi alargada que posee una estrella de ocho puntas en su extremo superior, haciendo alusión al astro rey. A su vez esta sostiene una bola maestra hecha completamente de oro. Un trofeo que tiene grabado el nombre de los diez maestros que han hecho historia y han ganado el título que muchos ostentan pero pocos obtienen… y esta noche dos se enfrentaran por obtener esa codiciada posición, la del maestro Pokémon.

Dawn camina con el trofeo en sus manos mientras la música y los tambores anuncian cada uno de sus pasos hasta un podio especial levantado en el extremo opuesto de las gradas del estadio. La chica sube la escalinata mientras los asistentes se emocionan ante su paso. El trofeo está más cerca que nunca de las personas, pero es la nueva campeona coordinadora la única con derecho a tocar la copa y por ende será ella quien se la entregue al campeón que emerja esta noche.

El centro de la arena que había estado cubierto hasta este momento finalmente muestra su forma ante el público, el círculo central tiene el emblema de la final, el símbolo del maestro Pokémon adornado con dos flamas a los costados y el símbolo de la región Kanto en el fondo de la figura. Dawn llega hasta su posición y todo está listo, la música aun no concluye y los participantes toman sus posiciones en el centro de la arena, saliendo ambos desde los accesos a la arena acompañados de los tres referees que se encargaran de las decisiones en la final. Ambos participantes dan la espalda a el trofeo al momento en que salen, sin embargo Red Arsfield parece desviar su atención… el no mira el trofeo si no a Dawn, simplemente pensando si esa era la sorpresa a la que se refería la peli azul. Ash por su cuenta mira fijamente a un sector de las gradas donde se encuentra May apoyando como era de esperarse.

La arena ruge, el estadio entero cobra vida… muchas veces el demonio errante ha entrado en batalla, y han sido muchos los lugares donde ha alzado trofeos de campeón… sin embargo por primera vez en su vida se sentía nervioso, su aliento era asfixiado por la respiración de los miles de asistentes, como si el aire fuera robado de la arena. Su pulso lo traicionaba, sus manos no dejaban de temblar... este enfrentamiento era muy diferente a todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora… ambos pelearían una batalla decisiva. Las notas del himno oficial comienzan a extinguirse mientras los jóvenes esperan simplemente el momento en que todo de inicio. Ambos con un bordado conmemorativo en su brazo izquierdo, el emblema de la final, sabedores de que solo uno de los dos levantara el trofeo... y el otro tristemente será olvidado como es una mala costumbre.

El himno concluye y los participantes dan la mano a los jueces de línea, quienes se encargaran de mantener el orden en el campo de batalla, ambos participantes dejando al último al contrario. Ash y Red se dan la mano, sin embargo más que un saludo amistoso parece un autentico desafío, se puede observar el fulgor en los ojos de ambos… el fuego de la batalla… ninguno dispuesto a ceder, ninguno dispuesto a perder.

La batalla final está lista para iniciar, sin embargo a diferencia de las batallas previas aquí con el afán de incluir incluso más dificultad a este enfrentamiento único los entrenadores deben seleccionar el orden en que aparecen sus Pokémon antes de iniciada la batalla y no puede haber cambios a media batalla. El sonido local anuncia las alineaciones que ambos entrenadores designaron para este momento histórico, comenzando por el demonio errante quien funge esta noche como el local al ser el aquel que tiene el rango mundial 1. El publico ovaciona al momento en que cada monstruo de Red es mencionado, una alineación y orden que muchos ya se imaginaban: Charizard, Jolteon, Kingler, Marowak, Clefairy y Kadabra. Estos últimos cuatro son los mismos que pelearon en la final de batalla doble hace unas horas, incluso en el mismo orden. Todos lo sabían, Red ira por todo desde el inicio mandando a su mejor guerrero al frente, si Ash consigue derrotar a los dos primeros monstruos del demonio errante, entonces Arsfield se verá en muchos problemas.

La hora de la alineación del retador llega y es aquí donde se podrá observar quien prevalecerá al final… los monstruos del retador son mencionados: Charizard, Snorlax, Bulbasaur, Sweallow, Squirtle y Pikachu. Toda una sorpresa la alineación del retador quien parece decidido a pelear al mismo nivel del demonio errante y dejando un curioso enfrentamiento de dos Pokémon iguales al inicio de la batalla, algo nunca antes visto en una final de campeonato mundial.

Los dos oponentes se observan desde sus posiciones, cada uno en los extremos opuestos del estadio… dos pokebolas son lanzadas al aire… la final inicia.

Dos poderosos dragones aparecen y aunados con el estruendo del estadio ovacionando las hostilidades dan inicio, la batalla final comienza a desarrollarse entre los dos monstruos que obedecen las órdenes de sus maestros, como un poderoso relámpago que crece cada vez más y más.

Ambos dragones luchando sin miramientos, ambos dispuestos a no rendirse jamás. El Charizard de Red se nota mucho más experimentado y fuerte que el guerrero de Ash, quien difícilmente le sigue el paso a su oponente. Las llamas de ambos chocan sobre la arena causando explosiones devastadoras, sin embargo el dragón oscuro y experimentado se mantiene firme en su posición sin dejarse intimidar por el poder del contrario. El monstruo de Ash se comienza a molestar, este se ve mucho más joven y ágil que su oponente en ocasiones, pero la experiencia del oponente pesa bastante en esta batalla.

-¡Utiliza un movimiento sísmico Charizard!- le ordena el joven de pueblo Pallet a su guerrero quien lo obedece rápidamente en el campo de batalla. El dragón se eleva ante la fría e inclemente vista de su oponente… Red no ordena nada y su monstruo no se mueve. El Charizard del retador se acerca peligrosamente a su oponente con la esperanza de sujetarlo y culminar con las órdenes que su entrenador le ha dado, sin embargo la misión resulto más que imposible. El demonio de Red a pesar de no recibir ninguna orden de su entrenador reacciono golpeando ferozmente con la cola a su oponente. Ash pudo confirmar el enorme poderío de su oponente, su Charizard se levanta del impacto, con dificultad pero aun con suficiente voluntad de seguir peleando.

Los dos dragones intensifican sus ataques, ambos peleando ferozmente, las llamas inundan el estadio nacional como se había anticipado. Fuego lanzado desde varias direcciones… los impactos colisionan entre ellos causando explosiones que ambos oponentes intentan aprovechar infructuosamente. Ash y Red se encuentran al mismo nivel; mucho se dijo acerca del retador y su aparente incapacidad para pelear al nivel del demonio errante, sin embargo el entrenador de pueblo Pallet deja muy claro porque está en la final.

Acatando las órdenes de Red el Charizard oscuro abre sus alas y se eleva hacia las alturas del estadio mientras que su oponente de inmediato se lanza en su persecución. Los dos dragones surcan los cielos, enfrentándose, batiendo sus poderosas alas en los inclementes vientos de la isla. El monstruo del demonio errante es mucho más rápido en el cielo que en la tierra, hasta este momento la batalla entre los tipo fuego había sido bastante pareja, sin embargo en este momento parece que Ash está en el escenario que Red había planeado desde el inicio. Los dos dragones fácilmente reconocibles por su color y por sus alas… el Pokémon del demonio errante posee cicatrices en varias partes de su cuerpo, las más notorias en sus alas, las cuales no había mostrado hasta este momento y ahora que las despliega completamente se nota claramente como una de estas parece destrozada… a pesar de la aparente incapacidad el dragón es sumamente veloz y ágil en el cielo.

Ash simplemente puede observar como su Pokémon se ve superado en velocidad y abrumado ante los poderosos ataques de su oponente, el panorama que se había mantenido balanceado ahora comenzaba a inclinarse a favor del demonio errante.

-¡Charizard Lanzallamas!- ordena desesperado Ash mientras su dragón en el cielo difícilmente puede precisar la posición de su adversario. El oponente embiste a gran velocidad desgastando al guerrero con cada golpe directo que consigue.

-¡Contra el suelo!- ordena el demonio errante. Su monstruo de inmediato obedece y sujeta a su oponente.

Ambos dragones se precipitan desde las alturas. El Pokémon de Ash intenta liberarse del agarre sin éxito mientras las distancias entre las alturas y el suelo se acortan peligrosamente. Resignado a haber fallado… el dragón del entrenador de pueblo Pallet consigue hacer un último movimiento. Con gran dificultad el monstruo apunta directo al ala lastimada de su oponente y lanza su aliento abrasivo de la manera más poderosa y precisa posible.

El impacto en el centro de la arena es colosal, incluso la poderosa llama del retador se apaga en ese momento. El estadio tiembla y el Charizard de Red se muestra imponente sobre el cuerpo de su oponente derrotado.

El Pokémon de Ash ya no puede continuar, Red se pone a la cabeza de la final.

Ash devuelve a su monstruo a su Pokebola, un tanto decepcionado ante el resultado pues no era el esperado, sin embargo al mirar el panorama que ahora tiene enfrente Ash sonríe.

El segundo monstruo del entrenador de pueblo Pallet aparece en el campo de batalla, un gran Snorlax que alguna vez atrapo en su viaje por la región de las islas Naranja, un Pokémon que no había aparecido en el campeonato mundial hasta este momento. Al perezoso se le nota inexperto, lento e inclusive hasta torpe en comparación con el poderoso y orgulloso dragón del demonio errante, haciendo que más de uno comience a dudar de las habilidades del joven.

Las hostilidades reinician en la arena y al instante, silenciando los malos comentarios y criticas en su contra, el Snorlax de Ash se lanza con gran velocidad sobre el desprevenido Charizard. Red reacciona rápido al igual que su monstruo, la ventaja y el momento anímico lo tiene el demonio errante, sin embargo cuando las órdenes del joven llegan a su Pokémon ambos pierden al instante la confianza que tenían.

-¡Charizard elévate!- Ordena Red. Una opción lógica ya que al enfrentarse a Snorlax desde el aire la ventaja corresponderá de inmediato al monstruo tipo fuego… sin embargo algo ocurre… Charizard no se puede elevar.

Snorlax impacta de lleno con un mega golpe a su oponente, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia. El dragón soporta el impacto y se levanta, sin embargo la incerteza irrumpe súbitamente en la mente de el entrenador del tipo fuego… ¿Qué paso?, Arsfield observa con detenimiento a su guerrero y confirma sus peores sospechas. Al más puro estilo de Paul, el Charizard de Ash dirigió su lanzallamas a la frágil y lastimada ala derecha del guerrero de Red, lastimando su punto débil e incapacitándolo para levantar el vuelo por unos instantes… Charizard acaba de perder su ventaja estratégica, ahora el duelo deberá hacerse cuerpo a cuerpo en el suelo.

En la arena los golpes y los lanzallamas no se hacen esperar más y ambos monstruos pelean ferozmente como sus entrenadores se lo ordenan. Los ataques entre ambos son poderosos y los estilos de batalla son similares. Ash decide pelear mano a mano contra Red y sus Pokémon lo han demostrado en el campo de batalla. Snorlax a base de mega golpes y embestidas ha logrado mantener bajo su control las distancias impuestas por el demonio errante, quien mantiene a su dragón lo más lejos posible del perezoso del retador. Charizard es muy fuerte, pero en un mano a mano contra un monstruo que es más pesado, los ataques de su guerrero se ven mermados… lo único que puede hacer es mantener distancias a base de ataques de fuego, sin embargo las distancias son acortadas por el monstruo oponente, quien cada vez se acerca más peligrosamente a su oponente.

Increíblemente Ash tiene a Red justo donde lo quería…

Snorlax consigue sujetar a Charizard y de inmediato aplica una letal plancha en contra del poderoso Pokémon, quien se ve incapaz de zafarse del aplastante agarre al que ha sido sometido.

-¡Ahora Snorlax Híper rayo!- ordena Ash… Red se queda incrédulo, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

El monstruo obedece a su entrenador, la distancia para efectuar ese poderoso ataque es muy corta e incluso Snorlax saldrá un poco lastimado a causa de la orden recibida… sin embargo la ejecución es letal. El perezoso impacta de lleno con un híper rayo al dragón atrapado quien recibe de lleno el ataque…

Snorlax está muy cansado, casi al borde del colapso… ha hecho un esfuerzo monumental al acatar con efectividad todos los comandos que su entrenador le dio… a Ash le costó prácticamente dos Pokémon pero cumplió el primer objetivo que se propuso: Charizard el mejor y más descansado monstruo de Red acaba de ser derrotado.

Dawn que se mantiene junto al trofeo observa igual de incrédula como su novio acaba de perder a su mejor guerrero, aquel a quien Red aposto todo al lanzarlo desde el inicio de la batalla y ahora el demonio errante podría tener problemas pues su equipo no está en condiciones como para pelear una batalla de semejantes proporciones.

El demonio errante comienza a dudar acerca de lo que ocurrirá en la batalla, Ash no es un oponente débil, mientras que el debe confiar en su segundo Pokémon. Una rápida mirada a su musa peli azul que se encuentra en el palco junto al trofeo y el entrenador está listo para volver a la batalla.

El turno de Jolteon llega y este aparece en el campo de batalla. El pequeño monstruo eriza su pelo y una corriente eléctrica es visible a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

Snorlax, cansado, intenta infructuosamente golpear al pequeño Pokémon oponente, Jolteon presenta una estrategia completamente diferente a lo que fue la apuesta con Charizard. Ash difícilmente puede apreciar al Pokémon eléctrico oponente, ya que desde el momento en que este entro al campo Red solo ha dado una orden:

-¡Corre!-

May en las gradas observa la rapidez de Jolteon, esta de inmediato le recuerda a sus enfrentamientos con Dawn, como Quilava y Pachirissu eran difícilmente vistos por la joven… no hay duda, la peli azul aprendió esas habilidades del demonio errante pero aun así esta era una situación diferente pues Red no perderá puntos si Jolteon se vuelve invisible además este demuestra ser el maestro al ser incluso aun más rápido que los monstruos de la coordinadora de Sinnoh.

-Jolteon impactrueno- ordena el demonio errante mientras observa el desempeño de su monstruo eléctrico.

Una lluvia de relámpagos comienza a caer sobre el desprotegido Snorlax, quien intenta cubrirse infructuosamente de los ataques, que si bien no son muy poderosos si son precisos y provienen de todas las direcciones. Jolteon está en todas partes, a su paso una pequeña cortina de polvo es levantada, sin embargo esta también se encuentra muy detrás del veloz monstruo… sin poder hacer nada Snorlax cae derrotado en el centro de la arena. Red da otro golpe al retador que recién acababa de empatar la serie final.

Ash con la pokebola de Snorlax nuevamente en su mano sonríe, un gesto que de inmediato inquieta a su oponente… está perdiendo, pero parece que las cosas están saliendo como Ash las planeo.

El tercer Pokémon está listo y Ash lo lanza al campo de batalla. Bulbasaur está listo y en la arena del estadio nacional Volcano.

Jolteon inicia nuevamente con su estrategia mientras que Bulbasaur se queda en su posición, simplemente esperando una orden de su entrenador.

-Bulbasaur utiliza tus balas semilla-

De inmediato el tipo hierba comienza a disparar en todas direcciones las semillas que se encuentran en el bulbo de su espalda, rápidamente el campo de batalla se ve saturado de semillas, pero a pesar de esto Jolteon continua ileso. Parece que no hay manera de destrozar la estrategia de Red.

-Jolteon Impactrueno- ordena el confiando entrenador, sabedor de que en el oponente este ataque no será muy efectivo paro esto no implica que a la larga Bulbasaur termine sucumbiendo ante la estrategia planteada por el demonio errante.

Nuevamente una lluvia de relámpagos golpea al tipo hierba quien no se ha movido de su lugar. Como era de esperarse los múltiples ataques resultan infructuosos, causando un daño moderado al Pokémon oponente, pero aun nada de consideración.

Ash no ordena nada a su monstruo quien recibe los impactos de lleno, haciendo gala de fortaleza, sin duda este monstruo está mucho mejor entrenado que el anterior. El entrenador de pueblo Pallet observa impaciente, solo espera el momento justo, mientras Red comienza a dudar seriamente, preguntándose ¿Qué es lo que Ash está esperando?

Jolteon aparece… el monstruo es detenido de golpe aun sin saber qué es lo que está pasando. Al mirar las patas de su monstruo se da cuente del gran error que cometió desde el inicio de este enfrentamiento. Bulbasaur lleno con semillas toda la arena… semillas que no eran ordinarias, Ash estaba esperando que el Pokémon eléctrico las esquivara y estas se esparcieran en el suelo, en poco tiempo las semillas germinaron y ahora Jolteon tenía tres de sus patas atrapadas en las enredaderas creadas por el oponente… Jolteon no puede correr más.

Bulbasaur ahora ataca, el tipo hierba se mueve ágilmente por todas las enredaderas que hábilmente creo. Su oponente no puede hacer nada más que recibir los ataques de lleno, cada ataque más poderoso que el anterior… Red no sabe qué hacer…

-¡Bulbasaur balas semilla!-

-Jolteon Rayo-

Ante la incertidumbre el demonio errante lanza el ataque más poderoso que tiene… aunque el mismo sabe lo que ocurrirá.

El pequeño Pokémon recibe el golpe de las balas semilla, sin embargo algunas de estas son repelidas… Jolteon comienza a generar tanta electricidad que esta sale sin control de su cuerpo. El ataque fulminante es lanzado… un poderoso rayo que se eleva hasta el cielo es visto desde la costa de la isla Cinnabar, un ataque tan poderoso que incluso barre por completo las enredaderas que Bulbasaur había creado en la arena…

Dawn cada vez queda más asombrada ante lo que está viendo… ella conoce muy bien todas las habilidades de Red, en ese aspecto la chica no se lleva ninguna sorpresa, pero lo que sí es inconcebible es que exista alguien capaz de llevar a Red hasta ese extremo.

El demonio errante baja la mirada… Ash ha resultado un oponente más difícil de lo que había esperado y en su desesperación lanzo un ataque que el mismo se había prohibido…

Jolteon corre a gran velocidad, es tan rápido que el ojo humano no lo percibe… sin embargo toda esa velocidad hace que Jolteon comience a almacenar una gran cantidad de energía en su pequeño cuerpo, si el monstruo la saca toda de golpe el resultado es un demoledor trueno, capaz de fulminar a cualquier adversario… sin embargo la anatomía del pequeño no está hecha para soportar semejantes niveles de voltios y… el monstruo termina electrocutándose a sí mismo.

Un doble K.O. es anunciado en la arena… Ash pierde a su tercer Pokémon, mientras que Red pierde a su segundo. Ahora el demonio errante esta en problemas, su oponente aun tiene a tres monstruos listos para la batalla, aunque él tiene una ligera ventaja esta puede desvanecerse en cualquier instante, pues sus cuatro Pokémon restantes están cansados.

-¡Referee tiempo fuera!- grita Red

-¿Cómo que tiempo fuera? ¡No puedes pedir eso!- responde el confundido arbitro central del encuentro.

-Claro que si, consulta las reglas- replica desafiante el demonio errante solo para evidenciar el hecho de que el mismo arbitro desconocía esa posibilidad… no por ignorancia, más bien porque nadie nunca había utilizado ese recurso hasta ahora.

La pausa en la batalla le es concedida a Red, un minuto en el que podrá hacer lo que el desee.

De inmediato Arsfield le da la espalda a su contrincante, quien aun mira bastante extrañado lo que está pasando… el corazón del joven de pueblo Pallet está inquieto, su estrategia está funcionando y ahora puso al número 1 del mundo en la posición a la que tanto temía.

Los cuatro Pokémon restantes del demonio errante son sacados de su Pokebola… el demonio errante baja a su nivel mientras el estadio entero mantiene su mirada en la escena tan poco usual que se está desarrollando.

-Mis amigos…- les habla Red con un tono muy inseguro a sus monstruos quienes a su vez se acercan mientras observan con atención al rostro de su entrenador y escuchan detenidamente sus palabras –Estamos contra las cuerdas… me equivoque y agote las pocas posibilidades que teníamos de vencer… mi deseo es que nos retiremos, pero son ustedes los que entran en el campo de batalla a pelear y es su orgullo el que debo considerar antes de tomar una decisión. No están en optimas condiciones y el oponente enfrente es fuerte… hare lo que ustedes crean conveniente-

Los Pokémon de inmediato se acercan a su entrenador, demostrando el cariño y el respeto que le tienen… sus reacciones son inequívocas, ellos pelearan.

Arsfield retoma su posición con sus cuatro guerreros a su lado, de los cuatro el gran cangrejo entra en el campo de batalla… Kingler se ve claramente agotado, la ventaja en el marcador le pertenece al demonio errante sin embargo Ash consiguió su objetivo, vencer a los dos Pokémon descansados de Red con la intención de forzarlo a poner a los cansados en el campo de batalla… el marcador está en contra del entrenador de pueblo Pallet, pero los expertos saben que en este momento la ventaja la posee el joven.

Sweallow es lanzado a la batalla por Ash, continuando con la misma línea este Pokémon que el joven capturo durante sus viajes por Hoenn se ve fuerte y experimentado, un guerrero que se encuentra en teórica desventaja contra un oponente que es capaz de usar ataques eléctricos… pero en este punto cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Las hostilidades reinician, el ave Pokémon de inmediato se lanza al ataque a gran velocidad y Kingler no puede seguirle el paso. Red le da órdenes a su Kingler, pero este difícilmente puede concretar las acciones… el cansancio se hace cada vez más evidente en el tipo agua, un hecho que Ash aprovecha de inmediato ordenando a su Sweallow embestir desde el aire en repetidas ocasiones. Las embestidas son feroces y ponen en un predicamento al monstruo tipo agua, en cualquier otra ocasión Kingler habría sido capaz de esquivar con gracia los ataques… pero ahora solo podía recibir el castigo de su oponente, ni defenderse ni atacar, el gran cangrejo estaba condenado.

De forma perfecta Sweallow derrota al ya cansado Kingler de Red, quien no pudo poner oposición de ninguna forma.

Ash empata el marcador ante la reacción de sorpresa de una buena parte del estadio que se encontraba apoyando al demonio errante… por primera vez en el torneo un Pokémon de Red es vencido sin poner resistencia… la batalla se comienza a ladear.

Con un gesto serio Red indica a su próximo monstruo a que entre en la arena. Marowak entra en la arena seguro y firme. El tipo tierra tiene un comportamiento peculiar, su hueso lo sujeta con sus dos manos y mira fijamente al adversario que tiene enfrente.

La batalla reinicia, Ash comienza a sonreír pues siente que la final está al alcance. Sweallow ataca directamente a Marowak, el volador se precipita a gran velocidad en contra de su oponente, aprovechando su ventaja estratégica. El ataque esperado nunca llega…

Ash despierta del sueño ante el movimiento realizado por el oponente. A pesar de su cansancio Marowak esquiva con facilidad los ataques de su monstruo. El guerrero oponente se mantiene firme en el campo de batalla, simplemente observando lo que su adversario intenta infructuosamente…

Red sabe que ninguno de los ataques de Marowak funcionaria en contra de Sweallow ya que todos son del tipo tierra… es hora de utilizar las otras habilidades de su Pokémon.

Con gracia y habilidad como un autentico samurái Marowak utiliza su hueso en contra de Sweallow, quien en tomado completamente por sorpresa ante los movimientos de su adversario. El tipo tierra brinca alcanzando alturas impresionantes y concentrando toda su fuerza en los movimientos de su hueso que es empuñado como una espada, haciendo gala de conocer ese antiguo arte milenario ahora olvidado en este mundo moderno.

La velocidad y agilidad del tipo tierra supera con creces al volador, quien cada vez se cansa mas solo esquivando los golpes de su oponente… hasta el momento Marowak no se nota agotado…

Un golpe definitivo y Sweallow cae derrotado… el optimismo de Ash comienza a desaparecer la estrategia a la que aposto todo parece que tiene un gran defecto, pues todo dependía de la aparente incapacidad de los monstruos cansados del demonio errante para poder combatir y ahora se da cuenta que incluso cansados con adversarios poderosos.

El joven de pueblo Pallet voltea a las gradas, se da cuenta de cuantas personas se encuentran apoyándolo en esta instancia… entre todas se encuentra May quien le ayudo a generar la brillante estrategia contra el demonio errante… algo que ambos hicieron con tanta alegría y cariño no puede fallar.

Aferrándose a esa idea Ash se rehúsa a retirarse a pesar de que hasta el momento todo se ha mantenido en su contra y la remontada parece imposible, aun así el joven lo intentara.

Squirtle otro viejo conocido aparece listo en el campo de batalla. Hasta este momento la lectura anticipada que Ash tubo del orden de los monstruos oponentes ha resultado acertada, ambos entrenadores saben que en una batalla hay muchos factores que pueden influenciar el resultado final, sin embargo Ash apelara a la virtud fundamental, el atributo básico, Ash enfrentara a Marowak con un tipo agua sin ninguna otra ventaja más que el tipo elemental.

Ambos monstruos nuevamente se agreden, Squirtle de inmediato lanzando poderosas descargas de agua en contra de su oponente, quien avanza rápidamente esquivando y utilizando su hueso para protegerse del elemento tan dañino para él. Red ordena a su monstruo que utilice sus poderosos ataques de tipo tierra, con lo que de inmediato la arena de batalla comienza a perder su forma básica. Las rocas salen de todas direcciones deformando el campo de batalla, algunas incluso impactando de lleno al tipo agua, pero este se muestra ágil brincando con gran habilidad e incluso superando la velocidad de su adversario. Marowak se acerca peligrosamente a Squirtle e inicia una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos monstruos, el tipo tierra usando sus técnicas tipo esgrima, mientras que el tipo nagua simplemente utiliza su agilidad para mantenerse fuera del rango de ataque de su enemigo. En un brillante movimiento Squirtle oculta su cabeza dentro de su caparazón, esquivando un golpe directo de su oponente y logrando que este baje la guardia, así el entrenador de pueblo Pallet consigue darle a Marowak su primer impacto directo con una poderosa Hidro Bomba. El tipo tierra después del impacto ya no se ve tan seguro, de hecho es como si todo el cansancio que sentía lo hubiera resentido con el golpe recibido. El agua ha lastimado sin lugar a dudas al tipo tierra. Squirtle avanza en contra de su oponente, rociándolo con un poderoso chorro de agua, mientras el cansado tipo tierra es lastimado cada vez más hasta el punto en que ya no es capaz de soportar el castigo y cae en el campo de batalla. Squirtle he logrado vencer a Marowak.

Nuevamente la final está empatada, Ash demuestra su coraje al venir siempre de atrás pero también está consciente de que al igual que él, Red también ha dejado lo mejor para el final.

Clefairy entra en el campo de batalla y rápidamente comienza a poner en problemas e Squirtle. El pequeño y adorable monstruo lanza poderosos impactruenos provenientes de su metrónomo, mientras el tipo agua corre a través de el campo de batalla transformado en un sinnúmero de salientes y riscos afilados, perfectos para cubrirse de los ataques eléctricos de su oponente. Squirtle busca contraatacar como se le indica, pero Clefairy es en verdad intocable, cada que un ataque tipo agua llega hasta el adorable Pokémon este contesta con un poderoso ataque tipo fuego que evapora por completo las esperanzas oponentes.

Ash no tiene idea de cómo lidiar con el adorable monstruo del que Red se encuentra tan orgulloso… lo único que puede hacer es ver como su Squirtle es alcanzado una y otra vez por los relámpagos lanzados por Clefairy… el tipo agua cae fulminado y ahora las esperanzas de Ash se encuentran en su mejor Pokémon y amigo… la hora llego para que Pikachu entre en el campo de batalla.

El roedor eléctrico tiene enfrente a un adversario bastante complicado, sin mencionar que ahora Ash está en clara desventaja al encontrarse en su último Pokémon. Pikachu esquiva hábilmente los ataques ahora tipo tierra que son lanzados por el metrónomo de Clefairy… evidentemente es un monstruo invencible, hasta que Ash tiene una idea.

Pikachu esquiva los ataques como se le ordena, pero en lugar de tomar la iniciativa espera… ambos monstruos crean una pausa matando el ritmo a la final… Red se alarma, parece que de alguna forma Ash descubrió la forma de vencer a Clefairy.

Dawn no puede creer lo que está pasando, Ash descifro muy rápidamente lo que ella tardo años en darse cuenta… Clefairy siempre fue un desafío en los entrenamientos que ella sostuvo con Red y durante mucho fue un obstáculo impasable hasta que descubrió el punto débil que parece que Ash ya ha descubierto.

Ataque y contraataque, esa es la debilidad del monstruo de Red, el adorable monstruo lleva la batalla bajo esos ritmos, sin embargo si el ciclo se rompe los ataques se invierten y los efectos no son los deseados.

Ahora Ash ordena a su amigo que se acerque a Clefairy lo más posible, a lo que el ratón de inmediato obedece. El oponente de inmediato se siente amenazado, pero al no haber recibido ningún contraataque a la distancia no le queda otra opción más que romper su propio ritmo y el entrenador retador obtiene el resultado deseado, Clefairy ataca con un ataque al azar que estaba más orientado a la defensa que al ataque.

Ahora con el ritmo completamente invertido Clefairy ataca auténticamente al azar, mientras se defiende con ataques súper efectivos contra Pikachu, ataques que son desperdiciados ya que se utilizan para la defensa… ante este nuevo panorama Pikachu ataca libremente a su oponente sin recibir daño a cambio. Ante los poderosos ataques eléctricos del roedor, el adorable monstruo termina sucumbiendo sin que su entrenador pueda hacer algo.

La última instancia se hace presente, aquella instancia a la que Red jamás creyó que llegaría… la batalla final, ambos participantes en su último Pokémon, ahora Pikachu se enfrentara a Kadabra.

Ambos monstruos se observan… la arena está destrozada, hecho que de inmediato Kadabra aprovecha para lanzar rocas afiladas peligrosamente con sus poderos psíquicos. Pikachu esquiva y contraataca con sus ataques eléctricos que son repelidos con facilidad por el Pokémon psíquico… un enfrentamiento muy prolongado no le resultaría conveniente a ninguno de los dos entrenadores… Ash con esfuerzo logro traer a su oponente hasta esta instancia, mientras que Red no está nada feliz con lo que se ve forzado a hacer… sin embargo las opciones son muy reducidas… matar o morir… algo que ambos entrenadores entienden a la perfección al igual que sus monstruos quienes continuaron atacándose mientras ambos entrenadores pensaban.

-¡Pikachu tacleada de voltios!-

-¡Kadabra Fuerza de palma!-

Ambos entrenadores consientes de los limites de sus monstruos ordenan lanzarse en contra uno del otro el ataque físico más poderoso que poseen. La tacleada de voltios, un ataque tan devastador que incluso el pequeño roedor eléctrico saldrá lastimado del impacto, la fuerza de palma, un ataque exclusivo de los tipo pelea que de alguna forma Red consiguió enseñar a su Kadabra, volviéndolo un peleador efectivo de cuerpo a cuerpo al igual que a distancia, sin embargo el aspecto físico no es el fuerte de este monstruo… ambos dispuestos a terminar con todo… el enfrentamiento final y solo uno resultara vencedor.

Ambos Pokémon con su ataque en el máximo impactan de lleno en el centro de la arena, creando una gigantesca explosión que arroja escombros por todo el estadio nacional… los referees observan con detenimiento pues de un impacto así es seguro que solo uno podrá mantenerse en pie después de eso…

El estadio nacional está sumido en una cortina de escombros… la visibilidad es nula y el silencio se apodera de la arena…


	18. Capitulo 18: La Nueva Vida

Capitulo 18: La Nueva Vida.

El humo de la explosión no se dispersa del todo, el estadio entero está expectante, resulta lógico que del poderoso impacto solo uno de los dos monstruos saldrá bien librado… pero aun no se sabe absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió… ¿Kadabra impacto a Pikachu con todo el poder de su fuerza de palma?, ¿o fue acaso Pikachu el que golpeo con su tacleada de voltios al poderoso Pokémon psíquico de Arsfield?

El referee observa con detenimiento a sus jueces de línea, esperando que ellos le digan algo de lo que acaba de ocurrir… sin embargo solo puede mirar la misma incredulidad que él posee en los ojos de sus compañeros. La mejor decisión que podría tomar en este caso es esperar a que el humo se disperse de la arena y observar lo que ocurrió.

La expectación crece con cada segundo, el humo provocado por la poderosa explosión se comienza a dispersar gracias a una ligera brisa nocturna que atraviesa la isla Cinnabar, lentamente el panorama parece claro… el resultado final de la batalla…

El campo de batalla está parcialmente destruido, indicando la fuerza total del impacto y dejando sin dudas al referee, el perdedor recibió todo el golpe combinado de ambos ataques.

Ash y Red miran impacientes… el demonio errante por primera vez se ve intranquilo e incluso angustiado ante la incertidumbre de lo que acaba de ocurrir… Dawn con el trofeo en las manos observa, sin embargo el panorama que sus bellos ojos zafiro observan la deja aun mas confundida que la incertidumbre que ya tenía…

Nadie puede creer lo que está pasando…

En la arena hay dos Pokémon inconscientes… ninguno se mueve, ninguno se levanta… ninguno es capaz de continuar…

Empate comienzan a pensar algunos, la palabra rápidamente comienza a cruzar el estadio causando incertidumbre en general.

-…Empate- menciona el referee, quien de inmediato reúne a sus asistentes y se dirige al palco especial donde se encuentran los miembros del comité organizador mundial. Los tres árbitros dialogan con los organizadores ya que nadie parece saber qué hacer en un caso como este, una situación que nunca había ocurrido y que nadie esperaba ocurriera en una instancia tan importante como la final.

Ash y Red se acercan y levantan a sus respectivos guerreros, ambos preocupados por la condición tan mala en la que ambos quedaron. Ambos se observan aun sin saber lo que ocurrirá ahora.

Los tres jueces de línea entran al palco especial, donde entran inmediatamente después varias personalidades del mundo Pokémon que habían asistido al evento. Los mandatarios de cada una de las regiones, así como también los presidentes de las respectivas ligas de cada región; todos invitados a presenciar la batalla de esta noche y ahora todos han sido llamados. El gran grupo sale de la vista del público y los minutos comienzan a transcurrir.

Ash y Red se mantienen lado a lado, observando fijamente las pantallas que muestran los últimos instantes de la batalla entre ambos monstruos. La gran explosión es mostrada desde diversos ángulos y en todos se muestra lo mismo… resulta imposible determinar cuál de los monstruos cayo primero… ambos ataques impactaron de lleno y en simultaneo.

May entra en la arena, abraza a Ash y saluda a Red, después de todo el joven es también su amigo. La chica refleja en su rostro lo que todos en el estadio nacional piensan ¿Qué va a pasar con la final?

Dawn observa desde el podio ubicado en las gradas del estadio, deseando hacer lo mismo que May e ir a mostrar su cariño y apoyo a la persona que ama, sin embargo está obligada a permanecer en su posición y solo observar con incerteza lo que ocurre.

El referee central aparece de nueva cuenta en la arena, acompañado de sus asistentes y las grandes personalidades que lo acompañaron durante varios minutos. El público que ya comenzaba a impacientarse aun tiene muchas dudas acerca de lo que ocurre.

El referee se dispone a aclarar el panorama, así que toma un micrófono y se dirige al mundo entero que observa con detenimiento cada detalle de lo que ocurre en la isla Cinnabar esta histórica noche, el hombre se coloca frente a Red y Ash, quienes lo observan fijamente al momento en que este comienza a hablar:

-Damas y Caballeros, gracias por su paciencia… esta noche todos han sido testigos de una de las finales más espectaculares que jamás se hayan registrado en un campeonato mundial. Los dos competidores dieron lo mejor de sí mismos… pero ahora nos encontramos ante un resultado adverso… Cito al reglamente técnico para enfrentamientos del campeonato mundial, el cual indica claramente que el ganador de la final será aquel competidor cuyo Pokémon haya vencido al oponente y se encuentre de pie en el campo de batalla, o en su defecto el entrenador que aun conserve a uno o más Pokémon en sus seis pokebolas y haya vencido a los seis oponentes… pero me temo que ninguno de los dos competidores en esta ocasión cumple con alguna de las condiciones. Vayamos específicamente al último enfrentamiento, el primero de los dos Pokémon que haya quedado inconsciente seria el perdedor… sin embargo después de revisar con detenimiento cada uno de los ángulos y las tomas se determino que es imposible decir con claridad cuál de los dos monstruos cayó primero. Todas las opciones que el reglamento marca han quedado invalidadas ante esta situación… la final entro en una zona de incertidumbre por lo tanto el reglamento queda invalidado y se procede a emplear el protocolo secundario, el manual de reglas de emergencia implementado desde hace mas de 80 años, en el primer campeonato mundial. Este en sus deterioradas páginas indica que en caso de existir en empate imposible de quebrantar en la final del campeonato mundial la final será oficialmente declarada un empate. A pesar de esto el titulo del maestro Pokémon solo puede pertenecer a uno, el poseedor del título será decidido por los jueces, en este caso los representantes de las ligas del mundo Pokémon, quienes ya han deliberado y han acordado que gracias a su esfuerzo y a una hazaña imposible, el titulo del onceavo maestro Pokémon será para: ASH KETCHUP DE PUEBLO PALLET, por haber conseguido una remontada espectacular, darle una tremenda lectura a la batalla y haber puesto contra las cuerdas al número 1 del mundo-

La sorpresa irrumpe en el corazón de Ash, quien de inmediato brinca de alegría al igual que su Pikachu quien recién se había recuperado y ahora se encontraba en su hombro. La jubilo y el éxtasis invaden al joven que corre sin sentido por toda la arena, buscando liberar toda esa euforia que su cuerpo posee, sin embargo esta solo crece mas y mas en cada instante en especial cuando todo el estadio nacional comenzó a ovacionar al nuevo maestro Pokémon. May corre detrás del joven, feliz porque después de tanto tiempo todo ese esfuerzo que Ash puso en cada batalla, todo lo que paso para poder conseguir su sueño y ahora se veía recompensado… Ash siempre le había sonreído al destino y ahora este finalmente le devolvía la sonrisa.

Red de inmediato al escuchar las palabras del referee baja la mirada y coloca sus manos en la cintura, mostrando frustración y decepción… es indescriptible la sensación que el demonio errante experimentaba en su cuerpo en esta ocasión… a pesar de sus esfuerzos no logro pasar a la historia como el hubiera deseado.

La pantalla principal muestra el rostro del nuevo campeón mientras la música se desata en el estadio. El sonido pide a ambos competidores que se acerquen junto con sus seis Pokémon a recibir cada uno sus condecoraciones. Ash se acerca junto con May y sus respectivos Pokémon y se colocan a ambos lados del acceso al podio, haciendo un pasillo donde aplauden al paso de cada uno de los guerreros de Arsfield… sin embargo todos mantienen la mirada abajo y la decepción se puede ver en los ojos tanto de los monstruos como del propio entrenador. Dawn cuelga a cada uno su respectiva medalla, aunque han sido substituidas por medallas de oro ya que la final fue declarada empate, la decepción no se aleja del rostro del joven, quien de inmediato baja del lugar y aplaude a la afición que tanto lo ha apoyado incluso en esta instancia. El turno del vencedor llega y todos los guerreros campeones suben y son premiados, uno detrás de otro los campeones portan orgullosos la medalla que Dawn les coloca en distintas partes de acuerdo a su fisionomía. El momento esperado llega y Dawn observa nuevamente a su gran amigo, aquel quien fue su primer maestro y que siempre admiro, y que ahora estaba en la cima del mundo cumpliendo su sueño. La peli azul coloca la medalla del campeón en el cuello de Ash y le hace entrega del trofeo que lo acredita como el onceavo campeón del mundo, el onceavo maestro Pokémon. Ash levanta el trofeo y celebra al momento en que una lluvia de miles de papeles metálicos brillantes inunda la arena. La música continua y el techo del estadio nacional reacciona ante el nuevo campeón… el fuego de Moltres se hace más intenso cada vez, haciendo que el calor aumente de forma exponencial en la arena. Muchos incluso se asustan ante semejante reacción del estadio, sin embargo esta cesa al instante… lentamente el fuego que ardió por tres semanas comienza a apagarse… solo queda ahora una pequeña llama que se ubica donde se encuentra el campeón, la llama desaparece y reaparece nuevamente de forma fugaz, los fuegos artificiales se desatan en toda la isla del fuego mientras la fiesta continua. La isla se despide de los asistentes con una gran fiesta… el onceavo campeonato mundial realizado en la isla Cinnabar en la región Kanto ha concluido.

El nuevo maestro Pokémon celebra al lado de la mujer que ama, mientras en la misma arena hay otro rostro completamente opuesto al júbilo que ahora el joven de pueblo pallet vive…

-Hay Red… lo lamento…- le dije al demonio errante mientras él se veía decepcionado y mantenía su mirada en el suelo completamente ajeno al momento de felicidad que se vivía en el lugar. Sin responder nada subió su mirada y pude observar sus oscuros ojos como nunca los había visto antes… estaba llorando, no tan desconsoladamente como yo lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones, pero había algunas lagrimas en su mirada. Sin que pudiera reaccionar me abrazo cálidamente, haciendo que mi cuerpo sintiera la aspereza del vestido que esta noche estaba usando, sin lugar a dudas era muy diferente al vestido de la noche anterior. Red temblaba, su corazón estaba agitado… yo podía sentir el frio de su medalla en mi pecho, que hacia un contraste con su cuerpo cálido. Entre todos los sonidos y los contrastes que había en la isla en ese momento solo pude escuchar las palabras que me dijo y que siempre recordare:

-Perdí la final Dawn… pero eso no importa si te tengo a ti… te amo Dawn-

Los tiempos fueron muy diferentes después de eso… los años pasaron y muchas cosas cambiaron con el paso del tiempo. El campeonato mundial en la isla Cinnabar es uno de los recuerdos más alegres que poseo y aunque sé que me equivoque en muchas ocasiones y viví muchas situaciones tristes generadas por mis propios errores, pero a pesar de todo ese es el punto donde mi vida volvió a cambiar definitivamente. Cuando conocí a Red yo sabía lo que quería, pero hasta ese punto jamás imagine que él me correspondería de la forma en que lo hizo.

Brook se volvió un criador legendario, escuche que se estableció junto con su familia en ciudad Plateada en Kanto y ahora muchos jóvenes entrenadores, criadores y coordinadores buscan sus consejos.

Misty se caso con alguien que nunca imagine: Gary, el nieto del hombre de los poemas, el profesor Oak. Ella me comento que en alguna ocasión después de la crisis en Ciudad Viridian, ella y él se comenzaron a conocer un poco mejor gracias a una situación que nunca imaginaron… una cosa llevo a la otra y ambos formaron una hermosa pareja feliz.

El antiguo equipo Rocket formado por Jessie, James y Meowth viajan por el mundo vendiendo sus creaciones, apareciendo en portadas de revistas de moda y viviendo como reyes.

Los Rangers crecieron demasiado en estos últimos años, sin embargo a pesar de ser un ejército que se encarga de mantener la paz en el mundo, en realidad no han entrado en acción desde ese día en ciudad Viridian. Bajo el mandato de Jennifer los Rangers han protegido al mundo que entro en una era dorada.

May y Ash se casaron hace unos años, el se volvió el campeón de la región Kanto, mientras que May junto conmigo fundamos cada una en nuestra respectiva región las primeras escuelas de coordinación en el mundo, donde entrenamos a los pequeños que desean volverse coordinadores. Debido a esto la pareja vive un año en cada región. Ellos tuvieron dos hijos que desde pequeños anhelan seguir los pasos de su padre. May volvió al doceavo campeonato mundial realizado en ciudad Olivine en Jottho, donde ella se corono la sexta campeona del festival mundial de coordinación. Ash también asistió al evento pero a pesar de ser el número 1 del mundo no pudo reafirmar su corona… y si, se imaginan bien. Red se salió con la suya y cuatro años después volvió y venció a Ash en la final en ciudad Olivine.

En cuanto a mí, me temo que no pude asistir al doceavo campeonato mundial y deje la escuela de coordinación de Sinnoh hace algún tiempo… ¿por qué se preguntan?...

La luz radiante de la mañana rompe la oscuridad en las afueras de ciudad Corazonada, en una interminable danza esquivando los altos arboles de la zona y llegando finalmente hasta esa acogedora y única vivienda que hay sobre la colina. Las aves Pokémon comienzan a trinar, creando una melodía hermosa mientras las personas despiertan ante las luces y sonidos de la naturaleza.

Dentro de la casa una figura hace su aparición, desconcertado como es su costumbre por las mañanas, su melena esta alborotada pero la banda en su frente siempre está bien colocada en su lugar. El paso del tiempo se ha hecho obvio en el rostro del entrenador legendario, quien ahora se muestra más maduro, pero no por ello diferente.

-Ya es de mañana, levántate o se te hará tarde- menciona el demonio errante al momento en que toca la puerta de una habitación.

Aun desconcertado Red Arsfield baja las escaleras en dirección hacia la planta baja de su hogar. Mientras baja levanta ese mechón de cabello que ha cubierto la cicatriz prominente de su ojo izquierdo y procede a verificar el estado de su visión en esta mañana… las cosas parecen estar bien por ahora… de repente algo atrapa la atención del joven de melena oscura y ojos profundos, un olor familiar…

-El único al que se le va a hacer tarde es a ti Red si no te apresuras- menciona alegremente una hermosa ama de casa mientras prepara un desayuno especial para ese día. La esposa del demonio errante viste un hermoso vestido largo, que no se ve opacado por el delantal que la chica lleva puesto para evitar ensuciarse. La joven luce radiante y su sonrisa refleja su felicidad.

-Esta mañana te ves aun más hermosa si eso es posible Dawn- menciona el entrenador antes de besar a su esposa de manera cálida y apasionada como era su costumbre.

Por el efecto del beso la coordinadora cierra sus ojos y se queda extasiada unos instantes… para cuando puede reaccionar Red ya no está frente a ella…

Dawn sale de la casa de inmediato, como sospechaba Red se había levantado tarde nuevamente y ya casi era hora de abrir el gimnasio Corazonada, gimnasio del que Red ahora se encargaba. El líder de gimnasio aun con la boca llena por comerse el desayuno de Dawn de un solo bocado es detenido por su esposa en ese momento:

-¡Lo sabía, de nuevo vas tarde!... ¿y qué hay de?-

-Amor… como te lo digo… ella ya está en edad de hacer las cosas por sí misma, simplemente déjala, algún día al igual que tu hace tantos años ella debía comenzar a viajar por su cuenta… ahora ya es tarde, me voy- mencionaba el demonio errante al momento en que se tragaba todo el bocado de un solo golpe y montaba su siempre confiable Charizard.

-¡Cuídate Red!- grito Dawn al momento en que el dragón levantaba el vuelo.

-¡No te preocupes!- respondió el joven al momento de escuchar las palabras de su esposa, mientras se alejaba junto con Charizard a la distancia.

-… es cuando más me preocupo…- susurro la chica mientras observaba como aquel a quien le había entregado su corazón se alejaba en dirección a la ciudad que ahora era la recién elegida capital de la región Sinnoh…

Dawn entra nuevamente en la casa después de haberse despedido de Red. Una vez adentro la coordinadora observa a la pequeña, quien ya esta lista y al igual que su padre se encuentra devorando el desayuno de forma apresurada… hasta que vio entrar a su madre.

-¿Ya se fue papá?- pregunta la niña con la boca llena.

-Mia Arsfield, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no hables con la boca llena… o que no comas de esa manera?- pregunta Dawn con un tono maternal pero dejando ver su molestia ante la actitud de su hija

-¡Papá lo hace muy seguido y a él no le dices nada!- replica de inmediato la niña de ojos soñadores.

Dawn cierra los ojos y se cubre la frente mientras suspira… su pequeña la saca de sus casillas en muchas ocasiones…

-Ya hablare con tu padre acerca de eso… y espero que ya estés lista, el profesor Oak no te esperara todo el día para darte tu Pokedex Internacional-

La madre comenzó a enlistar las cosas que la pequeña necesitaría para iniciar su viaje… y quedo sorprendida al ver que la pequeña tenia cubiertos todos los aspectos, a diferencia de ella misma cuando inicio.

-¿Ropa?-

-Lista, tres cambios-

-¿Medicina?-

-Botiquín, todo cubierto-

-¿Vestido de noche?-

-… Mamá ya habíamos hablado de esto… no quiero ser coordinadora, quiero participar en batallas como papá-

-¿Y qué hay de tu Bellosom?, es un Pokémon perfecto para una coordinadora-

-Mamá, no participare en coordinación, no me gusta… tal vez lo considere después pero por ahora quiero seguir mi propio camino- agrega la niña mientras su Pokémon Bellosom sube hasta sus brazos y es cargado con mucho cariño por la pequeña.

La niña finalmente da un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se despide por última vez de la coordinadora legendaria de la región Sinnoh.

Mi hija… ella es la razón por la que no competí en Olivine, pues estaba embarazada de ella cuando el campeonato estaba por iniciar. Mia asistió a la escuela de coordinación, aunque nunca termino de inclinarse, así que ella decidió que cuando el día llegara ella iniciaría su viaje… Hoy es ese día, el día en que mi pequeña Mia comienza su viaje… hasta aquí llega mi historia, pero comienza una nueva historia, la de la nueva generación.

_**FIN**_


	19. Capitulo Extra 1

Capitulo extra 1: Lágrimas de Sinnoh.

…¿Qué fue lo que me paso?... ¿Por qué?... todo iba tan bien… la vida era sencilla, al igual que los rivales que debía derrotar… pero ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué nadie me entiende?... ¿Cómo pude equivocarme tanto?...

Las lágrimas de la coordinadora más odiada del mundo son insuficientes para curar ese dolor que las personas le han hecho sentir. Desde el momento en que ocurrió esa tragedia hasta el día de hoy, las personas, sin importar donde este, la han hecho sentir miserable… todos los medios de información, todas las noticias de la región tienen que ver con ella y con el error que cometió… nadie parece estar dispuesto a olvidar, mucho menos a perdonar. La soledad es algo que Dawn nunca había experimentado, durante toda su historia siempre tenía a alguien con quien contar, pero hoy no… desde hace ya dos semanas lo único que ha hecho es permanecer encerrada en su habitación en la casa de su madre… llorando desconsoladamente.

Joanna se ha visto forzada a cargar con la triste joven de 16 años, quien a pesar de sus logros está en medio de una situación que no le favorece… al contrario parece empeorar mas y mas cada momento…

La coordinadora legendaria se levanta como cada mañana y enciende el televisor, las noticias esta mañana nuevamente tienen que ver con su hija… la madre angustiada observa con tristeza como el comité mundial de coordinación ha condenado los actos de Dawn en Hoenn y como represalia ha suspendido los derechos internacionales de todos los coordinadores de la región Sinnoh… durante un año nadie podrá competir fuera de la región, con la única excepción de aquellos que tienen derecho de participar en el festival mundial de coordinación.

En silencio Joanna prepara el desayuno, ante la mirada de su Clameow quien simplemente se pasea por la casa con su elegancia, completamente despreocupado y ajeno de la situación que sus dueñas pasan.

-Dawn, baja a desayunar por favor- llama Joanna a su hija, esperando que esta mañana se encuentre en una mejor condición que los días anteriores.

El tiempo transcurre y el llamado para el desayuno se repite en varias ocasiones, pero con el mismo resultado… después de casi media hora Dawn finalmente baja de su habitación… su mirada esta deshecha, sus ojos enrojecidos después de tantas lagrimas derramadas… incluso su cabello esta descuidado y aun trae puestas sus pijamas las cuales no se ha quitado desde que llego a casa.

En completo silencio la chica se sienta a la mesa y comienza a comer, más instintivamente que por hambre… al terminar de comer la chica agradece a su madre por la comida con su voz dulce pero triste, después simplemente se levanta y sube de nueva cuenta a su habitación, donde después de cerrar la puerta se escuchan nuevamente los sollozos de la coordinadora, quien parece intentar controlar el llanto… pero sin éxito.

Joanna como toda madre abnegada se cansa de esta situación en la que su hija está sumida. Un día o dos serian normales, pero dos semanas de la misma rutina ya es demasiado, dos semanas en que la chica se la ha pasado llorando, sin decir ni una palabra, comiendo lo mínimo… dos de las semanas más tristes que su hija jamás haya tenido.

Con determinación Joanna sube las escaleras y entra en la habitación de la peli azul. El lugar está hecho un desastre, todos los trofeos de la coordinadora se encuentran arrumbados en el suelo, las cortinas de la habitación cerradas, creando un muro sofocante para la luz del sol, mientras que la coordinadora se encuentra bajo sus cobijas, completamente cubierta, sin embargo los sonidos que su tristeza emite al igual que su perfil no pueden ser completamente ocultos solo por las sabanas.

-¡Dawn ya es suficiente, no puedes estar así para siempre!- le dice furiosa su madre a la chica, quien se aferraba aun mas a su silencio y a permanecer oculta bajo las sabanas de su habitación ante las palabras de su mamá.

De un solo movimiento la campeona legendaria quito las cobijas de la cama ante la oposición de su hija, quien aun se aferraba a no mostrar su rostro. Con mucho esfuerzo Joanna gano este asalto en contra de su hija, quien al verse descubierta se arrojo a sobre la almohada ocultando su rostro.

Ante la reacción de su hija, Joanna abre las cortinas de la habitación, permitiendo al sol entrar nuevamente, quien de inmediato acaricia la piel de la joven con el calor de sus rayos, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna de la coordinadora quien continúa con su llanto.

La batalla campal continúo durante algunos minutos tornándose cada vez más infantil y hasta ridícula, pero siempre con el mismo resultado. A pesar de sus palabras de aliento y sus ánimos para seguir adelante Joanna no pudo sacar a Dawn de su estado.

-¡Dawn ya no eres una niña pequeña, deja de actuar así!- gritaba la madre casi al borde de la desesperación, pero la joven peli azul no respondía de ninguna forma. Los esfuerzos eran inútiles y Joanna no sabía qué hacer…

El atardecer llega hasta pueblo hojas gemelas, donde en esa pequeña casa esta tarde hay silencio. Sentada sola en la estancia de su hogar, Joanna acaricia cálidamente a su Clameow solo pensando en el fracaso que tuvo como madre al no poder ayudar a su hija. La hora de la cena se acerca, así que nuevamente se dispone a cocinar, mientras en la casa el único sonido que se escucha es el ruido de la televisión.

La rutina de la mañana se repite, Dawn es llamada por su madre en repetidas ocasiones, mientras que la peli azul se encuentra en su habitación recapacitando. Las ventanas se habían quedado abiertas y los matices del cielo dorado eran visibles. El canto de las aves se escuchaba a la distancia… todo en esta región era hermoso… pensaba la triste chica mientras se levantaba para bajar a comer lo que su mama le había preparado. Con lentitud bajo las escaleras y se sentó a la mesa. Joanna ya había cenado, sin embargo se sentó frente a su hija y la miraba mientras comía con la misma lentitud de siempre.

La chica termino sus alimentos esta vez y no dejo nada en el plato. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores se quedo en silencio.

-Mamá… perdóname por lo de esta mañana… y por todo…- menciono apenada la triste niña.

-No te preocupes hija- respondió Joanna mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su frágil hija.

-… te prometo que mañana no pasare todo el día llorando en cama-

Después de estas palabras la chica subió nuevamente las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Joanna bajo las escaleras como era su costumbre y se disponía a ver las noticias de la mañana de la región Sinnoh. Cuando llego hasta la cocina vio con gran sorpresa que ya no había platos sucios en el fregadero a pesar de que la noche anterior estaba completamente lleno, además de que había comida y café listos y esperando a que la campeona coordinadora se sirviera. De inmediato la madre busco por todos lados a la responsable… quien estaba sentada en el pórtico de la casa, mirando el cielo fijamente.

Dawn había salido de su habitación y ya no portaba sus pijamas, ahora vestía su atuendo característico en colores negro y rosa. La chica aun lucia desconsolada pero no lloraba. Sus ojos lucían rojos después de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Solo estaba en silencio mirando hacia el firmamento. La niña abrazaba sus rodillas y mantenía su mentón oculto entre ellas.

-Gracias por preparar el desayuno hija- le menciono tiernamente Joanna a la joven, quien de inmediato alzo su mirada hacia su madre.

-No hay nada que agradecer, es lo menos que podía hacer…- respondió con una voz muy débil la peli azul… después volvió nuevamente a su postura original y a su melancolía.

Joanna logro cosechar una victoria personal, aunque su hija aun no tenía la misma alegría ni el dinamismo de siempre al menos había conseguido que saliera de su habitación. Ahora debía lograr que enfrentara al mundo de alguna forma…

-Dawn hija, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-

-Dime-

-Necesito que vayas a comprar algunas cosas a pueblo Sandgem, ¿crees poder ir?-

-Si mamá, iré- respondió sin muchos ánimos la joven coordinadora. De inmediato se coloco sus botas y tomo el dinero y la lista que su madre le entrego. Sin mucho entusiasmo salió de su casa y se encamino hacia pueblo Sandgem… cualquiera podría decir que la niña odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero en realidad a Dawn le encantaba ir de compras…

Durante todo el trayecto hasta el pueblo donde alguna vez inicio su viaje Pokémon la chica vea esos rostros que la miraban con odio. Muchos coordinadores sabían a la perfección lo que había hecho y a pesar de ser una connacional la niña no era respetada de ninguna forma. Todos murmuraban a sus espaldas, muchos más incluso la insultaban y maldecían a su paso.

¿Por que continúan comportándose así conmigo?… se que cometí un error… tratarme así no solucionara nada… ¿por qué?…

En el centro comercial del lugar estaba repleto de personas. Todos miraban a la peli azul a su paso, lento y triste por la tienda mientras compraba las cosas que estaban anotadas en su lista. La chica estaba deprimida solo sintiendo como las miradas frías e inclementes de las personas se clavaban en su espalda. La niña en ese momento de su vida se sintió más sola que nunca.

"Nunca te rindas"

Eso fue lo que Red le dijo alguna vez a la peli azul después de haber perdido en su primer intento en el gran festival de la región Kanto, festival que en su segundo intento la chica conquistaría de forma definitiva. Pero ahora a pesar de recordar la calidez de las palabras del entrenador de poco servían para enfrentar la situación en la que estaba. La chica era odiada por todos y ni siquiera su madre se veía segura de defenderla por las acciones torpes que había cometido.

… Red… esta vez debo rendirme, olvidarme de la coordinación e irme a otro lugar… uno donde nadie sepa quién soy ni lo que hice, pues a pesar de vivir en un país donde la pena máxima es de 45 años por un crimen, parece que yo soy la única condenada de por vida… Red… ¿Qué es lo que estarás haciendo?, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Aun buscas a ese criminal que se apellida como tú?... ¿Qué fui para ti, solo un estorbo… una molestia?... te extraño tanto…

En la soledad del camino mientras anochecía en la región Sinnoh la chica volvía a casa después de haber permanecido bastante tiempo fuera de ella. Solo pensando en todas estas cosas.

… ¿Por qué te extraño tanto?... ¿Cómo pude equivocarme tanto?... quisiera una oportunidad para volverte a ver… a todos… Red, May, Ash, Brook…

La chica llego a su hogar igual de deprimida como había salido. Joanna se había preocupado, pues la niña estuvo fuera casi todo el día, aunque solo tenía que ir a un lugar relativamente cercano. Además vio como su idea de hacer que la chica saliera de su hogar no sirvió de nada. Ahora la angustiada madre sostenía en sus manos una carta, la cual dudaba en entregarle a su hija.

Dawn miro con detenimiento a su mamá… ella tenía en las manos un sobre color azul marino con bordes en dorado y sellado con un vistoso listón color azul. Sin duda alguna era de la federación nacional de coordinación.

La peli azul tomo el sobre de las manos de su madre, quien simplemente observaba… el contenido sin duda podría ser lo que termine sumiendo a su hija en una depresión de por vida… a pesar de la preocupación de su mamá, Dawn subió a su habitación sin abrir el sobre… una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y… nada.

Joanna se preocupo mucho por su hija, la niña no había hecho ni un sonido durante casi media hora… finalmente se escuchó nuevamente sollozos a través de la puerta de la niña. La coordinadora campeona entro rápidamente olvidándose de la privacidad de la joven.

Al entrar en el lugar observo que el lugar estaba en penumbras mientras Dawn sentada en su cama abrazaba su almohada y miraba la luna llena que había esa noche, que era la única fuente de luz que rompía la oscuridad del lugar.

Joanna tomo asiento en la cama de la coordinadora y tomo la carta del sobre abierto que se encontraba en el mismo lugar:

"_Comité nacional de Coordinación: Sinnoh_

_Señorita Dawn, sería una mentira si mencionáramos que nos complace informarle, al contrario, sus acciones han traído deshonra a la región que tanto amamos, sin embargo como todos los procedimientos lo indican hemos presentado los registros de todos los coordinadores de la región ante el comité mundial de coordinación, quienes están más que consientes de sus recientes acciones. Sin importar esto ellos han ratificado su posición en el rango mundial, el cual es el número 001 del mundo. A pesar de nuestras objeciones, la palabra del comité organizador es la última en este asunto y han decidido no suspender sus derechos de ninguna manera. Usted por sus logros y posición en la escala mundial califica para participar en el gran festival mundial de coordinación a celebrarse en la isla Cinnabar en la región de Kanto, a la par del campeonato mundial Pokémon. Se le recomienda llegar a la isla dos días antes de la fecha asignada para dicho evento y confirmar su registro en el centro Pokémon nacional de la isla, así como asistir a la gala previa que se organizara para los participantes._

_Señorita Dawn, a pesar de la decisión del comité mundial en la región no estamos de acuerdo en que usted participe en el certamen, así que le rogamos de la manera más atenta que si participa se abstenga de usar cualquier tipo de logotipo o emblema característico de la región. Sinnoh la desconoce completamente, incluso aunque usted decida participar._

_Atentamente: Comité nacional de coordinación: Sinnoh_."

-… mi región me desconoce…- menciono Dawn con la voz destrozada por el llanto – las personas me odian… a nadie le importo… pero aun así competiré en el festival mundial-

Al mencionar estas palabras la determinación volvió al semblante de la coordinadora peli azul, mientras su madre simplemente observaba como casi por arte de magia la chica había recobrado toda su confianza.

-¿Por qué Dawn, porque decides esto ahora?- decidió cuestionar la coordinadora legendaria a su hija.

-Porque me di cuenta de mis errores, de mi arrogancia… de todo lo que hice y de lo mucho que lastime a las personas con mis acciones y palabras, y este campeonato será el lugar donde todos se volverán a reunir… el campeonato mundial es esa oportunidad que tanto deseo… de volver a ver a todos, en especial… a Red… cuando comenzamos a viajar le dije que deseaba ser fuerte para proteger aquello que amo… hoy por mi culpa he perdido todo lo que deseaba proteger…-

Con la luna y su madre como testigos, Dawn se prometió s si misma recuperar todo aquello que había perdido con sus errores.


	20. Capitulo Extra 2

Capitulo Extra 2: Noche de chicas

Lagrimas corren en las rosadas mejillas de Dawn… acaba de convertirse en finalista, pero aun así la sensación que siente es indescriptible. La joven peli azul entra en el camerino que se le había designado y coloca su espalda contra la puerta, impidiendo el paso de quien la haya seguido su rastro de lágrimas desde la arena.

Dawn se siente traicionada… de todas las personas ¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué Kenny?... lo peor que le podía pasar a la coordinadora de Sinnoh es que su mejor amigo de infancia le dijera esas palabras, especialmente cuando la duda y la incertidumbre la acosan cada noche… por un lado esta Red de quien aun no sabe nada, y ahora también esta Kenny que es capaz de olvidar sus sueños… solo por ella.

Los sentimientos de la coordinadora están hechos un desastre, sus lágrimas poco a poco se detienen conforme la chica entra en razón… pero el sentimiento continúa oprimiendo su pecho y dificultando su respiración, hecho que provoca sollozos en la joven. Finalmente se tranquiliza y analiza con detenimiento lo que acaba de pasar. Sin dar tiempo a que Dawn piense algo, alguien toca a la puerta donde ella se encuentra recargada impidiendo el paso.

-Dawn, somos Misty y May ¿podemos pasar?- menciona una voz bastante familiar para la peli azul.

La peli azul de inmediato comienza a secar sus lágrimas como es su costumbre el no dejar que nadie la vea llorar y deja de recargarse contra la puerta, permitiendo el acceso de sus amigas quienes seguramente le dirán algo acerca de lo que acaba de pasar en la arena.

Ambas chicas entran en la habitación sonriendo a su amiga, ninguna de las dos había notado el estado en el que la peli azul se encontraba. Dawn de inmediato se repuso y devolvió la sonrisa a las chicas.

-¿Harás algo esta noche Dawn?- pregunto alegremente Misty a la coordinadora de Sinnoh

-Pues… no… dormir- respondió confundida la chica mientras aun no tenía ni idea de lo que sus amigas estaban planeando…

La puerta de una de las habitaciones de la torre de huéspedes 1 del centro nacional Pokémon se abre dando paso a las tres jóvenes. May se queda asombrada ante el tamaño descomunal de la habitación que Dawn ostenta, mientras que la que le dieron a ella no es ni la mitad de suntuosa.

-Cuando dijeron que querían pasar la noche conmigo, nunca imagine que sería en mi habitación- menciona la pali azul al ver como ambas chicas entraron en sus aposentos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

-Vamos Dawn, tu habitación es más amplia y cómoda- responde Misty sonriente a la vez que añade – esta noche será solo de chicas, ahora que las tres nos hemos presentado de forma apropiada quisiera pasar algún tiempo con ustedes antes de volver a ciudad Cerulean-

Ante las nuevas palabras de Misty el semblante de ambas chicas cambia radicalmente. Al principio parecía que ninguna tenía claro el por qué de las acciones de la pelirroja, sin embargo la última frase hizo a ambas coordinadoras recapacitar.

-¿tan pronto, porque no te quedas a ver la final?- pregunta May angustiada mientras Dawn solo observa con la misma expresión de angustia

-He peleado ferozmente y avance hasta donde pude… todo lo hice por mantener mi gimnasio y ahora debo volver-

Las tres chicas se pusieron cómodas y dispuestas a pasar una noche entretenida de acuerdo con los planes de Misty, quien aparentemente lo que busca es que ambas coordinadoras se unan un poco mas antes de disputar la final de coordinación en pocos días.

Dawn al principio que se mostraba renuente y un poco distraída ante las actitudes de sus amigas, también termina cediendo a los juegos inmaduros y tontos que según ella sus amigas estaban realizando. La chica se encontró a sí misma en una situación que nunca esperaba en la isla Cinnabar, se encontró riendo a todo pulmón de cualquier tontería, e incluso realizando algunas. Después de unos minutos las tres chicas ya parecían amigas de toda la vida.

-¿Entonces Misty, verdad o desafío?- pregunto May, cuando eventualmente llegaron hasta este punto en la pequeña fiesta que estaban disfrutando las tres chicas.

-Verdad- respondió sin dudarlo la pelirroja ni un segundo.

Ambas coordinadoras cerraron aun más el circulo que habían formado en el cuelo de la habitación, sentadas en almohadas y acercándose para escuchar con detenimiento las palabras de la mayor de las tres.

-Además de Ash, ¿hay alguien que te guste?- pregunta tímidamente May… esta es una pregunta que obviamente le inquieta a la chica de Hoenn considerando el pasado inmediato que ambas chicas poseen.

Misty dudo un segundo en que responder… después de un momento de silencio la líder de gimnasio respondió:- Pues… hace unos años había un amigo que también viajo con Ash y conmigo… al principio parecía que tal vez podría funcionar algo entre nosotros, pero no fue así… decidimos ser solo amigos y por el momento no hay nadie que pueda llenar ese vacío que Ash dejo-

Después de las palabras de Misty el silencio se apodero un instante de la habitación hasta que fue la misma entrenadora la que rompió el silencio inducido por su respuesta.

-Ahora es tu turno Dawn, ¿Verdad o desafío?-

-Verdad- respondió de forma igual de segura la chica, aun sin saber qué es lo que alguien como Misty podría preguntar.

-… ¿tú y Red ya se han besado?- pregunto en tono un poco burlón la chica.

Tan pronto termino la pregunta un escalofrió tremendo cruzo todo el cuerpo de la coordinadora. Su reacción lo decía todo y su rostro lejos de auxiliarla en un momento como este solo la traiciono ruborizándose por completo solo de imaginar la escena… la chica no lo había hecho, pero eso no implicaba que no lo deseara.

Ante la reacción de la menor las otras dos jóvenes comenzaron a sonreír, debido a la incapacidad de Dawn de unir una frase completa que afirmara o negara lo que recién le preguntaron.

-Yo… Red, bueno, es que… Yo… el… el, si eso pues… a… eso… ¿cómo lo explico?... a… e…- dudaba la peli azul mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo, ocultando su rostro como cada vez que duda de algo.

-Como tienes problemas te cambiare la pregunta… ¿podrías contarnos cómo fue que conociste a Red?-

Aliviada la chica respondió:

-Eso es más sencillo de responder… él y yo nos conocimos en ciudad Corazonada hace cinco años, cuando Ash estaba en busca de el titulo de la región Sinnoh, en la noche del ataque a la región… yo actué de forma imprudente intentando rescatar a mis Pokémon y caí prisionera… él era el mejor Ranger en aquel entonces y apareció de la nada y me rescato… desde ese momento no nos habíamos separado-

-¿Él dejo de ser un Ranger por ti?, ¡que romántico!- exclamo May mientras escuchaba la historia de Dawn.

-De hecho… no sé por qué dejo a los Rangers… el tenia otros propósitos y cuando le pedí que viajara conmigo acepto… de hecho muchas veces he pensado que solo le estorbo…-

-Dawn, si ese fuera el caso no creo que alguien como él hubiera viajado por cinco años contigo, de hecho me atrevería a decir que le gustas- menciona Misty

-Red… pero él es tan diferente a todo lo que conozco… el no teme entrar en batalla y enfrentar a la muerte… en cambio yo soy una cobarde… quisiera que él nunca tuviera que pelear, ni llevar esa vida en la que se ha encaminado… hay veces que solo piensa en venganza y se molesta conmigo… yo lo único que quiero es que abandone esa vida… solo quiero que deje esa gran carga que ha llevado desde que lo conozco… solo quiero que ya no pelee mas… y que viva en paz… a mi lad… -

Misty y May se acercaban más y más a la menor, interesadas por la historia que la chica les estaba contando con tanta pasión. Al final Dawn termino interrumpiendo su discurso y añadiendo:

-¡Ya fue mucho sobre mí, es mi turno de preguntar!-

El debate de las chicas continuo durante algún tiempo hasta que ya se hacía muy tarde y por sugerencia de Misty todas se fueron a dormir ya que según la líder de gimnasio al día siguiente seria un día muy especial y había que empezar temprano.

Dawn se recostó en su cama, mientras que May y Misty tomaron posiciones en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir a un lado de la cama de la coordinadora. La noche de semifinales había sido agitada y en este caso la peli azul fue la primera en quedarse dormida profundamente. Después de unos instantes de silencio solo se escucharon unos susurros en el viento, sonidos delicados que provenían de May que se dirigía a Misty en ese momento.

-¿Estas dormida Misty?-

-No… aun no-

-Dawn tiene la conciencia tranquila… solo recostó su cabeza en la almohada y ya está profundamente dormida-

-A diferencia de nosotras dos…-

-Eso me temo… no sé cómo es que Red no le ha dicho nada aun a Dawn, solo con mirarla te enamoras de ella… es tan linda e inocente… un poco mentirosa pero nada que no se le pueda perdonar- mencionaba May susurrando al igual que Misty, quien en esta ocasión se quedo en silencio.

-Misty, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Si May, lo que desees-

-¿Por qué te vas de la isla?-

-Antes de que responda May dime, ¿tu porque crees que me voy?-

-Creo que es por mi culpa… por la forma en que Ash y yo nos comportamos… te pido una disculpa si ese es el caso y si no de cualquier forma me debo disculpar por echarte en cara algo que estoy segura aun te lastima…-

-Ay May… ¿Por qué haces preguntas de las que ya sabes la respuesta?... no tengo por qué negarlo contigo, SI… es por eso que me voy… te prometí actuar de forma madura, pero la verdad es que no pudo… cada que te abraza siento como si mi corazón fuera a explotar, pero tampoco quiero oponerme a eso… he visto a Ash mas feliz contigo de lo que jamás fue conmigo… lo peor de todo es que tu también me agradas May… todo indica que la única que sobra en este lugar soy yo así que por eso decidí que lo mejor para todos es que salga de esta historia…-

-Perdóname Misty…-

-No, perdóname tú a mi May, por no dejarte a ti y a Ash ser felices como deberían serlo… solo prométeme que lo cuidaras mucho-

-Eso te lo prometo-

-Tú tienes a Ash… Dawn tiene a Red… es momento de que yo busque mi destino en otro lugar, pero será mejor que descanses May el día de mañana será un día muy agitado-…


	21. Capitulo Extra 3

Capitulo Extra 3: El Destino de Misty

El amanecer de un nuevo día es más hermoso cuando lo observas desde el mar… la noche en el S.S. Anne IV fue sumamente corta y extraña. Un crucero de lujo, pero que en esta ocasión en lugar de ofrecer una gran fiesta simplemente navego hasta el puerto de Ciudad Vermillion pues los pocos pasajeros que había a bordo no fueron suficientes para organizar un gran evento. Solo siete abandonaron la isla Cinnabar ese día con destino al continente, mientras que cada día el barco regresaba repleto al lugar donde se desarrollaba el campeonato mundial… la fiesta que nadie se quería perder, pero que esa entrenadora pelirroja se vio forzada a abandonar…

Al bajar del barco Misty observa el amanecer, pero en esta ocasión la luz del sol era diferente… era el ultimo amanecer que vería sin lugar a dudas pues una vez que regrese a ciudad Cerulean las montañas dificultaran que pueda contemplar un paisaje como el que ahora mira detenidamente.

La pelirroja suspira ante la luz del alba… aun pensando en lo que acaba de hacer. Había muchas razones para quedarse con la isla Cinnabar hasta la final, nuevas amistades y la historia escribiéndose frente a sus verdes ojos… sin embargo una simple razón fue la que termino venciendo su voluntad. Era innegable, su corazón estaba destrozado al darse cuenta de que aquello que alguna vez fue suyo ahora ya no le pertenecía.

El puerto de ciudad Vermillion estaba rebosante de vida, miles de personas abordaban los diversos cruceros dispuestos para transportarlos con dirección a la isla, incluso a pesar de lo temprano de la hora ya había miles de personas que esperaban ansiosos para el breve viaje hasta la isla. El bullicio del puerto se vio desvaneciendo conforme los pasos de la chica la guiaban en dirección a su ciudad natal, la cual la había apoyado hasta el final pero tristemente el oponente a vencer fue demasiado en aquella ocasión cuando peleo en contra del demonio errante y el gran favorito para llevarse el título del maestro Pokémon.

Las rutas del la región se encuentran desiertas, nadie viaja en estos momentos. Solo la joven pelirroja que se encuentra sola transitando los desiertos caminos que la llevaran de vuelta a la rutina, a su vida tal y como era antes de verse amenazada con perder el gimnasio que tanto amaba. El último viaje que la joven realizaría antes de volverse nuevamente líder de gimnasio y quedar relegada a las labores que la nueva responsabilidad traía consigo. La ruta era muy simple, tomar la ruta hacia el norte donde haría escala en ciudad Saffron para posteriormente continuar al norte a través de la última ruta que la guiara de vuelta a su amada ciudad natal.

Los caminos han cambiado demasiado desde que los recorría cuando era una niña, ahora las rutas se veían modernas pero a la vez muy ecológicas, detalles que la chica pudo observar con cuidado al viajar sola por el lugar.

Una voz fue lo que interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven pelirroja, una vez familiar pero que tenía años de no escuchar, una vez que la llamo por su nombre. La chica de inmediato volteo en busca del propietario de esa voz familiar y solo pudo observar al joven que corría con afán de darle alcance a la Misty. Se trataba del nieto del profesor Oak, el amigo y viejo rival de Ash, Gary Oak.

El chico alcanzo a la líder de gimnasio y se detuvo un instante para recuperar su aliento después de haberle dado alcance a Misty.

-Sí que eres rápida- menciono Gary mientras intentaba recuperarse exhalando de forma violenta e intentando dar descanso a sus cansadas piernas.

-Gary, hace años que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado y a que debo esta sorpresa?- exclamo asombrada Misty al ver nuevamente ese rostro que tantos recuerdos le traía.

-Había estado bien hasta que te vi a la distancia y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de correr hacia ti… ya no soy el mismo de antes- menciono al agotado chico.- ¿Vas hacia ciudad Cerulean no es así?- añadió una vez que recuero su aliento.

-Sí, así es ¿Por qué preguntas, tu también vas a la ciudad?-

-Pues si, creí que podríamos viajar juntos si no te importa-

-Claro no veo por qué no, después de todo es mejor viajar con un amigo- respondió segura la joven pelirroja.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar a través del boscoso camino que se dirigía hacia ciudad Saffron, incluso algunos de los edificios más emblemáticos de la ciudad ya eran visibles. A pesar de caminar lado a lado los viajeros parecían estar cada uno en su propio universo hasta el punto en que el silencio se apodero de la escena, un silencio que cualquiera calificaría de incomodo pero ellos no, pues parecía no importarles.

Finalmente Misty se canso de continuar pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y no será con Ash, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de conversar con alguien inusual en su vida. Así fue como la joven decidió entablar conversación con el ahora ya renombrado científico.

-¿Y por qué vas a ciudad Cerulean Gary?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad e interés Misty.

El joven de inmediato mostro a la chica imágenes que justificaban sus hechos. – Como ya sabes abandone el camino del entrenador hace mucho y en recientes fechas después de mi conferencia en la isla Cinnabar, uno de los científicos que asistió vino a mí con estas fotos en busca de la interpretación de mi abuelo… claro yo fui el que asistió a la conferencia y no mi abuelo así que al final termino encomendando la investigación a mi- explico el joven.

Misty observaba dos imágenes un poco borrosas en lo que mostraban, sin embargo el fondo era bastante claro. Un resplandor extraño se había estado registrando en diversas ocasiones en el puente ubicado al norte de ciudad Cerulean, según el antiguo rival de Ash se trataba de un Pokémon legendario… posiblemente Mew, sin embargo la única forma de descubrirlo era investigando en el lugar.

La conversación de los jóvenes duro hasta que ambos se encontraron en las cercanías de ciudad Saffron. De repente todo ese silencio que había imperado durante los primeros minutos ahora se había transformado en una conversación fluida. Gary hablaba con mucha pasión acerca de su oficio, su curiosidad era similar a la de un niño pero sus palabras sin duda eran las de un hombre maduro. Misty sentía que estaba hablando con el profesor Oak, cuando en realidad hablaba con su nieto. En realidad a la líder de gimnasio no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la conversación de Gary pero la chica olvidaba sus preocupaciones, pues por mucho que lo continuara negando en su mente aun daba vueltas el nombre de Ash.

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron las grandes puertas de acceso de la capital financiera de la región. La conversación de ambos cambio drásticamente cuando observaron las calles de la majestuosa ciudad. Personas corren en múltiples direcciones, papeles vuelan de los altos edificios y estos a su vez están siendo evacuados por los policías de la ciudad. Los jóvenes entraron en una ciudad sumida en el caos y la incertidumbre. En los cielos cientos de helicópteros vuelan con dirección al oeste mientras todos los civiles corren hacia sus casas.

Los visitantes intentan preguntar qué es lo que ocurre, pero nadie tiene la respuesta… cuando los ojos verdes de Misty desvían su mirada hacia uno de los aparadores donde los televisores que están a la venta muestran las primeras imágenes que dejan boquiabierta a la chica.

Fuego, sangre, muerte… crisis en Viridian, así es como las noticias llamaban a lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad vecina.

Misty no podía creerlo y de inmediato se introdujo en el edificio más alto que cuidad Saffron podía ofrecerle: la torre de la Ship C.O. creadora de las pokebolas. El moderno edificio era uno de los más altos de la región Kanto y la chica pudo experimentarlo cuando intento subirlo por las escaleras. Sus 86 pisos de altura se vieron reflejados en la condición de la entrenadora que llego fundida hasta el mirador del techo, una vez ahí se unió a una multitud que había tenido la misma idea de incredulidad que ella… solo en ese momento creyó en lo que veía…

En el horizonte del oeste de Kanto se podía observar la vecina ciudad Celadeon y el monte Moon a la distancia… mas allá de la línea forestal del oeste solo se podía observar fuego… ciudad Viridian en verdad estaba bajo ataque.

Gary que había seguido a la chica se coloco a su lado y tomo cálidamente su mano, indicándole que lo mejor era ir a un refugio junto con los demás civiles.

Ambos entraron juntos al gimnasio de la ciudad donde la líder Sabrina lo había ofrecido como refugio y hospital temporal, algo que al principio extraño a los viajeros ya que ellos por el momento eran los únicos que se encontraban en el lugar… el panorama cambio bastante en el transcurso de las horas de la tarde…

Misty y Gary atestiguaron de primera instancia los horrores de este acto bélico que aquejaba a la región. Los reportes en la televisión se quedaron cortos cuando el primer cargamento de refugiados y heridos llego al gimnasio…

Heridos, muertos… miles de personas llegaban con heridas en el cuerpo, algunas muy graves… todos decían lo mismo, los refugios en ciudad Plateada estaban rebasados en su capacidad al igual que el centro Pokémon de ciudad Celadeon… Saffron abrió sus puertas pero al igual que las demás ciudades se había visto rápidamente rebasado. El gimnasio se lleno rápidamente y el centro Pokémon también estaba lleno de heridos. Miles continuaban llegando y la ayuda se veía insuficiente.

Gary con sus conocimientos fue capaz de auxiliar un poco a los heridos que continuaban llegado, mientras que Misty lo ayudaba.

El atardecer caía lentamente en el horizonte y a Gary la misma Sabrina le pidió que tomara un descanso después de tanta sangre y muerte. El chico salió del gimnasio y se quedo mirando en silencio hacia el oeste. Por su parte Misty continuaba mirando constantemente los reportes de las noticias que venían de ciudad Viridian.

En la pantalla de la televisión la pelirroja observo un rostro familiar… era Red Arsfield que peleaba en las calles de la ciudad… estaba cansado y notablemente herido, algo que sorprendió a Misty. ¿Cómo es que Dawn le permitió volver a pelear?, se preguntaba la chica… al desviar sus verdes ojos de la pantalla y volver nuevamente a la realidad en que vivía solo pudo ver la enorme cantidad de heridos con los que tenía que lidiar… resultaba claro, de no ser por Red tal vez habría menos heridos… pero más muertos. Esos eran los pensamientos de la chica sin saber que en realidad el demonio errante nunca pidió la opinión de la coordinadora.

Misty observo el atardecer dando paso a la frialdad de la noche, mientras miraba hacia afuera solo podía observar a Gary sentado mirando hacia el cielo... impulsivamente la joven salió hacia el exterior y se sentó a su lado…

La mirada del joven mostraba con claridad lo que pasaba por la mente del científico: toda esta situación era más de lo que él podía soportar. Tanta sangre, tanto odio irracional… Gary no lo podía entender, ¿Cómo es que puede existir alguien en el mundo que tenga tanto odio por la paz y la vida?...

Misty abrazo a Gary, buscando reconfortarlo un poco y aliviar la carga que ahora llevaba. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y su mente estaba deshecha, pero el abrazo de la entrenadora alivio un poco la cansada alma del joven.

-¿Quieres saber por qué deje la isla Cinnabar Gary?- pregunto Misty con un tono de voz dulce… pero el joven no respondió. Ante esta reacción la chica comenzó a hablar:

-Para hacerlo breve… fue por Ash… en el pasado yo sabía que su corazón me pertenecía, pero cuando lo volví a ver en el campeonato mundial me di cuenta de que ya no me pertenecía… continúe actuando de manera madura, pero cada día que pasaba y veía al hombre que amo en los brazos de otra mujer… no pude soportarlo, actué como una cobarde y decidí abandonar el lugar… por eso abandone la isla…-

Gary de inmediato volvió su mirada hacia Misty, de quien escurría una lagrima por una de sus mejillas.

-He estado solo… por mucho, se que yo no soy Ash… sé que no nos conocemos mucho… pero estaré algún tiempo en la región Kanto… quisiera pedirte que me dejes visitarte en el gimnasio Cerulean…- menciono tímidamente el joven.

Aun era muy pronto para Misty, pero aun así después de haber pasado el día completo atendiendo heridos junto con Gary la chica accedió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. De alguna forma ambos se ayudaron mutuamente para llevar esa gran carga que ambos tenían por separado, pero que juntos era mucho más ligera.

El anochecer lleno el cielo de ciudad Saffron y de repente el júbilo se desato en todas las personas. La noticia estaba confirmada, la crisis de Viridian había terminado.


	22. Capitulo Extra 4

Capitulo Extra 4: La Verdad Oculta.

Mucho se ha dicho acerca de la verdadera naturaleza del bien y el mal… ¿Pero que son estos en realidad?, la vida nos ha enseñado que el bien es lo correcto y el mal es aquello que consideramos dañino o incorrecto, sin embargo hay verdades tan dañinas, que son catalogadas como buenas, y acciones tan puras e inocentes, que a su vez son catalogadas como malas… la historia cambia dependiendo de quién cuenta la historia.

La historia es escrita por los vencedores… la historia está llena de mentiras y verdades olvidadas, el hecho que el vencedor escribe su versión, mientras que el vencido también tiene su propia historia que contar, pero siempre es olvidada… a los conquistadores no les importa el heroísmo de los vencidos, después de todo a ellos solo les importa que sus hazañas sean alabadas por las generaciones…

¿Qué hay de las verdades olvidadas?

Esta es una de esas verdades, desconocida por que yo así me lo propuse… y en eso tuve éxito.

Aun recuerdo ese trágico día en ciudad Saffron, las llamas se elevaban hasta el cielo mientras los bomberos locales intentaban controlarlas sin éxito. Fue uno de mis experimentos, el RVX-002, una versión potenciada de lo que fue mi invento de los Revives, pero todo salió terriblemente mal…

Es imposible olvidar el rostro lleno de lagrimas de mi hijo… hijo a quien nunca había escuchado, con quien nunca había pasado tiempo… el hijo que aprendería a odiarme.

La noticia me devasto… Mia… ella estaba en el laboratorio en el momento en que la explosión ocurrió, todo indica que accidentalmente ella fue la que provoco el siniestro.

Mia jamás se quitaría la vida… yo lo sé, todo fue un accidente.

Mia era el amor de mi vida, la persona a quien más amaba… mi madre nunca fue una persona maternal mientras que nunca conocí a mi padre. Nunca pude reponerme de su muerte, ni mucho menos mi hijo… fue entonces cuando tome la decisión más dolorosa de mi vida… una decisión que tome pensando en el futuro y la felicidad de mi hijo…

Los rayos del sol… los aborrezco… he vivido muchos años ocultándome en las sombras, viajando de incognito. Mi rostro está en la cima de los más buscado del mundo, salir a la calle no es una opción, pero aun así he logrado mantener un perfil bajo entre las multitudes y los lugares oscuros.

Giovanni está en la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Ancorash en la región de las islas naranja… además el maldito juro ser bueno... Ha, el infeliz que cree que puede cambiar…

Con el líder en prisión, muchos de la organización que me abrió las puertas después de mi tragedia personal recurrieron a mí, todos con la firme intención de terminar lo que habían iniciado. El mundo ha vivido en paz durante mucho tiempo y una guerra nos daría poder y fortuna como nunca antes.

Durante años he planeado una manera infalible de comenzar una guerra, una masacre es lo que el mundo necesita para darse cuenta de la maldad que existe…

Ahora he llegado a Kanto a supervisar mi gran obra de ingeniería mecánica. Mis diseños para una fortaleza voladora impenetrable han tomado forma por casi dos años en las afueras de ciudad Viridian. Hoy estoy aquí para supervisar el progreso en la maquina, depuse de haber realizado con éxito otras dos en las regiones de Hoenn y Sinnoh.

Los Rangers me persiguen en cada paso que doy… los ilusos aun creen que no me he percatado de su presencia. Estúpidos, el mismo consejo Ranger es el que nos ha mantenido vivos y huyendo a todos. Miembros de las antiguas organizaciones criminales… todas y cada una de ellas derrocadas por un solo demonio… mi propio hijo.

Los días se han tornado aburridos, por qué negarlo. Lo que los hacía interesantes era la presencia de Mia. Como un rayo de sol ella entraba en la habitación e iluminaba a todos con su radiante presencia. Nunca pude entender que es lo que ella veía en mi…

Siempre pienso en ella, siempre pienso en lo que hubiera sido, pero nunca pudo ser por mi obstinación de devolverle algo a su familia por lo mucho que habían hecho por mí. Si tan solo la hubiera escuchado ella seguiría con vida.

Ciudad Viridian siempre está llena de vida, tantas personas en sus calles, tantos edificios elevados, amo esta ciudad… es una lástima que deba morir para que nuestro sueño pueda vivir.

Tan pronto entro en mi habitación en el hotel principal de la ciudad cierro las cortinas como es usual, impidiendo que la claridad entre, dejando todo en penumbras.

La televisión siempre ha sido de mi agrado, así que sin dudarlo la enciendo, aunque en realidad no la estoy observando. Mi mente se encuentra en otro lugar… mañana será el día cuando veré los avances en el proyecto y después me dirigiré hacia Jottho para iniciar la construcción del cuarto súper destructor.

A pesar de esto aun poseo unas horas para mi mismo… pero en esta ocasión no las empleare como siempre. Durante años me he dedicado a hacerme fuerte, al grado de poder pelear contra mi Blastoise en un cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo la edad me ha alcanzado antes de tiempo y cada vez me es más complicado mantenerme en forma como antes… solo con la intención de ser un oponente formidable, un rival invencible.

Esta vez la televisión me ha fallado… la programación en Kanto nunca es buena, en lo personal prefiero la de Sinnoh. Cada canal que pasa solo evidencia la poca visión que las personas de esta región poseen… sin embargo en esta ocasión hay algo que llama mi atención… la transmisión del onceavo campeonato mundial Pokémon. Las cosas son muy diferentes a cuando yo solía competir en esas instancias, ahora hay un nuevo torneo, el de batallas dobles, una cosa sumamente peculiar… pero lo que acaparo mi atención no fue la batalla en sí, sino mas bien los participantes. El demonio errante, Red Arsfield hacia pareja con una coordinadora de la región Sinnoh llamada Dawn, ambos aplastando a los oponentes que se les pusieron enfrente en la semifinal de dicho torneo.

Dicha imagen me llena de nostalgia, pues incluso un maldito como yo posee corazón… que imagen tan peculiar es esta, maldita sea Red eres idéntico a mi cuando tenía tu edad, solo que yo no tengo las cicatrices que debes cargar tu.

De mi pecho, oculto entre mis ropas saco ese tesoro, esa cadena con el retrato de mi ser más querido, la única mujer que he amado. Mia Plate.

Si lo vieras Mia, estarías orgullosa de él, justo como yo en este momento. Su porte es imponente y varonil, sus ojos son idénticos a los tuyos, aunque reflejan otra cosa, no el amor que los tuyos irradiaban… el precio de la decisión que he tomado. El es un guerrero, es fuerte y valiente, un hijo ejemplar Mia… además por lo que puedo ver en la imagen… no está solo.

Red ha vivido persiguiéndome… mi pobre y estúpido hijo, pero finalmente ha encontrado algo en la vida, algo más del odio que lo forcé a sentir por mí. Esa chica de cabello azul lo abraza tiernamente al terminar la batalla, mientras él se deja querer, el infeliz pretende engañar a todos fingiendo que no le gusta. Pero a mí no me puede engañar pues tiene la misma mirada que yo ponía cuando te miraba a ti Mia.

Como todo adolecente, tiene mucho que aprender aunque pretenda saberlo todo… pero aun así, es un gran hijo.

Es por ello que finalmente decidí que es momento. Toda la maldad del mundo será destruida junto conmigo. Recién deje un claro indicio a los Rangers. Tendré que matar a aquellos que me persiguen para hacer aun más claro el mensaje… si los guardianes de la justicia no son capaces de detenerme, entonces yo mismo tendré que destruir la gran farsa que he montado con los años.

Curioso… para cambiar el mundo no se necesitaron miles de leyes ni valores forzados, o reglas de etiqueta absurdas e imprácticas… todo lo que necesite para cambiar al mundo fue una gran mentira y un baño de sangre.

Viridian pagara ese precio… el precio del cambio… perdidas que quisiera evitar, lo único que me consuela es que compartiré el destino de mis victimas.

Los Rangers descubrirán que todo el tiempo han sido manipulados por el consejo. Alarmándose y cambiando el liderazgo de manos inmediatamente. Las batallas campales iniciaran en el mundo… Red vendrá hasta mí con la pura intención de terminar con mi vida y yo complaceré su deseo. Solo espero no interrumpir nada importante en la vida de mi hijo.

Pronto Mia… pronto me uniré contigo nuevamente…

La historia es escrita por los vencedores y aquí estoy yo, creyendo que he vencido. De todos los trucos y mentiras sucias que se han escrito como verdades en la historia, el mío es el más grande. Le hice creer a todos que soy el villano mas malvado que ha existido… no se por quien sentir más pena, por aquellos quienes me persiguen para juzgarme por los crímenes que he cometido, ignorantes de la verdad, o por aquellos quienes ven esperanzas en mi, esperanza de poder cumplir sus deseos de muerte y destrucción… he engañado a todos con mis acciones… nadie sospecha nada… ni siquiera nuestro hijo, quien porta su odio hacia mí como una medalla al merito.

El mundo será el lugar pacifico que siempre soñamos… nuestro hijo, ahora con esa coordinadora a su lado tiene esperanzas de tener una familia y un futuro mejores de los que jamás hayamos podido imaginar para él.

Red es nuestra esperanza de un futuro mejor… Red es el verdadero héroe que el mundo necesita… pero para que se den cuenta de ello, necesitaban un villano tan grande como el héroe en el que se ha convertido. Yo soy ese villano, yo soy Blue Arsfield… la mentira más grande de la historia. La verdad que será olvidada… por el bien de la humanidad.

Nota del Autor:

Bueno, aquí se termina la historia de Pokémon World Championship, en caso de que aun no ubiquen donde va cada capítulo extra (y a mí se me olvido por completo poner donde iban XD). El primero va antes del capítulo 2. El segundo extra va después del capítulo 13 y antes del 14. El tercer extra es simultáneo al capítulo 15. Y por ultimo este capítulo extra ocurre entre los capítulos 11, 12, 13 y 14.

Si ya han llegado hasta aquí quisiera pedirles de favor: comenten algo de la historia. ¿Les gusto?, ¿Qué no les gusto?, etc. Apreciaría mucho su opinión. Por último muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta este punto y espero volver pronto con algunos capítulos extras que saldrán en agosto, hasta entonces.


	23. The Orange Crisis Chapters I

The Orange Crisis Chapters.

_**Nota del Autor: **__Los siguientes capítulos cuentan una de las tal vez innumerables historias que vivieron juntos Red y Dawn durante sus viajes por el mundo Pokémon. Para ser específicos se desarrolla dos años después de que se conocieran en el capítulo 1 de la historia original y alrededor de tres años antes de los eventos ocurridos en el capítulo 2. Los siguientes capítulos en conjunto no formaran una historia demasiado extensa como la original. Sin más que agregar espero que les agrade la "nueva" historia._

Capitulo 1: Amanecer…

La oscuridad de la noche se cierne aun sobre los tenebrosos arboles de la zona. La tenue luz de la mañana que comienza a romper la oscuridad es aún demasiado débil para iluminar las sombras por completo… una sombra se mueve de entre la espesa maleza… sigilosa, ágil, cubriéndose con cautela, consiente de cada movimiento que realiza, así como de los sonidos que el ambiente deja escuchar en esta silenciosa mañana.

Dos siluetas más aparecen, despreocupadas, desprevenidas… dos guardias que patrullan el área circundante… dos guardias en medio de lo que aparenta ser un bosque… algo sin lógica, pero alarmante… solo significa que los arboles de los alrededores ocultan más de lo que se ve a simple vista.

-Inteligencia, aquí Ranger especial Vicent, ¿Me copian Inteligencia?...- susurro la sombra que se encontraba oculta. Un Ranger especial de rango tres, aquellos que se encargan del espionaje e infiltraciones encubiertas. Rompiendo el silencio de la mañana el sonido susurrante de su radio contesto a sus interrogativas.

-Aquí inteligencia capitán Vicent, ¿Cuál es el estatus de su misión?-

-Aun no descubro la entrada a la base de operaciones encubierta del equipo Aqua, pero acabo de encontrar a dos elementos de la organización patrullando los alrededores, los seguiré, esperando que ellos me guíen al lugar…-

-Enterado capitán, tiene aprobación de continuar, ¿La teniente Zolana ya se ha reportado con usted?-

-¿Zolana?, nadie me informo que otro Ranger se reportaría conmigo-

-…Eso es imposible, la teniente Zolana hace dos días fue enviada a su posición por decisión del consejo, se le debió haber informado-

-Pero si ella no está aquí, ¿Entonces donde esta?-

De entre la espesa maleza una tercera sombra emerge, rápida, ágil, poderosa… de inmediato agrede a los enemigos que se encontraban frente al capitán Ranger. Se trata de la teniente Zolana, una chica de ojos azules profundos que guardan un gran rencor. Su cabello oscuro como la noche se encuentra recogido facilitando su trabajo, manteniéndose fuera de su campo visual. Su cuerpo delicado, como el cuerpo femenino debe ser, resaltado por el entallado uniforme femenino Ranger, pero a pesar de su delicadeza posee una enorme fuerza y agilidad, dignas de cualquier guerrero. La chica somete con facilidad a los enemigos, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le grita de inmediato el capitán

-¿Vicent, que estás haciendo tu aquí?-

-Lo mismo te digo a ti Zolana…-

-El consejo me envió, específicamente a infiltrarme por la fuerza dentro de la base de operaciones del equipo Aqua en las islas Naranja…-

-Pero a mí me enviaron a infiltrarme de forma sigilosa…- replica el capitán.

Mientras los dos guardianes de la justicia discutían acerca del por qué y el cómo de la situación tan peculiar en la que se encontraban uno de los enemigos hizo sonar la alarma… el sonido se comenzó a propagar por los arboles de la zona, lentamente creciendo, haciéndose más poderoso con cada instante que transcurría. El suelo del bosque comenzó a moverse de forma agresiva, los arboles se sacudían, las sombras se movían en todas direcciones y el suelo rugía con mas y mas intensidad, como un enorme trueno que emergía de la tierra.

Enemigos aparecen de todas direcciones al instante, dejando sin oportunidad a los guardianes de la justicia, que a pesar de formar un gran equipo y una poderosa resistencia rápidamente se ven superados en número y habilidad.

Zolana cae, sobrepasada por múltiples enemigos que le propinan a la Ranger incontables y poderosos golpes. De inmediato Vicent acude en su ayuda, sometiendo medianamente a los agresores. Sus miradas se encuentran, la chica sabe de inmediato que la situación en la que están metidos es más grande que ellos dos, de ninguna forma podrán dar vuelta a la situación tan comprometida… en un momento así solo una palabra parece ser la solución lógica a todo…

-¡Corre!-

Zolana de inmediato intenta darse a la fuga mientras el capitán detiene a tantos enemigos como puede… Zolana corre rápidamente sin tener un destino fijo, simplemente corre sin sentido esperando escapar. Después de unos momentos la chica se da cuenta de que nadie la persigue… el suelo se comienza a tambalear, pero esta vez el movimiento no es tan potente como la vez anterior… esto no preocupa a Zolana, lo que realmente interesa a la Ranger es el hecho de que su compañero parece no estar por ningún lado…

Contradiciendo a todo uso de lógica y razón la chica regresa preocupada al lugar donde estaban siendo atacados. La guardiana de la justicia descubre que el lugar en cuestión… no existe… al llegar al bosque donde supuestamente estaba la base se da cuenta de que no hay nada en el lugar, solo un enorme acantilado con el vasto océano de las islas naranja de frente y algunos árboles destrozados… no hay rastros de Vicent por ningún lado…

"Deseo ser fuerte para proteger aquello que amo"… eso fue lo que me dijo cuando todo esto inicio… han pasado ya dos años desde que comencé a viajar con Dawn y en ese tiempo nunca nos había ocurrido nada tan peligroso como lo que paso cuando el pasado se unió con el presente…

La luz de la mañana era radiante ese día en la isla remolino, la capital de la región conocida como las Islas Naranja, cuando dos viajeros llegaron a bordo del lujoso crucero turístico el S.S. Anne IV, un crucero que había hecho un largo recorrido desde la región Kanto hasta las Islas Naranja. El lugar llamaba poderosamente la atención del mundo en esas fechas solo por el hecho de que en próximas fechas se realizaría el gran festival naranja, el festival de coordinación de la región, donde muchos competidores participarían, algunos de la propia región otros de regiones muy distantes, como esa coordinadora a quien todos han estado siguiendo desde que gano el festival de coordinación en su región natal Sinnoh y para este momento ya ha ganado el de Jottho también y obtuvo el tercer lugar en el festival de Kanto en recientes fechas. Esa coordinadora no podía ser otra que la hija de la campeona mundial Johana, su hija Dawn.

La coordinadora peli azul luce radiante mientras desciende de la cubierta del crucero en el que viajaba, la chica que viste ropas cómodas para adaptarse al clima tropical de las islas. Ella es acompañada de aquel apodado el demonio errante, inconfundible, con la banda negra que cubre su cabeza y su mirada enigmática llena de odio y dudas, un hombre a quien nadie es capaz siquiera de sostenerle la mirada… pero a pesar de eso él es el compañero de la tierna y dulce coordinadora… algo que pocos creerían, una combinación extraña desde cualquier punto de vista.

Dawn estira sus brazos en señal de cansancio por el largo viaje desde la región Kanto mientras que su acompañante se muestra más serio, frio e inexpresivo como es su costumbre.

-Finalmente estamos aquí- menciona aliviada la coordinadora, con una sonrisa en su rostro, la chica siempre alegre contrasta bastante con los ánimos de su acompañante, quien continua caminando sin siquiera poner atención a las palabras de la coordinadora.

-¿Me estas escuchando Red?- replica la chica al ver sus palabras ignoradas ante la frialdad de su compañero cuya gabardina ondea ferozmente con los vientos de la costa, así como también cubre una parte de su rostro, solo mostrando sus ojos despiadados que miran fijamente hacia el horizonte.

-Te veré en el centro Pokémon al anochecer, ¿está bien Dawn?, por ahora si quieres puedes divertirte o visitar los alrededores, continuaremos el entrenamiento mañana-

-…De acuerdo- responde casi de manera forzada la peli azul mientras observa a su acompañante perderse entre la multitud del mercado local. La chica se decepciona como sus ojos azules lo demuestran. Ella desde el fondo de su corazón le esta agradecida a Red por ser su maestro, pero también desearía que él se comportara un poco mas como su… amigo. En dos años de viaje rara vez han conversado o hecho algo diferente además de entrenar y cada vez que poseen tiempo libre antes de algún concurso o festival, Red tiende a desaparecer días completos… es en esos momentos cuando la voluntad de la coordinadora merma ante la aparente incapacidad para comprender a su amigo, y el aparente desinterés del entrenador a entablar amistad con la coordinadora… ¿En que estará pensando Red?... se pregunta la chica mientras observa como el demonio errante se aleja a la distancia…¿Acaso Recordara que Hoy es mi cumpleaños?...

La chica saca a su Piplup de su pokebola y lo carga de inmediato. Aunque la coordinadora no lo admita de forma directa pero es en estos momentos cuando más ha sentido la soledad… un viaje con alguien que la escucha y la atiende cuando lo necesita, pero a pesar de las atenciones, estas son mínimas, como si Red estuviera forzado a viajar de alguna forma con Dawn, un hecho que entristece a la peli azul y busca refugio en la compañía de sus propios Pokémon.

Dawn solitaria con su Pokémon en sus brazos decide hacer algunas compras en el mercado local de la isla con motivo de hacerse una pequeña celebración ella misma ya que tiene bastante tiempo antes de encontrarse nuevamente con su maestro quien parece no recordar la fecha tan importante para la coordinadora… De manera ilusa Dawn cree que tal vez Red le esté preparando una sorpresa, un detalle, algo que haga especial el día, además de demostrar el interés por la amistad de la chica, mismo que ha brillado por su gran ausencia desde que viajan juntos…

Mientras tanto el demonio errante continua caminando, sin rumbo fijo a través de la multitud de la isla. Sus pasos son firmes y apresurados, cada vez más rápidos, repentinamente comienza a caminar en patrones erráticos aprovechando los callejones estrechos que las construcciones forman… todo simplemente para confirmar sus sospechas… desde que llegaron a la isla alguien los estaba siguiendo… separarse de Dawn en realidad era para mantenerla a salvo.

Una figura encapuchada se mueve sigilosa entre la multitud, las personas le proporcionan un escondite, pero a la vez también la entorpecen de su verdadero blanco, su objetivo que parece haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, el demonio errante entra en los callejones del mercado, esperando perder de vista a quien le persigue. El encapuchado corre inmediatamente detrás del joven, cuando se percata que entro en un callejón sin salida esperando darle encuentro frente a frente. Al observar el callejón se da cuenta de que este está vacío… una obvia trampa.

Red se coloca detrás del husmeador con su característica habilidad de Ranger, colocando una de las manos de su perseguidor detrás de su espalda y sometiendo su cabeza en contra de la roca fría de la pared del callejón sin dejarle oportunidad de defenderse.

-¿Quién eres y porque nos sigues?- menciona con su voz furiosa el demonio errante, un tono que intimida hasta a los mismos demonios salidos de las profundidades del averno.

-¿Por qué siempre que nos encontramos tienes que tratarme tan mal Red?- menciona una voz femenina, una voz dulce pero firme, una voz bastante familiar para el demonio errante que de inmediato deja de someter a su cazador. Sorprendido observa como el que lo seguía es en realidad una chica y no solo eso, es una chica que él conoce… no podía ser otra más que ella, su ángel personal de la venganza.

-Jennifer…- menciona asombrado Red

-Casi me rompes el brazo, ¿Así tratas a una dama?... no importa, no sé como la florecita con la que viajas te ha aguantado por tanto tiempo- habla libremente la amiga de infancia de Red mientras se duele del brazo que fue sometido por el demonio errante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- le dice el entrenador con un tono serio.

-¿Oye y donde está la florecita? tu y ella, están en peligro-

-¿Peligro, que ocurre?- pregunta alarmado Arsfield por la afirmación de su antigua amiga.

-Te explico después, hay que encontrarla- menciona Jennifer al momento en que tomaba la mano de Red y corrían fuera del callejón oscuro.

Dawn se encuentra en el mercado local, los comerciantes de las islas venden mercancías que la joven de mirada soñadora rara vez había visto en su región natal, telas, adornos, objetos, incluso sellos para las pokebolas que nunca había visto o imaginado. A pesar de estar emocionada por la gran cantidad de cosas para comprar, la coordinadora no podía estar feliz, ni aunque estuviera rodeada de tantas cosas para comprar, o por que fuera el día de su cumpleaños… le faltaba algo, o más bien alguien para con quien compartir ese momento de su vida, alguien a quien importarle, un sentimiento que su Pokémon Piplup detecta de inmediato.

La coordinadora sin sospechar nada, no detecta nunca cuando varios individuos comienzan a perseguirla… después de confirmar a su presa, el momento del ataque llega. Dawn se acerca a uno de los muchos puestos del mercado cuando es detenida por dos hombres bastante altos, mucho más que ella, ambos bastante intimidantes, uno de ellos sujeta fuertemente su brazo Izquierdo, mientras el otro la interroga de inmediato.

-¿Es usted Dawn, de pueblo Hojas Gemelas en Sinnoh?-

-Si… soy yo, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta la coordinadora de forma preocupada, intentando romper sin éxito el agarre a su delicado brazo.

-Somos de la policía local de la isla Remolino…-

-¿Policía, algo le ocurrió a Red?- pregunta alarmada la coordinadora, imaginando que algo malo le ha ocurrido a su compañero.

-¿Cuál es su relación con Red Arsfield?- pregunta nuevamente el policía a la coordinadora.

-Es mi… amigo… viajamos juntos, dígame ya ¿le ocurrió algo malo?-

-Queda usted bajo arresto- menciona el hombre con tono intimidante a la asustada niña a quien no se le da oportunidad de decir nada más. A pesar de ser un arresto, los hombres no llevan uniforme de policía o algo que los identifique como miembros activos de los defensores de la justicia de la isla. La coordinadora comienza a sospechar, mientras su Piplup es metido a su pokebola a la fuerza y ella es escoltada a través de la multitud del mercado que observa cómo es tratada la coordinadora estrella. Un automóvil de color oscuro se detiene y uno de los hombres esposa a la peli azul, incapacitando su escape de cualquier forma. La chica es arrojada dentro del vehículo y de inmediato se pone en marcha. Dawn de inmediato cree que algo está mal, pero ya es tarde para intentar hacer algo… uno de los hombres ya con el vehículo en movimiento pone una venda negra que cubre todo el rostro de la asustada chica, quien de inmediato cae en cuenta que esto no es un arresto, es un secuestro…

Con el panorama en negro, sujeta y vigilada… no hay nada que la coordinadora pueda hacer… de nueva cuenta se encontraba en una situación similar a cuando conoció a su maestro… curiosamente eso fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar la chica… ¿Dónde estás Red?

Las personas en la isla remolino se comienzan a alarmar, en especial cuando les mencionan que hay un peligroso terrorista suelto en las calles de la isla, si alguien lo ve deben informar a las autoridades de inmediato, su descripción es que es un hombre, alto, de cabello oscuro, generalmente viste una gabardina en color oscuro y en la cabeza una banda, como señas particulares tiene una cicatriz prominente en la zona del ojo izquierdo y responde al nombre de Red Arsfield.


	24. The Orange Crisis Chapters II

Capitulo 2: El Treceavo Cumpleaños de Dawn…

Su fría mirada observa con rencor, guardando silencio mientras escucha las palabras de Jennifer, su amiga de infancia, su ángel de la venganza… Red debía saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa isla, las personas corrían a su paso, los oficiales lo atacaban sin razón alguna y Dawn no estaba por ningún lugar…

-La asociación criminal conocida como Equipo Aqua, creemos que están aquí, tienen una gran base de operaciones, pero aun no podemos determinar en qué isla se encuentran… la región de las islas naranja tiene más de 1000 islas… resulta imposible buscar en todas a la vez…-

-Déjame adivinar ¿El consejo te envió para convencerme de volver y ayudarlos con su problema?-

-Esta vez no Red… esta misión no es oficial ni será registrada…-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo soy la que pide tu ayuda Red, no los ancianos del consejo… ellos decidieron reunir a todos los Rangers y atacar de lleno la base de operaciones del equipo Aqua… base que aun no localizamos… pero te necesito para una misión diferente-

El demonio errante se sintió confundido por las palabras de su amiga de la infancia, la chica de ojos verdes siempre ha sido leal y devota sirviente de la justicia… pero realizar una misión en secreto para el consejo no era habitual. La joven le pidió al entrenador que la siguiera. Ambos como sombras cruzaron la isla, en su recorrido Red aun buscaba discretamente a Dawn, manteniendo la esperanza de encontrarla en algún lugar… pero después de haber pasado varias horas registrando cada rincón de la isla la esperanza era remota… Dawn seguramente sería utilizada para llegar a Red… una artimaña sucia y ruin.

Los Rangers llegaron a lo alto de la torre del banco nacional naranja, uno de los edificios más altos del lugar. Fue ahí donde Red se dio cuenta de la magnitud del problema y comenzó a temer por la coordinadora que viajaba con él.

Varias patrullas rondaban la isla con el simple propósito de darle caza al entrenador fugitivo y a todos con quienes estuviera relacionado, como si de animales salvajes se tratara…

Desde la cima del prominente edificio el entrenador obtuvo una vista parcial del centro Pokémon de la isla, lugar donde había acordado reunirse con Dawn antes del anochecer. La chica no estaba y el edificio estaba rodeado por cientos de agentes vestidos íntegramente de negro, todos esperando que el demonio errante apareciera.

-Una trampa- menciono Jennifer – la florecita con la que viajas seguramente cayo prisionera… o peor…- agrego mientras Red apretaba su puño, conocedor del autentico significado de esas palabras de la Ranger.

-¿Qué clase de misión puede requerir de alguien como yo?- pregunta el joven entrenador.

-Un rescate- agrega Jennifer…

Las cloacas de la isla son espaciosas y oscuras… es en este lugar donde el ángel de la venganza guía al demonio errante, quien se ve claramente frustrado. La chica camina sigilosamente acercándose al lugar acordado…

Jennifer se detiene y Red observa los alrededores. Las cloacas del lugar no tienen la vista más panorámica del mundo, pero al ser una isla, un lugar con problemas de huracanes e inundaciones el sitio acordado resulta ser espacioso, una autentica sala de guerra debajo de la ciudad. Rápidamente Red observa rostros familiares que ya los esperaban en el lugar.

-Osmund Seth y Windfall Arill- menciona el demonio errante. Todos los Rangers de rango S.W.A.R., lo mejor que hay en la fuerza estaban reunidos en un solo lugar… las cosas eran tal y como Jennifer había mencionado o tal vez incluso peor…

En la oscuridad de un cuarto de interrogación hay dos agentes mirando de frente a la chica peli azul que se encuentra sentada en el extremo opuesto del lugar. La niña está asustada, mientras que una de sus muñecas aun esta esposada a la silla donde está sentada… escapar de sus ataduras resultaría imposible, mas aun ante la mirada penetrante de los agentes que vigilan cada movimiento que la prisionera realiza. La central de policía parece ser ordinaria, sin embargo hasta el momento Dawn no ha observado a un solo policía o a la oficial Jenny a cargo del lugar.

En el lugar entra un agente mas, quien de inmediato toma asiento frente a la coordinadora y la hace sentir incomoda con su mirada.

-¿Dónde esta Red Arsfield?- pregunto fríamente el hombre a la asustada niña.

-Ya se los dije, no lo sé… acordamos reunirnos en el centro Pokémon antes del anochecer…-

-¡Mientes!- grita el hombre interrumpiendo y asustando aun mas a Dawn.- El maldito ni saquera está en la isla-

-No es posible… Red estaba aquí… yo…-

-¡No tienes ni idea de donde esta, solo nos hacer perder el tiempo!- grita el hombre al momento en que golpea ferozmente a la niña. El golpe es poderoso e impacta de lleno en contra del ojo izquierdo de la chica.

-¡Maldita mocosa no sirves para nada!- continua gritando el agente mientras golpea desmedidamente a Dawn ante la mirada de los dos guardias, quienes desaprueban la actitud de su superior… pero no les queda otra opción más que continuar observando el castigo.

Dawn es golpeada violentamente hasta el punto de quedar inconsciente.

Al terminar su castigo el agente de inmediato da una nueva orden a los guardias del lugar:

-Llévense a la mocosa a Ancorash, esperemos que el demonio errante en verdad este tan apegado a la niña como los rumores dicen-

Los guardias obedecen de inmediato cargando el cuerpo inconsciente y golpeado de la pobre coordinadora…

-Lo último que supimos es que la isla Colosum está cerrada a la navegación, sus puertos están cerrados pero todos los días sin motivo ni razón aparente barcos entran y salen del lugar. Las comunicaciones hacia la isla son interrumpidas, no hay forma de saber lo que pasa adentro y hay un cerco de fuego naval a 500 kilómetros de la isla… es una autentica fortaleza-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo y con Dawn?-

-Eres una amenaza Arsfield- menciona Arill con su tono frio y calculador como es su costumbre – Los Aqua saben que tu presencia es peligrosa para sus propósitos, sean cuales sean. La situación es simple un Ranger cayó prisionero, hay que encontrar la base de operaciones de los Aqua y sacar a nuestro compañero de ahí, antes del ataque Ranger. La mejor pista que tenemos es la actividad sospechosa en Colosum- agrega la chica de ojos color miel y cabello amarillo.

-Lo dices muy fríamente Arill… tu eres de isla Colosum, ¿Acaso no te interesa la isla donde naciste?- le pregunta el demonio errante a la rubia.

-Claro que me importa, es por eso que yo fui la que decidió que tú nos ayudarías-

-¿Y Dawn, alguien tiene idea de donde esta?-

-Creemos que fue llevada a Ancorash, como todos los policías y autoridades de la isla remolino, es una obvia trampa así que de momento se quedaran en el lugar- agrega Seth.

-¿Quieres que deje a alguien como Dawn en la prisión de máxima seguridad del mundo?-

-Al anochecer un helicóptero nos recogerá para llevarnos a isla Medio Cráter, desde ahí planearemos la mejor estrategia para entrar en Colosum, tu junto con Jennifer rescataran al compañero prisionero, mientras que Arill y yo nos encargaremos del ataque a la base de operaciones enemiga-

-¡No!- responde furioso Red- ¡No dejare a Dawn en un lugar como ese!-

-Red… Ancorash es la mejor prisión de máxima seguridad del mundo, no vas a entrar ahí solo caminando… podrás ser el demonio errante pero tomar Ancorash por la fuerza… ¡es estúpido siquiera imaginar eso!-

Arsfield miro a sus compañeros, esperando que alguien apoyara su idea de rescatar a Dawn y junto con ella a los verdaderos protectores de la justicia de la ahora corrompida isla Remolino… sin embargo al buscar esperanza solo encontró desconsuelo… Jennifer de inmediato miro en otra dirección y Arill con su mirada vacía no demostraba interés en una coordinadora desconocida para ella… Seth como todo buen estratega piensa en lo mejor para la misión... nadie apoya a Red en esta ocasión.

-Arill… por favor, ayúdame…- suplica el joven a la chica de ojos color miel.

-Esta no es mi operación Red no puedo hacer lo que quiera, hay órdenes que seguir y mis acciones si aparecerán en los registros- responde la chica a las suplicas del entrenador.

-¡Arill!... Arill… tú no puedes engañarme, a ti te importa demasiado las personas de la isla, te importan tus padres, te importan tus amigos y todos los que dejaste cuando te enrolaste en los Rangers… Arill tu amas esa isla tanto como… como yo… tanto como yo aprecio a Dawn… solo te necesito a ti… yo te prometo liberar la isla Colosum si tú me ayudas a liberar a Dawn de la prisión…- menciono angustiado el Ranger.

-¿Y si me niego?- pregunta fríamente Arill.

-Con tu ayuda o sin ella yo iré a Ancorash… sin tu ayuda seguramente moriré peleando por recuperar a Dawn y no te ayudare a liberar tu isla natal-

-¿Por qué yo Red?, ¿Por qué no Jennifer o Seth?-

-Es una misión de vida o muerte… tú eres la única capaz de matar sin sentir remordimiento alguno-

La rubia toma un momento para pensar las cosas. Los ojos de Red demuestran determinación pero la misión que tienen enfrente es suicida. Seth observa disgustado la actitud del demonio errante de no escuchar sus instrucciones. Jennifer por su parte se ve disgustada… pero hay algo más en su mirada, un sentimiento que Arill no puede explicar algo que hace que la defensora de la justicia arda en furia desde su interior, rabia incontenible es lo que se puede observar… un enojo más grande que cualquiera que jamás haya atestiguado… solo por escuchar a Red mencionar el nombre de Dawn…

Arill está confundida, su misión ha sido lo más importante para ella desde hace 5 años, cuando apenas era una niña y se unió al grupo de Rangers de forma inesperada… pero aun recuerda ese sentimiento… sentir la tierra arenosa de la isla en sus pies, llegar a su hogar y ver la sonrisa de su madre y la alegría de su padre al verla volver de la escuela, jugar con los demás niños, escuchar las detonaciones distantes de la mina de la isla… por un momento Arill recordó que había más en su vida antes de volverse una Ranger… había más… ella lo sabe, Red de alguna forma descubrió eso al viajar con esa niña a la que llama Dawn… al igual que ella Red no deseaba perder toda esa felicidad…

-Tu felicidad por la mía, promételo… me ayudaras a liberar Colosum después de haber liberado a Dawn de Ancorash-

El demonio errante acepta los términos de Arill… es una promesa…

En medio del océano hay una edificación imponente, simple de diseño pero efectiva en su funcionalidad. En el centro, una torre con miles de celdas iluminadas por la luz de la luna se erige sobre todas las demás edificaciones. El silencio de la noche es roto por una triste canción… una voz dulce y tierna hace eco en los oscuros y estrechos pasillos… una voz que inquieta a los prisioneros que se encuentran en la zona de mas alta seguridad…

Rayos de luna enmarcan las sombras de los gruesos barrotes de la única ventana del lugar. Una celda húmeda y asfixiante es el lugar en donde tiene origen la tétrica melodía. Una hermosa chica se encuentra en la oscuridad… cantando de forma melancólica, sus ropas ligeras y claras están manchadas con el lodo del lugar, su cuerpo esta magullado con incontables golpes y raspones… el parpado de su ojo izquierdo completamente hinchado y encegueciendo su visión… lágrimas escurren de su ojo derecho mientras continúa con su triste canción cortada por el llanto…

… Feliz cumpleaños… a… mi… feliz… cumpleaños a… mi… feliz… cumpleaños… Dawn… feliz cumpleaños a mi…


	25. The Orange Crisis chapters III

Capitulo 3: Ancorash

Las olas del mar esta noche son feroces, el océano es azotado por una tormenta que se muestra inclemente. El mar golpea las pilas de sustento de una imponente edificación que se alza en medio del mar. Cuatro imponentes torres de vigilancia, todas ellas elevadas varios metros por encima del inclemente océano… en el velo de la oscuridad, una silueta delicada trepa con sigilo por los soportes. Sus ojos color miel se muestran inclementes mientras observa con detenimiento la ronda de los guardias de la edificación, esperando el momento indicado para hacer su movimiento…

La silueta con agilidad tremenda se acerca por la espalda de uno de los guardias y clava su cuchillo en el cuello del desprevenido hombre sin que este pueda hacer nada para defenderse… la silueta antiguamente negra ahora cambia su color al verse bañada la sangre de su oponente. Sus ojos no parecen inmutarse ante la presencia del líquido viscoso que ahora lubrica todo su cuerpo… su mirada tiene la demencia enmarcada. Fríamente observa mientras la tormenta aumenta su rugido y dificulta la visibilidad de la prisión principal en el centro. Con la agilidad de un felino la invasora entra en la torre de vigilancia, al instante gritos sordos comienzan a emerger del lugar, describiendo la horrible y desigual batalla que adentro se desarrolla… un demonio ha sido liberado y siembra muerte a su paso…

La joven descubre su rostro al verse asfixiada por tanta matanza después de haber terminado su macabra tarea. Los cuerpos que ahora yacen sin vida en el suelo tienen enmarcado el horror que sintieron al ver a la chica que uno tras otro les arrebato la vida de forma salvaje. Las cuerpos confirman las sospechas que todos tenían desde el inicio… estos no son policías, son simples mercenarios contratados para mantener el orden en la prisión…

-¿Arill terminaste con tu parte?-

-Torre este despejada- responde la chica a su compañero que se comunicaba con ella a través de su radio.

-¿Mataste a todos?-

-No me dejaron otra elección Red, eran ellos o yo- responde con el mismo tono de siempre la fría y hermosa joven guerrera.

-Todo sigue como se planeo, revise los registros y como esperaba no hay nada relacionado con Dawn. Entra en los túneles de acceso y te veré en el primer nivel de celdas, tenemos algunos minutos antes de que los guardias restantes se den cuenta de que estamos aquí e inunden los túneles de acceso incomunicando las torres de la prisión y haciendo imposible nuestro escape por aquí- describió Red, quien se había encargado de tomar otra de las torres de vigilancia, donde sus oponentes también yacían en el suelo pero aun conservaban sus vidas… como era la costumbre de Red el no asesinar a nadie a menos que fuera necesario…

Los dos guerreros entraron en los túneles de acceso, la única manera de entrar a la prisión de máxima seguridad. Los corredores eran largos, estrechos y oscuros, un lugar donde el demonio errante a pesar de ser solo un niño de 15 años tenía que entrar a gatas. Después de unos momentos de caminar en la oscuridad lo peor ocurrió… una enorme pared de agua arraso con todo lo que había en los estrechos pasajes, arrastrando al demonio errante sin que este pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo… Red no tenia manera de oponer resistencia a la fuerza del agua que lo arrastraba y no tenía otra opción más que prepararse para lo inevitable… de acuerdo con los planos que estudiaron antes de la misión, los túneles terminan con un muro solido ante el cual el Ranger inevitablemente terminaría impactando. La colisión fue brutal, Red impulsado por el agua por poco y se desmaya del potente impacto, sin embargo se mantuvo consiente el tiempo suficiente para sentir como era sacado del túnel de forma inesperada…

-¿Estás bien?- menciono Arill, quien lo había estado esperando en el punto donde los túneles se conectaban con la prisión. Las ropas negras de ambos estaban completamente empapadas, esto lo pudo observar Red mientras se levantaba difícilmente después del tremendo golpe…

-Eso creo… Inundaron los túneles antes de lo esperado, saben que estamos aquí y tendremos que improvisar una manera de salir de aquí…- mencionaba Red mientras con dificultad intentaba recobrar su aliento.

-Tu encárgate de tu florecita Red, déjame la salida a mi- respondió la joven guerrera que acompañaba al Ranger elite en esta ocasión.

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a moverse entre las celdas, tenían muchas que revisar y muy poco tiempo antes de que la oposición comenzara a presentarse a su paso. Una tras otra, celda tras celda Red buscaba desesperadamente a Dawn, pero la peli azul no aparecía por ningún lugar. Los presos estaban inquietos, en cada uno de los tres niveles se sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo, en el primer nivel de la magnífica prisión los Rangers no encontraron rastro de la coordinadora y ahora se encontraban en el segundo.

En el nuevo nivel el diseño de la edificación cambio radicalmente, las celdas contenían a presos cada vez más peligrosos… los Rangers se dieron cuenta de la verdadera magnitud de la telaraña que sus enemigos habían preparado cuando descubrieron una sección especial donde se encontraban rostros bastante familiares… policías, la oficial Jenny de la isla remolino… todo aquel que no pudiera ser comprado había sido aprisionado en el lugar…

De manera apresurada los guardianes de la justicia liberaron a sus compañeros que estaban en cautiverio. A pesar de que el frio y la humedad de las celdas habia hecho estragos en sus fatigadas almas el grito de batalla de su líder, la oficial Jenny levanto la moral de todos los encarcelados injustamente.

-Deben encontrar la forma de salir de aquí- indico Arsfield antes de nuevamente unirse a su compañera y reiniciar la búsqueda de su amiga peli azul.

Los policías se encontraban fatigados en su cuerpo y en su alma por haber pasado tanto tiempo encarcelados, golpeados, sin alimentos… sus ropas estaban llenas de humedad y el frio de la noche en el océano calaba los huesos de los guardianes de la justicia de la isla remolino, sin embargo ante esta nueva movilización estos recobraron el temple y comenzaron a formular una forma de escapar de la prisión diseñada para que nadie nunca escapara…

Los pasos de los Rangers continuaban a través de los inhóspitos pasillos de la oscura edificación… de repente la oscuridad que había devorado la isla fue suprimida de un solo golpe… todas las luces de la prisión se encendieron al mismo tiempo.

-Esto no me agrada- comento el demonio errante a su compañera quien se quedo muda en su posición ante este nuevo argumento, la chica se mantuvo todo el tiempo en guardia, lo que en la chica significaba que tenía la mano izquierda cerca de la gran maleta con explosivos que siempre llevaba con ella.

Dos distintos sonidos escalofriantes alarmaron al Ranger renegado, pues solo indicaban que lo que el había venido a buscar a este horrible lugar estaba en riesgo… y nuevamente era por su culpa y de nadie más… el rechinido del metal era evidente en un altavoz viejo que recorría todos los pasillos de la prisión y así fue como los tres niveles de la imponente y aterradora edificación se enteraron del mensaje que una sínica voz transmitía desde una de las torres de vigilancia:

-Señores, señoritas, todos los que están pasando unas hermosas vacaciones en la prisión de Ancorash, me temo que el servicio a la habitación está retrasado sin embargo la nueva administración de la isla les tiene un obsequio especial a todos. Díganme ¿Cuántos de ustedes están aquí gracias al poderoso demonio errante?, ¿aquel bastardo llamado Red Arsfield?... ¿Cuántos desearían vengarse?, pues tal vez no sea el regalo que las personalidades esperaban, pero déjenme informarles: ¡El maldito esta aquí!, pero eso no es todo, en la cima del nivel de huéspedes más populares de esta prisión esta el verdadero regalo una niña de cabello azul y ojos azules que esta noche porta un modelo veraniego claro adornado con un poco de lodo de la edificación y algunos moretones en varias partes del rostro… esta mocosa parece importarle demasiado al demonio errante ya que tuvo la osadía de venir hasta aquí solo por ella… este es el regalo: todas las celdas se abrirán, aquellos que lo deseen pueden intentar matar a Red por su cuenta, pero también deben considerar que si él los metió a este lugar entonces no tendrán oportunidad alguna… les recomiendo que vayan por la mocosa…. Pero hagan lo que hagan no desperdicien este regalo que el equipo Aqua les otorga-

Red petrificado escucha el tétrico mensaje que fue transmitido a toda la prisión… sus sentidos se alteran y su miedo crece en cada instante, en especial después de escuchar el segundo sonido más horrible que pudo escuchar en ese momento… el control automático de todas las puertas de la edificación… todas las puertas se abrieron al instante dejando salir a los maniáticos y homicidas, asesinos y criminales que se encontraban en el tercer nivel, el de máxima seguridad… el lugar donde se encontraba Dawn.

-¡Hay que llegar hasta donde esta Dawn de inmediato!- grito histérico el Ranger renegado a su compañera, quien de forma mucho más serena y fría le respondió:

-Creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas, solo dame un minuto para tenerlo listo- menciono la rubia.

Arill entro en una de las celdas abiertas del tercer nivel y asesino al recluso que puso resistencia a su paso con una frialdad calculadora. Tras mirar con detenimiento en el techo la chica comenzó a buscar en su maleta lo que necesitaba…

Una enorme oleada de reclusos se comenzaba a acercar peligrosamente a los Rangers, ante esto el demonio errante se vio obligado a sacar a su fiel Charizard de su pokebola, en este momento necesitaba algo realmente masivo para mantener a distancia a todos aquellos que intentaban vengarse por lo que el mismo joven les había hecho…

-… Red…. ¿vienes por mi Red?...- mencionaba bastante lastimada la bella peli azul mientras difícilmente salía de su celda. Con mucho trabajo consiguió ver el camino. El parpado de su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente hinchado, encegueciendo su visión mientras que las lagrimas que derramaba por el dolor y el cansancio entorpecían su vista con el único ojo que le restaba en buenas condiciones. Difícilmente pudo encontrar sus pertenencias entre las cosas del guardia… sus Pokémon estaban bien aparentemente, nada de su bolsa había sido tocado… pero sus problemas apenas estaban comenzando…

-¡Esa es la mocosa!- grito la voz de un hombre que Dawn no pudo reconocer… a pesar del cansancio de la chica, esta hizo un esfuerzo titánico para intentar distinguir con claridad a aquellos que le impedían el paso… aquellos que le impedían reunirse con Red.

-Tú de nuevo- menciono una voz femenina… pero en esta ocasión la lastimada coordinadora pudo identificar plenamente a quien pertenecía esta voz… no la había visto desde que unos meses antes de conocer a Red, ella viajaba junto con Ash por Sinnoh donde ella era sumamente reconocida, la mejor mercenaria y una de las más viles traficantes de la región: la cazadora Jay quien encabezaba un gran contingente de convictos con miradas nada amigables para la coordinadora.

La chica de inmediato retrocedió ante los hostiles que le cerraron el paso… justo en ese momento oportunamente apareció él, aquel quien menos esperaría Dawn que la ayudara…

-Basta ya señores…- menciono un hombre que se puso frente a los hostiles que amenazaban a la coordinadora.

-¿Estas demente Giovanni?, ¿Acaso a ti no te encarcelo también ese maldito de Arsfield?-

-Sí, pero no por eso me pienso desquitar con esta niña… prometí que cambiaria y que ya no seguiría por ese camino de la maldad que como fundador del Equipo Rocket implante en el mundo…-

-Estos estúpidos Rockets, yo funde el equipo Magma y fui el terror y azote de la región Hoenn durante años, ¿y todo para qué?, ¡para que llegara ese maldito y en una sola noche toda mi organización se fuera al demonio!... no Giovanni, quítate de enfrente, ¡Yo quiero un pedazo de esa mocosa y no me importa si tengo que matarte antes!-

-Entonces, tendrán que pasar sobre mi- respondió burlándose el antiguo líder del equipo Rocket a todos aquellos que intentaban dañar a Dawn. -¡Niña, será mejor que regreses a tu celda y esperes hasta que llegue tu príncipe azul!... y de preferencia no veas lo que va a pasar, no será nada lindo- añadió el antiguo líder criminal ante la mirada de asombro de la coordinadora de Sinnoh, incluso en este lugar tan alejado de toda la bondad… incluso aquí había alguien dispuesto a defender a un inocente…

La chica entro nuevamente en la celda aferrándose a las pocas pertenencias que tenia… los gritos comenzaron a escucharse… sonoros y desgarradores. La inocente coordinadora no tuvo otra opción más que cerrar los ojos y cubrirse los oídos mientras se mantenía agachada y consumida por el miedo… afuera había alguien que la estaba defendiendo con su vida, pero Dawn no pudo evitar pensar en el hecho de que si ellos terminaban con el mafioso… no habría nada que les impidiera llegar hasta ella. Nuevamente el miedo la consume, las lágrimas que ahora recorren sus mejillas son de pánico… la peli azul esta aterrada como nunca en su vida.

-¡Cúbrete!- grito Arill desesperada al instante en que salía apresuradamente de la celda. Red al instante obedeció y se mantuvo agachado, ya sin enemigos al frente que se opusieran a su paso. Una enorme explosión cimbro toda la torre, desde el nivel inferior una poderosa llama arraso con todos y cada uno de los pisos hasta que salió por el techo de la edificación… cuando el humo se disperso los Rangers observaron el nuevo camino que se había abierto frente a ellos. Un hueco enorme se extendía por todos y cada uno de los pisos de la edificación, simplificando la ruta de ascenso hasta el último nivel.

-CE16-NG, un explosivo que en Colosum es usado para abrir camino en las minas, es un excavador pero aquí lo empleamos de manera inversa- mencionaba orgullosa la rubia demoledora al hablar de las materias primas fabricadas en su isla y presumiendo su maestría con ellas.

-Excelente trabajo Arill- felicito Red a su compañera antes de comenzar a trepar por cada uno de los pisos destruidos de la edificación.

Un poderoso relámpago que provenía de las profundidades de la tierra, seguido de un calor abrasador y una imponente cortina de humo lo acompaño al igual que el silencio a los gritos de terror que se escuchaban provenir de afuera de las celdas donde Dawn se refugiaba… el impacto de la carga fue tal que incluso algunas rocas salieron despedidas golpeando a la coordinadora en la cabeza…

La chica fue lanzada por el golpe y ahora difícilmente se levantaba de nueva cuenta, aun aferrándose a sus pertenencias, pero con su visión cubierta con sangre… su propia sangre que brotaba de su frente sin cesar…

Un grito distante con su nombre es todo lo que la niña podía escuchar, cada vez se escuchaba más cercano, pero sus oídos no estaban del todo bien después de que el relámpago azotara la torre… de los escombros una silueta negra se acercaba cada vez más a la coordinadora. La niña intento correr, conociendo que todos en el lugar estaban en contra de ella… sin embargo su escape fue demasiado lento y torpe hasta el punto en que termino perdiendo el equilibrio una vez mas y quedando a merced de sus atacantes…

-¡Dawn!- escucho la chica antes de ser tiernamente abrazada… Era Red que finalmente la había encontrado. Sus ropas eran ligeramente diferentes a las habituales y la abrazaba con una ternura que la chica jamás imagino sentir viniendo de su maestro. Al ver el rostro ensangrentado de su amiga el demonio errante se quito la banda de su cabeza, dejando expuesta la cicatriz de su frente un instante para después cubrirla con su alborotada melena. Al instante del demonio errante procedió a vendar a su amiga.

-Vamos Dawn, hay que sacarte de aquí- menciono Red al momento en que ayudaba a la coordinadora a levantarse y comenzar la huida del lugar.

Al salir de su celda Dawn observo el panorama en los pasillos ahora que el humo de la explosión se estaba dispersando… aquellos que se oponían en su paso estaban en el suelo quejándose del enorme dolor que sentían mientras que en una celda había un hombre solitario sentado a quien de inmediato la coordinadora reconoció.

-Espera Red- le dijo tiernamente la coordinadora a su amigo mientras él y su compañera revisaban los alrededores en busca de posibles agresores. La coordinadora entro en la celda del hombre quien se mantenía de espaldas con la mirada perdida en el horizonte que le permitía ver su ventana.

-Gracias- le dijo aliviada la chica al antiguo líder criminal que la había defendido.

-Sera mejor que te marches- respondió fríamente el hombre, tras estas palabras la coordinadora se retiro dejando a Giovanni solo nuevamente…

Con la coordinadora en sus brazos el demonio errante bajo rápidamente hasta el fondo de la torre del tercer nivel de la prisión. Los Rangers junto con la coordinadora aun ignoraban como iban a abandonar la isla ahora que habían sido descubiertos y su incursión no fue la más sigilosa… todo indicaba que tendrían que abrir su salida a la fuerza…

El grupo llego hasta el primer nivel donde Arill voló las paredes de la prisión para abrir camino hacia afuera… sin embargo las luces se apagaron nuevamente en la prisión y los reflectores de las torres de vigilancia apuntaron a los Rangers encegueciendo su visión… cuando pusieron recobrar parcialmente la visión se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban siendo esperados.

Rodeados por incontables enemigos humanos y Pokémon, completamente expuestos en el patio principal y con la oscuridad actuando como un velo que protegía a sus agresores… los Rangers tenían todo en contra.

De manera fulminante una de las torres de vigilancia quedo enceguecida tras una fuerte explosión que se registro en ella. Ante este hecho Red miro los ojos claros de Arill en busca de respuestas, pero solo encontró la misma incertidumbre que el poseía… un sonido estruendoso atravesó el cielo… un escuadrón de helicópteros aterrizo frente a los Rangers creando un perímetro defensivo que no esperaban pero que apareció en el momento más oportuno. De las maquinas voladoras muchos más guardianes de la justicia descendieron y presentaron batalla en contra de los mercenarios que se oponían al escape de el demonio errante, sin embargo ante el poderío de los nuevo oponentes que aparecieron poco pudieron hacer.

-¡Suban rápido!- Grito Seth que venía en una de las maquinas voladoras, orden que Arill y Red junto con Dawn no tardaron en acatar. El piloto despego alejando a los maltrechos rescatados del peligro, mientras observaban la batalla campal que se había desatado en la prisión. Los Rangers que llegaron auxiliando a los oficiales de policía que se encontraban en el lugar contra los mercenarios que habían tomado la isla…

-Estarán bien, se los garantizo- le mencionaba Jennifer a Dawn y Red al ver lo que su incursión había provocado – veo que encontraste lo que buscabas- agrego al ver a la peli azul en los brazos del demonio errante.

Con la brisa fría del océano y el viento violento del helicóptero junto con el sonido del motor que mantiene a la maquina en el cielo Dawn temblaba de frio mientras sentía el calor corporal de Red… lentamente la niña sintió como perdió el conocimiento a causa de la fatiga… todo lo que le ocurrió fue demasiado para ella…

Por ahora Red observa como las lagrimas de Dawn corren por sus mejillas mientras duerme, la coordinadora tiene el rostro ensangrentado y el parpado izquierdo bastante lastimado… el puño del demonio errante se cierra en señal de enojo, no se puede perdonar por todo lo que le ocurrió a su amiga… por su culpa…


	26. The Orange Crisis Chapter IV

Capitulo 4: Special Warfare and Assault Ranger (S.W.A.R.)

-Bienvenidos a isla medio cráter- menciono Seth con su clásico tono serio y frio el Ranger proveniente de la región Hoenn al momento en que la isla fue visible. Los rayos del sol ya comenzaban a alzarse en el horizonte y la prisión de Ancorash se había quedado muy atrás…

La isla es una fortaleza para los Rangers, el lugar donde se encuentran los cuarteles generales de la división de inteligencia así como la unidad aerotransportada especial. La isla anteriormente era un volcán activo que después de una violenta explosión ceso su actividad y ahora solo queda media cúpula de lo que fue la gran chimenea volcánica, lugar donde ahora se encontraban edificios de oficinas, barracas, hangares y pistas de despegue y aterrizaje para helicópteros. Miles de maquinas voladoras se observaban desde el aire, así como también la torre de radio control en el centro de la isla que predominaba el paisaje. La isla era una autentica fortaleza, rodeada de pequeñas islas y barcos de batalla que patrullaban el océano circundante. El espacio aéreo rodeado de Pokémon voladores que patrullaban el área, protegiendo el lugar. La zona parece impenetrable.

El helicóptero de los Rangers aterrizo y el demonio errante bajo de la maquina voladora con la coordinadora inconsciente en sus brazos, de inmediato los médicos del lugar corrieron a atender a la chica mientras que Red al reconocer los rostros de algunos de sus compañeros del escuadrón medico les entrego a la chica, sabedor de que estaba en buenas manos…

-Volviste Red- menciono una chica con ojos azules y una voz tierna, su manera de caminar y de vestir delataban su feminidad, su pelirroja y lacia cabellera corta caía en todas direcciones además de poseer dos coletas que añadían inocencia a su estilo casi infantil, pero su rostro demostraba aparte de su hermosura una determinación y voluntad inquebrantables. Era la líder de la división de inteligencia de los Rangers, su nombre es Yuki y es la nieta del primer maestro Pokémon del mundo.

-No era mi intención volver… pero ¿Qué es todo esto de cualquier forma?- pregunto el antiguo Ranger, ignorando por completo el origen del complejo militarizado que ahora se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

-Creí… creí que Seth te lo había explicado- respondió la pelirroja.

Al momento en que la conversación entre el Ranger renegado y la líder de inteligencia se desarrollaba, las hélices de la maquina voladora con el numero 082 dejaron de rotar y tanto Seth como Arill abandonaron el lugar, dirigiéndose cada uno en una dirección distinta.

-Veo que siguen tan unidos como la última vez que los vi- menciona Arsfield al momento en que Yuki veía tristemente a la distancia como el Ranger de la región Hoenn se perdía entre el movimiento de la base militar.

Arill, la joven rubia de ojos color miel que cubre gran parte de su cuerpo con la gabardina reglamentaria Ranger pero que debajo de esta su atuendo deja muy poco a la imaginación, llama poderosamente la atención a su paso mientras su gabardina ondea con el furioso viento de la isla. La joven con su maleta llena de explosivos se dirige a la torre de guardia donde se encuentra instalada su habitación, después de la extenuante misión de rescate incluso alguien tan frio y cruel como ella necesita reponer sus energías.

Las escaleras parecen cada vez más largas para la originaria de Isla Colosum, lugar al cual volverá después de tantos años… la joven entra en su habitación y cierra la puerta con una patada después de su paso. La maleta con explosivos activos es arrojada de forma violenta como si se tratara de algo inofensivo, al igual que la gabardina reglamentaria… finalmente la joven de 15 años cae rendida sobre su cama. La habitación a pesar de encontrarse en la parte alta de una de las torres de vigilancia es un lugar bastante lúgubre donde la luz no tiene acceso a excepción de unos casi imperceptibles rayos del sol que consiguen colarse entre toda la oscuridad del lugar… el lugar asemeja más a una mina que a la habitación de una chica adolecente…

-¡Vamos Arill, ven es casi la hora!-…

… ¿Dónde estoy?...

Dos hermanas corrían apresuradamente con el afán de llegar a la cima de una escarpada colina formada con piedra, ambas pequeñas y rubias, ambas con ojos claros como la miel, ambas similares pero tan diferentes…

Desde la cima de la colina toda la isla era visible, así como el complejo minero que se encontraba cerca de la costa. Era una vista preciosa de una isla que no posee vegetación alguna, un árido desierto que tiene cierta belleza al estar exactamente en medio del mar. Los edificios a la distancia no son muy elevados lo cual indica una baja población en el lugar…

…Algo no andaba bien…

La sirena de las 6 de la tarde comenzó a sonar, desde las colinas vecinas podías observar a más niños de diversas edades todos preparándose para atestiguar un espectáculo que nadie puede ver en otro lugar del mundo: una detonación controlada. Todos ansiosos por ver como el fuego arrasaba con otra pared de minerales que terminaría siendo usada para explotar aun más las ya gastadas minas del lugar.

…Pero ese día, no ocurrió…

-¿Qué ocurre Alma?, ¿Por qué no pasa nada?- pregunto angustiada la menor de las hermanas. La mayor volviendo su vista a su pequeña hermanita acaricio su cabello y le menciono con una ternura casi maternal: -No seas impaciente Arill, seguro tuvieron algún retraso-

La calidez de alma era el mayor consuelo de una niña que era huérfana de madre y cuyo padre era un desinteresado en ambas hermanas… desde pequeñas ambas supieron arreglárselas sin apoyo de nadie, valiéndose por sí mismas, peleando una batalla con la vida día tras día…

…Ese maldito emblema…

Hombres salían corriendo de todas direcciones de la mina, todos huían ante el paso de un poderoso Pokémon que acataba las órdenes de su amo. Un hombre con un atuendo extraño para los isleños y una marca que se volvió inconfundible con el paso de los años… el equipo Rocket estaba robando los secretos de la pólvora de la isla. Al instante los isleños presentaron resistencia, el valor es algo natural en las personas de la isla Colosum, algo que incluso puedes encontrar en los pequeños.

-¡Arill quédate aquí!, yo iré a hacer lo que pueda- menciono la pequeña Alma con gallardía y valor en su voz.

-¡No vayas hermana!- replicaba una y otra vez la pequeña Arill con lagrimas escurriendo a mares de sus ojos.

-¡Hermana, mira este lugar!... míralo bien, es un desierto en medio del océano, olvidados por el mundo… pero es nuestro hogar, es lo que somos, es lo que siempre seremos. Esta isla es única y no podemos permitir que nos roben nuestra identidad, todos en este lugar lo saben… Arill esta es nuestra isla, todos debemos apoyarnos y protegernos, todos en esta isla… ¡todos somos como hermanos y debemos proteger a nuestros hermanos!- menciono orgullosa Alma mientras su pequeña hermana no paraba de llorar y suplicar que se quedara a su lado…

…No vayas…

Alma resaltaba en el campo de batalla con su pequeño tamaño se escabullía con facilidad, pero su rubia cabellera la hacía distinguirse… los isleños peleaban ferozmente pero la batalla estaba casi perdida…

…No lo hagas…

Las cargas de la detonación de las 6 de la tarde estaban listas, pero no había manera de detonarlas. Alma intentaba ayudar, pero una pequeña de 8 años no era de mucha utilidad en una batalla campal… explosiones ocurrían por doquier…

…No lo hagas…

La pequeña Arill se armo de valor y decidió seguir a su hermana en el campo de batalla. La torpe pequeña de 6 años rodo como una piedra hasta debajo de la colina donde se encontraba por no tener cuidado al bajar… llena de raspones levanto la mirada llena de lagrimas por el dolor que su pequeño cuerpo sentía… ahí estaba el cadáver de ese hombre, un técnico de la mina, el que se encargaba de la seguridad de la mina… el encargado de aquel objeto más peligroso jamás inventado en la historia: el detonador principal.

Arill pudo observar a la distancia como su pequeña hermana era violentamente golpeada por los invasores… debo ayudarla de alguna manera… debo terminar con todo esto… ¿pero cómo?...

…¡No lo hagas!...

El cielo lloraba por lo ocurrido en isla Colosum, nadie nunca imagino que todo terminaría de esa forma…

Los Rangers llegaron al lugar del suceso, los que en su momento eran los primeros escuadrones de las míticas unidades, cuando los uniformes eran íntegramente negros. El capitán se acerca a la niña y la cubre con su capa mientras la niña no puede cesar su desgarrador llanto…

-Dicen que lleva ahí desde que todo esto ocurrió- menciono una voz masculina.

-Dicen que es ella… dicen que quedo huérfana…-

-¿Eres tú, la que detono los explosivos del lugar?- pregunto el Ranger a la niña… ella no respondió…

-Lo hiciste para proteger a tu isla… tienes valor como nadie que jamás haya conocido… te enseñare a canalizarlo para que puedas defender a tus seres queridos y evitar que vuelva a pasar algo como esto- añadió el Ranger mientras Arill aun recordaba con dolor lo que ocurrió… como ella tomo el detonador que aun tenía en las manos… como ella lo activo… como ella fue la responsable de la muerte de todos los que estaban en el campo de batalla…incluida su hermana…

Lagrimas se derraman nuevamente de los bellos ojos color miel…

…¿Por qué tengo que recordar eso cada que cierro los ojos?... ¿Por qué tuve que matar a tantas personas?... ¿Por qué acepte ser una Ranger?... se preguntaba la joven mientras se levantaba de nueva cuenta de su cama y tomaba su cuchillo. La chica se acerco a una pared deteriorada del lugar y comenzó a grabar con su arma unas pequeñas muescas en la pared…

-…uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis…siete… ocho… nueve… diez… once… doce… trece… catorce… quince… dieciséis… diecisiete… dieciocho… diecinueve… veinte… con estos suman 721 personas a las que les he quitado la vida… incluida mi hermana- mencionaba para sí misma la Ranger con lagrimas en los ojos, arrepentida mientras veía una muesca especial mucho más grande que las demás, la que sin duda pertenecía a su hermana, la que le dolía como ninguna otra…

-Aun así… todos continúan viéndome como a un monstruo que no siente…-

El hospital del cuartel general Ranger es un lugar bastante amplio, diseñado para ser un hospital de tiempos de guerra… sin embargo nunca ha ocurrido un suceso que demande a su máxima capacidad al edificio. Los pasillos del lugar son amplios y están bien iluminados, la luz entra por todas direcciones ya sea natural o artificial el hospital es un lugar en el cual las penumbras no tienen lugar. En ese lugar tan luminoso y vacio se encuentra una sombra negra… Red con los brazos cruzados afuera de una habitación, esperando noticias de su amiga por parte del médico. Después de unos instantes de incertidumbre finalmente la doctora sale de la habitación donde se encuentra la peli azul.

-¿Cómo está Dawn?- pregunta al instante el demonio errante.

-Con que se llama Dawn… es un misterio menos, ahora aclárame el segundo misterio del día: ¿Por qué estas viajando con ella? Y ¿preguntas por su condición porque realmente te interesa ella o porque es tu culpa la condición en la que se encuentra?-

El demonio errante ante estos argumentos no respondió a la doctora que lo miraba fijamente.

-Ella va a estar bien, solo tiene golpes superficiales y tiene bastante inflamado el parpado izquierdo, pero en menos de tres semanas estará como antes… aunque su problema no va a ser físico… no sabía cómo se llamaba por qué no me lo dijo. La niña está bastante traumatizada con lo que paso, no confía en nadie que no conozca y se puso histérica y hasta hostil… ella quiere verte a ti y no confiara en nadie más- agrego la doctora mientras el demonio errante ponía atención a sus palabras.

-¿Pero si se puso como me describe, entonces como la atendieron?- pregunto Red ante los argumentos de la doctora.

-Está bajo los efectos de sedantes y será mejor que cuando despierte te vea ahí- respondió la doctora antes de darle la espalda a Red y alejarse un poco de él… los pasos de la chica se detuvieron y se dirigió nuevamente a Arsfield de forma decidida: -Nunca me has agradado y no sé lo que te haya impulsado a viajar con ella, pero se merece algo mejor, trátala bien- menciono la chica y después simplemente desapareció en los amplios pasillos del luminoso hospital.

El demonio errante preocupado entro en la habitación de la coordinadora peli azul, mientras era observado por Seth, el Ranger de la región Hoenn quien pretendía informar a su compañero acerca de la reunión que se llevara a cabo esta noche. El antisocial joven al ver a Red entrar en la habitación de su amiga de inmediato decidió volver después. Al dar media vuelta se encontró de frente con la persona a la que deseaba evitar desde el inicio…

-Aun sigues evitando a las personas- le menciono Yuki, la líder del escuadrón de inteligencia de los Rangers.

-Y tú, aun sigues siguiéndome aunque acordamos que eso ya había quedado atrás- respondió fríamente el Ranger comando antes de pasar a un lado de la joven.

-¿Por qué no podemos ser como antes Seth?- pregunto la joven mientras ambos se daban la espalda.

-¡Tú eres la que cambio Yuki, no yo!, tu eres la que se hace ideas estúpidas de que hay algo entre Arill y yo cuando fuiste tú misma la que organizo los equipos, ¡además eres tú la que se viste con esas falditas para llamar la atención de los demás!-

La joven de inmediato reacciono dándole una bofetada al joven de 15 años. –Antes a ti te gustaba que me vistiera así…- respondió la dulce chica con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin embargo el Ranger simplemente continúo su camino olvidando por completo a la joven, solo evidenciando lo deteriorada que esta la relación de ambos.

-¿Quiénes son los que discuten afuera?- preguntaba la voz dulce de la coordinadora peli azul al momento en que tomaba la mano de Red, mientras este se mantenía al lado de su cama con su mirada baja. Al sentir la mano de la coordinadora el demonio errante de inmediato volvió sus ojos hacia la chica. Una venda cubría las heridas de su cabeza, al igual que su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente cubierto por vendajes… aunque sus heridas eran leves, Arsfield sabía que todo esto había ocurrido por su culpa.

-Dawn… yo…-

-Yo sabía que vendrías por mí, no lo dude ni por un instante- interrumpió la coordinadora a las palabras de su amigo.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que te ocurrió Dawn- respondió apenado el joven Arsfield mientras los ojos azules de la coordinadora no se despegaban ni un instante del entrenador.

-No te preocupes- respondió con una gran sonrisa la peli azul mientras Red solo podía pensar en lo dulce e inocente que era su amiga… pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que todo había sido culpa del entrenador de cierto modo.

-No Dawn, en verdad no lo entiendes… yo no debí abandonarte y…-

-Vasta Red, olvídalo… en serio olvídalo… no quiero recordarlo-

-Eso creí…- respondió el demonio errante mientras observo que la chica se deprimía amargamente al recordar la experiencia traumática que había experimentado. –No debí haberte dejado… pero aun así quisiera darte algo- añadió el joven mientras sacaba un objeto de su gabardina.

Los ojos azules de la coordinadora se llenaron de alegría que había perdido en esos instantes previos cuando recibió algo que no esperaba. Una pequeña caja musical con una hermosa melodía que sonaba cada que se abría y grabados referentes a la coordinación. El objeto era pequeño pero hermoso y parecía hecho a mano.

-Me llevo algunos días hacerla y pensaba dártela con motivo de tu cumpleaños… pero después paso todo esto y… sería ridículo desearte un feliz cumpleaños-

-Red… pasaron cosas, pero acabas de darme justo lo que deseaba- respondió la chica mientras una lagrima corría a través de su mejilla.

Hasta ese momento, el viaje de los dos compañeros había sido simple, sin ninguna complicación y ambos se habían concentrado en su papel de alumno y maestro… pero los dos sabían que las cosas serian diferentes desde este momento en el que por primera vez ambos comprendieron los sentimientos del otro y se fundieron en un abrazo.

Mientras se encontraba en los brazos del demonio errante, Dawn solo podía pensar en el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, pero también observaba el lugar a donde había sido llevada, un lugar lleno de personas como Red, personas con un pasado trágico y un presente turbio… solo pudo pensar que ese era el precio de ser un Ranger, el precio de pertenecer al escuadrón especial de combate y asalto…


	27. The Orange Crisis Chapter V

Capitulo 5: Preparativos.

La noche había caído en la isla medio cráter, el sol abandono por completo el horizonte y la luna con su majestuosidad iluminaba las penumbras de la noche. El sonido del mar a la distancia rompiendo contra las murallas de la fortaleza Ranger era lo único que se podía escuchar… ahora todo estaba en silencio a diferencia de las horas previas que habían estado llenas de vida y bullicio.

Los pasillos del hospital están aun mas desiertos que de costumbre, muy pocos en el sitio que se mantiene en una calma casi sepulcral. En el lugar solo hay dos almas contrastantes en una de las habitaciones, una bastante seria y la otra con una enorme sonrisa terriblemente opuesta a las condiciones en las que se encuentra.

Dawn está bastante alegre mientras observa el regalo que su maestro, el demonio errante, le ha obsequiado a la lastimada chica. La peli azul poco a poco se queda dormida mientras siente el calor que le proporcionan las cobijas que la cubren y su maestro quien la observa.

El brillo de una insuficiente lámpara es lo único que ilumina la habitación, el rostro apacible de la peli azul mientras duerme es observado detenidamente por Red, quien al estar convencido de que la chica duerme levanta uno de los mechones de cabello de la joven, su mirada se desvía hacia los vendajes que cubren la pálida faz de la niña. A pesar de estar dormida la niña no suelta la caja musical. Una mirada impasible aparece en el rostro del frio joven, los remordimientos lo aquejan, la condición en que Dawn se encuentra de alguna forma es por su causa.

La puerta de la habitación del hospital se abre lentamente y de manera tranquila entra una figura que el demonio errante de inmediato reconoce.

-¿Cómo sigue?- pregunta Yuki, la líder de inteligencia Ranger.

-Un poco mejor, eso creo… ¿Y vas a explicarme todo?- respondió Red con un tono de voz bajo buscando no despertar a la coordinadora dormida.

Ambos Rangers salieron de la habitación dejando a la peli azul dormida profundamente. En la oscuridad del pasillo del hospital la chica de ojos azules comienza a explicar al demonio errante la situación con una voz suave, buscando de igual manera hacer el menor ruido posible:

-La base militar fue construida bajo las órdenes de la división de inteligencia después de lo ocurrido en la región Sinnoh hace dos años, las organizaciones criminales están militarizadas y los Rangers debían hacer algo similar, de lo contrario seriamos fácilmente aplastados. La ubicación del lugar es confidencial y ni siquiera los miembros del consejo la conocen así que aquí estamos seguros, o eso creíamos hasta hace unas semanas cuando isla Colosum fue invadida y hasta el momento no hemos podido penetrar las defensas, la isla está cercada, esto sin mencionar la aparente corrupción en algunas de las islas circundantes-

-¿Crees que los mercenarios gobernando algunas islas, lo de la prisión de Ancorash y la invasión en Colosum, todo está conectado?-

-No solo creo que está conectado, creo que es aun peor. Los avistamientos del equipo Aqua en la zona coinciden con el momento en que todo esto comenzó a ocurrir… creo que lo que en realidad quieren es la ubicación de esta base militar-

-Entonces, ¿quieren que ayude a recuperar isla Colosum solo por el valor militar que posee?-

-Colosum es la única isla en todo el mundo donde se conoce el secreto de la pólvora, si el secreto cayera en manos incorrectas… no importa cuántos Rangers, Pokémon, helicópteros o buques de batalla tengamos, nos harían pedazos-

-Entiendo eso, ¿Cuál es el plan, algo sigiloso supongo?-

La joven de ojos azules y cabellera pelirroja mostro una pequeña sonrisa y respondió:-Red, tu nunca has sido sigiloso, te llamamos porque necesito algo masivo. El plan es sencillo: toda la flota naval Ranger se acercara al bloqueo naval, entraremos a la bahía de la isla a la fuerza, mientras tanto quiero que los cuatro Rangers de más alto rango aprovechen la confusión y se infiltren en la isla, hay que salvar a todas las personas del lugar e intentar capturar con vida a uno de los invasores para interrogarlo-

-Jennifer, Arill, Seth y yo… por primera vez me agrada tu plan Yuki, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer con Dawn?, no la puedo llevar a una isla, seguramente la estarán buscando los Aqua-

-Después de hablar con la doctora… debo admitir que la niña resulto ser una molestia inesperada para el plan, ella no se querrá alejar mucho de ti, pero tampoco puedo autorizar que la lleves contigo al campo de batalla, no estarías concentrado preocupándote por ella, pero incluso para esa contingencia tengo una idea, ¿dime, es una chica inteligente?-

-Es brillante, ¿no estarás pensando enrolarla en inteligencia?, dudo que acepte quedarse detrás de un escritorio-

-Eso creí, pero tengo otra cosa en mente para ella. Muy bien Red, creo que es todo por ahora, será mejor que vuelvas al lado de tu florecita, descansen y mañana tan pronto despierte llévala al hangar 82, será un largo día para ambos-

Tras estas últimas palabras la chica se retiro, alejándose caminando delicadamente mientras Red entraba nuevamente a la habitación donde Dawn dormía. Al entrar el demonio errante encontró a la peli azul fuera de su cama, escuchando la conversación que los Rangers tenían a través de la puerta.

-¿Era ella la que discutía con alguien en el pasillo hace unas horas?-

-Ella es, su nombre es Yuki, la líder de la división de inteligencia. Discutía con Seth, otro Ranger S.W.A.R.- respondió Red a las interrogantes de la coordinadora que se encontraba descalza en el frio piso del hospital. –Sera mejor que regreses a la cama, si escuchaste todo lo que dijo entonces habrá que ver que tiene planeado- añadió mientras levantaba a la coordinadora del frio piso y la llevaba cargando de vuelta a la cama, mientras la chica continuaba con la mirada lastimada y pensativa.

-¿Por qué peleaban Red?-

-Es mejor que se lo preguntes a ella- respondió mientras arropaba a la coordinadora de vuelta en su cama.

La chica logro conciliar nuevamente el sueño debido a que se encontraba acompañada del demonio errante, quien se mantuvo al lado de su cama durante toda la noche, simplemente observando lo que la escasa luz le permitía ver… por primera vez desde que comenzaron a viajar juntos el veía la fragilidad de su acompañante, podía sentir su tristeza y la desconfianza que ahora los desconocidos le ocasionaban…

La mañana llego lentamente, sin embargo el frio del océano continuaba azotando el lugar. la peli azul despertó solo para observar a Red aun dormido de manera un tanto incomoda sobre una silla, ahora la situación era inversa a la noche anterior, Dawn se quedo mirando al guerrero hasta que este despertó de su sueño.

Unas horas después de haber despertado apareció Jennifer en la habitación de la coordinadora, la joven llevaba ropa para la aun lastimada coordinadora y ante la visita Red decidió salir un momento y dejar que Dawn se cambiara.

-Mi nombre es Dawn, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la peli azul, más que nada debido a las instrucciones del demonio errante que le había pedido intentar confiar en las personas del este lugar.

-Jennifer Ann Sawyear- respondió fríamente sin permitir que la conversación continuara fluyendo. –Lo lamento florecita, pero aquí solo tenemos uniformes Ranger, nada parecidos con la ropa de moda que utilizas así tendrás que conformarte- añadió la fría chica de cabello castaño antes de salir del lugar rápidamente.

Una vez que la peli azul se enfundo en el uniforme estándar de los Rangers y arreglo su cabello salió del lugar y se encontró con su maestro quien la esperaba pacientemente a pesar de que el ritual de la coordinadora estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, como era su costumbre.

La joven pareja llego hasta el hangar señalado donde la líder de la división de inteligencia ya los esperaba, el demonio errante presento a las dos chicas antes de recibir sus ordenes por parte de la chica de ojos azules que es la encargada de la isla.

-Red, repórtate a la estación 15 de entrenamiento, quisiera que compartieras un poco tu experiencia con los nuevos reclutas, que conocieran al legendario demonio errante-

-¿Quieres que le de clase a un montón de mocosos?- respondió Red a la líder de inteligencia.

-Red tu tampoco eres tan mayor, por favor apreciaría que lo hicieras-

-¿Y qué voy a hacer yo?- pregunto la coordinadora peli azul sospechando que iba a ser separada del demonio errante.

-Tú, espero que seas tan brillante como Red menciono, se que escuchaste todo el plan de invasión a isla Colosum- le menciono Yuki a Dawn.

-Sí, lo escuche…-

-¿Supongo que no dejaras que Red se aleje mucho de ti?-

-Iré con el…- respondió tímidamente la coordinadora, aun dudando acerca de los motivos que la joven pelirroja frente a ella pudiera tener.

-En el campo de batalla pasan muchas cosas, si tu vas solo vas a estorbar… no discutiré los motivos que tengas para no querer alejarte de él, pero tampoco puedo permitir que la operación fracase por tu causa así que si esa es tu decisión entonces te permitiré mantenerte lo más cerca posible de Red. Mañana al amanecer iniciara todo el movimiento, tu estarás con la aerotransportada en un helicóptero de batalla. No hay lugar para turistas así que aprenderás a pilotear uno, ahora sígueme te presentare con tu maestro- explico la líder de inteligencia mientras tomaba la mano de la aun desconcertada peli azul que era prácticamente arrastrada pues aun se mostraba renuente a confiar abiertamente en alguien que no conociera.

Las dos chicas bastante opuestas caminaron por los hangares atrayendo las miradas de todos a su paso. Le peli azul aun miraba hacia atrás intentando no perder de vista al demonio errante que cada vez se alejaba mas, fue en ese momento cuando Yuki se detuvo de manera súbita y se coloco detrás de Dawn impidiendo cualquier intento de escape por parte de la chica.

-¡Alex!- grito la joven pelirroja en dirección a un helicóptero de batalla que se encontraba frente a ellas. Al instante apareció un joven, parecía no ser mayor que Red mientras que su apariencia era desalineada y su atuendo estaba lleno de manchas de aceite y otras cosas del aparente mantenimiento que le estaba dando a su máquina.

-¿Ella?- menciono el joven después de examinar a Dawn con detenimiento. La peli azul a su vez mantenía la mirada alejada de los ojos del joven quien le hablaba con la confianza de un viejo amigo.

-Necesitas un copiloto para la operación y ella necesita estar presente de alguna manera-

-Aun creo que es imposible enseñarle todo en solo un día, a mi me tomo años tanto de aprendizaje y experiencia… ¿tú qué opinas niña, crees poder?- pregunto el joven a la aparentemente asustada coordinadora, pero esta no respondió.

Yuki dejo solos a Alex y a Dawn, confiando en que el piloto encontraría la manera de hacer que la chica se sintiera cómoda con la instrucción casi forzada a la que sería sometida. La presentación de ambos no fue la mejor, Alex se esforzaba por entablar una conversación con la chica pero Dawn no cedía de ninguna manera. El joven de cabello oscuro de repente tuvo una idea, de inmediato corrió de vuelta a su máquina y se lanzo sobre los asientos de la cabina, cuando regreso con la chica le mostro una fotografía que tal y como esperaba atrapo la atención de la peli azul.

Dawn tomo en sus manos una fotografía que parecía tener bastante tiempo debido a sus bordes carcomidos por la edad y un poco por el aparente descuido del propietario. La imagen era clara y mostraba un grupo de niños, todos parecían tener edades entre 8 y 10 años, pequeños aun con ideas infantiles en la mente. Todos sonriendo, todos con pequeños uniformes que los identificaban como reclutas de los Rangers… todos estaban felices a excepción de uno…

-Adivina cual es Red- menciono el alegre joven a la chica que miraba asombrada la imagen.

Red era pequeño, mucho más pequeño que ella misma a esa edad, su mirada no reflejaba odio alguno, más bien parecía que podía comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento. El pequeño ya tenía una característica banda negra en la cabeza y la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo también estaba ahí.

-Yo soy el que está junto a él, nos reclutaron juntos… pero bueno ya conocerás la historia, el creció para convertirse en el demonio errante, pero yo prefiero volar. Cuando me ofrecieron ser líder de un escuadrón de la aerotransportada no me pude negar… si quieres quédate con la fotografía, tengo muchas-

Después de ganar la atención de la peli azul comenzaron las instrucciones de piloto. La maquina era extraña y antinatural, no era como entrenarse para un concurso o estudiar para un examen, el elevar ese aparato del suelo requería bastantes conocimientos acerca de leyes naturales del mundo, todo un desafío para cualquiera. Los Pokémon de la joven la observaban mientras junto con su instructor sufrían de constantes sustos cuando Dawn perdía el control de la maquina… aprender le estaba resultando imposible y lo único que la hacía seguir hacia adelante era la figura de su maestro a la distancia, instruyendo a un batallón de guerreros, todos jóvenes e inexpertos, algunos de la misma edad del demonio, pero bastante inferiores en habilidades… las dudas invadían a la coordinadora, ¿Cómo fue que ese pequeño pudo cambiar tanto?... pero las dudas poco le duraban en la cabeza, pues debía estar concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

Las primeras horas después del mediodía llegaron y poco a poco Dawn fue recuperando parte de su confianza mientras dominaba una tarea casi imposible. En los hangares una figura comenzó a resaltar entre todas las siluetas de los Rangers de la isla, se trataba de nueva cuenta de la líder de la división de inteligencia, quien traía consigo lo que parecía ser… el almuerzo. Con una gran sonrisa la chica interrumpió las lecciones preguntando cómo iba el avance, Alex asombrado por el avance de la peli azul respondió con honestidad y se retiro a descansar un momento mientras las dos chicas se quedaron solas nuevamente. Ambas comían en silencio, Dawn compartía su almuerzo con sus Pokémon y Yuki solo observaba.

-¿Crees poder?- pregunto la pelirroja a la coordinadora esperando poder entablar conversación con la chica.

-Tal vez… ya casi domino lo básico…- respondió aun tímidamente la peli azul y nuevamente la escena se vio consumida por el silencio.

-¿Oye, tú sabes de donde es Red?- pregunto Dawn después de unos instantes.

La líder de inteligencia sonrió cándidamente mientras respondía:-Es originario de Ciudad Saffron, Kanto… Creí que al menos eso sabías.

-El… casi no me dice nada…- respondió Dawn con un tono bastante triste.

-No te aflijas pequeña, Red es así-

-¿Y por qué se unió a los Rangers?- pregunto nuevamente la peli azul mientras sostenía en sus manos la fotografía que Alex le había obsequiado.

-… nadie lo sabe, la mayoría no lo conocíamos antes de que se transformara en Ranger. Alex esta con él desde que fueron reclutados, yo lo conozco desde la operación en ciudad Slateport en Hoenn cuando cayó el equipo Magma… la única que lo conoce desde algún tiempo antes es Jennifer pero ella tampoco habla mucho- respondió sonriente la pelirroja.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- menciono Dawn. Yuki de inmediato acepto sin titubear. –Ayer te escuche discutiendo con alguien… ¿él…?-

-Seth Osmund… ¿quieres saber por qué peleaba con él?- interrumpió la líder de inteligencia mientras la coordinadora asentaba con la cabeza.

-Seth… él y yo nos conocimos en la isla de Orre, en Hoenn hace algunos años. Yo estaba por visitar a mi abuelo y fue entonces cuando me vi involucrada en la crisis de los Pokémon sombra… de alguna manera yo era capaz de diferenciarlos y cuando los líderes de la operación se dieron cuenta de eso me consideraron una amenaza. Me secuestraron, me ataron, amordazaron y me metieron en una bolsa… fue uno de los momentos más traumáticos de mi vida… gritaba con todas mis fuerzas y resistía lo mas que podía, pero no podía hacer nada… llego el momento cuando sentí que me cargaban e hice un último intento desesperado, la cinta que cubría mi boca cedió y grite lo más fuerte que pude pidiendo ayuda… la bolsa cayó al suelo y escuche el sonido de lo que parecía una batalla Pokémon muy cerca de mi… poco tiempo después la bolsa se abrió y fue entonces cuando lo vi por primera vez… en ese momento lo supe, el era mi caballero de brillante armadura. Viajamos juntos por la región por un tiempo y él se convirtió en el héroe de la región al ser el que venció a esa organización que intentaba emerger desde las sombras… pero la felicidad me duro muy poco… Seth fue invitado para pertenecer al escuadrón especial de los Rangers debido a la hazaña que había realizado, era el sueño de toda su vida y acepto de inmediato, el entro directamente al equipo S.W.A.R. pero yo… fue ahí donde nos separaron. Me enrolaron como un Ranger básico y de no ser por mi primer compañero seguiría cuidando bosques en Hoenn… mi primer compañero fue Red. Desobedecimos las órdenes y nos infiltramos en una gran operación, fue gracias a Red y a unas cuantas de mis ideas que la operación termino en éxito. Ambos fuimos promovidos… pero comenzaron los problemas… Seth estaba celoso de Red y yo… no lo puedo negar aun estoy un poco celosa de Arill, ella es la compañera directa de Seth, mientras que yo por más que intente jamás podre ingresar a S.W.A.R., no soy una guerrera, soy una estratega… cada día que pasa siento que me alejo más de él y esos días que pasamos juntos en la isla de Orre se pierden en la distancia… cada día cambiamos mas y nos seguimos alejando… creo que somos un par de orgullosos que no podemos aceptar que ambos nos equivocamos-

Después de la conversación Yuki ya no le parecía tan desconocida a Dawn, la coordinadora encontró bastante semejanza en las palabras de la Ranger y su propia historia acerca de cómo ella y Red se conocieron, historia que también compartió con su nueva amiga. Alex regreso y las lecciones continuaron mientras Red a la distancia continuaba impartiendo sus propias lecciones a su manera muy particular de enseñar. El atardecer llego y la misión imposible había sido cumplida satisfactoriamente, la peli azul dominaba a la perfección la maquina voladora, estaba lista. Al anochecer todos los representantes de los escuadrones, los pilotos, los almirantes de los buques de batalla, todos estaban reunidos junto con los cuatro Rangers de Elite, escuchando detenidamente las palabras de Yuki quien detallaba los objetivos de esta masiva operación… las palabras que más llamaron la atención de Dawn en ese momento fueron: "Combate a Muerte", palabras con un significado horrible pero que también enmarcaban claramente lo que esta misión significaba, todos irían a liberar una isla y corrían el riesgo de morir en el intento… las preparaciones habían terminado, la operación comenzaba al amanecer…


	28. The Orange Crisis Chapter VI

Capitulo 6: Isla Colosum.

Las olas del océano eran rotas por las imponentes embarcaciones Ranger que surcaban el mar en dirección hacia el sureste, miles de Rangers y Pokémon apostados en cada embarcación, todos esperando para el inicio de una batalla como nunca se había visto hasta ese momento, una operación histórica que sería mantenida en secreto, los únicos que sabrían de ella son sus participantes.

Dawn observa detenidamente a Alex preparando al King Hawk 513, el helicóptero que le fue designado a ella para participar en este operativo, la maquina que se encargaría de llevar a los Rangers de más alto rango al frente de batalla y sacarlos del peligro así como darles apoyo aéreo en caso de ser necesario… la peli azul estaba bastante nerviosa, su ojo izquierdo aun estaba vendado así que titubeaba bastante, tendría vidas en sus manos y su campo de visión estaba limitado. Aun con vendas en su pequeño cuerpo la coordinadora toma la posición del copiloto y se alista junto con su compañero, esperando la llegada de los Rangers de elite quienes se dirigen a los distintos escuadrones que los acompañaran en batalla.

Un ruido en la ventana llama la atención de la peli azul, afuera el helicóptero de combate se encontraba Red. La chica de inmediato abre la ventana y sonríe cálidamente a su maestro.

-Buenos días Red- menciono con respeto y educación la niña mientras Red solo acento con un pequeño gesto en su rostro mientras se recargaba a un lado de la maquina voladora.

-Aun no es muy tarde para que decidas no ir y quedarte aquí junto con Yuki- menciono el demonio errante a la coordinadora mientras observaba las heridas que aun eran visibles en la niña.

-Quiero ir contigo Red… pero si tu no me quieres a tu lado, entonces me quedare aquí…- respondió bastante triste la coordinadora.

-No Dawn, no es eso, quiero que entiendas que lo que va a ocurrir en unos minutos no es como participar en una batalla Pokémon o participar en un concurso, será una batalla real, miles de personas se enfrentaran unos a otros y no sé hasta a donde sean capaces de llegar… no quiero que arriesgues tu vida- replico Red mientras Dawn lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Yo tampoco quisiera que tu arriesgaras tu vida… no entiendo porque lo haces…-

-Es una promesa que debo cumplir…-

-Entonces quiero ayudarte- respondió tajante la chica con una determinación inquebrantable.

-Si no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea, entonces no te prohibiré que continúes con esto… pero quiero que me prometas algo…-

-¿Qué es?- respondió la coordinadora acercándose a Red buscando escuchar claramente cada una de las palabras que el joven estaba por pronunciar.

-Quiero que me prometas que te cuidaras a ti misma por encima de quien sea, incluso si tienes que abandonarnos a todos en esa isla, si tu vida corre peligro quiero que ignores todas las ordenes que te den y te salves a ti misma-

Dawn titubeo bastante, lo que el Ranger le pedía era un tanto complicado, sus palabras implicaban muchas cosas pero al final todos sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia al mismo lugar… era la primera vez desde que ambos comenzaran a viajar juntos que Red parecía preocuparse tanto por ella. La coordinadora vio sus pensamientos nublados ante la idea que se hizo cada vez más fuerte en su mente… su rostro se ruborizo mientras Red esperaba su respuesta y miraba fijamente a su rostro… Dawn acepto sin dudar.

La hora esperada había llegado, a la distancia se escuchaban sonidos de batalla al momento en que los cuatro Rangers de elite, Arill, Jennifer, Seth y Red abordaron la maquina voladora. Alex encendió el motor y las hélices comenzaron a girar. El dialogo con la torre de control del buque de batalla interceptor comenzó, al instante Yuki le deseo suerte a todos los involucrados en la operación.

La primera línea de buques ya había entrado en combate en contra de las naves que mantenían el bloqueo en isla Colosum cuya bahía era visible desde la distancia. Los navíos intercambiaban fuego, que pertenecía a Pokémon que acataban las órdenes de sus amos… para alguien como Dawn era impensable utilizar a sus Pokémon de la misma manera tan cruel que estaba atestiguando.

Las piezas se movían tal y como la estratega lo había planeado, el momento había llegado y la orden llego al helicóptero en el cual Dawn era la copiloto. El despegue inicio con algunos inconvenientes debido a una ligera desconcentración por parte de la coordinadora, hecho que de inmediato causo inconformidad a Jennifer quien continúo con su mirada de resentimiento en contra de la peli azul.

Dawn siguió las órdenes de su compañero al pie de la letra, para Seth era increíble el hecho de que la coordinadora tenía solo unas horas de haber aprendido a maniobrar la maquina y ya la operaba como una profesional.

El acercamiento a la costa de la isla fue violento, ataques de fuego intentaban derribar la maquina voladora desde todas direcciones, hecho que puso a prueba los reflejos de la coordinadora. Los Rangers que iban a bordo protegían el helicóptero lo más posible, pero la oposición era masiva. Haciendo un esfuerzo colosal Alex junto con Dawn llevaron a su tripulación hasta la zona especificada, el extremo contrario a la bahía de la isla, justo donde se encontraba la entrada a las minas… un lugar que Arill conocía mejor que nadie.

Los Rangers bajaron rápidamente de la maquina, Arill al frente causando explosiones a su paso, seguida de Seth y Jennifer quienes se movían rápidamente ante el hostil recibimiento. Solo uno miro atrás… Red salió rápidamente después de ver brevemente por un instante a Dawn. Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera Alex le ordeno a la coordinadora levantar el vuelo nuevamente. El joven salió de la cabina, ante la sorpresa de la peli azul, se aseguro a uno de los lados de la maquina y saco a un Ninetales de su Pokebola.

-¿Qué haces Alex?-

-Nos están dando con todo Dawn, seré tú artillero así que necesito que tu vueles esta cosa, no te preocupes te indicare los lugares a donde debemos ir-

-Pero yo…-

-Se que puedes hacerlo- interrumpió a la joven mientras la miraba fijamente, intentando dar confianza a la peli azul con sus palabras de aliento.

Dawn se armo de valor, aunque veía el tablero lleno de palancas y botones estaba muy consciente de sus nuevas capacidades, era el momento para poner todo en práctica. La aeronave con la coordinadora como piloto se elevo nuevamente y se alejo a una distancia relativamente segura, lejos del alcance del fuego antiaéreo. Desde el aire la chica observaba la batalla que se desarrollaba entre los navíos en la bahía de la isla con los edificios de la ciudad en el fondo como mudos testigos del evento que estaba ocurriendo.

-KH513, me copia- escucho Dawn una voz por el radio dirigiéndose específicamente a la maquina voladora que ahora piloteaba.

-Aquí KH513-

-El escuadrón 85 solicita apoyo aéreo en punto de extracción 14-

Sobra decir que Dawn no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaban ordenando. Alex respondió afirmativamente a las ordenes mientras la peli azul en los controles no sabía lo que se suponía debía hacer. El piloto veterano al ver la confusión de la niña de inmediato señalo un punto especifico cercano a la bahía y le pidió que se dirigiera hasta ese lugar, el se encargaría del resto… una petición en teoría sencilla, pero conforme el helicóptero se comenzó a acercar a la batalla que se desarrollaba entre los navíos el fuego antiaéreo en su contra se reanudo con la violencia de una tormenta de fuego que azotaba los cielos. Con más suerte que habilidad y asustada constantemente por todo lo que estaba pasando frente a su mirada la coordinadora fue capaz de llegar hasta la zona donde era requerida.

-¡Estabilízalo!- grito Alex y la peli azul de inmediato obedeció manteniendo la maquina voladora en su lugar con gracia y sutileza.

Dawn miro hacia el suelo y observo a un grupo de Rangers, jóvenes e inexpertos atrapados detrás de un muro de ladrillos, eran atacados por ráfagas eléctricas y de fuego que eran lanzadas desde un edificio en el extremo contrario, sin embargo su intensidad era menor a la de los ataques previos. El fuego y la electricidad impactaban de lleno a la maquina voladora sin causarle gran daño… fue entonces cuando Dawn pudo apreciar un acto que ella jamás habría aceptado… desde el helicóptero Alex ordeno a su Pokémon abrir fuego en contra del edificio. Las ráfagas de fuego de Ninetales eran tan poderosas que incluso cimbraban a la maquina voladora, los estruendos eran resentidos por el timón que la chica sostenía con toda la fuerza que tenia. El edificio en cuestión de segundos quedo hecho pedazos… de los agresores que se encontraban adentro se temía lo peor…

Los Rangers que estaban en el suelo agradecieron vía radio y comenzaron a moverse de nueva cuenta entre los estrechos pasadizos que creaban las construcciones de la isla. Ahora todo estaba en calma momentáneamente, pero Dawn estaba bastante afectada por lo que acababa de ocurrir… era incluso peor que lo que ocurrió en la prisión…

-¡Dawn, llévanos de vuelta a la nave insignia, nos queda poco combustible!- gritaba Alex a la peli azul quien parecía no reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba pasando…

Como si se tratase de una pesadilla surrealista la coordinadora nuevamente cruzo el espacio aéreo de la bahía saturado de fuego antiaéreo y se dirigió hacia el mar abierto en dirección del interceptor.

Con bastante turbulencia la chica aterrizo nuevamente en la cubierta de la nave insignia de los Rangers en esta batalla, una vez apagado el motor la chica salió de la maquina, alterada, al borde del llanto y con el estomago terriblemente revuelto. Alex de inmediato corrió a auxiliar a la peli azul, quien mantenía su distancia lo más posible.

-Dawn, tranquila es normal que estés mareada- repetía una y otra vez el joven a la coordinadora.

-¡No es mareo!… ¡¿Pero qué demonios les pasa? , ¡Hay personas muriendo allá!, ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que hiciste? , ¡Eres un asesino!- gritaba la coordinadora manteniendo su distancia con el que ahora catalogaba como monstruo.

-Este es nuestro trabajo Dawn, no es lindo, pero alguien debe hacerlo… las personas de allá invadieron la isla, todo indica que robaron el secreto de la pólvora del lugar, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hicieron con las personas y nos están atacando con todo... Esto es una guerra, Dawn y tú accediste a venir a pesar de que Red se oponía…-le respondió del joven piloto a la alterada coordinadora al momento en que ambos escuchaban el mismo mensaje de la torre de control que requería la presencia de su helicóptero de batalla.

-KH513, se requiere que brinde apoyo aéreo a la flota Ranger en la bahía, los Rangers S.W.A.R. se reportaron, encontraron fuerte oposición dentro de la mina, además encontraron que todas las personas de la isla están a salvo y serán evacuadas pues aparentemente la isla está llena de explosivos que pueden ser detonados en cualquier momento. Necesitamos que dos buques Ranger lleguen hasta el muelle para comenzar a evacuar a las personas-

-Ya escuchaste las ordenes ¿vas a ayudarme florecita o tendré que ir por mi cuenta?- añadió Alex mientras miraba fijamente a Dawn, su mirada había cambiado, el Ranger ya no se veía tan amigable como hasta hace unas horas… pero aun así persistía la idea de reencontrarse con Red… la mejor manera de hacerlo era estando ahí.

De manera casi milagrosa Dawn subió nuevamente a la maquina voladora y alzo el vuelo mientras Alex se encargaría de ser el artillero de la nave… la peli azul conocía el lugar al que tenía que dirigirse así que los dos se mantuvieron en silencio el resto de camino. Al llegar a la bahía nuevamente el cielo se lleno de fuego proveniente de todas direcciones, de hecho parecía haberse incrementado desde el último viaje de la coordinadora por el lugar. Dawn observaba como a la distancia otros helicópteros eran alcanzados por el fuego y se precipitaban hacia el mar hechos pedazos de forma violenta… un funesto destino que Dawn se rehusaba a compartir. La peli azul haciendo gala de habilidad y reflejos cumplió su función de piloto de manera excepcional. Alex daba instrucciones y Dawn las acataba al instante, eran un gran equipo y ayudaron bastante a que los Rangers pudieran tomar el puerto. El helicóptero sufrió una sacudida, un ataque que paso demasiado cerca e hizo que la peli azul casi perdiera el control de la maquina, pero se repuso rápidamente. Algunos navíos enemigos comenzaron a intentar huir pero la superioridad numérica Ranger se los impedía.

A la distancia la coordinadora pudo observar como miles de personas comenzaron a salir de la mina y abordaban rápidamente en los navíos Ranger que habían recién llegado al puerto.

El fuego antiaéreo en la bahía ceso completamente y Dawn se pudo relajar un poco en el timón de la maquina voladora. La niña comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal por lo que le había dicho a su compañero, aun sin tener claro lo que iba a decirle lo volteo a ver…

Dawn no esperaba que su lastimada visión observara lo que estaba frente a ella… una verdad tan cruda como la que ella misma le había dicho a su compañero… una parte de uno de los costados de la nave estaba en llamas, Alex junto con su Ninetales eran ahora solo dos cuerpos inertes carbonizados… ambos muertos y con una expresión de terror en sus rostros...

-KH513, escuadrón Ranger S.W.A.R. solicita extracción- escucho la peli azul por el radio mientras aun estaba petrificada observando el cadáver que había estado llevando por tiempo desconocido.

-Aquí Dawn piloteando el KH513… torre de control… Alex esta muerto…- respondió la coordinadora al momento en que, incluso del ojo que aun tenía vendado por las heridas, escapaban lágrimas de tristeza.

-¿Puedes llegar al sitio de extracción tú sola?- respondió la voz desde la torre de control.

-Si…-

-Recoge a tu equipo, mandare dos King Hawk para escoltarte de vuelta al interceptor-

Con la visión enturbiada por las lágrimas Dawn logro llevar el helicóptero hasta el lugar donde Seth, Jennifer y Arill ya esperaban a que la coordinadora los recogiera. Los tres se veían muy diferentes a como salieron del helicóptero. Arill parecía haber agotado todos los explosivos que llevaba en la maleta, además de que sus ropas estaban quemadas y su cabello un poco alborotado, Seth parecía tener quemaduras leves en distintas partes del cuerpo, mientras que Jennifer llego con un tobillo torcido y quemaduras diversas al igual que sus compañeros. Ninguno parecía poseer una herida de gravedad… pero entonces Dawn se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

-¿Dónde esta Red?- pregunto bastante angustiada mientras los Rangers observaban el cuerpo inerte de su compañero que había caído en el helicóptero.

-Red se quedo, parecía que había mas personas al interior de la mina y el intenta sacarlos a todos- respondió Arill. –No te preocupes por él, Red es invencible- añadió la joven rubia a sus palabras.

Fue entonces cuando la verdadera tragedia sucedió…

Un relámpago surgió desde el interior de la tierra, fuego y destrucción barrieron con la isla, los explosivos que fueron colocados en el lugar fueron detonados y metro por metro la explosión resultante se acechaba cada vez más al lugar donde se encontraba el helicóptero que esperaba el retorno del demonio errante. Los edificios de la isla comenzaron a colapsar como simples fichas que caen de una mesa, los escombros volaban en todas direcciones y el fuego consumía todo a su paso. El fuego arraso con todo lo que encontró, incluso con la entrada de la mina que se vio envuelta en llamas en muy poco tiempo.

-¡Vámonos!- grito al instante Seth.

-¡No!, ¡Hay que esperar a Red!- gritaba y discutía Jennifer con el Ranger.

Arill por su parte tenía la locura enmarcada en el rostro, parecía disfrutar de la devastación que el fuego provocaba. Dawn se vio forzada a tomar una decisión… irse y abandonar a Red en el lugar o quedarse y seguramente hacer que todos murieran intentando esperarlo…

Dawn cerró los ojos y ante los gritos histéricos de Jennifer, recordó la promesa que le hizo a Red… él desea que ella salve su vida.

La pared de fuego se acercaba peligrosamente, fue entonces cuando Dawn elevo la maquina nuevamente… la explosión fue devastadora, toda la superficie de la isla había sido borrada súbitamente… no quedaba nada con vida.

Yuki de inmediato comenzó a contactar con todos los helicópteros y barcos que salían del lugar. Mediante las frecuencias del radio las noticias comenzaron a llegar. Todas las personas de la isla fueron evacuadas antes de la explosión.

Arill susurro unas palabras: -Cumpliste tu promesa Red-

Seth dirigió su mirada a la rubia extrañado por las palabras de la joven.

-¿Cómo pudo haberla cumplido si la isla está destruida?-

-Seth, el salvo mi hogar, el hogar no son las rocas de la isla ni la oscuridad de la mina, lo que en realidad es el hogar es la gente que lo integra y el salvo a todos- respondió la rubia.

Al instante en que dos helicópteros se reportaron con Dawn y comenzaron a sobrevolar a sus lados indicando el camino que debía seguir Yuki se comunico en ella desde la torre de control.

-Dawn, ¿estás bien?, ¿tu tripulación como esta?-

La coordinadora peli azul con las manos fijas en el timón y los vendajes de su ojo izquierdo casi colapsando debido a la cantidad de lágrimas que la chica estaba derramando respondió con la voz entrecortada por el llanto:

-Aquí… King Hawk 513… Seth y Arill con heridas leves… Jennifer con un tobillo torcido… Alex… murió… Red… no… no lo sé… se quedo en la isla… posiblemente… este…-

La coordinadora logro aterrizar sin mayores complicaciones, los médicos de inmediato atendieron a los cansados Rangers que volvieron de la misión y se encargaron del cuerpo de el Ranger caído… la cubierta estaba llena de personas que observaban todo el movimiento que había en el barco… esas eran las personas por las que habían ido, por las que muchos dieron su vida…

Por primera vez Dawn siente una enorme tristeza invadirla, una tristeza que tiene una fuente fácilmente identificable para la peli azul que lloraba desconsoladamente sin que nadie le prestara mucha atención… Red… todo indicaba que Red estaba muerto…


	29. The Orange Crisis Chapter VII

Capitulo 7: El Circo De Dawn.

Los matices del cielo en el océano indicaban la cercanía de una tormenta a la distancia… el viento aumentaba gradualmente y hacia que las olas rompieran con más fuerza contra los muros reforzados de la isla medio cráter. La isla estaba llena de movimiento, miles de personas evacuadas de isla Colosum llenaban los hangares y pistas de aterrizaje, la evacuación improvisada parecía no haber sido una buena idea después de todo, pero los guardianes de la justicia se quedaron sin opciones en ese momento de crisis en que cualquier mala decisión pudo costar la vida de miles…

-La operación fue un fracaso, salvamos a las personas de la isla, pero no pudimos encontrar una conexión aparente entre los Aqua y lo que está pasando en las islas…- comentaba tristemente Yuki a su compañero Seth, el líder provisional de los Rangers de elite.

-No hay rastros de la base de operaciones de los Aqua, no hay rastros de el Ranger desaparecido ni tampoco hay ninguna conexión aparente entre los Aqua y todo lo demás… todo lo que tenemos son solo nuestras sospechas y algunas evidencias insignificantes- respondió el frio Ranger cuya gabardina azul marino ondeaba con la ferocidad del viento del atardecer.

-Seth estoy muy ocupada con la contabilidad de las personas de la isla y necesito un reporte de contabilidad de todo lo que ocurrió en Colosum, todo, heridos, muertos, desaparecidos, todo. ¿Crees poder ayudarme?- menciono la chica pelirroja mientras se veía bastante atareada con sus tareas.

-Sí, si tu ayudare- respondió de mala manera el joven mientras se alejaba a la distancia sin darle importancia a las palabras de la joven.

En una esquina, alejada de todo el bullicio de los refugiados de la isla destruida y con el océano de frente alborotando su cabellera azul había una joven que derramaba lágrimas disimuladamente, cuidando que nadie observara su tristeza, sollozando y ahogando al instante la tristeza dentro de su pecho. Dawn estaba devastada por la pérdida de Red en la operación especial en la que ella misma formo parte, no podía evitar sentirse responsable de alguna manera, intentaba hacerse la fuerte, pero solo la lastimaba mas cada intento fallido por guardar la compostura frente a los Rangers que estaban sumamente ocupados en ese momento atendiendo las necesidades de los refugiados.

-No te preocupes por Red, el siempre busca la forma de regresar- le dijo Arill a la niña peli azul mientras esta secaba las lagrimas de su rostro ocultando la tristeza de la joven rubia que tomo asiento a su lado a observar al horizonte nublado y ventoso de la misma forma que la niña lo hacía.

-¿Tú eres…?- pregunto Dawn confundida ante las palabras de confianza que una desconocida le ofrecía.

-Arill Windfall, yo era compañera de Red en S.W.A.R. hasta que…-

-Hasta que murió…-

-Hasta que dejo los Rangers y comenzó a viajar contigo- replico la rubia a la peli azul, aunque sus intentos de dar animo a la coordinadora eran enternecedores y sus intenciones eran sinceras, la Ranger solo estaba abriendo mas la herida en el alma de Dawn.

-Debiste haberlo visto- añadió Arill a sus palabras intentando despertar la curiosidad de la coordinadora triste.

-¿A quién?- pregunto un poco tímida Dawn cayendo por completo en el juego de la guerrera.

-A Red, cuando me pidió que lo ayudara a buscarte en la prisión de Ancorash, es la primera vez que lo veo tan interesado en alguien, supongo que eso es normal en cualquier pareja de novios-

-Nov… ¿novios?, ¡No, nosotros no somos…! creo que no somos… no definitivamente no somos… pareja- replico dudando la peli azul mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban de manera involuntaria.

-Está bien, olvídalo, después de todo yo no sé lo que es eso… tener alguien que se preocupe por ti de esa manera- respondió Arill con su clásica seriedad, como si estuviera diciendo algo sin importancia aunque esas palabras parecían desgarrar lo más profundo de su corazón. En ese instante Dawn recordó como Red le explico brevemente la historia de la rubia que se encontraba sentada a su lado en este momento, como su incursión en la fuerza Ranger fue trágica, como ella fue la responsable de tantas muertes… como es que desde ese día Arill se juro a si misma que enmendaría el daño que había hecho a su isla incluso a costa de su propia felicidad. La peli azul sintió un poco de lastima por la joven que intentaba animarla, así fue como Dawn decidió ser fuerte por unos instantes, olvidar un poco la tristeza que la aquejaba y ver a su alrededor la isla llena de personas que lo había perdido todo, la chica decidió olvidar su miseria para poder servir a los demás de alguna manera.

-¿Y qué hay de tus amigos o tu familia?- menciono la peli azul con una confianza restaurada.

-Mi familia murió y no tengo amigos… dudo que mis compañeros me vean como a una amiga… en mi solo ven a un monstruo, a una asesina- respondió la rubia con el mismo tono de voz que parecía no quebrarse ante las verdades tan crudas que mencionaba.

-Yo no veo en ti a una asesina, yo veo a alguien dulce y de buen corazón. Si no tienes amigos entonces: ¡se mi amiga!- menciono entusiasmada la peli azul mientras sonreía cálidamente a la rubia.

Arill observo la felicidad de la niña que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos eran expresivos y su rostro demostraba delicadeza y honestidad. La delicada mano de la coordinadora era ofrecida cálidamente a la rubia quien en ese momento recordó un momento de su pasado cuando su hermana le sonreía cálidamente y le ofrecía su mano de la misma forma en que la peli azul lo hacía en este momento.

La Ranger experta en explosivos sonrió como no lo había hecho en años y tomo con ternura la mano de la delicada coordinadora. Ambas sintieron la gran diferencia de los mundos de los que provenían como sus respectivas manos las delataban. Dawn poseía manos delicadas y lisas, dignas de una princesa mientras que Arill tenía las manos más burdas y ásperas dañadas por los químicos utilizados en sus explosivos.

-Me llamo Dawn- menciono la peli azul.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana mayor… pero eres menor que yo asi que te llamare hermanita- respondió mientras continuaba sonriendo la guerrera a la coordinadora.

-Lamento interrumpir el momento enternecedor pero…- interrumpió Seth con su presencia imperceptible hasta ese momento. –Arill, Yuki está ocupada contabilizando a las personas de tu isla y desea saber si sabes aproximadamente cuantas son-

-3749 personas hasta el año pasado, tal vez haya más aquí- respondió la rubia mientras su compañero de inmediato anotaba los números en su reporte.

-Dawn, necesito saber cómo murió Alex- pregunto nuevamente el Ranger devolviendo el panorama pesimista a la mirada de la coordinadora.

-No me di cuenta hasta que intente preguntarle algo…- respondió la peli azul. -¿Por qué necesitas saber eso?- añadió la chica mientras el Ranger anotaba de igual manera las palabras de la chica.

-Yuki me pidió de favor que la ayudara con este reporte-

-¿A ti… te gusta Yuki verdad?... porque a ella pareces gustarle tu- menciono Dawn a Seth quien de inmediato lanzo una mirada de molestia a la coordinadora.

-Ese no fue nuestro problema…- respondió de manera fría el Ranger a la coordinadora.

-Si tú la quieres y ella también te quiere a ti, entonces no veo que problema pudieron tener- respondió insistente la coordinadora.

-Eres muy insistente pequeña, pero esto no es de tu incumbencia- respondió tajante y de forma definitiva el héroe de la región Hoenn para después alejarse de la coordinadora y la Ranger con el pretexto de continuar con su labor.

-Olvídalo hermanita, así es Seth… y un poco Yuki también… y Jennifer… Y Red… creo que todos los S.W.A.R. somos así- menciono Arill corrigiendo sus palabras mientras la oración que intentaba armar cobraba sentido.

La noche estaba cercana a caer en la isla donde el bullicio de los Rangers y las personas refugiadas era ensordecedor. Ambas jóvenes se dispusieron a retirarse a un lugar mas cálido pues el frio viento del océano comenzaba a hacer mella en la delicada piel de la coordinadora. Arill sonreía mientras tomaba la mano de Dawn y caminaba alegremente como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, aunque la peli azul sonreía de igual manera continuaba bastante angustiada por la falta de noticias relacionadas con Red.

Arill invito a Dawn a su habitación en lo alto de la torre de vigilancia sur, para poder llegar hasta ese lugar era necesario cruzar todo el complejo militar. Durante su paso la coordinadora de Sinnoh pudo observar la angustia de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, tenían alimentos suficientes y aquellos que lo necesitaban estaban siendo atendidos por los cuerpos médicos de los Rangers sin embargo los rostros de las personas estaban llenos de incertidumbre, el hecho de no saber qué es lo que paso con sus seres queridos, si es que existe la posibilidad de que se encuentren en otro lugar… había muchos desaparecidos y Dawn se preocupo por las personas, en especial por los niños quienes lloraban de forma desconsolada en busca de un padre o una madre que tal vez ni siquiera estuvieran vivos…

-Tienes un corazón lleno de buenos sentimientos hermanita- menciono Arill mientras se detuvo de golpe haciendo que la peli azul que venía rezagada detrás de ella se golpeara de lleno con la rubia. –Siento tu preocupación por estas personas, te preocupan tanto como a mí- añadió la chica ante la mirada atónita de la peli azul quien sentía que de alguna manera Arill le estaba leyendo el pensamiento.

-¿Quieres que les ayudemos hermanita?- pregunto nuevamente Arill mientras Dawn aun continuaba mirándola con asombro.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?, ¿Cómo piensas ayudarles?- pregunto confundida la peli azul.

-Aun no lo sé hermanita, pero de alguna manera un monstruo como yo y una florecita como tu podemos ser útiles- respondió con una gran sonrisa la Ranger a la coordinadora… a Dawn no se le extraño en nada esta actitud de su nueva amiga, pero para los Rangers que encontraban en las cercanías ver a la comandante Arill con una sonrisa en el rostro era una de las cosas más extrañas que jamás se habían visto en la base militar.

Con ternura ambas chicas se acercaron a las personas, comenzaron ayudando a repartir víveres y mantas a las personas, ayudando a armar los improvisados campamentos y jugando con los niños buscando sacarlos de la monotonía, el aburrimiento y la rigidez de la situación en la que se encontraba sumida la base. Parecía poco o muy absurdo lo que las chicas estaban haciendo a la vista de los demás, pero los adultos de la isla evacuada parecían tener más conciencia de la gran diferencia que estaban marcando esas dos chicas con esas cosas sencillas que estaban haciendo por los demás.

Por un instante mientras jugaba con los niños a encontrar a Arill y esta abusaba de sus habilidades en el combate para mantenerse oculta de todos con eficiencia excelsa, Dawn tuvo un recuerdo de una época muy distinta, una época donde no había mayores peligros por enfrentar, una época donde el mundo parecía tan diferente… ese momento cuando ella viajaba junto con su antiguo amigo Ash, para ser más específicos ese momento cuando él estaba deprimido por la devastadora derrota ante su rival más odiado: Paul. Ash estaba desanimado, triste, su rostro reflejaba cuanto le había dolido esa derrota… actuando de la misma manera en que ahora lo hace ella ayudo a que Ash se recuperara un poco… un recuerdo que le dio a la niña una idea.

-Arill, ¿Quién es el encargado de esta isla?- pregunto la chica a su amiga Ranger una vez que el juego con los pequeños había terminado.

-… ¿El encargado?, supongo que quieres pedir permiso para hacer algo en especial, esos asuntos los resuelve Yuki- respondió honestamente la rubia mientras miraba la mirada de entusiasmo de la peli azul.

-Tengo una idea Arill, ¡sígueme!- menciono decidida Dawn mientras arrastraba a la Ranger junto con ella.

La coordinadora llevo casi a la fuerza a su amiga con ella hasta donde se encontraba Yuki, la líder del escuadrón de inteligencia Ranger. La pelirroja se veía frustrada en una oficina detrás de un escritorio, enterrada bajo una montaña de papeles de distintos formatos y llamadas de sus compañeros quienes necesitaban a la joven para que tomara alguna decisión. Cuando la peli azul llamo a la puerta la joven pelirroja las hizo pasar a ambas, pero se notaba que estaba bastante ocupada.

-Yuki no te quitare mucho tiempo, solo quería tu aprobación para hacer algo para aliviar la tensión de las personas allá afuera- menciono entusiasmada la coordinadora mientras que su compañera se mantenía detrás de ella en todo momento.

-¿Y necesitas mi aprobación por qué…?- respondió la pelirroja mientras continuaba bastante ocupada con sus tareas.

-Necesito un hangar, algunos Rangers y un poco de madera-

-¿Para qué quieres esas cosas?-

-Ya lo veras- menciono alegre la coordinadora. Yuki miro de manera un tanto molesta a Arill como culpado a la Ranger de las actitudes alegres de la peli azul, pero más que nada evidenciando lo gastada y maltratada que estaba la relación entre las dos chicas.

-Está bien pero no hagan algo estúpido, eso va para las dos- respondió Yuki antes de sumergirse nuevamente en su agobiante tarea.

Las dos chicas salieron sonriéndose de la oficina de la Ranger líder de inteligencia, en la puerta mientras salían se toparon con Seth, quien en ese momento entraba en la oficina de la ocupada líder de inteligencia. Una vez con las dos chicas fuera el Ranger cerró la puerta y tomo asiento frente a la pelirroja.

-Aquí está el reporte de todo lo que ocurrió en la operación, el reporte de cada líder de escuadrón, cada King Hawk, los repostes médicos, todo.- explico el joven antes de lanzar sobre el escritorio un sobre con bastantes paginas en su interior. Al instante Yuki se dispuso a revisarlo y tras una rápida mirada pudo notar que todo estaba en orden.

-Lo hiciste muy rápido Seth… bueno… gracias…- respondió de forma segura al principio y muy tímida para concluir la pelirroja.

-¿Y… que querían?- menciono completamente lleno de curiosidad el Ranger a la pelirroja.

-¿Arill y Dawn?, no lo sé… querían mi autorización para hacer algo pero no tengo ni idea de que planean, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de vigilarlas?-

-No lo sé Yuki… creo que necesito descansar o algo así, estoy casi seguro que vi a Arill sonriendo mientras salía de aquí-

-¿Arill?, eso si no lo creo Seth-

-¿Pasa algo malo Yuki?- añadió el Ranger mientras notaba preocupación en el rostro de su compañera.

-Termine el balance de las personas que estaban en Colosum… según tu reporte Arill menciono 3749 personas el año pasado… para fines técnicos debería estar considerando 4000 personas… aquí en la isla hay 1763 personas registradas… no salvamos ni siquiera a la mitad de la población- menciona desconsolada la chica ante su compañero, quien nota que la chica puede desmoronarse en cualquier momento…

En el hangar 23 de la isla había un grupo de Rangers trabajando bajo las órdenes de la comandante Arill. Varias mantas fueron rápidamente unidas para armar lo que parecía una especie de telón improvisado, mientras detrás de este se escuchaba el sonido del trabajo. Dawn por su parte había regresado al cuarto del hospital donde aún permanecían las pocas pertenencias que aun continuaban con ella. Desesperadamente la niña buscaba con la esperanza de encontrar lo que buscaba con tanto afán…

La niña encontró lo que parecían ser los restos de su vestido de coordinadora, lo que ella estaba buscando, el vestido estaba desgarrado y lleno con manchas del lodo de la prisión de Ancorash… el atuendo era inservible. Dawn se desanimo al encontrar de esta manera lo que ella buscaba, pero un rayo de esperanza volvió a su rostro cuando observo en su mochila lo que parecía ser una tela rosa… la peli azul sabía que no llevaba otra muda de sus ropas habituales con ella, así que se alegro y confirmo lo que sospechaba. Era su primer vestido de coordinadora, estaba un poco pequeño y fuera de moda para la niña, pero aun se conservaba a pesar del paso de los años, después de unos pequeños ajustes para adaptarlo a su nueva estatura la niña estaba lista para lo que planeaba.

El telón se abrió y todos contemplaron lo que los Rangers habían armado tan rápidamente. Un escenario en el cual apareció la coordinadora peli azul con su vestido rosado acompañada por sus Pokémon que hacían gestos graciosos y acrobacias sin sentido. Un acto sencillo pero que atrajo la atención de todos los refugiados, en especial de los niños quienes en su mayoría no tenían ni idea de lo que un circo era.

El espectáculo de la coordinadora con sus Pokémon se vio enriquecido cuando Arill participo también con los suyos… aunque era mucho menos graciosa que la coordinadora ambas se complementaban de manera acorde en el escenario. El espectáculo fue más de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber imaginado, considerando que todo lo estaban improvisando.

Seth observaba sentado a la distancia como las personas parecían haber olvidado solo por un instante sus problemas mientras observaban las ridiculeces que Arill y Dawn hacían frente a todos. El Ranger estaba sorprendido por la reacción favorable de las personas hacia la coordinadora.

-Eso es lo que planeaban- menciono Yuki mientras tomaba asiento a una lado de el Ranger de capa azul marino.

-Simple, pero parece que funciona… las personas se divierten al igual que Dawn, creo que incluso Arill está feliz- respondió el Ranger. Después de un instante de silencio entre los dos y unas breves sonrisas arrancadas por el espectáculo que presenciaban Seth agrego: -¿Sabías que nunca había estado en un circo Pokémon, Yuki?-

-¿Por qué Seth?-

-No lo sé… creo que nunca me llamo la atención…-

-No me refiero a eso… ¿Por qué los cinco tenemos estos problemas?, ¿Qué nos hace diferentes?, ¿Qué nos obliga a ser infelices?- pregunto bastante angustiada la pelirroja a su compañero.

-Arill, Jennifer, Red, tú y yo… no lo sé, creo que es el precio de pertenecer a este escuadrón-

-Mira a las personas, ellos incluso aquí pueden darse el lujo de estar felices… ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos Seth?-

-No lo sé Yuki… pero después de ver esto, creo que Red si sabe lo que es ser feliz…-

-¿Red?, ¿Por qué él?-

-Porque él está viajando con ella- menciono el frio Ranger al momento en que señalaba a la distancia a la coordinadora peli azul.

-…Yo estoy aquí Seth… ¿No podemos olvidar el pasado?-

-Porque no- respondió Seth al momento en que ambos jóvenes se acercaban cada vez más el uno al otro a punto de que sus labios se fundieran con los del otro… escena que fue súbitamente interrumpida por Jennifer quien se acerco a la pareja sin que lo notaran y toco el hombro de Yuki justo antes de que los labios de la pareja llegaran a su objetivo.

-Yuki, me mando la central a buscarte. Apagaste el comunicador y se necesita de tu presencia-

Tan pronto fueron interrumpidos la pareja se separo súbitamente. Yuki se levanto y encendió de nueva cuenta su radio el cual comenzó a saturarse con tantas llamadas de diversos puntos de la isla, todos con distintos asuntos que requerían de su atención. Seth por su parte continúo observando el espectáculo que Dawn y Arill ofrecían.

Después de unos segundos pegada a su radio Yuki se dirigió nuevamente a sus dos compañeros presentes.

-Jennifer quiero que vayas a la estación 6 y asegures el perímetro, nadie entra ni sale hasta que yo llegue- menciono determinante la peli roja, ante tal capacidad de liderazgo la joven de cabello castaño obedeció de inmediato, ignorando por completo lo que Dawn y Arill hacían en el fondo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto intrigado Seth.

-Buenas noticas y muy malas noticias, las buenas quiero que se las digas a Dawn tan pronto termine la presentación: Encontraron a Red, esta inconsciente por ahora pero parece estar bien…-

-¿Y las malas noticias?-

-Mientras limpiaban el casco de una de nuestras naves de desembarco, las que participaron en la liberación de Colosum, encontraron un aparato desconocido, en el peor de los casos un transmisor… de ser así Seth, la ubicación de esta isla ha sido expuesta y todos los que estamos aquí corremos peligro…-


	30. The Orange Crisis Chapter VIII

Capitulo 8: El Ataque A Isla Medio Cráter.

El frio de la oscuridad ha invadido por completo la isla Medio Cráter, la escaza luz del día que aun mantenía iluminado el lugar se ha extinguido por completo… debido a la oscuridad nadie puede verlas con claridad, pero todos sienten en el viento que las nubes de tormenta ya se encuentran sobre ellos y es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la lluvia se desate por completo mientras el viento huracanado comienza a azotar el lugar.

En las cercanías del sexto hangar todos los Rangers observan un aparato extraño del cual emana una pequeña luz… Yuki se acerca y observa con detenimiento los componentes de la maquina más detenidamente. Sin dudarlo ni un instante la pelirroja pone a toda la base militar en estado de alerta y se dirige a sus Rangers y a su compañera Jennifer:

-Es un transmisor, no sé cuanto lleva emitiendo señales pero seguramente la posición de la isla ya fue descubierta… quiero que uno de los pilotos lo lleve en su helicóptero lo más lejos posible de la isla y entonces lo arroje al mar… intentaremos ganar tiempo, los demás quiero que de inmediato se reporten en sus estaciones de batalla y se preparen para lo que podría ser una invasión- mencionaba bastante alterada a joven pelirroja.

-¿Qué hay de las personas de la isla?, ¿Qué hacemos con ellas?- pregunto Jennifer a su compañera sabiendo que los civiles en la isla entorpecerían las acciones de los guerreros.

-Llévenlos al hospital que está en el fondo de la isla… el hospital y la torre de control central son las máximas prioridades y deben ser defendidas a toda costa- respondió de inmediato la joven pelirroja, consciente de que no tenía tiempo que perder.

La isla inmediatamente comenzó a tener movimiento en todas direcciones, un flujo de personas eran evacuadas hacia el hospital mientras miles de maquinas voladoras comenzaban los preparativos para el despegue… el cielo nocturno se vio iluminado por poderosas luces que buscaban enemigos en el aire mientras que en tierra los edificios comenzaban a iluminarse con luces artificiales.

Afuera de la sala de operaciones del hospital de la isla se encontraba Dawn, sentada y triste esperando a que la luz que indicaba que una operación estaba en curso se apagara. La peli azul era acompañada por Arill quien intentaba consolar a su nueva amiga pero sus intentos eran en vano y la peli azul parecía inconsolable. Después de unos minutos de angustia en que la coordinadora estaba completamente sumida en la incertidumbre la luz se apago y el doctor salió del quirófano. Al instante Dawn se lanzo con todas sus dudas sobre el hombre quien se vio sobrepasado por la incerteza de la coordinadora y le pidió que tuviera calma para poder explicarle la situación detenidamente.

-Arsfield está bien, solo atendimos algunas quemaduras y no ha recuperado la conciencia aun pero estará como antes en algunas horas, solo necesita descansar- respondió el doctor para alivio de Dawn.

A través del vidrio de una ventana la coordinadora observaba al demonio errante recostado en la cama del hospital… era la primera vez que lo veía herido… incluso era la primera vez que lo veía dormido, hecho que la chica no entendía, ¿Cómo es que Red siempre se quedaba despierto y era el primero en levantarse en las mañanas?... pequeñas incertidumbres recorrían la mente de la coordinadora, dudas estúpidas para la situación en la que se encuentra pero eran dudas que estaban ahí y que continuaban demostrando que poco conocía del demonio errante en realidad.

Los minutos pasaron y Arill fue llamada de emergencia al igual que todos los Rangers en servicio dentro de la isla. Dawn se mantuvo junto a Red en todo momento desde que salió del quirófano hasta que lo trasladaron a una de las recamaras del hospital… el lugar estaba iluminado a diferencia de hace unas noches cuando la coordinadora era la que estaba herida, lentamente las personas comenzaron a llenar los pasillos del hospital y este se lleno del ruido del tumulto y la incertidumbre que las personas tenían… la isla estaba en alerta pero a Dawn poco le importaba eso, solo mantenía su mirada aun parcialmente vendada sobre el rostro de Red quien yacía inconsciente en esa cama de hospital… su rostro se veía tan apacible, casi inocente, como si el demonio en el que se convierte en cuando despierta hubiera desaparecido y ahora solo quedaba todo ese dolor que llevaba siempre consigo, ese dolor que no había querido compartir con la peli azul y que tampoco podía dejar en el pasado…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente rompiendo la concentración de la peli azul quien de inmediato volteo a ver de quien se trataba. Al ver esos mechones rojos de inmediato supo que se trataba de la mejor estratega de los Rangers.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Yuki con un tono de voz bajo a la peli azul que se encontraba a un lado del demonio inconsciente.

-Me dijeron que iba a estar bien… ¿Cómo lo encontraron?- respondió Dawn con el mismo tono de voz bajo.

-¿A Red?, lo encontró un helicóptero explorador de rescate, no se abandona a nadie mientras yo esté a cargo…- menciono la chica para después mantenerse en silencio durante un instante – Dawn… yo lo lamento, lo lamento mucho- añadió dejando ver algunas lagrimas asomando sus ojos azules.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto la coordinadora poniéndose de pie.

-Todo esto, todo lo que les paso a Red y a ti, todo esto es mi culpa… yo no debí traerlos aquí… las operaciones han sido un fracaso y ustedes que no tenían nada que ver ahora están en medio de esto… yo no quería ponerlos en esta situación…- respondió la pelirroja con lagrimas brotando sin cesar de sus ojos, la disculpa se transformo en un llanto incontenible que ninguno de sus compañeros debía ver… la líder del escuadrón de inteligencia sabía muy bien que no podía quebrarse así de fácil frente a sus compañeros… pero con Dawn era diferente.

La peli azul de inmediato corrió y abrazo tiernamente a su amiga quien difícilmente intento controlar su llanto lo más que pudo, miro fijamente a la peli azul y le explico todo lo que estaba pasando:

-Al principio le pedí a Jennifer que los trajera aquí porque necesitaba a Red para una misión de rescate que sería un secreto. Solo los mejores Rangers participarían, pero el enemigo se salió de control y me vi forzada ordenar una operación mucho más aparatosa e imposible de mantener en secreto. Red salvo a miles pero a cambio salió herido… lo peor de todo es que el enemigo no se ha mostrado aun y después de tantas tonterías y de hacer exactamente lo que el oponente quería llegamos a este punto donde veo claro que estuve siempre actuando como ellos querían que lo hiciera… Red, el problema era Red. Querían quitarlo de la ecuación y yo les permití hacerlo mandándolo al frente, incluso lo que te paso a ti fue de alguna manera un intento de eliminar al demonio errante de su camino… ahora ellos tienen todo lo que querían, Red está incapacitado por el momento y también conocen la ubicación de esta isla… Dawn… Dawn, si tú fueras mi enemiga ¿Qué es lo que harías ahora?- menciono aun sin poder controlar el llanto por completo la pelirroja.

-Yo…- menciono Dawn sabedora de la respuesta, pero se negaba a decirla…

-Me atacarías con todo lo que tienes porque esa era la intención original, eliminar a los Rangers que representan la única oposición…- menciono fríamente la joven pelirroja.

-¿Es por eso que toda la isla está en estado de alerta y las personas reunidas en el hospital?-

-Así es… sin embargo también necesito una cosa más- menciono Yuki mientras se alejaba lentamente de Dawn y se acercaba a las pertenencias de Arsfield donde tomo las seis pokebolas del demonio errante. –Necesito que los demonios que Red entreno nos ayuden- añadió una vez que tomo las esferas.

Dawn no le impidió que tomara prestados a los Pokémon de su amigo, Yuki se despidió y salió de la habitación nuevamente dejando a la coordinadora sola con el Ranger dormido. La peli azul miro el rostro de Arsfield nuevamente y pudo ver en sus heridas y vendajes todo lo que el entrenador había pasado hasta ese momento, vio como en más de una ocasión había salvado a la coordinadora… recordó cómo se conocieron en ciudad corazonada y recordó lo que hace solo unas noches parecía una pesadilla… pero Red siempre estuvo ahí, el nunca se rindió ni se retiro, él como una roca se mantuvo siempre firme ante los embates feroces de los elementos que intentan vencerlo… el siempre se mantuvo así…

-¡Espera!- escucho Yuki mientras caminaba entre toda la confusión que existía en ese momento en la isla medio cráter. Al escuchar la voz dulce la chica volteo para ver a la peli azul que venía corriendo detrás de ella intentando darle alcance sin embargo sus intentos eran entorpecidos por todo el movimiento militar del lugar.

-No me has dado ninguna orden…- menciono la coordinadora mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento después del enorme esfuerzo que hizo.

-Dawn… tu titulo como Ranger es solo honorario no te pediré que participes en algo como esto… en especial después de lo que paso…-

-Lo entiendo- interrumpió Dawn a Yuki de manera firme – Entiendo porque hacen esto… creía que estaba mal, que ustedes utilizaban a los Pokémon de esa manera porque creían que estaba bien, pero no es así… lo entiendo, entiendo lo que Alex intento decirme y lo que Red ha estado haciendo… lo hacen por las personas, por salvar vidas tanto de humanos como de Pokémon aunque incluso para eso tengan que actuar de esa forma tan horrible… Red me ha salvado ya varias veces y yo no he podido devolverle el favor ni siquiera una vez… ¡déjame ayudar Yuki!, ¡déjenme demostrarles que yo también puedo defender aquello que amo!-

-Veremos… por el momento estarás conmigo en la central de inteligencia- respondió la pelirroja sin darle muchos ánimos a la coordinadora pero tampoco destrozando sus ilusiones.

La lluvia cumplió su amenaza sobre la isla medio cráter, poderosa e inclemente azoto con toda su fuerza al océano que cada vez parecía más enfurecido. Dawn acompañando a Yuki llegaron empapadas hasta el hangar 16 donde ya esperaba Jennifer, Arill y Seth, todos impacientes y llenos de incertidumbre a diferencia de su compañera pelirroja quien cada vez resultaba mucho más obvio era la única que pensaba con claridad y era la única capacitada para tomar las riendas de esta operación.

-Como ya saben estamos bajo alerta de una posible invasión, aun no sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos pero esta batalla será a muerte. Seth quiero que tú dirijas la defensa de la isla, lideraras la última línea defensiva. Arill tú te encargaras de mantenerlos a distancia, usa lo que quieras y haz lo que tengas que hacer para mantenerlos lo más alejado posible. Jennifer tú tendrás la asignación más peligrosa… te encargaras de destruir a los enemigos, cumplirás las funciones que Red tendría en esta situación y para ello te encomendare a sus monstruos.- Menciono la pelirroja mientras le entregaba las pokebolas del demonio errante a la joven castaña.

Jennifer al instante lanzo una de las pokebolas al aire sin saber qué es lo que resultaría de esta prueba… era importante saber si los monstruos de Red serian capaces de cooperar incluso aunque el demonio no estuviera presente. Cuando el brillo finalmente desapareció y el monstruo tomo su forma completa los Rangers que estaban en el hangar observaron horrorizados que la joven castaña había tomado la esfera que contenía en su interior al Pokémon más peligroso de Arsfield… Charizard apareció con su mirada llena de rencor al igual que su dueño, sus alas estaban alrededor de su cuerpo y miraba en todas direcciones en busca de su amo a quien nunca encontró.

-Charizard, seguramente me recuerdas, soy Jennifer te conocí desde que eras un Charmander, yo solía viajar con tu amo… en estos momentos Red está incapacitado y necesitamos de tu ayuda al igual que la de tus compañeros. Por favor Charizard ¿cooperarias con nosotros?- menciono la joven Ranger mientras se acercaba lentamente a la bestia alada que imponía respeto en el lugar.

El dragón miro con detenimiento el rostro de Jennifer y después de unos instantes de duda el enfurecido Pokémon comenzó a atacar a los Rangers. Por mas instrucciones que la joven castaña intentaba darle el dragón no respondía a sus comandos… resultaba claro que el monstruo no obedecería ninguna orden que no proviniera de su maestro.

Charizard estaba enloquecido en el hangar, sus poderosos lanzallamas destrozaban todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance. Las llamas eran devastadoras y eran lanzadas en todas direcciones, incluso contra el techo de la edificación que termino cediendo en una sección debido al abrazador incendio que estaba siendo causado por uno de los demonios entrenados por Red.

Vigas de acero retorcidas caían en todas partes y la lluvia que ya estaba azotando la isla comenzaba a filtrarse en el lugar haciendo aun más tétrica la escena protagonizada por el dragón. De inmediato Seth saco a Yuki del lugar al igual que Arill intento hacer lo mismo con Dawn. La peli azul observaba como Jennifer aun intentaba controlar a la bestia que incluso se negaba a regresar a su pokebola. Enfurecido Charizard centro su atención en Jennifer quien tropezó aterrada ante la mirada llena de odio del monstruo que tenía enfrente. Las poderosas llamas comenzaron a asomar en el hocico del poderoso dragón quien se preparaba para exhalar con toda su furia en contra de la chica que pretendía reemplazar a su maestro, sin embargo un nuevo factor hizo que el dragón reconsiderara su ataque…

-¡Basta ya Charizard!- grito Dawn mientras se colocaba con los brazos abiertos entre Jennifer y Charizard en clara señal de impedir que el Pokémon continuase haciendo lo que quería.

Dawn ahora era la que temía por su vida pues de igual manera que con Red, ella no tenía idea de cómo Charizard podía reaccionar. Cuando sintió el calor de las brazas del monstruo cerca de ella la peli azul cerró los ojos…

Dramáticamente y para sorpresa de todos el dragón cerro el hocico y sofoco las poderosas llamas que estaban a punto de carbonizar a la coordinadora y a la Ranger… el monstruo había obedecido a Dawn.

-Gracias- menciono un tanto aliviada Dawn mientras se acercaba cálidamente y acariciaba la cabeza del monstruo que se dejaba consentir por la coordinadora. Los ojos de Jennifer al instante se llenaron de odio mientras observaba como el dragón al igual que su entrenador tenían preferencia hacia la peli azul.

-Dawn, ordénale a Charizard que utilice lanzallamas- le dijo Yuki asombrada a Dawn, quien amablemente le pidió al monstruo de Red que hiciera lo que le habían pedido. Charizard al instante obedeció. Dawn le continúo dando órdenes y el dragón continuo obedeciendo… no era una casualidad, en verdad los Pokémon de Red obedecían todos y cada uno de los comandos de la coordinadora.

-Pues nos resultaras muy útil Dawn- menciono Yuki mientras observaba asombrada la obediencia que los demonios de Red le tenían a la peli azul.

Un trueno ensordecedor se escucho desde la distancia, la marea había cambiado súbitamente y la alarma sonó claramente en la isla medio cráter. La líder de inteligencia de inmediato tomo su radio y ordeno que alguien le reportara lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo la explicación llego demasiado tarde…

-Una pequeña flota, cinco, no seis naves acorazadas defendiendo a lo que parece ser una nave insignia todas atacando la central de radio del sur- menciono uno de los buques que patrullaban los alrededores mientras la líder de inteligencia junto con sus Rangers observaban a la distancia las llamas que se alzaban desde el horizonte de lo que era la isla más al sur. La tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte y el momento había llegado, era tiempo de defender todo aquello que poseían: su vida.

La nave insignia abrió fuego en contra de la isla donde se encontraba el cuartel de los Rangers sin dudarlo, los ataques eran rápidos como relámpagos que salían de la boca de cientos de cañones apostados a los costados de lo que parecía ser un submarino, sin embargo su parte superior era diferente. Tenía arboles e incluso lo que parecía ser un camino… todo indicaba que nunca habían podido rastrear esa cosa porque se confundía con una de las miles de péquelas islas que existen en la región, así pudieron ocultarse tanto tiempo de la mirada vigilante de los Rangers quienes en este momento eran golpeados súbitamente por la flota invasora.

Explosiones devastaban toda la isla, los hangares colapsaban hechos pedazos mientras que las maquinas voladoras eran aniquiladas sin siquiera poderse acercar a la monstruosidad marina a la que se enfrentaban… la superioridad numérica estaba siendo destrozada y la supremacía aérea no tenía ningún efecto en contra de este oponente.

Seth al ver a sus compañeros cayendo en la isla y al ver como las explosiones se acercaban peligrosamente al hospital general concubio una idea tan descabellada como efectiva. Rápidamente saco a su Espeon de su pokebola y le ordeno al instante crear una barrera psíquica en el lugar. Su experimento resulto efectivo sin embargo aun tenía mucho terreno que cubrir. Al ver la situación el Ranger le pidió a todos sus compañeros que estaban peleando que hicieran lo mismo que él y en poco tiempo un ejército de Pokémon psíquicos se encontraban creando una poderosa barrera defensiva en la isla, barrera que no podía ser destruida ni atravesada por las poderosas explosiones que azotaban el lugar. Dawn se unió al movimiento y saco a Kadabra de su pokebola esperando que al igual que Charizard este obedeciera sus órdenes. La sorpresa para la peli azul fue grata cuando el monstruo obedeció y con su gran energía psíquica levanto la fuerza y el tamaño de la barrera mucho más que todos los demás monstruos juntos.

-Esa es pólvora robada de mi isla- menciono molesta Arill.

-¡Ya sé lo que es, solo dime como la detenemos!- replico al instante Jennifer.

-Desde esta distancia… imposible detenerla, hay pocas opciones… debemos esperar a que se les termine o morir…-

-Tus opciones no son agradables, piensa en otra cosa- interrumpió muy seria Dawn.

-La pólvora que están usando es la más común de la isla y por ende la más peligrosa, muy fácil de hacer y muy volátil también-

-¿Volátil, esa cosa puede explotar?- interrumpió nuevamente Dawn a Arill.

-Puede explotar si se le expone a una chispa o a fuego-

-Entonces hay que entrar a esa cosa y hacerla explotar- menciono muy segura la peli azul.

-¡¿Estás loca o los vendajes te aprietan demasiado la cabeza? Nunca nos acercaremos a esa cosa, nuestros helicópteros son ineficientes- replico furiosa Jennifer a la coordinadora, molesta porque a pesar de ser una Ranger honoraria sin ninguna clase de condecoración ya le estaba dando órdenes a todos.

-No iremos en un helicóptero- volteo a ver molesta Dawn a la Ranger que la contradecía, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de seguridad y su rostro denotaba la molestia que sentía pero además la frialdad de sus pensamientos y acciones. Arill miro con detenimiento a la chica que hasta hace poco llamaba hermanita y que ahora miraba con otros ojos… los ojos llenos de seguridad de Red eran idénticos a la mirada de Dawn en este momento.

Una de las naves llego hasta el muelle y de inmediato cientos de uniformados del equipo Aqua desembarcaron transformando el lugar en un campo de batalla similar a lo visto anteriormente en isla Colosum y en la prisión de Ancorash. La lluvia que azotaba el lugar disminuyo su intensidad y ese fue el momento perfecto para que el plan de Dawn entrara en acción. Arill y Jennifer junto con la coordinadora peli azul al frente montaron al Charizard del demonio errante, las tres se sujetaban fuertemente mientras el dragón a pesar de la brisa del lugar no se inmutaba ni cedía ante su debilidad más grande. Hábilmente esquivaba todo lo que le arrojaban los enemigos, el cielo se ilumino con las explosiones que solo indicaban el lugar donde el poderoso Pokémon había pasado, pues el monstruo poseía una velocidad vertiginosa y Dawn quien estaba en las riendas del Pokémon tenía muy buenos reflejos y un poco de experiencia como piloto. El dragón obedecía todos y cada uno de los comandos de la chica y muy fácilmente las tres chicas fueron capaces de llegar hasta la cubierta principal de la nave insignia.

-Charizard utiliza tu lanzallamas por favor- ordeno Dawn y al instante el monstruo comenzó a derretir el casco de la nave que no poseía ninguna clase de defensa en contra de un asalto tan cercano… el plan de la peli azul junto con su observación clara del panorama estaba dando resultados que ningún Ranger con todo su entrenamiento especial jamás hubiera logrado.

Las tres chicas descendieron al interior del buque que parecía más un submarino ya que se encontraba sellado en todo el casco a excepción de los lugares donde se encontraban los cañones que seguían abriendo fuego contra la barrera psíquica que Seth y Yuki aun mantenían activa sobre la isla. Algunos miembros del equipo Aqua tan pronto observaron a Charizard y posteriormente a Dawn con su uniforme de Ranger entrar en el lugar con tanta seguridad comenzaron a correr despavoridos.

-¡La demonio errante!- gritaban sin sentido mientras huían del sitio donde las chicas recién estaban entrando a la nave.

-Creen que… eres Red- le comento sonriente Jennifer a Dawn.

-Saben… nunca se lo había dicho a nadie… pero odio volar…- menciono Arill mientras bajaba de Charizard a duras penas, su cabello rubio estaba alborotado e intentaba contener su estomago revuelto cubriendo su boca.

-Contrólate Arill, ¿Crees poder destruir esta cosa ya que estamos aquí adentro?- menciono Jennifer mientras observaba a su compañera que tenía un color mucho mas pálido de lo normal…

-Claro que puedo… dame cinco minutos y su no muero de mareo encontrare el lugar donde esta toda la pólvora… mantengan sus radios encendidos, cuando encuentre el lugar les daré un lapso de tiempo para que abandonen este lugar…- menciono la aun mareada rubia.

-¿Y si no podemos salir, donde nos ocultamos?- pregunto un tanto inocente Dawn.

-…Hermanita, si no salen… entonces estarán muertas al igual que todos los que continúen aquí…- respondió fríamente la Ranger demoledora.

-Nos dividiremos, Arill tu haz lo que tengas que hacer- les dijo Jennifer a las chicas.

-¿Y yo que hare mientras?- interrumpió nuevamente la peli azul.

-Tu vienes conmigo, iremos tras él líder, aquel quien planeo todo esto… al menos hasta que Arill nos de la señal…- respondió fríamente la joven castaña a Dawn.

Arill abrazo a Dawn como si fuera a ser la última vez que ambas se vieran, le susurro unas palabras al oído y entonces se separo de las chicas quienes observaban a la rubia corriendo a través de los estrechos pasillos del submarino, llenos de válvulas, vapor y maquinas cuyo funcionamiento era desconocido. Las dos chicas avanzaron en silencio por los corredores en la dirección contraria. A pesar de las insistencias lógicas de Jennifer, Dawn decidió prescindir de la ayuda de los monstruos de Red para esta operación y decidió sacar a su Piplup quien desde hace dos días no hacía nada más que estar en su pokebola, mientras que Jennifer utilizo a su siempre confiable Magnamite quien iluminaba los oscuros rincones del lugar.

-¿Por qué sacaste a esa cosa si tienes a los Pokémon de Red contigo?- pregunto Jennifer a Dawn refiriéndose al pequeño pingüino, mientras las dos se mantenían con la guardia en alto y sus Pokémon.

-¡Piplup es mi Pokémon mas fuerte y casi es capaz de vencer a uno de los Pokémon de Red!... además Charizard es muy aparatoso para estos espacios tan cerrados- respondió molesta la coordinadora.

-¿Casi?, ¿dijiste casi puede vencer a uno de los Pokémon de Red?- interrumpió Jennifer.

-Sé que eso no debe impresionarte a ti pero yo sé lo que hago…- respondió algo apenada la peli azul sabedora que Jennifer tal vez tenía algo de razón en su protesta.

El silencio entre las dos chicas se hizo presente mientras a la distancia se escuchaban sonidos de batalla, parecía que Arill estaba haciendo su trabajo a su manera pues se escuchaban estruendos poderosos en el interior de la nave. Jennifer no quería admitirlo pero a cada momento sentía más y más celos de Dawn… Casi… eso es más cerca de lo que cualquiera ha estado de vencer a Red en batalla…

Las jóvenes continuaron moviéndose a través de los estrechos corredores vacios del submarino sin grandes complicaciones. Muchos de los enemigos se encontraban impidiendo el paso de Arill hasta el lugar de abastecimiento de los cañones, mientras otros tantos habían escuchado el rumor de que la demonio errante se encontraba en el lugar y al ver a la coordinadora huían despavoridos o se rendían intentando conservar cobardemente sus vidas.

Jennifer haciendo uso de sus habilidades brutales y su fuerza descomunal para alguien de facciones tan delicadas consiguió sacarle información a uno de los miembros del equipo Aqua que se rindieron. Mientras el Aqua hablaba no paraba de observar a Dawn quien lo miraba con su característica inocencia con el único de sus ojos que no estaba aun vendado. La peli azul miraba al joven aterrado respondiendo todas las preguntas que la castaña le hacía de forma violenta.

-Jennifer, ya déjalo- menciono Dawn intentando hacer que la Ranger tuviera un poco de compasión con el oponente rendido.

-Solo una pregunta más- le respondió molesta la chica a la peli azul. -¡Quien está al mando aquí!- grito súbitamente casi en la cara del joven interrogado.

-El comandante Ike Williams- respondió temeroso mientras continuaba observando con terror a Dawn que en ese momento encajaba con la descripción que tenían del demonio errante.

-Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar, lo he estado buscando por años y ahora el vino a nosotros- menciono Jennifer mientras continuaba su camino dejando al interrogado temeroso en el suelo.

Dawn se acerco al joven y lo ayudo a levantarse mientras el chico no paraba de temblar ante la presencia de la peli azul.

-Sera mejor que no te involucres de nuevo con esta clase de organizaciones, ahora tienes que salir de aquí antes de que todo el lugar vuele en pedazos- le dijo con una voz tierna la coordinadora al Aqua, sin embargo el joven aun miraba a Dawn como si en cualquier momento la tierna niña se convirtiera en un monstruo que le arrancaría la cabeza.

-Por cierto…yo no soy Red Arsfield- menciono la chica y se reunió con Jennifer quien ya la esperaba unos metros adelante. Al escuchar esas palabras el joven cambio su mirada hacia la coordinadora, dejo de temblar y se dispuso a seguir las ordenes que la peli azul le había dado para que salvara su vida.

Las dos chicas siguiendo las instrucciones que el Aqua les había dado llegaron hasta el lugar más espacioso del submarino, una amplia sala donde se podía apreciar claramente la batalla que se desarrollaba en ese momento en la isla medio cráter. Los Rangers estaban siendo aplastados ante los devastadores ataques con pólvora robada mientras un hombre se mantenía sentado riendo sínicamente ante la masacre que atestiguaba.

-¡Ike, en nombre de la unidad especial Ranger S.W.A.R. quedas arrestado!- grito Jennifer con un tono intimidante… sin embargo lo único que consiguió en respuesta fue una carcajada del villano.

Dawn observaba detenidamente mientras su Piplup se mantenía en guardia… resultaba claro que el engaño no resultaba efectivo contra este oponente ni tampoco la intimidación de Jennifer… todo indicaba que Dawn estaba en medio de un enfrentamiento que no podía ser evitado…


	31. The Orange Crisis Chapter IX

Capitulo 9: La promesa.

El poderoso escudo psíquico que cientos de Pokémon mantenían en isla medio cráter estaba cediendo lentamente, Kadabra hacia un esfuerzo titánico mostrando valor y firmeza, inspirando a sus compañeros para continuar ofreciendo resistencia sin embargo los demás monstruos comenzaban a cansarse e inevitablemente el escudo cedería en muy poco tiempo.

Seth combatía fuera del escudo a los enemigos que pretendían invadir la isla. Miembros del equipo Aqua mesclados con mercenarios combatían ferozmente contra los Rangers que ofrecían resistencia, aunque muy poco podían hacer en contra de la marea de oponentes que se abrían camino violentamente. Los golpes del Ranger eran entorpecidos por los ataques de los Pokémon oponentes… Seth nunca había visto a las personas utilizar los monstruos de esa manera.

Yuki en el centro de comando daba órdenes constantemente a los escuadrones aerotransportados que se veían rebasados en su capacidad para brindar apoyo a los combatientes en tierra. Lentamente la joven pelirroja observo como la barrera que protegía la zona más elevada de la torre de control cedía ante las explosiones de los cañones de la nave insignia enemiga que se encontraba a la distancia. La situación era crítica, no podían contar con Red y los enemigos eran demasiados… en su desesperación la joven comenzó a dar órdenes a unidades que ya no existían…

La barrera cedía cada vez mas y lo inevitable ocurrió… la torre de comunicación central recibió un impacto directo matando a todos los que estaban cerca y lanzando a Yuki al suelo con heridas leves. Algunos pudieron levantarse, otros no fueron tan afortunados y yacían moribundos en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo Jennifer y Arill?- menciono la joven pelirroja al ver como su unidad fue aniquilada de un único impacto ocasionado por el incesante fuego de la nave insignia de la flota enemiga…

-¡Ike quedas bajo arresto!- mencionaba Jennifer con seguridad mientras detrás de ella se encontraba Dawn aun un poco asustada por la nueva situación en la que se encontraba.

El villano era fuerte y a diferencia de los demás miembros de su equipo el no se sentía intimidado por la presencia de los Rangers.

-¿Entonces donde está Arsfield? ¿Cayo?- preguntaba en tono burlón el hombre a Jennifer.

-Red no es necesario, yo sola soy suficiente para acabar contigo- grito la joven castaña al momento en que se lanzo contra el enemigo de manera apresurada y sin sentido. El cuarto de control del submarino se había transformado en un campo de batalla mientras Dawn observaba aun sin saber que hacer… ella no poseía fuerza física para ayudarle a Jennifer en la batalla y también se negaba a utilizar a su pequeño Piplup de la misma manera brutal en que todos usaban a sus Pokémon…

La peli azul no podía creer que todos en ese lugar hubieran olvidado que los Pokémon son criaturas vivas que sentían y también se lastimaban… y de la misma manera eran capaces de herir a los demás… ¿Por qué había tanta brutalidad?, ¿Por qué todos habían olvidado que los Pokémon eran solo para competencias y no para herir a los demás?

El lugar estaba lleno de válvulas y compuertas herméticas así como de maquinas y controladores que en ese momento estallaban ante la batalla que los dos guerreros protagonizaban mano a mano. Jennifer difícilmente podía seguirle el ritmo a su oponente sin embargo a pesar de su delicada apariencia la chica era fuerte y hábil como un Pokémon. La guerrera peleaba ferozmente dando golpes y patadas que eran respondidas por su oponente quien aparentemente era mucho más fuerte que Jennifer pero sus movimientos eran torpes en comparación con la Ranger. Dawn continuaba observando sin saber qué hacer, el cuarto tenía muchas cosas que podían auxiliar a la joven, utilizar el terreno a su favor aunque su verdadero problema es que no tenía intenciones de comenzar agresiones en contra de nadie.

-¡Jennifer utiliza las tuberías que tienes detrás!- grito Dawn a la Ranger quien rápidamente comprendió la estrategia que la peli azul formulaba. Rápidamente la castaña entro en un pequeño hueco entre las tuberías donde su oponente no pudo alcanzarla. La chica observo que algunas tuberías estaban en malas condiciones y aprovecho para hacerse de un arma con un tubo que consiguió quitar de una sola patada. La batalla comenzaba a ladearse lentamente a favor de la aliada de la justicia gracias a la intervención de la peli azul.

La Ranger ahora poseía un arma, sin embargo su uso de esta fue sumamente torpe y el líder del equipo Aqua fue capaz de quitarle la ventaja con un devastador golpe que destrozo el arma de la chica así como sus esperanzas de victoria.

-Pensaba ser indulgente contigo mocosa, pero veo que necesitas que te enseñen modales- menciono el villano mientras sacaba una pokebola de entre su uniforme y miraba con odio a la peli azul que se estaba metiendo en sus planes. Ike arrojo a pokebola a los pies de Dawn quien junto con su Piplup retrocedieron ante la incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría.

El brillo ceso y la forma completa de un agresivo y enorme Feraligart se lanzo sobre la inocente coordinadora y su pequeño Pokémon. Los afilados dientes del Pokémon acuático eran grandes y peligrosos, sus mandíbulas eran poderosas y destrozaban todo a su paso. Dawn junto con su Piplup intentaban contrarrestar las embestidas pero el feroz monstruo parecía imparable y no les dejaba otra opción más que huir dejando a Jennifer peleando sola contra su formidable oponente.

Piplup intentaba defender a su entrenadora pero el oponente que tenía enfrente al ser del mismo tipo elemental se veía muy poco afectado por los ataques del pingüino. Mientras ambos corrían de un lado al otro intentando escapar de las fauces de monstruo que los perseguía la peli azul intentaba armar una estrategia, algo que le auxiliara en este momento pero la adrenalina y el instinto de supervivencia le impedían pensar con claridad. La chica subió las escaleras y llego al segundo nivel del cuarto de control; en el nivel inferior Jennifer peleaba con ferocidad pero sin resultados mientras que de las escaleras el devastador Pokémon acuático continuaba torpemente su persecución de la peli azul.

Dawn finalmente tuvo una idea… más que esto simplemente recordó que aun mantenía las pokebolas de Red con ella. A Piplup se le ordeno que lanzara un poderoso rayo burbujas intentando detener momentáneamente a su perseguidor, su estrategia parecía ser exitosa hasta que Feraligart utilizando su habilidad y resistencia tan elevadas fue capaz de atravesar la defensa férrea que Piplup intentaba crear. La pali azul al verse superada y con el enemigo encima mucho más rápido de lo que había planeado se dejo llevar por el miedo y se arrojo al suelo para protegerse de las fauces del monstruo… el movimiento fue torpe y las cinco pokebolas de Red cayeron al nivel inferior donde Jennifer cada instante se veía más derrotada.

Arill se abría paso violentamente entre los angostos túneles que guiaban a la armería del submarino, destrozando oponentes a su paso y utilizando sus propios explosivos de manera cautelosa, consciente de que un mal empleo de estos yo todos en el lugar estarían muertos al instante sin remedio. La rubia derramaba lagrimas a su paso, sabedora de que cada metro que avanzaba era pagado con la sangre de sus oponentes y cada paso que daba lastimaba aun mas su ya bastante deteriorada conciencia… pero por primera vez desde que entro en los escuadrones de Rangers la chica tenía en mente otras cosas, en su mente existía una fuerte idea de Dawn, la niña tierna involucrada en todo esto, sus compañeros de escuadrón quienes la conocían mejor que nadie y que muy probablemente estarían sufriendo en estos momentos a causa del fuego robado de su propia isla natal… por primera vez la chica deseo olvidar sus penas y sufrimientos solo para continuar avanzando por aquello que deseaba proteger…

El escudo psíquico en la isla medio cráter había caído por completo, los helicópteros caían envueltos en una bola de fuego víctimas de las baterías antiaéreas que el submarino insignia del equipo Aqua desplegaba en su contra y se precipitaban sobre el campo de batalla aun repleto de Rangers quienes peleaban confundidos una oleada de invasores inclementes que solo conocían la destrucción y la muerte que dejaban a su paso. La torre de radio principal ardía mientras las construcciones aledañas eran absorbidas por el humo negro de las ruinas de la central de comunicaciones. En toda la isla el único lugar intacto era el hospital y ahora los cañones enemigos amenazaban con destruirlo junto con todas las personas refugiadas dentro.

Seth combatía tanto como podía, pero su valor no era suficiente para vencer a los cientos de enemigos que enfrentaba él solo. En breves lapsos volteaba a ver la matriz de comunicaciones y se preguntaba si Yuki estaría a salvo…

La pelirroja era atendida en el hospital, una venda resolvió el problema de la herida en la cabeza y los raspones fueron limpiados… nada de gravedad. La chica observaba a los refugiados temblando de miedo mientras escuchaban como las explosiones se acercaban lentamente al edificio… los primeros impactos fallaron rotundamente pero la precisión comenzaba a mejorar y en muy poco tiempo los cristales de la edificación comenzaron a volar mientras los muros destrozados caían ante el poder del fuego enemigo. Yuki observaba a Red aun inconsciente… se abrazaba al demonio errante pensando que ese sería su final y al menos quería morir junto a alguien que ella conociera.

Finalmente Arill llego hasta so objetivo. Los cañones fueron rápidamente abandonados por los cobardes que los operaban al ver el rostro furioso de la Ranger rubia que se encontraba bañada en sangre mesclada… sangre de sus oponentes y un poco de ella misma pues sus batallas no siempre terminaron bien. Sin mayor esfuerzo y con el lugar bajo su control la chica se dispuso a resolver un enigma que se le había presentado, su radio estaba muerto desde hace unos momentos atrás y no había manera de comunicarse con Jennifer ni Dawn.

Dawn estaba en el suelo y Piplup intentaba contener a Feraligart a toda costa incluso de su propia vida, valor que el monstruo oponente le hizo pagar caro. El pequeño pingüino fue brutalmente golpeado, las mandíbulas poderosas del demonio lastimaron severamente al pequeño Pokémon acuático de la coordinadora quien no pudo hacer absolutamente nada en contra de esos dientes tan afilados que sin duda podrían matar a un ser humano, mucho más frágil que un Pokémon, con facilidad.

-¡Ya basta por favor!- gritaba una y otra vez la peli azul ante el castigo que su amigo estaba recibiendo pero la masacre no cesaba y el sufrimiento del Pokémon y la coordinadora llegaban a su límite.

Jennifer estaba en el suelo incapaz de hacer algo más en contra de ese enemigo que tanto había buscado y que fácilmente la estaba venciendo. El entorno parecía no poder ayudarla desde su posición pero su análisis no fue en vano… cuando miro frente a ella las vio, las pokebolas de Red a su alcance… sabia que liberar a cualquiera de los demonios de Arsfield sería peligroso ya que no obedecerían sus ordenes de ninguna manera… pero aun así, incluso si llegaba a morir todo valdría la pena pues no sería la única que sufriría ese destino.

La castaña se arrastraba tan rápido como su maltrecho cuerpo se lo permitía buscando abrir solo una de las pokebolas, la que fuera le sería muy útil en este momento… pero la que ella misma se autoimpuso como la última misión fracaso y justo cuando su brazo se estiraba para tocar la esfera más cercana una poderosa patada de su enemigo rompió su brazo haciendo que la chica gritara de forma agonizante para después mirar como una segunda patada se dirigía violentamente a su rostro… Jennifer perdió su batalla.

Dawn lloraba y suplicaba al Pokémon contrario que dejara a su Piplup, que ya no le hiciera más daño pero sus intentos de abrir las fauces de Feraligart eran ridículos y el monstruo no cedía.

Piplup al ver a su dueña y a el mismo en esa situación recordó esas palabras que Dawn repetía mucho en sus entrenamientos con Red… ella siempre se la pasaba diciendo que "deseaba ser fuerte para proteger aquello que amaba"… el sentimiento invadió por completo al pequeño pingüino que al ver el sufrimiento y desesperación de su coordinadora comprendió que no era tarde aun para cambiar su decisión… Piplup puso a un lado su vanidad y su egoísmo… el no deseaba hacerlo… pero por Dawn bien valía la pena hacerlo…

Dentro de las fauces de Feraligart un luminoso resplandor comenzó a brillar…su fuerza y agilidad se habían incrementado, ahora era capaz de utilizar sus extremidades para abrir el hocico enemigo sin hacerse daño. Piplup rechazo el efecto de la piedra eterna que Dawn le había dado hace mucho tiempo y ahora la forma evolucionada del pequeño lo hacía mucho más fuerte en todos los aspectos. Piplup evoluciono a Prinplup.

Los dos monstruos se enfrascaron nuevamente en combate sin embargo la batalla era sumamente diferente a la vez anterior, ahora Prinplup tenía mucha más fuerza y sus ataques a distancia lastimaban gravemente a un monstruo que ya no era superior. Las fauces afiladas del lagarto jamás volvieron a impactar de lleno al pingüino quien ahora era mucho más veloz que su adversario. Feraligart estaba siendo derrotado fácilmente y los resultados del entrenamiento con Red comenzaron a hacerse obvios ante la vista de Dawn quien miraba asombrada el grandioso poder que había acumulado su pequeño Pokémon y que se había liberado ahora que decidió evolucionar.

Feraligart que parecía un oponente tan peligroso cayó derrotado y al mismo tiempo Prinplup cayo rendido en los brazos de Dawn… a pesar de la evolución el daño que había recibido aun estaba ahí.

El pingüino fue súbitamente arrancado de las manos de la coordinadora debido a un poderoso golpe y posteriormente la chica fue azotada contra la pared. Ike sujeto a Dawn del cuello y la elevo unos centímetros haciendo que sus pies quedaran en el aire. La coordinadora sentía como lentamente comenzaba a faltarle el aire mientras su Pokémon exhausto no podía hacer nada para auxiliarla.

-Basta de estupideces- menciono el villano mientras miraba fijamente los ojos azules y llenos de dolor de Dawn – Tu destino será el mismo que el de ese estúpido Ranger que nos descubrió antes que todos, te arrancare la vida con mis propias manos- añadió.

-Acaso crees que no sé quién eres pequeña, claro que lo sé, tu nombre es Dawn y es gracias a ti que toda esta gloriosa historia pudo llevarse a cabo, ¡Todo es tu culpa! Sin ti jamás habría podido vencer al más fuerte y disciplinado de los Rangers, tu mocosa eres el punto débil de Red Arsfield-

-Te… equivocas… Red ni… ni siquiera me aprecia como amiga…- respondió Dawn tan rápido como el poco aire que le quedaba se lo permitía.

-¿Crees que te metí en esa prisión por casualidad?, eres más estúpida de lo que pareces. Tú fuiste mi blanco por qué sabía que Arsfield vendría a mí y haría lo que yo quería que hiciera si me concentraba en ti. No como lo planee pero fue gracias a ti que pude hacer todo esto y en unos momentos más todo indicio de los Rangers en el mundo habrá quedado destruido y el plan que llevo años perfeccionando por fin se realizara, el equipo Aqua habrá restaurado el dominio del mar en el mundo y los océanos cubrirán la tierra nuevamente. Lo único que me impedía cumplir mis planes era Red Arsfield y ahora tu me ayudaste a derrotarlo mocosa. Ahora solo resta aplastar lo que queda con vida- menciono el villano mientras apretaba el puño alrededor del cuello de la coordinadora.

El aire se acababa, lagrimas escurrían de sus mejillas… Dawn no podía aceptar su muerte en este lugar y fue por ello que deseo continuar peleando hasta el final. Una rápida observación de su entorno le resto ánimos al ver que Jennifer no podía ayudarla y Prinplup estaba agotado…

Dawn pataleaba y lloraba mientras el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y la niña sentía como la oscuridad comenzaba a nublarle la vista... sin esperarlo Prinplup apareció detrás del agresor y utilizo su poderoso rayo burbujas en contra de un humano… algo que en cualquier otra situación la coordinadora habría desaprobado… pero no en este momento. La pequeña explosión resultante golpeo directamente la nuca del hombre dejándolo en el suelo y liberando a la coordinadora de su agarre. Al instante la peli azul corrió a abrazar a su exhausto Pokémon… ambos temblaban mientras observaban el cuerpo inconsciente del líder del equipo Aqua... la peli azul se preguntaba cómo podía existir tanto odio y maldad en el corazón de una persona… después de recuperarse un poco de lo que estaba pasando la chica recogió rápidamente las pokebolas de Red que estaban regadas en el suelo y después intento despertar a Jennifer, para su suerte la castaña respondió rápidamente a los histéricos llamados de la coordinadora quien perdió la compostura al no ver reacción de la Ranger.

-¡Déjame!- le grito Jennifer a Dawn mientras la Ranger intentaba levantarse y la coordinadora intentaba ayudarla. -¿Qué paso aquí?- interrogo la castaña a la peli azul cuando observo al villano tendido en el suelo.

Dawn explico brevemente a Jennifer lo que había sucedido mientras ella estaba en el suelo. Sin tiempo que perder la Ranger intento comunicarse con Arill o con la torre de control en la isla sin embargo después de algunos intentos fallidos la chica se dio cuenta de que la torre central de radio de la isla ya no existía. Las comunicaciones habían colapsado y no había forma de hablar con Arill para evitar que volara todo el lugar.

Una explosión sacudió al enorme submarino y de inmediato Jennifer lo supo…

-Saca a Charizard de la pokebola, ¡tenemos que irnos ya!- grito tajantemente la castaña y la peli azul obedeció tan rápido como sus nervios se lo permitieron. Dawn metió nuevamente a Prinplup a su esfera y busco entre todas la que le correspondía al dragón de Red mientras que Jennifer utilizando movimientos rápidos metió al Feraligart vencido de vuelta a su pokebola y sujeto lo mejor que pudo el cuerpo inconsciente del villano responsable de toda la crisis.

-¡Vámonos Dawn!- grito desesperada la Ranger mientras Dawn aun dudaba acerca de cuál era la pokebola de Charizard…

Una explosión sacudió la nave insignia como muchos pudieron constatar desde la isla, posteriormente otra y una más. El fuego comenzaba a expandirse a través de toda la nave hasta que llego al punto climático. A un costado podía apreciarse la figura de la comandante Arill quien se alejaba lo más rápidamente que su Gyarados le permitía y entonces como si se tratase de las minas de isla Colosum una enorme explosión destrozo toda la nave. Pedazos de metal en llamas volaban por todo el lugar causando pánico entre los que se encontraban peleando en campo abierto. Kadabra en la isla hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para levantar nuevamente la barrera psíquica alrededor de los Rangers quienes gritaban de júbilo al ver destruida la principal nave de oposición. El océano ardía mientras la nave reducida a simples fierros retorcidos era tragada lentamente por las olas del mar. Una columna de fuego y humo se alzo y era visible desde varios kilómetros de distancia. Una vez que la lluvia de fuego ceso Kadabra cayó fulminado mientras que Seth con heridas bastante graves observaba el panorama apocalíptico que el campo de batalla había adquirido. El humo comenzó a dispersarse al paso de los helicópteros de la aerotransportada quienes al ya no tener fuego antiaéreo podían apoyar a los Rangers en tierra quienes ganaron terreno cuando la confusión y el miedo se apoderaron de los oponentes. Miles se rendían al instante, otros tantos intentaban escapar y eran heridos o masacrados en su escape. Unos cuantos lograron llegar a la nave de desembarco solo para ser acribillados por Gyarados que apareció de la nada junto con su dueña Arill montada en la parte superior…

Desde el aire Dawn observaba el campo de batalla… volando en el Charizard de Red la peli azul miraba con detenimiento lo que ocurría en toda la isla, el lugar que conoció desde hace poco estaba casi en ruinas a excepción del hospital que estaba aun de pie.

Arill se reunió con Seth, la rubia de inmediato auxilio al maltrecho comandante Ranger mientras que Jennifer junto con Dawn se unieron al grupo unos instantes después descendiendo desde las alturas.

-Hermanita- gritaba Arill cuando corría a abrazar a Dawn alegre de que no le había ocurrido aparentemente nada malo. La peli azul correspondió el abrazo aunque su cuerpo aun temblaba de miedo y de sus ojos escurrían lagrimas la chica estaba feliz… todo había terminado.

-Es Ike…- menciono asombrado Seth al ver que uno de los villanos más buscados en todo el mundo había sido finalmente capturado. –Es increíble, ¿Cómo lo hiciste Jennifer?, ¿Arill te ayudo?- añadió el joven.

-Yo me separe de Jennifer y Dawn…- respondió la rubia.

Seth miro fijamente la expresión fría de la castaña, el ceño estaba fruncido y tenía una mueca de molestia impresionante… a pesar de odiar lo que iba a decir era lo justo y ella lo sabía... aunque se odiaba por eso.

-Yo no lo hice… la responsable es la florecita, yo solo lo distraje- respondió bastante molesta Jennifer.

Ahora el centro de atención era Dawn, la peli azul era observada por Seth y Arill quienes aun estaba asombrados por la hazaña que la tierna niña realizo, mientras que Jennifer le daba la espalada a la coordinadora. En ese momento apareció Yuki con algunas heridas leves y sin importarle los miles de mercenarios que se estaban rindiendo en la isla o la gran captura que la persona menos pensada había realizado, corrió directamente a abrazar a Seth.

-Iré a supervisar a los prisioneros- menciono fríamente Jennifer y al instante se retiro.

-Dawn y yo intentaremos restablecer la matriz de comunicaciones- añadió Arill quien tomo a la coordinadora de la mano y se dispuso a alejarse rápidamente. Dawn no puso objeción alguna pues ya sabía lo que las chicas pretendían… aunque le sorprendió un poco la cooperación de Jennifer…

-¿Cómo estas Yuki?- menciono preocupado Seth al observar los vendajes en la frente de la líder de inteligencia.

La pelirroja tomo una de las manos de Seth e hizo que la pasara por los mechones de su cabello. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y sin que ninguno dijera una sola palabra sus labios se fundieron en ese apasionado beso que tanto anhelaban. A Seth no le importaba tener roto el brazo izquierdo ni a Yuki tener una herida que aun sangraba en la frente… lo único que importaba era la calidez del otro y la pasión con que sus labios se encontraban cada vez…

El olor de la ceniza dominaba el ambiente esa mañana, la luz era muy tenue y los sonidos de la confusión de las personas eran muy fuertes. Sonidos de personas heridas predominaban el ambiente… pero aun el no podía apreciar nada… su mirada estaba borrosa y las voces que escuchaba eran familiares pero aun así no las ubicaba por completo.

-… Red… El doctor dijo que tal vez verías borroso y estarías un poco mareado pero que se te pasaría…- escucho el demonio errante una voz muy dulce pero que ahora sonaba diferente… sonaba como él nunca la había escuchando antes… feliz.

Lentamente la mancha borrosa que veía se fue aclarando y el demonio errante fue capaz de distinguir el lugar donde se encontraba. En la habitación del hospital había varios Rangers heridos y en la cama que se encontraba a un lado de la suya estaba un viejo conocido junto con una amiga muy apreciada.

-¿Ya distingues bien?- pregunto Yuki mientras se acercaba a Red levantándose de la cama que estaba junto a la suya.

-¿Qué paso?, isla Colosum era…-

-Una trampa, si. Querían la ubicación de esta isla- interrumpió Seth que se encontraba en la cama junto a la de Arsfield.

-¿Cómo lo dicen tan calmados?- pregunto asombrado el demonio errante sabedor de lo crítica que era la situación.

-Red la crisis Naranja término- respondió Yuki mientras volvía a su posición original, cuidando al herido Seth.

-¿Cómo paso?-

-Si te doy tres oportunidades para que adivines quien fue el Ranger que venció a los Aqua… bueno tal vez te equivoques en las tres- respondió Yuki.

-¿Dónde está Dawn?- pregunto Red al momento en que Yuki y Seth sonreían esperando que Red preguntara por la peli azul…

-He matado a muchas personas en mi vida hermanita…- mencionaba Arill mientras observaba el océano acompañada de Dawn en uno de los extremos destrozados de la isla.

-¿No tienes ningún remordimiento?-

-Claro que los tengo… pero me gusta pensar que aunque he matado a más de 1000 personas, gracias a esas vidas que he cesado he salvado al menos diez veces ese número… eso es lo que me hace seguir Dawn-

-¿Pero por que tu Arill?, eres muy hermosa y una buena persona, si lo deseas podrías hacer cualquier otra cosa-

-No… este es el camino que elegí y el precio que acepte… esta es la felicidad que elegí, la de los demás… y lo hago yo por que no haya nadie más que pueda hacerlo, tal vez algún día cuando los Rangers ya no sean necesarios, cuando ya no haya enemigos que perseguir entonces tal vez considere vivir de otra forma… por cierto Dawn, Red… el tiene una manera de pensar un tanto similar-

La peli azul volteo a ver a la rubia y el silencio se apodero de ambas hasta que este fue interrumpido por el comunicador de la comandante Ranger. Arill respondió e intercambio unas breves palabras. Cuando termino de hablar volteo a ver a Dawn y le dijo:

-Arsfield despertó-

El rostro de la chica se ilumino y Arill le sonrió mientras observaba como la niña corría de vuelta al hospital cruzando por uno de los hangares donde Jennifer quien estaba aun contabilizando a los enemigos rendidos observaba con desprecio como la entusiasmada niña corría al encuentro de su amigo.

-Arsfield despertó- menciono Arill tomando por sorpresa a Jennifer, incluso asustándola un instante aun con su brazo vendado después de la batalla.

-¿Quieres que yo continúe haciendo el conteo?, así podrás ir a ver a Red- añadió la rubia.

-No… no tengo por qué ir a verlo de cualquier manera…- respondió fríamente la castaña.

-¿No fuiste tú la primera que viajo con él?-

-Eso ya no tiene importancia… además tengo mejores cosas que hacer como organizar los traslados a la prisión de Ancorash además de los juicios a todos estos criminales- menciono Jennifer antes de darle la espalda a su compañera y alejarse de ella.

-… Hay Jennifer… eres la mejor defensora de la justicia que jamás he conocido… pero se te olvida algo, antes de guardiana de la justicia eres mujer y algún día lo recordaras aunque tal vez ya sea tarde para ti…-susurro para sí misma Arill.

Dawn apareció como un rayo de luz en ese cuarto del hospital donde Red apenas comenzaba a levantarse de la cama… súbitamente la coordinadora abrazo a su amigo y su rostro ya libre de vendajes y heridas estaba feliz de reencontrarse nuevamente con él.

-Dawn…- menciono algo molesto el entrenador mientras la coordinadora estaba feliz abrazándolo. La chica volteo a ver a Red con una mirada un poco triste pues ya sabía que estaba causando molestia a Arsfield… al ver esa expresión en el rostro de la peli azul ni siquiera el ser mas frio fue capaz de negarle algo…

-Solo por hoy- menciono Red mientras Dawn continuaba su tierno abrazo y Yuki junto con Seth observaban.

El mediodía llego y después de todo lo que había ocurrido el momento llego de que las personas de isla Colosum regresaran a sus hogares, así como también Red y Dawn volvieran a su rutina. Seth un herido junto con Yuki y Arill se encontraban en el hangar donde un helicóptero de la fuerza los llevaría de vuelta a isla remolino ya con la situación bajo control.

-¿Entonces no vas a arrestarme como el consejo lo ordeno Yuki?- pregunto Arsfield.

-Tu ni siquiera estuviste aquí- respondió alegre la chica.

El demonio errante fríamente se despidió de sus antiguos compañeros y subió rápidamente a la maquina voladora. Dawn por su parte se despidió mucho mas emotivamente de sus nuevos amigos a quienes parecía haber ayudado un poco a salir de esas esquinas oscuras donde se encontraban ocultos.

Cuando la peli azul abrazo para despedirse de Yuki esta le menciono:

-Sigue perseverando Dawn y estoy segura de que lograras ayudarlo a él también-

La coordinadora subió al helicóptero y tomo asiento a un lado de Red a quien abrazo nuevamente sin que este pusiera objeción alguna…

El sol emitía un hermoso resplandor dorado esa tarde cuando regresamos a isla remolino donde en un par de semanas se llevaría a cabo el gran festival de coordinación de la región. Cientos de turistas llegaban aun ignorando lo que recién acababa de ocurrir en las islas vecinas. Las cosas parecían normales… pero no lo eran y de ello me pude percatar cuando vi a Dawn bajar nuevamente del helicóptero, dando giros y mirando al cielo como si danzara con este… estaba feliz, mucho más feliz que en cualquier otra ocasión en que yo la hubiera visto antes. Su sonrisa era enorme y su rostro a pesar de aun poseer algunos vendajes no se veía opacado por el dolor.

Dawn me sujeto de la mano y apresuro mi descenso, sonriendo aun mas cálidamente que el mismo sol e intentando contagiar su felicidad a mi… tal vez algún día pueda decirle porque no sonrió casi nunca, porque no me puedo dar el lujo de tener esa felicidad que ella aun posee.

-Oye Red… después de todo lo que paso… yo quisiera que…- menciono Dawn en ese momento sin tener el valor para completar la frase.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- respondí aun ignorando lo que la peli azul tenía en mente.

-¿Por qué viajas conmigo Red?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules mientras sentía su calidez y a la vez también sentía la insaciable curiosidad que tenia sobre mi respuesta.

-Bueno pues tú deseabas aprender algo de mí y yo no tengo mucho que hacer que digamos así que no pierdo nada con enseñarte y acompañarte en tu viaje-

-¿Entonces no somos amigos…?- intrigo nuevamente la chica… parece que finalmente veía a donde deseaba llegar con su pregunta… después de todo lo que pasamos, especialmente porque fue mi culpa de alguna manera no me quedo más remedio que responder lo mas honestamente que pude en ese momento.

-Claro que eres mi amiga Dawn, eres lo más parecido que tengo a una amiga normal-

-¿Amiga normal?- continúo replicando la peli azul.

-Si ya sé que tú no tienes nada de normal, tu cabello es azul además eres la hija de la campeona mundial de coordinación y viajas con un entrenador que es considerado como un demonio, pero aun así eres la amiga más normal que tengo, solo tienes que ver a Jennifer o Arill, incluso a Yuki, comparada con ellas viajar contigo es incluso divertido- Respondí provocando una leve risita en el rostro de Dawn… hecho que nunca entendí pues hablaba muy en serio en ese momento y no le veía la gracia a mis palabras.

-¿Algún día nos separaremos?- pregunto de nueva cuenta la chica de ojos azules.

-Algún día tu deberás elegir tu camino y yo el mío Dawn, sin duda en algún momento nuestro viaje debe terminar y debemos separarnos, pero eso será hasta que tu decidas que ya no necesitas aprender nada mas de mi- respondí nuevamente a las interrogantes de mi compañera mientras ella continuaba sonriéndome cálidamente.

-Red… quisiera que me prometieras algo ya que somos amigos normales- respondió nuevamente Dawn. –Después de esto… de todo lo que paso ya no puedes decir que no entendería lo que significa estar en batalla… porque ya estuve en un campo de batalla y vi la realidad de tu mundo, vi la crueldad con que tienes que hacer lo que solías hacer antes de conocerme… pero aun así ahora eres… mi amigo- añadió la peli azul a sus palabras.

-¿Qué me quieres decir Dawn?-

-Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a arriesgar tu vida de la forma en que lo haces siempre, quiero que estés a mi lado hasta el día en que nuestro viaje termine y nos separemos… quiero que me prometas que nunca volverás a actuar como un Ranger mientras estés conmigo-

…sabía que era una mentira, sabía que no podía negar esa parte de mi… en especial en ese momento… siempre supe que era una mentira y estaba consciente que cuando se diera cuenta de la verdad terminaría haciéndole más daño a Dawn del que ya le había hecho o el que le continuaría haciendo en el futuro mientras ella continuara a mi lado… pero hubo algo en sus ojos que no pude ignorar, algo que ya había visto hace mucho cuando la conocí… en ese momento por primera vez en mi vida sentí la necesidad de abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca de mi lado… siempre supe que sería una mentira, que sería la única promesa que jamás cumpliría… pero aun así dije esas palabras sin dudarlo:

-Te lo prometo-

_**The Orange Crisis Chapters**_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Bueno aquí terminan los capítulos de The Orange Crisis Chapters y lo que es la primera parte completa de la historia de Dawn y Red, Pokemon World Championship. Ojala y haya sido de su agrado y les agradezco que hayan seguido esta historia hasta su final._

_Zlerj Deoxis._


End file.
